Fusion Clan Shinobi (Redux)
by Quillion9000
Summary: This is the story of how one rock thrown into a lake creates a series of ripples. After all, the same story should never be told the same way twice. So, step on in if you're interested in a slightly different Team Seven as they move through the Shinobi world. Get ready for one wild adventure.
1. Nine Tail's Attack

_**So, many of you are probably wondering what this is. Well, this is my Redux of Fusion Clan Shinobi. Basically, I'm going to rework the story I created, because it is by no means up to par with my standards now. I've grown so much since I created that first story, and I think it's beginning chapters do the whole concept a disservice. I also think I played things far to safe. Far to boring. So, please enjoy, and expect many more chapters after.**_

* * *

_**Konoha, 1 Year Before Naruto's Birth…**_

A young Shinobi with spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark gray eyes, and vertical scar over the right eye bolted awake revealing a Sharingan, red eyes with three tome, in that very eye. He's just woken up from a terrible nightmare that plagued him.

Every night it repeated. The young man got up and walked into the bathroom where he splashed water on his face. He then got dressed in a black T-shirt with white stripes, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants.

To finish, he put on a mask obscuring the lower half of his face and metal forehead protector, identifying him as a Konoha Shinobi, skewed over his right eye hiding the Sharingan. The Uchiha were not fans of him having it and constantly revealing it drained his Chakra.

Now that he was dressed, he couldn't help but stare at a picture of him and his team. He was naturally in the photo, but a squad typically consisted of three Genin and a Jonin Sensei. This young man only stood to the far right with his arms crossed.

In the middle there was a young girl of average height. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, brown eyes, and a rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks.

Her attire consisted of a light purple, long-sleeved top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. Underneath she wore chain-mail armor, and calf-length sandals. The standard Konoha forehead protector was displayed proudly on her forehead.

To the far right there was a young man with black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. His attire consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt and jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The silver hair young man could vividly recall Uchiha clan crest on the back of that jacket.

Besides that, this black-haired young man wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors. Finally, their Sensei, and candidate for Fourth Hokage, stood behind them.

He has azure blue eyes and spiky, yellow-blond hair with bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consists of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals.

The young man reached out a hand each to the black-haired boy and brown-haired girl only to suddenly see blood on his hands where there was none. The silver haired young man ran to the kitchen and washed his hands vigorously as tears began to form in his eyes.

"It won't wash off!" the young man declared.

It was at this moment that he heard a knocking at his door. This snapped him out of it as his hands were only covered in water. He splashed his eyes before wiping both them and his hands. He then answered the door.

There he was met with a tall man who was toned from years of duty as a Shinobi. He had long, dark blue hair, which was always in a ponytail, and golden eyes. A katana was sheathed at his side. On his finger he had a dark blue ring with a golden sun imprinted on it.

His attire consisted of a sleeves blue shirt and pants with golden trim. On the back of that shirt there was the golden sun. Much like the Uchiha crest, this crest identified the man as a Clan member. Not just any clan member, but the head and one of two members, of the Fusion Clan.

The man was smiling. "Hey Kakashi, you got some time to talk?"

Kakashi was surprised to see him, but he was great at hiding his emotions in public. "Hagane Ryu, sir." He nodded. "It is good to see you. I do have the time." He stepped aside. "Come on in, and I'll make some tea."

Hagane chuckled. "None of this sir nonsense. You and I know each other well enough. If Minato didn't already consider you a son, then I would." He walked in. "As it stands now, you know you can just call me Hagane."

Kakashi simply nodded. "Right, Hagane."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Kakashi made tea and soon the two of them were sitting across from one another at his kitchen table. Those that didn't know Kakashi's status, might find it odd he was talking with such an important man. Even if everyone in the village didn't know who he was, Kakashi wouldn't care.

"Kakashi, I'm going to cut right to the chase. The Fusion Clan is about to get another member because Mara is currently pregnant." Hagane stated with a smile.

"That's nice." Kakashi was confused as to why he was being informed about this, but he nodded none the less. "Congratulations. I assume you've already told Minato Sensei, Kushina, and Hiashi."

"Nope. You're actually the first we decided to tell." Hagane chuckled. "The reason being that Mara and I talked it over. We've decided to name you as our child's godfather.

Kakashi was shocked and could not hide it. "Hagane, I'm not fit to be a godfather. I mean surely Kazamae or Hiashi would be better suited? What about Minato Sensei? He's your best friend."

"Kazamae Sensei would be an appropriate choice if he weren't a wanderer doing missions and tracking down information for the village. If he became my child's godfather, he'd simply take them out of the village. Hiashi would be another good choice if it weren't for the Hyuga Council.

The moment I made Hiashi his godfather, they'd find some way to dispose of me. Then they'd raise my child as breeding stock to improve the Hyuga line. Minato and Kushina would be excellent choices, but they have intentions of starting a family themselves.

I know they would love them; however, I do not wish to burden Minato and Kushina with this. I know you have no intention of tying the knot, so my child would get the chance to know you well before anything happened."

"Surely there has to be someone else you could ask?" Kakashi tried.

"After Sensei, my teammate, and my best friend, you're the best option. Come on Kakashi, my child will need someone strong to keep an eye for and help them. Please say you'll do it?" Hagane asked sincerely.

Kakashi looked down. "I suppose, when you put it that way, I can't refuse."

Hagane smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi. I know I can count on you." He stood up. "Now, I have to go and break the news to other people." Kakashi took the now empty cups and placed them in the sink. "I know this will good for you."

Kakashi turned to ask him what he meant by that, but Hagane was already gone.

"_A god father? Me?" _Kakashi looked at the photo of Rin and Obito. _"I already said I'd do it, but I wonder how you two would react?" _He shook his head._ "Rin would be so happy and likely insist on helping. Obito would be both jealous and happy."_

He shook his head and decided to just shove these thoughts out of his head; however, he couldn't.

_**Konoha Hospital, 9 Months Later…**_

Kakashi sat in the waiting room with Kushina Uzumaki and his Sensei Minato Namikaze. The, now, current Hokage. He looked the same as his picture except for one noticeable difference added to his outfit. A short-sleeved long white haori closed in the front by a thin, orange rope.

His wife, Kushina, was currently very pregnant, yet she had insisted on being at the hospital to see her friend give birth. Because of Minato wanting to do the same, they had to act like they weren't wife and husband. This way, they could keep their unborn child and Kushina safe.

After all, a pregnant Jinchuriki/Uzumaki was a prime target for any village seeking power. This did not stop Minato from worrying despite his best attempts not to. Kushina was annoyed by both this and her husband keeping her away from her friends' births.

Kushina herself was a beautiful woman with slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair which reached her waist. Her attire consists of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

Things were silent in the waiting room as the three figures, while Kakashi not as much as Minato and Kushina, were well known figures in the village. As such, no one was going to bother them until they had news on the Fusion or Uchiha Clan births.

At that moment, the last of the four that would be admitted into this waiting room was another important figure. Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. He has long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. His attire was a traditional, loose fitting robe.

He looked at the three of them concerned. "I'm not late, right? I would have been here sooner, but my council was not having it."

Minato smiled. "You're fine Hiashi. We haven't heard anything yet."

Kushina was impatient. "I swear, these Medical Shinobi better ensure Mara, Mikoto, and their sons are all healthy after this. If not, I'll show them why I'm the Red-Hot Habanero of Konoha."

Minato attempted to calm his wife. "It'll be okay Kushina. I ensured both Mara and Mikoto had only the best care for them and their children."

Kushina crossed her arms. "Not really the best. Apparently, Tsunade thought this matter to unimportant to return. Gambling old hag."

Hiashi decided to talk with Kakashi. "So, how are you feeling Kakashi? Nervous to meet your godson?"

Kakashi had honestly thought Hiashi and Minato would be angry over Hagane's choice. When he found out they weren't he wasn't sure what to feel. Now, he both wanted to keep away from this child and be close to him.

Being close just didn't make sense because there was that constant fear he'd get him killed just like Obito and eventually Rin. Honestly, he wasn't sure why Sensei still associated with him. Sensei did, and Kakashi was thankful for that.

With his more common, bored expression, Kakashi replied. "I'm doing fine."

At that moment, a nurse approached the group causing them to look at her. "Mara Ryu has given birth to a healthy, baby boy."

_**Mara's Hospital Room**_

Kakashi stood in the hall as Hiashi, Minato, and Kushina surrounded the bed.

Hagane wasn't about to let that stand. "Kakashi." The other's parted to reveal Hagane. "Come on up here and meet your godson."

Kakashi Hatake walked past Hiashi and Minato to come to the right side of the hospital bed. The mother, Mara Ryu, was a beautiful Kunochi originally from Nadeshiko Village. She had short, purple hair and kind, forest green eyes. She wore a hospital gown.

The baby in her arms had his mother's eyes, and the beginnings of a full head of dark blue hair like his father. He was wrapped in a blue and gold baby blanket with the sun crest of the Fusion Clan imprinted on it. The baby looked at Kakashi and laughed at him.

Mara smiled. "Look Kakashi, he likes you already."

Kakashi looked at the baby and gently rubbed a hand on his tummy causing the baby to make happy noises. Despite everything he had been through, Kakashi found himself smiling under his mask which just looked like an eye smile.

Hagane gently grabbed Daichi and held him out to the teen. "Here, you should get the chance to hold him before anyone else."

At that moment, a nurse entered the room. "Ms. Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha has given birth to a healthy baby boy."

Kushina nodded to Mara. "Congratulations on your birth Mara."

Mara smiled. "Thank you Kushina. Now go see Mikoto's baby."

Kushina smiled and left with Minato following as Kakashi gently took the baby in his arms.

Hiashi walked up to Hagane and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've looked at his Chakra network. Kenshi's Chakra isn't active nor is it causing him any problems. When he's strong enough, he should easily be able to use the Fusion Clone Jutsu." He nodded. "What did you name him?"

Hagane smiled. "We named him Daichi Ryu, after dad's old friend back in the Land of Iron."

Hiashi nodded once more. "If your dad's old stories of his time as a Samurai are to be believed, then that name may just be perfect for your son."

Kakashi had listened to the older Shinobi while looking at Daichi who seemed to find him very funny looking as he would not stop laughing and giggling. Eventually, the baby yawned, having tired himself out, and soon fell asleep.

_**Fusion Clan Home, A Couple of Months Later…**_

Hagane stood in his son's room on the second floor staring out at Konoha. The room itself was painted blue and gold with their clan's crest painted above the dark blue crib where Daichi currently slept. There were also various, unopened toys around the room.

Daichi may be too young for them, but that wouldn't always be the case. Despite the peaceful night, Hagane was beyond himself with worry. Mara opened the door and walked in to stand beside her husband.

She grabbed his arm in comfort and spoke quietly as not to wake their son. "Worried about Minato and Kushina?"

Hagane sighed. "How can I not be? I know we need as limited people there as possible, but…"

Mara nodded. "I understand. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried either. I wish we could both be there for them." She smiled at him. "The only thing we can do is believe they'll be okay."

Hagane closed his eyes, but he immediately opened them. "This feeling…"

Mara felt it to, but she'd never felt something like this before. "What is this?"

Suddenly, on the other side of the village, a huge summoning took please. The nine Tailed Fox, now free from its host, Kushina, appeared, and it began wreaking havoc on the village.

"Mara, take Daichi to Hokage Monument now." Hagane stated.

Mara was shocked. "Hagane, you can't seriously be about to confront that thing. I don't think Kenshi is strong enough to stop that."

"I know it's not strong enough." Hagane opened the window. "Mara, just get to safety with Daichi." Hagane brought her in for a kiss. "I love you and Daichi."

With that, Hagane jumped out the window and ran along the roof tops heading straight for the Nine Tails. Mara touched her lips before hearing Daichi cry.

She grabbed him from the crib as tears formed in her eyes. "It's okay Daichi. Mommy's here, and your daddy's going out to beat that mean old fox." She jumped out the window and onto roofs heading towards the monument "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe my little Shinobi."

_**Sight of the Nine Tail's Attack**_

Older Shinobi were dying as they attempted to combat the fox and protect the fleeing civilians. The younger Shinobi were helping citizens to safety as they too ran to safety. The older generation was protecting them. This was the scene Hagane came upon.

Hagane took a deep breath before drawing on the Chakra within. He was completely enveloped by white Chakra. His dark blue hair became white, his current clothing changed to become pure white robes, and he glowed white.

He drew his blade, which radiated the same white Chakra, and lunged at the Nine Tails as it had gone onto charge a Biju Bomb while looking at the Hokage monument. Hagane hit that fox with every ounce of strength he had.

Fortunately, the fox wasn't focused on him. As a result, Hagane sent the Nine Tail tumbling out of the village destroying more villages and the wall. At least it was no longer threatening the village. He just had to get out there and keep it that way.

Hagane landed on a roof and the Shinobi around this Jonin looked to him. "The strongest Ninjutsu users need to back me up. The rest of you, focus on getting the civilians, and every young one to the shelter. We also need to find our Hokage. If he's not here, he's in trouble."

Hagane was not the Hokage, but everyone knew how close he was to Minato. So, no one argued with his orders. When he ran through the hole he made, several Ninjutsu specialist followed him while the other shinobi went about helping the injured and civilians.

"_Hagane, I'm with you, but what's your plan." _A voice asked from within his head.

"_Kenshi, we're not going to be able to beat that thing. It's pure Chakra, but we're the only ones, on hand, strong enough to keep it busy. To keep it away from the village without massive loss of life. My hope is that Minato and Kushina are still alive because they can seal it." _Hagane stated.

"_If they can't?"_ Kenshi asked.

"_Then the Third Hokage can. He was nowhere near this things rampage. We just need to hold this fox until one of those three can get to our location."_ Hagane thought with certainty.

Despite his thoughts, Kenshi was aware of his friend's true emotions. Worry, anger, and sadness were prominent. Despite that, Hagane did feel genuine Hope. Hope that this would all turn out alright in the end. Beyond that, acceptance of the worse possible outcome for him.

They were coming upon the Fox who was now paying full attention to them. _"Alright, I'll keep all four gates open my old friend. For as long as you need them."_

The fox attacked Hagane who held his sword up catching the paw. He was able to block the blow, but the fox was far too large. Far too strong. It pushed Hagane across the ground tearing the landscape.

Once the Fox pulled back, Hagane jumped onto the fox and began running up it while slicing and slashing into the Tailed Beast. By this point, Ninjutsu Shinobi had gotten into position and were bombarding this beat with fire and lighting Jutsu.

The fox didn't care about the Jutsu. It was more concerned with the pest running all around it's body and stabbing it. It was annoying. The Nine Tails began trashing about wildly in every direction destroying landscape as it attempted to deal with Hagane.

Eventually, it smashed into the ground hard enough that the powered Shinobi was sent straight into the ground. Hagane jumped up only to be forced to block as the Fox smashed into him with its pay. He took Hagane clear to the ground creating a small crater.

Despite this, Hagane was still alive. He was bleeding from his forehead, but still alive. He was trapped with his blade being the only thing that prevented him from dying. As things stood, he wasn't getting out himself. It took every ounce of strength just to hold the paw at bay.

While holding Hagane in place, the Nine Tails had charged a Biju Bomb and fired it at the still stacking Shinobi killing them all before focusing its full attention on killing Hagane. It's pressure slowly began to slowly crack the blade.

"_This is it old friend. I know it'll take Daichi years to ever speak with you, but please look after him. Help him when he needs it most. Please, look after my son." _Hagane pleaded.

"_I always intended to old friend. I'll do my absolute best to aid him in any way possible and ensure he lives a full life." _Kenshi stated before fading from his mind.

Kenshi closed his eyes as he knew Kenshi had officially entered Daichi. _"Thank you old friend. Mara, I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I know Daichi will be in good hands with you. You'll teach him what he needs to know so he can become an excellent Clan Head._

_Daichi, I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I know, you'll grow to be a stronger Ninja than I or your grandfather. Hiashi continue the good fight my friend. One day, the Hyuga Clan will be that vison you shared with me."_ The blade was close to shattering.

"_Minato and Kushina, I hope you're still alive and that you don't join me if you are. Kakashi, I know you'll do what's right. Even if it's not immediately, you'll be the role model my son needs."_ The blade shattered, and the paw came down on him. _"Farewell, Leaf Village…"_

On that night many shinobi would tragically lose their lives. Among them were Hagane Ryu eventually followed by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who lost their lives sealing the Nine Tails within their son, Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Gate of Konoha: Almost 10 Months Later…**_

Kakashi arrived at the gate to find Mara holding a now one-year old Daichi in her arms.

Kakashi, in a flat tone, asked, "You're really taking him out of the village?"

Mara nodded with a sad smile as she looked at the Hokage Monument. "I am. The Hidden Leaf Village has been in turmoil, but now it's back on its feet. With that comes danger for Daichi. With Hagane gone, problems arise in the village, so I must take him somewhere secure.

Kakashi put his hands in his pocket and looked at Daichi who smiled at him. "Kash! Kash! Kash!"

Kash was all Daichi could say in his baby speak, but Kakashi knew by now that Daichi was referring to him.

Kakashi sighed and put his hand on the one year old before looking at Mara. "Take care of yourself and Daichi."

"You don't have to worry about him Kakashi." Mara nodded. "I'll ensure Daichi grows up to be a strong boy and set him on the path to be a great Shinobi. By the time the final year of the academy rolls around, we'll be back. The Fusion Clan isn't dead yet."

With that, she ran out of the village with Daichi and a back pack. The last of the items she was bringing from the Fusion Clan Home. Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back into Konoha without saying a word. He soon found himself before Minato's grave for some time.

Eventually, someone familiar to him, Danzo Shimura, approached. He had black, shaggy hair and an x-shaped scar on his chin. His attire consists of a white shirt, with a dark grey robe over top covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.


	2. Coming to Konoha

_**I'm starting to really feel this rewrite now. Honestly, it is a bit of a challenge to take what I had before, at least for these beginning chapters, and salvage them into these new chapters. Man, I actually realize just how much I've improved when it comes to writing Fan Fictions. Rest assured that this rewrite is going to really branch out in some areas. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

* * *

_**Forest in the Land of Fire, Early Morning…**_

A single-story cabin was off in the forest. The trees around it were the perfect height for Shinobi tree climbing, a nearby lake was the right size for water walking, and there was a clearing with all kinds logs meant for various training.

Inside a room of that cabin there was Daichi Ryu, now no older than 11, currently getting dressed. He had short, dark blue hair and forest green eyes. His attire consisted of a gold shirt underneath a dark blue gi with golden trim and matching pants.

On the back of his gi there was the Fusion Clan crest, a golden sun, and around his neck he wore a dark blue amulet with the same crest. Daichi walked to his desk which contained all the school work his mother had him do.

Shinobi didn't need to be particularly smart. Both his mother knew, and his father had known, many great Shinobi who weren't good at this sort of work. She had told him it never hurt to study, so he worked hard to get excellent marks.

He hoped she hadn't been taking it easy on him because Daichi wanted truly to earn high marks once he started attending Konoha's Shinobi Academy. He made sure his desk was tidy before grabbing his dark blue and gold sheathe and strapped it to his waist.

They contained basic training swords, so naturally the blades were worn down from all his training. Mother wasn't a swordswoman, so anything he knew was self-taught. While she wasn't a swordswoman, Mara had always told him that swordsmanship was in his blood.

Daichi grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouches before putting them in their proper places and walking out the door. He then walked straight outside and up the path to the training grounds. Once there, he drew both his blades, and walked into a circle of various logs.

Logs were cut deep one way or another. Vertical, horizontal, and diagonal. Cobalt went to work practicing precision by cutting along these deeper cuts in the wood. After a full hour of practice, he got to work on his aim by throwing kunai and shuriken at logs painted with targets.

Each log was set at a different length away from him. There were also logs, suspended by vines, at various distances as well. Cobalt threw some shuriken at these first releasing the logs. He then proceeded to nail every target. The moving logs eventually stopped.

Daichi moved to collect his kunai and shuriken, set the logs again, and went another round. After a few more rounds he moved into a network of suspended logs. He threw shuriken to free the logs and moved through them a few times before repeating the process with his blades.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi was currently practicing most of the Jutsu in his arsenal. More specifically, the combat-oriented ones. There were a few outliers that had to be practiced later or he didn't have access to yet. He just couldn't meet the requirements for it out here.

He weaved the appropriate had signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

3 clones of Daichi appeared. Two of them moved across the field while the remaining clone came to stand next to him. Daichi held out his hand and charged lighting while the shadow clone next to him grabbed a kunai.

"Lighting Beast Tracking Fang." Daichi declared.

A wolf made of lighting charged one of the clones while the clone next to Daichi threw the kunai at the remaining clone. The wolf of lightning slammed into the first clone dispelling it while the kunai thrown at the other clone hits a log.

Daichi was proud of himself. "Alright, I got those Jutsu down."

Mara walked over to him. "I'll say you have my little Shinobi."

He smiled. "Hey mom."

She hugged him. "I'm so proud of you." She let go. "It seems like just yesterday we started training and now look at you. Your father would be proud of how far you've come."

"Does that mean we can head to Konoha early?" Daichi asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Mara chuckled. "I said we'd head to Konoha after you showed me you can perform all the training I laid out. I still need to see that you got tree climbing and water walking down packed."

Daichi nodded. "Just watch."

He looked at the nearest tree and sprinted over to it. Daichi then proceeded to run and down, multiple times, just as fluidly as if he were on the ground. When he was done, he flipped off it is landing on the ground

Mara started walking towards the lake. "Good. One more test await you."

Daichi followed her, and once they reached the lake, he ran onto it. He then proceeded to run laps before stopping atop the surface near his mother

Daichi waved. "See, I got this!"

Mara smiled proudly. "Well done." She nodded. "We'll leave for Konoha first thing tomorrow morning."

Daichi smiled and jumped up and down. "Yeah!"

_**Cabin, Night…**_

Daichi was ecstatic to see the place of his birth. He'd heard countless stories about it, and finally, he would get the chance to see it. See the place where his father grew up. make friends and start down his path to becoming a Shinobi.

He was so excited that he'd packed his bag and set out a fresh set of clothes right after breakfast. Since he couldn't really sit still for school work, he ended up spending the day training. Now, he was tired, yet still overjoyed Mara knocked on the open door drawing him out of his thoughts.

Daichi smiled. "Come in mom."

Mara entered. "So, I noticed you're eager to go."

Daichi stood up. "I finally get to return to Konoha. Not only the place where I was born, but dad as well. On top of that, I can finally take that first real step to becoming a shinobi."

Mara sat on his bed with a serious expression. "Remember, being a Shinobi isn't fun and games. Konoha is going to be a mine field for you."

Daichi sat on the bed with her and nodded. "I know how important the Fusion Clan, and my blood limit, are. Rest assured, I want to see the clan rise as much as you say dad did. I won't see it swallowed into another clan. I'll at least do my best not to.

On top of that, you've clearly defined the difference between fan girl and a genuine Kunochi. I'll know what to look out for. As for my joyful attitude… Well, how could I not be. Despite knowing what could await me, you've told me all these stories about how great Konoha is."

Mara frowned. "Daichi, do you hate me for keeping you out here?"

Daichi was shocked. "What!? Mom I could never hate you. Sure, when I was younger I didn't understand, but now I know you've just looking out for me. I know it couldn't have been easy raising me." He hugged her. "I love you with all my heart."

She gave hugged him back. "I'd be lying if I said it were easy but nothing worth doing is ever easy. Also, I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. I love you so much my little Shinobi." Mara walked to the door. "Now get some rest. We're leaving early after all."

_**Forest Path, Next Morning…**_

Mara and Daichi had left their cabin far behind and were well on their way to Konoha. Unfortunately, their trip was not going to be any easy one. Mara suddenly stopped, grabbed Daichi, and jumped back in one, fluid motion.

Unfortunately, that was not enough to completely avoid the small finger bones launched at them. They grazed Mara in several places. When she landed, those wounds began to bleed. This utterly shocked and worried Daichi.

Mara smiled at her boy. "Don't worry. It'll take more than that to defeat your mother." She then protectively held Daichi while addressing the hidden Shinobi. "I know you're out there. It's likely you've killed the Leaf Anbu assigned to follow us if you got this close."

a young man with pale skin, vivid green eyes, angular facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair stepped onto the road blocking their way forward. He was perfectly calm and radiating killer intent.

His ensemble consisted of light lavender, loose-fitting, shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

A seal, circular pattern of three curved lines, was at the base of his throat. His killer intent was through the roof and Mara knew that despite his young-looking age, this man was dangerous. She wouldn't put it past this man to be Jonin level.

"My name is Kimimaro." He held out his hand, "I'm taking your boy. You can give him up willing or I can kill you."

Mara knew he meant business. The only way the Anbu weren't responding to this was if they were already dead. Judging by Kimimaro current state, and the fact that no alarms was sounded, it hadn't been hard for him to them down at all.

Mara could feel her son shaking. He'd never been exposed to Killer Intent, so of course this was frightening him. Now, she was strapped for time and couldn't exactly console him. No matter how much she wanted to.

She had to think of a way to ensure Daichi's safety. Now, they were close enough to the village, and Third Hokage had told her about the latest patrols just in case she needed help. If Daichi could make it down the road, there was the chance he'd run into them.

Unless Kimimaro had killed them as well. She wouldn't put it past him. This meant there was only one option open to them at this time. She set Daichi down behind her and moved to stand in front of him.

"Daichi… you need to run now." Mara stated firmly.

Daichi looked at her in shock. "W-What."

The young man acted by extending bones from both palms and charging at Mara who met him with two kunai.

Mara hands began to glow yellow. "I told you to run Daichi! Just run down the road! Don't stop and don't look back!"

The young man kicked Mara and went for the killing blow. She regained her footing and moved her hands to hit the Shinobi in the chest instead. Kimimaro altered his course thrusting the right bone into the back of her left hand.

Chakra flow halted as the bone tore into her hand. Blood coated both the bone and quickly began to flow from the wound. This pain would not stop Mara. She nailed Kimimaro in the chest with her free hand shocking the young man.

The attack sent the Shinobi tumbling off into the forest and unfortunately the bone had forcibly torn through her hand leaving it a mess of skin, blood, and bone. It was painful, but Mara wasn't about to succumb to anything even as blood began pool on the ground.

All Daichi could do was stare at the wound in shock, so Mara weaved hand signs with her good hand. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She poured a large amount of her Chakra into the clone ensuring it would get the job done. "Pick Daichi up and start running to the village, now!"

Without a word to the original, the clone grabbed Daichi before running off down the road with every ounce of speed she could muster. This finally snapped Daichi out of his fear and shock.

He was finally able speak as tears began to build up. "Mom! No!"

Daichi began to struggle and hit the Shadow Clone as Kimimaro came from the forest. The shinobi noticed his target getting away and prepared to go after him when the original Mara slammed into him. Both vanished into the forest.

"Put me down!" Daichi yelled as he continued to struggle.

The Shadow Clone kept moving and spoke to Daichi giving him Mara's last words. "Daichi, you mean everything to me which is why I do not regret what's about to happen. I won't ever regret saving you. Just live a full life. A life you can be proud of."

Daichi struggled no more and began to openly cry while begging. "Please let me go! I want to save my mother! Please!"

The clone continued talking. "Never lose that strength I see in you. Know it's okay to mourn; however, don't let my death consume you. Now, when my clone dispels, run to the village as fast as you can. Please, don't come back for me. Honor my last request. I love you my litter Shinobi."

The clone then dispelled dropping Daichi on the ground. He stood up looking back the way he came from. He wanted so badly to run back there. He knew he was no match for Kimimaro, but that didn't matter to him. What did matter were his mother's final words.

Those words spurred him to turn around and sprint away from the battle. _"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I was weak. I promise I'll become stronger. I'll become stronger, so I never lose anyone I care about ever again."_

He tried to stem the flow of tears. He had to be in control of himself, to an extent, when reaching the Leaf Village. It wasn't really working, but he would try. Beyond that, he would try to honor his mother's wishes for him.

_**With Mara**_

Mara had been beaten down as a bone was shoved through her chest making her cough up blood.

Despite this, she smiled. _"I lived as full a life as I could Hagane." _Kimimaro removed it and let Mara fell to the ground. _"Daichi, your father and I will always watch over you, and I loved you so much my little Shinobi. Goodbye."_

The life left her eyes. Kimimaro left her there before walking off in a direction away from the village.

**_The Village Hidden in the Leaves_**

Daichi ran into the open gate and collapsed on the ground. He was finally where he's always wanted to be, but he could care less. For now, he just stared at the ground in a desperate attempt to collect himself further. Coming here like this was not going to be easy to explain.

It was even harder being here now that he lost his mother. He couldn't contain himself for long and stated crying once more for her loss. The two men behind the desk immediately jumped into action.

The first had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and covered the right eye. He wore a Konoha forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi attire.

The second man had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. A strip of bandage ran across the bridge of his nose. His attire consisted of the standard Konoha shinobi attire complete with forehead protector and flak jacket.

The black-haired man had noticed the crest on Daichi's back. "Izumo. Get the Hokage and tell him what's happened. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Got it Kotetsu." The brown-haired man stated before taking off.

Kotetsu carefully approached Daichi. He felt sorry for the kid, but his training made him weary. After all, this could be some trick to spy on the village. There were Shinobi out there who'd seem far worse off than crying if it meant they could get what they wanted from a rival village.

The Fusion Clan member did his best to collect himself once more as he noticed Kotetsu approaching him. "Stay here at the gate and wait for the Hokage."

Daichi simply stood and nodded solemnly before walking to the left of the gate. He then collapsed to his butt, buried his head in his knees, and sat there while more tears sprang forth.

_**Elsewhere in the Village**_

Kakashi Hatake has grown into a well-trained man. Besides being taller and now wearing Konoha infantry clothing, he hadn't changed in appearance that much. He was walking along when he noticed something flashing in the window.

It was a forehead protector held by a familiar figure on a roof across the building. Kakashi jumped up the roof to meet with the figure who had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. His attire was like what you'd find on any Anbu.

A black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flak jacket, strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guard, and a sword was strapped to his back. He also wore a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red markings. An Anbu tattoo was on his left shoulder.

"Did the Hokage send you to find me Tenzo?" Kakashi asked.

Tenzo shook his head. "He hasn't, but a certain boy in a gi has entered the village. On the back of that gi is a sun crest."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll check it out for myself."

He ran along the rooftops leaving Tenzo behind. He stopped on a rooftop across from the gate where he saw Daichi with his head between his legs. The sun crest on the back of his clothing was unmistakably that of the Fusion Clan.

Kakashi crossed his arms. _"Daichi? If so, where is Mara?"_

He knew sooner or later the Third Hokage would call him into the office. Honestly, the Jonin had the intention of only doing so much. In the years that followed since being named a godfather, he had figured out the type he wanted to be. So, Kakashi let the scene to take care of some business.

_**Front Gate**_

Daichi's head rose as Izumo return with two other men. The first had long ash blond hair reaching down to his lower back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features.

His attire consisted of the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector, and a sleeveless red haori. The second man seemed far more impressive. He carried himself with kindness, yet an air of importance.

This second man was below-average in size and looked like the Hokage as his mother described. His skin was light, hair grey, and face gaunt. He also had wrinkles and liver spots of old age. His attire consisted of the customary hat and haori.

The Hokage looked at Daichi before turning to Izumo. "I assume this is the boy you told me about?"

Izumo nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage addressed all the villagers that had gathered since the boy arrived. "You may return to what you were doing prior to this child's appearance. I will handle the situation from here."

The villagers began to disperse as the Hokage once more turned his attention to the child. He certainly looked like Hagane and Mara's child, but the situation was bizarre. Without Mara to vouch for him, he'd need confirmation.

The Hokage nodded. "Young one, follow Inochi here. We need to determine if you are who you appear to be or not. Going with him is the fastest way to do this. If you are confirmed to be Daichi Ryu, then he will bring you to my office."

Daichi nodded and followed after Inochi while the Hokage started his walk back. Daichi was familiar with Inochi because he'd been in his father's class. Both him and the Hokage were trustworthy according to his mother.

**_Hokage's Office, Some Time Later…_**

Inochi led Daichi into the room which had many windows to look out on the village down below.

The Hokage couldn't help but noticed the saddened expression on Inochi's face. "Lord Hokage, this is Daichi Ryu sir; furthermore, Mara Ryu may be dead."

"Elaborate?" The Third asked.

"They met a young man, Kimimaro, on the road. From what Daichi observed, this young Shinobi was from the long thought to be extinct Kaguya Clan. He even had their rare blood line trait, Dead Bone Pulse. Well, it's easy to see what Mara thought from there." Inochi informed.

The third nodded. "Indeed. Still, there is the chance she's merely injured." He looked at the Yamanaka. "You know where they are, correct?" Inochi nodded. "Get Shikaku and Choza. I want the three of you to head out there and looked for her."

Inochi nodded. "Yes sir."

After the Inochi left, the Hokage addressed Daichi. "You have been through much today and until we know your mother's fate, there isn't much we can do. For tonight, you will stay at the village Inn. One of my Anbu will take you. Tomorrow we will discuss things further."

"Thank you, sir." Daichi stated as Tenzo appeared.

He silently took Daichi from the room.

_**Leaf Village Inn**_

Daichi was led into a room and left alone. He locked the door and fell onto his bed without even bothering to taking a shower or change. He just buried his head in the pillow and cried until eventually drifting off to sleep.

_**Hokage's Office, Night…**_

Kakashi stood before The Third Hokage as the moon shone through the window. "So, Mara Ryu is dead."

The Third Hokage nodded. "She is. Inochi and his team brought the body back." He looked at Kakashi. "With the passing of his last family, you are the one entitled to take care of him."

"I intend to take care of him without being in his life." Kakashi stated with no emotion.

"I can't force you to be a father Kakashi just as I can't force Jiraiya or any other Shinobi to fulfill their obligations. It's your choice what you do." Sarutobi replied.

"I'm not saying I'll leave the boy to suffer completely alone. I'll observe things from a far and do what I can to aid him. When the time comes for him to become a Genin, I'll take him on my squad. He'll remain provided his team passes my test.

That's all I can do without being the constant. In the meantime, give him access to the Fusion Clan House. I also assume you were going to ask me to show him around?" Kakashi asked as he approached the desk.

Sarutobi nodded. "That was the case until you chose a hands-off approach."

Kakashi simply said, "I trust Guy to do the job for me."

With that, the Jonin left the office.

_**Konoha Inn**_

Kakashi slid the window of Daichi's room open and slipped inside. He set a fresh pair of clothes by the window and looked at the Fusion Clan member with understanding as he saw the tear stained pillow. After a few moments, he turned around leaving the way he entered.


	3. Meeting Team Guy

_**A little shorter chapter in the redux this time, but the next chapter is more than going to make up for this. For the next chapter, I will say you should pay close attention. As for this chapter, it's a more polished version of the original, and contains Daichi's look he's going to have for Part 1. **_

* * *

_**Konoha Inn, Morning…**_

Daichi woke up and for a moment he thought he was home. That he merely slept in and his mother was going to tell him he'd missed hours of training. They'd then have breakfast together before going about the rest of the day.

The events of the previous day caught up with him. Daichi knew he would have cried if he hadn't already cried so much yesterday. For now, he was just sad. Maybe he'd end up bursting into tears later. He sat up and sighed.

Daichi's attention was soon drawn to the door as someone knocked enthusiastically. "Daichi Ryu, I was told this is your room. My name is Might Guy. The Hokage sent me to bring you to his tower."

Daichi was taken aback by the man's tone but not enough to remain silent. "I need to bath and change first."

Guy said. "Good hygiene is important, and the Hokage thought as much. Very well, then I shall run laps for a while around the village. I'll be back to get you after."

Foot steps receded down the hall. Daichi sighed once more. As much as he'd prefer to lay in bed, that's not what his mother would want. So, he got up and entered the bathroom.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi emerged with a white towel around his waist. Admittedly, a hot shower did make him feel a little better. He moved for his bag to retrieve one of his extra gi when he noticed a set of clothes neatly placed on a table below the window. He walked over and spread the clothes out.

He was surprised to find a dark blue, waist length jacket with golden sun crest, sleeveless dark blue shirt, matching pants, and Shinobi sandals all with golden trim. It looked to be about his size to. He looked around the room to make sure nothing else was disturbed.

After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Daichi shrugged and changed into the clothes. After all, he knew by now that he passed out after crying last night. Maybe the Hokage had an Anbu being him these. Once he had this new outfit on, he had to admit it was pretty good looking on him.

He resoled to eventually get more of these figuring it'd help him fit in a little better. I mean, one of the legendary Yonnin was said to wear a gi, but that made sense. The guy was a Yonnin. Daichi strapped his sheathe around his waist and put his necklace on.

That's when Might Guy knocked at the door once more. "Daichi Ryu I have returned. Are you ready to go?"

Daichi opened the door only to be shocked by how Might Guy looked. He was a tall muscular man with fair skin, a strong jawline, and large nose. He also had bowl cut black hair and thick eye brows. His attire consisted of a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket left unzipped. A red forehead protector was around his waist like a belt.

Guy smiled. "Daichi Ryu, it is my pleasure to welcome you back to Konoha."

Daichi eventually got over his shock. "So, you're here to show me to the Hokage?"

"That is correct." Guy replied, "I have also been tasked with showing you around our village after your meeting with him. So, are you ready to go?"

Daichi closed the door. "I am."

"Than let us be off." Guy declared.

_**Hokage's Office**_

After leading Daichi to the office, Guy had run off to do who knows what. Best Daichi could figure, it was likely some other training. The Jonin had said he'd be back once the meeting with the Hokage wrapped up to make good on his word.

So, Daichi walked in and once again found the Hokage sitting behind the desk. "Ah, Daichi. Good to see you up and about. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but what's done is done.

All we can do now, is press on as things stand. Unfortunately, your mother is confirmed dead. She will be buried in the Konoha cemetery next to your father's grave. This also puts the Fusion Clan in a rough position."

Daichi spoke up. "It doesn't if you put me through a final year at the academy." He nodded to the report on the desk. "That's Inochi's report detailing all my memories, so my training should be in there."

The Hokage nodded. "I was going to suggest the same; however, you have not been in the Academy prior, so I will make this happen on the condition that you prove yourself as a fourth-year student. If you start to fail the curriculum, you will be moved back to the first year."

"In the end, should I prove capable of handling this final year, I'll be named a Shinobi with the rest of the class, correct?" Daichi asked for clarification.

"_Your memories are quite __impressive. After all, not many students know the more advanced Chakra control unless their clan requires it."_ The Hokage thought. "If you keep all your grades up, you may take the graduation test at the end of the year."

Daichi was genuinely happy to hear that. "Thank you Third Hokage. I promise, I'll work hard."

"Class starts one week from today." The Hokage sat back. "Now, Might Guy will arrive shortly to show you around Konoha. At the end of the day, he will take you to the Fusion Clan Home where you will take up residency. I will see to it that all information you need is sent there.

In addition, I believe you are competent enough to handle spending your Clan's money, so visit the bank. Your grandfather, grandmother, father, and mother performed many mission in their time. You'll be surprised how much they saved."

He held up one hand stopping him from speaking. "One more thing. I know you have gone through something horrible, but as you progress remember what I'm about to tell you. You are defined not by what happened but by how you act in response to it."

Daichi nodded. "Thank you for everything sir. I'll keep what you've said in mind."

The Hokage nodded. "My door is always open if you need to talk."

At that moment, the door opened as Guy walked in. "Ready to seize the day with the power of youth Daichi?"

Why did Daichi suddenly get the feeling he was about to be exhausted by the end of the day upon hearing that?

**_Streets of Konoha_**

So. Guy took Daichi all over Konoha. The Fusion Clan member saw the Hokage Monument, academy, markets, restaurants, and black smiths. He made a note to go to one of the black smiths. He needed replacement training swords, real swords, and basic Shinobi tools.

**_Training Grounds, Some Time Later…_**

Guy had been showing Daichi around the various training grounds when he suddenly ran over to Kakashi forcing the Fusion Clan member to run after him. Daichi had no idea who Kakashi was, but Guy was about to fix that for him.

Guy shouted, "Kakashi Hatake, my eternal rival! I challenge you!"

Kakashi picked at his ear. "Sorry Guy, did you say something?"

"Why is my rival so cool!"" Guy lamented.

Kakashi briefly glanced at Daichi before continuing his way. Once he was gone, three people, who seemed slightly older than Daichi, joined them. If he had to make a guess, given what he knew of Jonin, then The Fusion Clan member would say these were Guy's students.

The first was a young man with busy eye brows, like Guy, and long black hair fastened in a braid. His attire consisted of a short sleeved, white kimono-shirt with a martial arts belt and dark pants. He also sported a forehead protector and shinobi sandals.

The second was a Kunochi with brown hair in two Chinese-style buns and grey eyes. Her attire consists of a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse and dark green pants. Her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

Lastly, another young man with fair skin, long black hair, and featureless white eyes common among the Hyuga. His attire consists of a beige-colored shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He wears a black forehead protector.

Guy was his usual self as he addressed the newcomers. "My most youthful students, what are you doing here?" He then looked at Fusion Clan member. "Ah, Daichi these are my students Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga."

Lee answered him. "Guy Sensei, we knew you were going to be busy showing someone around the village, so we took it upon ourselves to train."

"I give my students a day off after almost three months of hard work, yet they choose to spend it training?" He cried again only they were tears of joy this time. "I couldn't have asked for more youthful students."

Daichi noticed that each student was looking at him differently. Neji with disdain, Tenten with curiously, and Lee with a joyful smile.

"_So, this is a Fusion Clan member? He looks tough, but Neji could take him." _Tenten thought

Lee approached Daichi. "I've heard your Fusion Clan, so I challenge you to a fight.

Something about that, despite the sadness in his heart, lit a fire in Daichi. "You're on."

"Excellent, let us head to the middle of the training field." Lee walked off with Daichi following.

"That is the power of youth you two." Guy declared. "I shall referee this most youthful battle."

Tenten and Neji stood on either side of their Sensei while Lee and Daichi got into their stances.

Guy shouted, "Begin!"

Lee charged straight at Daichi aiming a punch at his gut. The Fusion member caught the fist, but not before being pushed back at least a foot. It was clear Lee had some strength behind him. Daichi hadn't been expecting that, but he was more prepared now.

He quickly recovered and spun kicked into Lee's side sending the Genin stumbling. The Fusion member followed up by thrusting his foot into Lee's gut knocking the boy back. Lee was a fine Taijutsu user, but Daichi was used to far better.

Lee ran in and threw a flurry of punches only for Daichi dodge each one rather than catch or block them. As he did this, the Fusion Clan member charged lightning to his right hand. Lee saw this and jumped back.

"Lightning Beast Tracking Fang." Daichi declared.

A wolf made of lightning went after Lee who, to his credit, was able to avoid the beast for a good few minutes. It soon hit the young Genin shocking Lee and sending him to the ground. The Genin just got to his feet when Guy decided to call the match.

"I declare Daichi Ryu the winner." Guy declared.

Neji and Tenten left to continue their training.

"_It's only natural that Lee would lose to someone who isn't even a Shinobi." _Neji thought. _"It is his destiny to lose."_

Tenten thought. _"That Fusion Clan member wasn't bad."_

Lee stood up and looked to his Sensei. "I see now that I must train harder than ever before." He dropped to the ground and began doing push-ups. "If I can't do 100 push-ups, I'll do 150 sit-ups."

Guy gave Lee a thumbs up "That's the spirit. Keep it up my most youthful student."

"Yes, Guy Sensei!" Lee exclaimed

Guy approached Daichi. "You did well and our tour through Konoha is about complete. After we stop by the bank, and set everything up, I can take you to your home."

**_Outside the Fusion Clan Home, Evening…_**

Daichi stood outside with Guy getting the first look at his new home. It was a simple, two story house, but that was to be expected. The Fusion Clan had just been his father and mother.

Guy took the key out of his pocket and gave it to Daichi. "I will leave you to settle in."

Daichi looked at the Jonin. "Thank you for today Guy."

Guy put a hand on his shoulder. "I should be the one thanking you. Your battle with Lee has ignited his fire greater than before." He patted the shoulder. "Also, I know you are hurting, but trust me when I say you will be able to live. Just focus on what she would want for you."

Daichi nodded with a weak, but genuine, smile. "Thanks Guy."

Guy patted his shoulder once more before taking off. Daichi then turned to the home and stared at it a few minutes. Eventually he walked up to the door, unlocked it, and entered.

_**Inside**_

The first thing he noticed was how clean the place was. He assumed that it was kept that way thanks to the Hokage. Daichi then walked around to get a good look at his home. On the first floor he found a kitchen, bathroom, dining room, and living room.

There was also a door which lead to a huge, fenced in back yard. It was secluded and perfect for training. Even had a lake and trees. He walked back inside and upstairs which was big enough in its own right with 5 doors.

The first door to his right had a king-sized bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom. Clearly, this was the master bedroom. Which meant it was once his parent's bedroom. He walked across the hall and found a second bedroom with nothing in it and white painted walls.

The door next to that one led to a third bathroom. That left the two rooms at the end. The one on the right was another room with nothing in it and white painted walls. The room across the hall, the last room, was painted blue and gold with his clan's crest above a dark blue crib.

Daichi knew this must have been his room for the short time he lived here. The Fusion Clan member stepped inside and knelt beside the crib. He ran his hands along it for a few mints just to make sure it was real. He then sighed sadly before walking back to the master bedroom.

Daichi looked around, but it was mostly empty, save what was already there, and a leather-bound book he found in the closet. He opened the book and flipped through pages. Every page was blank except for the first which held two pictures.

The second was of him as a baby sleeping in the crib. The first had completely drawn the boy's attention. It was a picture of his father and mother. Himself as a baby, was held in his father's arms. Daichi never got to meet him, but his mom had described him well enough.

Tears fell from Daichi's eyes, but he was fast enough to save the book. He put it back where he found it before climbing into the king-sized bed and crying himself to sleep. He intended to get a bed for one of those white rooms and just use it until he was ready for the master room.

_**Morning…**_

Daichi had forced himself outside to train, and he trained hard. Once he got going, he remembered both his mother's words and what Guy said to him before leaving. Naturally, he'd trained while wearing a gis to preserve the new style he had.

Now, he was heading out to buy a new bed, more outfits like he currently wore, and weapons. He stepped outside only to find a peculiar black box on the ground. It looked big enough to hold scrolls. He took the box inside and opened it finding two scrolls.

Both scrolls contained Ninjutsu. He had no idea who'd left these for him, but he wasn't about to pass up some more Jutsu to his arsenal. He left the box on his table and left the house. A silver haired Jonin watched Daichi walk off before running across the roof tops the other way.


	4. Konoha Academy

_**This Chapter basically goes over what I really want to do with the Academy, and the next will go into the plot of Naruto. As I said, pay close attention to some certain parts of this chapter. I'll be curious to see if any of you can guess what I'm going for. The exact change I've really made. I'll give you a hint. It involves a Bloodline Limit**_

* * *

_**Fusion Clan Home: First Day of Academy, After Early Training…**_

Daichi walked into the white room across the hall from the master bedroom and prepared for his first day at the academy. In the past two weeks, he's been training hard and learning from those Ninjutsu scrolls. He doesn't have ether Jutsu down just yet though.

The Fusion member changed and gathered his things. He had a new sheath with twin, training katanas and new weapon pouches. For now, the sheathe with his new, real swords was stowed away. He couldn't wear those around the village until he was a Genin.

He eventually walked down the stairs and to the front door only to spare one last look back. _"Alright mom, today I take my first step in becoming a real Shinobi. Just watch, I'll have surpassed father and become an S rank before you know it."_

_**Konoha Academy**_

Daichi walked into his classroom and found one other person inside. A man of average height and build with brown hair kept in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. His attire consists of the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

The man noticed the Fusion member and smiled. "You must be Daichi Ryu. My name is Iruka, and I'm your teacher. If need my help, or have any questions, feel free to ask.

Daichi nodded. "Thank you, Iruka Sensei." He rubbed his head. "I'm sorry if I'm too early."

"Not at all." Iruka grabbed his clipboard and checked his name. "This is a perfectly fine time to arrive." He set the board down. "Although, you are transferring to this academy, so you'll need to be introduced to the class before taking a seat."

Daichi nodded. "Okay, can I sit against the wall and study some of my scrolls?"

Iruka smiled. "That would be fine."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi had brought his latest Ninjutsu scrolls to class. You never knew when you'd get the chance to study and he figured by the this point his main issue with both Jutsu resulted from not the words on the scroll not clicking with him.

Naturally, the other students eventually entered the room. Daichi listened to all the whispers of the various people but didn't pay them much attention beyond that. Well, there were two students who caught his attention. An Uchiha, who he'd later learn was Sasuke Uchiha.

He had black eyes and hair. His attire consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and arm warmers. The Uchiha crest was visible on the back of his shirt. The reason Daichi noticed him was because the Uchiha was staring at him. Observing him.

The second student seemed to pay him little mind other than acknowledging he's there. Daichi would later learn this was Naruto Uzumaki. He had blond, spiky hair, blue eyes, and three whisker markings on each cheek. He was also rather short and had green goggles on his forehead

His attire consisted of an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and blue sandals. Hey, who wouldn't take notice of him.

After it seemed like the room was almost full, two girls came running in drawing everyone's attention because they were loud and very much like the fan girls Daichi's mother warned him of. He'd later learn they were Sasuke's fan girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura had fair skin, green eyes, long pink hair, and a large forehead. Her attire consisted of a red qipao dress with short sleeves, tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and a red ribbon worn as a headband.

Ino had fair skin, light blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a purple, high-collared blouse, matching apron skirt, bandages on her abdomen and legs, and small hoop-earrings.

Both were trying to get the Uchiha's attention.

"Sasuke, can I sit by you today?" The pink haired girl asked trying to look cute.

The blond angrily said, "Shut up Sakura! Sasuke wants me to sit next to him besides your big forehead won't fit."

"You definitely won't fit Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back.

Sasuke, without even looking at them and with no emotion, said, "Leave me be."

Iruka decided to speak up, "Alright everyone, find a seat. You have a new classmate and a full day of learning ahead of you." The two girls walked to their seats while glaring at each other. "Daichi, please stand next to me."

Daichi had already put scrolls away and came to stand beside Sensei who put a hand on his back. "Class, this is Daichi Ryu of the Fusion Clan. He was born here in Konoha and had been living outside the village until recently."

Daichi bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

Iruka nodded. "You may sit anywhere you like."

Daichi looked at all the available seats and ultimately decided to sit with the kid in orange. Iruka took note of this but said nothing. The rest of the class was a different story. This got almost all of them, except for the Uchiha who stared at Daichi, talking.

Naruto briefly stared at him before looking out the window. Daichi just had to take note of how much like the fourth Hokage he looked. His mother had told him the story of the Nine Tail's attack. Could it be possible that Minato and Kushina's child survived? His mother hadn't said.

_**Break**_

Daichi decided he needed to start looking for friends somewhere, so he turned to Naruto with a genuine smile. "Hello, my name is Daichi Ryu."

Naruto was taken aback since only so many people really smiled at him. This fact didn't go unnoticed by the class.

Naruto quickly recovered and smiled back. "The names Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be Hokage, believe it!"

_"So, he has a dream he's working towards as well."_ Daichi happily nodded. "I look forward to the day that your dream becomes a reality."

Naruto was shocked because most people made fun of him or put him down for wanting to be Hokage. "What's your dream?"

"Oh, I want to become stronger than my father was. To do that, I must become an S rank Shinobi. I also hope to someday see the Fusion Clan begin to grow." Daichi chuckled. "Honestly, I hope it'll be flourishing, but that seems a little farfetched a dream."

Iruka entered the classroom once more silencing all discussion as class got underway.

_**Lunch**_

The first half of class was done, and it was time for lunch. Most of the class had already gone outside to eat.

Naruto was about to leave until Daichi stopped him. "Hey Naruto, how about we eat lunch together?"

Naruto was weary. I mean, there were times he was able to eat with three other students, but those had stopped around last year.

Naruto decided that he would give Daichi a chance though since he was new. "Sure."

_**The Academy Yard**_

Naruto brought the two of them to the fence near a swing tied to a tree. They sat against that fence, and Daichi took out his food. He was about to eat when he noticed that Naruto hadn't pulled anything out.

"Hey, didn't you bring anything?" Daichi asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'm not hungry."

His stomach growled contradicting that statement. Daichi wasn't all that hungry in the first place so he held his boxed lunch towards Naruto who looked at him.

He gave Naruto a warm smile. "Here, you're hungrier than I am so eat this. By the way, if you refuse, I'll throw it away."

Naruto was surprised at the kindness Daichi was showing him. Not many people ever showed him any kindness like this except Iruka, the Hokage, Teuchi, and Ayame.

Naruto took the box and happily exclaimed. "Thank you!"

He dug into the lunch finding it very tasty. After a bit, Daichi got the feeling that they were being watched.

The Fusion member looked at a bush nearby. "Whomever is watching us should come out."

Naruto looked at Daichi like he was crazy until he heard a yelp. Another girl Daichi recognized from class popped out of a bush. She had the featureless white eyes of the Hyuga clan, like Neji, and short hime-cut blue hair. Her attire consisted of a cream-colored hooded-jacket with fur located around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wore navy blue pants.

The girl was nervous which was unlike the usual Hyuga demeanor Daichi heard about, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Daichi waved it off and gave her a warm smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"_Eat lunch, with Naruto." _Hinata thought while blushing.

Daichi was currently excluded from her mind for the moment.

Naruto was genuinely for this. "You seem nice…" He tried to rack his brain around her name because he was certain he'd heard it before. "Hinata, right?"

"_He remembered my name." _Hinata sat down and nodded. "That's right." She looked at Daichi remembering he was there. "Oh, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga. Thank you for the offer."

"_She's definitely doesn't seem like a fan girl." _Daichi nodded. "No problem. You seem nice Hinata. I know you likely heard it when Sensei said it, but name's Daichi Ryu."

So, Hinata was currently living out one of her biggest dream as she sat beside Naruto but not to close. She knew by now what her limits where and in no way wanted to ruin this by passing out. Didn't stop that fact that she blushed crimson red.

_**Streets of Konoha: After Class…**_

Daichi and Naruto walked out of the academy together.

Daichi asked, "Naruto, would you like to train or hang out?"

Daichi felt nervous. This was his attempt to make a friend. His first friend.

Naruto looked at Daichi. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Daichi was confused but decided to assure him by telling the truth. "I want to be your friend."

Naruto was in disbelief. "You want to be my friend?"

Daichi smiled. "Yeah. You seem like a good person." He shrugged. "I enjoyed eating lunch with you and Hinata well enough."

Naruto smiled truly believing this sounded genuine, "Alright let do some training together."

They were just about to walk off when Hinata had worked up the courage to approach them. "C-Can I j-join you?".

Naruto smiled feeling good about things. "Sure thing! Right Daichi"

Daichi nodded. "Sparing should be fun with more people."

That day, the three of them formed a friendship and spared a few hours until Hinata had to go home. Not wanting to overdue thing on the first day, Daichi and Naruto also went their separate ways. Both were happy to have made new friends.

_**Fusion Clan Home's Backyard: Two Week Later, Early Morning…**_

Daichi did the appropriate hand signs. "Wind Style: Tornado Fist!"

Wind formed around Daichi's fist and he used it to punch a log. That log was knocked back into the fence.

The Fusion member then jumped and spun while weaving more hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

He blew water out his moth at the log soaking it as he hit the ground.

There, he charged lighting to his right hand. "Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

A wolf of lightning charged at the soaked log and conducted through the water cracking the wood apart.

Daichi smiled. _"Alright! I got those new jutsus down, and a three-Jutsu combo to go with them. I'll just have to practice my hand signs and speed."_ He looked at the trees. _"Speaking of training, today we start Taijutsu."_

He ran at the trees and began practicing his Taijutsu. He wanted to make sure he had a little warm up. It would be important to give a good showing of his skills. Staying in the last year class depended on his grades after all.

_**Streets of Konoha, Later…**_

Daichi was soon joined by Naruto. "Hey Daichi!"

Daichi turned far more subdued than his excitable friend, but equally as happy. "Hey Naruto. Ready for Taijutsu class?"

"You bet." Naruto punched his left palm. "That Teme won't know what hit him. I'll wipe that smug look off his face and impress Sakura."

"First, we've only been training together for two weeks." Daichi patted his friend's back. "Afraid to say that's not enough to wipe the floor with him. Especially since you've challenged him to impromptu fights during these two weeks and haven't beat him.

I mean let's face it, your Taijutsu sucks." After hearing he learned it from instructors that weren't Iruka, he was a little furious. "Secondly, I still don't get what you see Sakura. That girl is a banshee."

Naruto visibly deflated. "Come on, you're supposed to be on my side here."

Daichi chuckled. "Yeah, I've come to the realization that I don't want my friends getting themselves killed because I completely supported them. Better to be a realist at times. Hey, I'll still be cheering on you on."

Hinata had joined them. "I-I think you can beat Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto perked up. "At least someone thinks I can do it."

Daichi shrugged. "At least I'm not saying it's impossible."

_**Academy**_

Classes proceeded normally until it was time for Taijutsu class. Everyone in Iruka's class filed outside and moved to where spars usually happened. A nice, wide area.

Iruka spoke up. "Alright, it's time again to pick up with your Taijutsu; however, many of you may have gotten stronger between the end of last year and now. That is why we will be sparing to determine your current levels. Daichi Ryu, you will go first since you are unknown. Who would like to be his opponent?"

Shortly after Daichi joined their class, Sasuke had heard rumors about him defeating a Genin. This made The Uchiha particularly interested in fighting him. At the same time, he wasn't about to seek out a match. That's why this was the perfect opportunity.

Sasuke stood up before anyone else could. "I'll take him on."

As Daichi had come to expect, the fan girls cheered for Sasuke as he came to face the Fusion member.

Daichi nodded. "Let's have a good match."

Sasuke merely grunted. "Let's just get started already."

"Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

Sasuke and Daichi both started with a punch. Their first collided for a few moments before both jumped back. The Uchiha charged forward and launched a series of quick punches that Daichi dodged or blocked as they came.

He was studying Sasuke. Trying to find an opening in his style. Eventually he saw his chance landing a strong punch to Sasuke's gut. He followed it up with a powerful kick to the side sending Sasuke reeling.

Daichi then swept his leg across the ground and held his hands up curling his fingers into his palm before sprinting at Sasuke. "Lion Claw Strike!"

He laid into Sasuke with a flurry of strikes in multiple places that the Uchiha blocked until Daichi rotated his right hand before placing it atop his left and going for a hard strike to the gut which knocked Sasuke away.

The fan girls, Ino and Sakura among them, yelled. "Leave Sasuke alone!"

"_They seriously think I'm doing anything wrong?"_ Daichi sighed. _"Yeah, I'm really starting to hate fan girls. Look, they hate me to. Maybe I won't have to deal with them."_

Sasuke had recovered and was staring Daichi down. He charged in once more using punches and kicks. Admittedly, Daichi was a little strapped for any more maneuvers on this one, so he just started mirroring Sasuke.

Everyone of Sasuke's moves were met with the exact same move from Daichi. The two of them were just going at it in a spectacular display for final year students. Daichi was very impressed with Sasuke. Especially when he managed to break the stalemate.

Sasuke swept Daichi's legs and immediately followed up with an axe kick to the gut slamming the Fusion member into the ground. It eventually ended up back in the stalemate with both more prepared to take on the other and preventing one another.

Iruka was impressed that Daichi could keep up with Sasuke, but he eventually had to make a call. "Alright you two, that's enough. I'm declaring this a tie. Sasuke, great skills as always. Daichi, you were taught well."

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and moved to sit away from the other students. _"Daichi Ryu… he's interesting."_

Daichi was about to join the other until the fan girls began challenging him. Clearly, they wanted to avenge Sasuke. Most probably thought taking down the guy who could tie with Sasuke was a great way to get the Uchiha to notice them.

"ladies, he just finished…." Iruka began.

Daichi spoke up. "Sensei, let me take them all on. Just give me the use of my training blades and this will be over in a minute."

Everyone, even the fan girls, were shocked.

Iruka rubbed his chin. "I don't know…"

"Come on Sensei. Either way this fight will wrap up soon, so it shouldn't take too much time out of the schedule." Daichi pleaded.

Iruka relented. "Very well. I guess it'll be good to get a gauge on your Kenjutsu sooner rather than later." He looked at the girls. "I will step in if you go to far."

Daichi drew his wooden training swords before facing the group of 8 girls. Hinata sat out because she wasn't one of Sasuke's fan girls.

Iruka was uncertain if he should let this go on, but he resolved to step in if things went too far. "Begin."

The fan girls ran at Daichi, but their speed and Taijutsu was deplorable. They were easily dodged, and he even blocked a few hits from each just to see if any of them could salvage this with strength.

It wasn't anything great. Ino and Sakura were at least faster and stronger than the other girls for what that was worth. He'd spared with Hinata who was just stronger, faster, and had better Taijutsu, thanks to her Gentle Fist learned by all Hyuga, than these girls.

Eventually, while now easily dodging all the fan girls, Daichi spoke up. "You know, if you all spent half as much time as you do trying to get Sasuke's attention, then this fight wouldn't be going as it currently is."

None of the girls wanted to talk. "Look, I'm not a bad guy. Just surrender. If you don't, then you'll be walking away from this with some nasty bruises. I mean you aren't really proving anything to Sasuke."

Ino angrily asked, "Do you think yourself better than Sasuke."

Daichi replied. "One, I didn't say that… at all. Two, I think I'm better than no one. Thinking yourself better than anyone just means you're better than no one."

Kakashi was walking by fence and looked in on the fighting. He gave a proud eye smile before walking on.

Daichi sighed. "I tried to be a gentleman."

He blitzed through every fan girl hitting them multiple time before ending it with a strike to the gut. None of the girls were safe and none of them could avoid his strikes. Once all the girls fell, he sheathed his blades only for Sakura to get back up panting.

"_Hm, she got back up." _Daichi thought mildly surprised.

Sakura charged at him punching wildly. Daichi proceeded to block each attempt with ease.

"Come on, don't make me hit you harder than I already have. Just surrender." Daichi stated with the upmost sincerity.

"I'm not taking your insults to Sasuke lying down which means I'm not surrendering." Sakura declared.

Daichi sighed before getting an idea. He dodged the next punch by sliding to the right sending Sakura sailing right past him. He then made the motion for a chop to the back of her neck. If he had followed through, it'd knock her out.

Iruka saw this an spoke up as Sakura wheeled around. "Daichi wins."

Sakura turned to him. "I'm not done yet."

Iruka said, "You are. Daichi was in the prime position to knock you unconscious. Considering no one else has gotten up, the girls lose."

Sakura angrily glared at Daichi but made no move to attack him. Yeah, Daichi was pretty sure he hadn't earned any friends today.

Iruka sighed. "The girls did want this." He addressed all his students. "We'll be taking a break for now. Those of you who can move, may go to the front yard. Daichi and Sasuke have more than proven themselves, so when we come back we'll start with a fresh match."

Unfortunately, these actions would only make the fan girls annoying in a different way for Daichi, but he would handle it when it came. While they would be bothersome, they'd at least never challenge him again. Outside of Sakura.

_**Streets of Konoha, After School…**_

Daichi was walking away from the academy with Hinata and Naruto when Sakura of all people stopped them.

Naruto happily declared. "Sakura…"

Sakura angrily looked his way. "Save it Naruto. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." She pointed at Daichi. "I'm here for a rematch with him. You still have to pay for what you did to Sasuke."

Daichi raised an eye brow "For fairy fighting a Taijutsu match which ended in a tie?" He sighed. "Be honest, you're here because you believe beating me, even though you can't, will make Sasuke notice you." He noticed she was about to deny it. "If you give me the truth, I'll accept."

Sakura grit her teeth. "You're right."

Daichi nodded. "Good." He stepped forward. "Let's make this quick."

Hinata spoke up concerned for her fellow Kunochi. "Sakura, I-I don't think you want to do this."

Sakura faced Daichi. "I'm certain I do."

Daichi moved far faster than Sakura could react and chopped her neck sending her to the ground.

"Cheap move." Sakura declared.

Daichi looked at Sakura. "Huh, that was supposed to be hard enough to knock out a Kunochi."

She jumped to her feet and punched at Daichi who easily avoided her while checking through his various pouches. He eventually pulled out some wire before kicking Sakura in the stomach. She was sent to the ground. The Fusion member then moved fast binding her legs and arms.

"Hey, stop it!" Sakura declared. "What are you doing?"

He finally stood. "You can't fight, so I win."

He then untied he and Naruto moved to help Sakura up.

She refused his help, got to her feet, and glared gaggers at Daichi. "This isn't over."

Daichi put his hands in his pockets and walked off. "Yes, it is."

Sakura yelled out in frustration to the sky before running off. Naruto and Hinata caught up with Daichi. Naruto had not liked Sakura tied up, but he recognized she was one to start the fight. Still…

He looked at Daichi. "Couldn't you have let her off a little easier than that?"

"Naruto, everyone knows you like Sakura, but she's in this academy to become a Shinobi. Even knowing that fact, I clearly didn't go all. Still, enemy Shinobi aren't going to be kind. She'll need to realize that or she's in the wrong line of work."

Hinata decided to shift topics. "Y-You did a good job. Both of you i-in your matches today."

"You two weren't bad yourselves." Daichi contemplated something. _Even though Naruto did lose." _He turned to them. "You know what, how about we all go to Ichiraku Ramen, my treat."

Naruto immediately perked up. "Alright, let's go!"

"T-Thank you Daichi." Hinata said

Sasuke had watched everything unfold before heading home to train.

_**Streets of Konoha, 1 Month Later…**_

Daichi was walking around the village. It was a nice, warm day, and he was enjoying every second of it. Then a man with the eyes of a Hyuga, a Chunin vest, and black hair approached him.

"Daichi Ryu, I've come to invite you to the Hyuga compound for lunch." The Hyuga stated with the usual, formal demeanor almost every Hyuga had.

Daichi knew this was coming sooner or later. His mother had told him many stories concerning the Hyuga Clan. She could only say positive things about so few members. The rest, especially the Hyuga Council, wanted his Bloodline Limit for their clan.

"Who issued the invitation?" Daichi questioned.

"The elders. Though Lord Hiashi will be there." The Hyuga stated.

Daichi sighed. "Lead the way." He then smirked. _"I already know exactly what I'm going to say to those elders."_

_**Hyuga Main Household**_

Daichi entered the dining room where he saw Hiashi sitting at the head of the table. He seemed uncomfortable if only slightly as Hyuga were expected to always act a certain way around other old woman with the clothing of the Hyuga and gray hair stood up.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Daichi Ryu. We welcome…" The elder began.

Daichi interrupted her. "You actually waited some time before pulling me in. Considering the stories, I've heard about you, I'd have thought you'd strike while my emotions were weak." He crossed his arms. "Don't think for a second, I'm weak minded because I'm young.

My mother prepared me to not only be a Shinobi, but a respectable clan head. So, I'm not here to eat nor will the Hyuga Clan get their hands on my Bloodline Limit. I will not abandon the dream my grandfather and father had before me.

The Fusion Clan is here to stay. Even if I fall in love with a Hyuga." He then turned his attention to Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, you were a close friend of my father, so I'd like to have tea with you. Especially since we are both clan heads."

Hiashi stood and nodded. "That sounds nice."

Without paying the elders any mind, the two clan heads left.

_**Hyuga Compound Tea House**_

Daichi and Hiashi now sat at a table with tea and pastries.

"Again, I'm sorry for the actions of the elders. I was planning on telling you, but I've been uncertain when would be the right time. I must say you handled the situation just like your father would have." Hiashi stated.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi. It means a lot to me that you would say that." Daichi stated sincerely.

"You don't have to call me Lord Hiashi. Just Hiashi is fine." Hiashi informed.

"Right Hiashi." Daichi stood up.

Hiashi drank from his tea. "Let us move on from the council." He set his cup down. I hear you have made friends with my daughter and Naruto Uzumaki. How do you find their company?"

Daichi smiled. "They're great friends, and I've enjoyed hanging out with them."

Hiashi nodded. "That's good to hear. What of this Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke is like a rival by this point. I'm cool with saying that. As for Sakura, she challenges me to a fight almost every other day for 'hurting her Sasuke'," He looked at Hiashi. "If you don't mind my asking, why would you ask about Sakura? I mean, I get Sasuke, but her?"

Hiashi waved it off. "It's no problem. I'm simply curious because word is starting to spread. Rumors that she's got a durability Bloodline. The first of its kind since her parents are both Shinobi without a bloodline to speak of.

"Let me guess, civilian rumor that reached the Hyuga Council?" Daichi asked having finished off his tea.

Hiashi sighed. "That is the case, yes. I should have any such rumors put to bed soon though. Last thing anyone needs is to be hounded by the council."

"Agreed." Daichi stood. "Anyways, it's getting late, so I should go."

"Understandable." Hiashi stated. Feel free to stop by any time. You'll always be welcome here and we can have more tea. It'd also be a nice distraction from clan affairs."

Daichi nodded. "I'll come by when I can."

Daichi walked home quite happy with himself. He didn't doubt the council would try some other way to get him in their clan, but he was confident he could handle them. No matter what they came up with.

_**Streets of Konoha: Four Months Later…**_

Daichi had bought some books to read and was heading home when someone who looked familiar ran up to him. It was Lee only he'd changed quite a bit. He still had those busy eyes brows, but now his black air was bowl cut.

His attire consists of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. Bandages were wrapped around his forearms up to his fingers. He looked so much like Guy that he wondered if Lee was his long-lost son.

"I finally found you my eternal rival." Lee declared.

Daichi sweat dropped. "What's this about us being rivals?"

"That is right Daichi Ryu. I have declared you my eternal rival. We shall challenge each other to see which of us will become the best ninja." Lee stated. "To start this rivalry, we will play rock paper scissors."

Daichi decided to go with it.

They both shook their fist. "Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Daichi picked rock while Lee picked scissors.

Lee exclaimed, "Alright, you take the first win, but our rivalry is only just beginning." He ran off. "I will be back to challenge you again in the future."

Daichi sighed. _"Oh man, this is just like what happened between Guy and Kakashi. I mean, I know I enjoy competition, but I'm already getting challenged by Sakura every other day. I'll have to think of a way to limit my competitions with Lee." _He got it. _"Guy and Kakashi! That's it!"_

_**Outside the Fusion Clan Home, 2 Weeks Later…**_

Daichi was on his way to meet Naruto for ramen when Lee appeared before him.

"My eternal rival. I may have lost our first match, but I will win this one. First one to the front gates of Konoha wins." Lee declared.

Daichi did his best to look bored and walked past Lee. "Did you say something Lee?"

Lee exclaimed, "My rival is cool just like Guy Sensei's rival!"

At least Daichi now knew he could pull it off if he didn't feel like competing. "Very well, I suppose I can partake in one race.

"We will have our race! Excellent!" Lee exclaimed getting into a runner's position.

Daichi just stood next to him.

In unison they both exclaimed, "Go!"

They took off running to the gate as Kakashi had observed what happened with another proud eye smile.


	5. The Truth about Naruto

_**Almost time for the Graduation Exam**_

The academy year would be done in two days. Daichi more than maintained his grades. He even came in under Sasuke meaning he could take the graduation exam. He also received two more Ninjutsu scrolls. He still had no idea who left them, but he wasn't about to turn them down.

These scrolls contained Earth Shore Return, which was a much weaker Earth Wall, and Fireball Jutsu. Once he added them to his arsenal, he had a Ninjutsu from each element. Beyond that, he continued to work on his other skills.

Kenjutsu, kunai and shuriken, Taijutsu, and Chakra control. Genjutsu, using and dispelling, was impossible for him to learn despite his Chakra control. Best he could do was identify he was in one. Taijutsu was interesting though because his training came from a wide range of sources.

Spars with Naruto and Hinata, class spars with Sasuke, and Sakura challenging him every other day. Naturally, Naruto fought Sasuke plenty taking many loses. Sakura hadn't lost an ounce of anger she had for Daichi. In fact, it very well increased.

Now, she was a fan girl of Sasuke and one of the most annoying people Daichi knew. Though Ino may come second at the rate things were going. From what he heard, Sakura had done more legitimate fighting against him in two weeks than she's ever did in all years prior at the academy.

At least this provided Daichi the opportunity to try various Taijutsu and Kenjutsu moves on her since she was durable. The Fusion member also had plenty of time to just hang out with Hinata and Naruto.

There were plenty of times to meet with Hiashi as well. Speaking of Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. Naruto's Taijutsu was at least decent by this point, but he hadn't really shared his failures in other areas with his friends.

Hinata was more confident these days and had picked up a few pointers from both Naruto and Daichi when it came to Taijutsu. With Daichi around, Sasuke had been motivated to train harder in all areas, not just Taijutsu.

**_Academy Yard_**

Naruto, Daichi, and Hinata had been talking about going to get Ichiraku Ramen after classes when they were confronted by Sasuke of all people. Naruto glared at him, but Sasuke ignored him since he was only interested in Daichi.

"You better pass the graduation exam tomorrow, Daichi." Sasuke said. "I wouldn't want people talking down to me for beating a student."

Daichi smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke. I have every intention of passing."

Sasuke moved to leave only for Naruto to speak up. "Hold on Sasuke, I'm challenging you to a fight right now."

"You don't compare to Daichi or I, Dobe." Sasuke stated arrogantly.

Naruto angrily shouted, "What did you just call me?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Is Dobe to complicated? Would you prefer loser?"

Naruto was fuming. "That does it. Fight me now."

Sasuke turned away from him. "I don't concern myself with the dead last."

Naruto lunged at Sasuke only for him to slid to the right causing Naruto to sail right past him. Hinata stepped forward trying to diffuse the situation even though she really didn't want to.

"There's no need to fight." Hinata stated.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pocket. "Tell that to Naruto." He shrugged. "I only moved out of the way."

The Uchiha then walked away.

Naruto got to his feet and glared after him. "Teme."

At this moment, Ino and Sakura were running to the academy, but Sakura stopped to confront Daichi letting Ino run on ahead. "Daichi."

Daichi nodded. "Sakura. I hope you aren't here to challenge me to another fight because I think we both know how that goes by now."

She glared at him. "Just you wait. I'll graduate tomorrow, learn how to be a better ninja, and will defeat you. Sasuke will be avenged."

Daichi looked at her. "Sasuke isn't dead. He just entered the academy before you and Ino came. Also, good luck with that because I'm not going to stop training any time soon."

Sakura moved to leave, but Naruto quickly interjected. "Wait Sakura. How about you and I go on a date once we pass the graduation exam tomorrow. We could celebrate becoming Shinobi?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, as if you'd ever pass Naruto. Even if you did, you're the last person I'd ever go on a date with."

She walked off leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Daichi alone once more.

Hinata said, "Don't mind her Naruto. The three of us can celebrate like we normally do."

Daichi nodded. "Yeah. Sakura's just been taking to many whacks to the head from the grumpy stick lately."

Naruto smiled at his friends. "Yeah, I suppose I'd rather celebrate with you guys anyways."

"Just keep in mind we haven't graduated yet." Daichi started walking towards the academy. "Come on, we'll be late at this rate."

**_Academy Classroom_**

Shortly after Naruto, Hinata, and Daichi took their seats, class began.

Iruka looked to Naruto. "As you all know, Naruto was absent for our review on the Transformation Jutsu yesterday which is why we will be having another one today."

Most of the class groaned. Daichi knew why Naruto was absent. It was because of a prank he'd pulled. Naruto had painted the faces of the Hokage Monument and led many Shinobi on a chase. Daichi and Hinata had found it funny, but it was obvious why others hadn't found it as funny.

Most of the class groaned as the lined up before Iruka. He went down the line having the students perform the Jutsu. Sasuke's was perfect. Then it was Daichi's turn. Unlike combat, which Daichi excelled at, he was currently above average when it came to anything stealth.

He stepped forward weaving the right-hand signs. "Transformation Jutsu."

Daichi transformed into Iruka though some of the features were off. Like the hair was lighter and the weapon's pouch was on the wrong side. It was still passable though. Daichi stepped back and it was Naruto's turn which caused Shikamaru Nara to chime in.

He was a boy with narrow brown eyes and shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His attire consists of a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armor T-shirt. He also wears brown pants and a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings

"This is a waste of time." Shikamaru stated.

Ino angrily said, "We always end up paying for your mistakes Naruto."

Naruto ignored them and stepped forward. "Transform."

Naruto had transformed into a named girl with smoke clouds covering the move revealing parts. Iruka was in shock and his nose began to bleed. He quickly stuffed it with tissue paper.

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka angrily shouted. "This is your last warning!"

**Some Time Later…**

Everyone except for Naruto, Daichi, and Hinata left the classroom.

Iruka walked over to them and sighed. "Daichi and Hinata, you don't have to be here. Cleaning the monument is Naruto's punishment."

Daichi shook his head. "Nope, we helped him. I participated in the painting."

Hinata quietly said. "I-I was look out."

She's grown more confident, but not with lying to Iruka. Of course, even if she could do as such, Daichi and Hinata never helped Naruto pull his pranks. They were just always happy to take the blame with him.

Iruka sighed. "Guys, this is Naruto's punishment, not yours."

Daichi shrugged. "We understand, but you can't stop us from helping should we choose so for ourselves."

"Very well." He shook his head with a smile. "You two can join Naruto in his punishment."

**_Hokage Faces, Some Time Later…_**

Daichi, Naruto, and Hinata had been working hard to clean the faces and had almost finished.

Iruka said, "You know, maybe after you three finish up here, I could take you to Ichiraku. Buy you three some ramen."

Naruto, Daichi and Hinata looked at one another before smiling

Naruto said, "That's some serious motivation Sensei."

Daichi said, "These faces will be clean in no time."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

**Ichiraku Ramen, Evening…**

Iruka, Naruto, Hinata, and Daichi sat down with a bowl of ramen before each of them. Both Daichi and Naruto loved the stuff while Hinata was more than okay with it. Especially if it meant getting to hang out with Naruto and Daichi.

"Now Naruto I believe your friends deserve an explanation since they helped you. Why don't you tell us why you would deface the Hokage's Faces? You do know who they were, right?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded "Of course I do. They were the greatest ninja of their generation. The best of the best and undefeated champions. The fourth was the one who stopped the Nine Tails and saved the village. He was the greatest of all the Hokage."

"Then why did…" Iruka began.

Naruto continued, "I'll become the next Hokage. Better than even the 4th. Then everyone will have to respect and look up to me, believe it!"

Hinata had a warm smile while Daichi grinned. Both believed in Naruto. If he said he'd become Hokage, then he would.

Naruto then looked to Iruka. "Sensei, can I ask you for a favor?"

Iruka asked, "You want another bowl?"

Naruto shook his head. "I was hoping you'd let me try on your head band."

"Nope. You'll get yours tomorrow if you pass the test." Iruka then chuckled. "Is that why you removed your goggles?"

"No, they just get in the way when I'm eating my ramen." Naruto stated embarrassed.

Iruka and Daichi both laughed. Even Hinata, for how much she liked Naruto, couldn't help but giggle.

**_Academy, Next Day…_**

The whole class was listening intently to Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei. Mizuki was a young man with white shoulder-length hair and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin. They were explaining the final test that would determine if the students became Genin.

"Each of you are to wait in this room until we call you in. Once we do, you are to create 3 clones. The test begins now." Iruka explained.

Students started entering the room one by one. Soon it was Daichi's turn.

**Back Room**

Daichi came to stand before Mizuki and Iruka who sat behind a desk.

Iruka said, "You may proceed."

Daichi did the hand signs. "Clone Jutsu!"

Daichi could have done Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he saw no reason to go that far. He had the Chakra control now, so he wanted to pass the test the right way. He had passed and was handed a standard forehead protector.

Daichi tied it around his head feeling proud. When he left the room, he flashed Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto smiled and returned the gesture. Daichi then left the class to wait outside for his friends.

**_Academy Yard, Some Time Later…_**

Daichi had been looking for Naruto and finally found him sitting on the swing near the fence. Just one look, beyond the fact that he didn't have a protector, told Daichi that his friend hadn't passed. He walked over to Naruto who was gripping his head.

Daichi patted his back and tried to console him, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto forced a smile. "Don't be Daichi.' Hinata joined them. "It's amazing that you and Hinata got your head bands. I'm happy for you two. I mean, there's always next year."

Hinata was saddened. _"Naruto…"_

Daichi was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mizuki. The Fusion member got a weird feeling like something wasn't quite right with the man; however, Mizuki had always been nice to Naruto, so he buried those feelings.

"I'll take it from here Daichi." Mizuki smiled. "You should take Hinata and run along."

Daichi was hesitant but decided to listen. "R-right."

Daichi and Hinata left left the academy, but those feelings about Mizuki still persisted. There was just something about him that Daichi didn't trust.

**_Streets of Konoha, Night…_**

Daichi had decided to take a nightly stroll when he noticed Naruto running down the street clutching a large scroll. Daichi raised an eye brow at this and decided to tail his friend for the time being.

**_Forest of Konoha_**

Daichi had trailed behind Naruto for some time before his friend finally stopped. At this point, The Fusion member hide behind the tree. He rarely peeked out as Naruto began studying from the scroll. It sounded like he was learning Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"_I should have asked Naruto if he was lacking in other areas." _Daichi lamented. _"I could have taught Naruto that Jutsu, and Iruka likely would have passed him."_

_**Some Time Later…**_

Iruka had found Naruto. Apparently, Mizuki was the one to tell Naruto where that scroll he had was and where to go with it. Daichi had a bad feeling about this. Unfortunately, that feeling would prove right.

Iruka shouted, "Look out!"

Daichi looked out from around the tree just as Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and took many kunai. _"No! This is bad. Mizuki's turning on the village." _ He began weaving hand signs. _"Okay, you haven't worked before, but I want a series chance here. Please work."_

He whispered. "Fusion Clone Jutsu."

A clone, very much like a shadow clone, of Sasuke appeared. This was Daichi's Bloodline. The ability to take his Chakra, which remembered anyone he fought, and create a clone of them. No transformation required. This endowed a Fusion Clan member with many boons.

They'd eventually have an affinity with all five basic elements. All you'd have to do is gain enough clones of Shinobi with those affinity. In addition, a member gains all Taijutsu and Ninjutsu knowledge, but they must bring out a clone of that person to get that knowledge.

They must also train to utilize either. It was like finding a scroll and learning from that. His mother said his grandfather and father were like him in that they were useless at both creating and dispelling Genjutsu, so it was likely a weakness all Fusion Clan members would have.

As far as Daichi was aware, a Fusion Clan member could only summon two clones in the beginning. They'd have to train to create more and stronger clones. Finally, Fusion Clan members had access to almost any Bloodline Limit provided the proper clone was out.

There were certain Bloodlines that didn't mix from what his mother told him. For instance, his grandfather and father never could mix the Sharingan and Byakugan. Fortunately, since a fusion clone functioned a lot like a shadow clone he knew what to do

The clone slipped off into the forest while Mizuki speaking drew Daichi's attention. "I see you found our little hide away."

"So, that's the way it is." Iruka stated. "I should have known."

Daichi stayed back for now waiting for his chance.

Mizuki said, "Naruto, give me the scroll."

Iruka had removed the kunai and was bleeding. "Naruto don't let Mizuki get that scroll. It contains Jutsu that will put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. His own power."

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki stated.

"Stop lying Mizuki!" Iruka looked to Naruto. "Don't let him trick you Naruto."

Mizuki laughed. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying. They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto since the decree 12 years ago."

Naruto looked at him shocked. "What decree?"

Mizuki looked crazy as he said, "The decree is that no one is to speak about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of you. The same fox that destroyed our village, killed Iruka's parents, and Daichi Ryu's own father."

Daichi froze in place. _"Naruto… He contains the Nine Tailed Fox!?"_

Iruka angrily yelled, "Stop!"

"Have you ever wondered why no one includes you in things? Why you're an outcast?" Mizuki continued.

Blue Chakra swirled around Naruto as his emotions ran high. "No! No! No!"

Iruka worriedly yelled, "Naruto!"

Mizuki said, "That is why you will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts. Those 'friends' you have are only pretending, so you won't kill them. I beat Daichi Ryu throws up in his mouth at having to appease you. The best thing you can do is die!"

Mizuki threw a Fuma shuriken at Naruto

Knowing his friend was in danger caused Daichi to act. "No!"

Daichi had acted far too late, but his fusion clone was tied to his previous instructions. So, Iruka moved to take the attack while the fusion clone of Sasuke, moved in front of him taking the Shuriken. The clone dispelled, and the shuriken clattered to the ground.

"What!?" Mizuki yelled in surprise

Naruto could only focus on Iruka who'd been the first to move.

"W-why?" Naruto asked in shock

Iruka said, "We're the same you and I. I lost my parent's, yet no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. My grades suffered, and I became the class clown. I wanted to be seen and heard. My scores where nothing special to warrant attention. I let you down by not being there for you. I'm sorry Naruto."

Tears welled up in Iruka's eyes.

Daichi had managed to surprise Mizuki, but now the Chunin ignored him as he turned his attention back to Naruto. "Don't make me laugh. Iruka hated you because the Nine Tails killed his parents. He'd say anything to take that scroll back."

Naruto didn't know what to do or who to believe. Even Daichi being there didn't prevent Naruto from running. The Fusion Clan member wasn't about to stand around. Not anymore. He ran after his friend.

"_Naruto… Damn it! I let that fox color my impression of you as my emotions fought over what was right. I should know what's right. I should have spoken up then. No more, you are my friend, and no stupid fox is going to change that." _Daichi thought.

At this point, The Fusion Member wanted to beat Mizuki down for what he's done, but he knew Iruka Sensei could take him. Now, Daichi looking around as he ran along the trees.

_"Where are you Naruto? Why are you so good at stealth?"_ Daichi thought frantically.

At that moment Daichi caught sight of Naruto being followed by Iruka. The Fusion member went after the two of them only to realize that neither person was the real person meaning it had to be Iruka and Mizuki.

"You bastard!" Daichi declared as he jumped and kicked the fake Iruka out of the tree.

Mizuki was revealed as he fell to the forest below while Daichi and Iruka transformed to look like Naruto jumped down.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked angrily.

Daichi replied, "Please Mizuki. I may be above average when it comes to using the Transformation Jutsu, but that doesn't extend into identifying it."

Iruka now changed back into himself.

Mizuki frit his teeth, "You two are fools. Why do you insist on protecting that freak? He's the one who destroyed the village, cost lives, and killed your parents. When will you understand that he's like me? He wants the scroll for his own power. He is a beast working for revenge."

Iruka said, "You're right about one thing. That is how a beast acts, but Naruto isn't one. Naruto is one of a kind. He messes up from time to time, but he learns and grows from his mistakes. He is Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Daichi stared Mizuki down. "You know nothing about who Naruto really is. My father died that day, but I'm never going to blame Naruto. He's my friend, and I will always protect my friends."

Mizuki said, "Those were some moving speeches, but they won't matter when I kill you."

"Daichi, get out of here!" Iruka yelled worried for his student.

Daichi drew his training blades as he had yet to put his real sheathe on, "I won't do that Sensei."

Mizuki spun his shuriken, but this time he charged in to attack them. Daichi got ready to strike when Naruto appeared from nowhere kicking Mizuki in the head and causing him to throw his shuriken away. The shuriken cut through a branch before it was gone.

Both Iruka and Daichi shouted with joy, "Naruto!"

Mizuki got to his feet and scoffed. "Not bad for a punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei or friend, I will kill you." Naruto said menacingly.

Mizuki said, "That's a big claim but unlike you, I can back up what I say. I will kill you with a single move."

"Take your best shot because I'll return it a thousand-fold." Naruto declared.

"Bring it on Nine Tailed Fox." Mizuki stated angrily.

Naruto weaved the hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Iruka and Daichi saw hundreds of Naruto shadow clones appear all around the clearing.

"_Naruto__ can create so many." _Daichi thought amazed.

Iruka smiled, _"He's mastered such an advanced Jutsu."_

Mizuki was freaked out as all the clones charged in

**_Some Time Later…_**

A bruised and battered Mizuki was unconscious on the ground.

Naruto had his signature, goofy grin and rubbed his head. "I guess I got carried away." He then turned to his friend and Sensei. "You two okay?"

They both answered, "Yeah."

"_He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage, and I think he just might."_ Iruka thought with a smile. "Come here Naruto, I have something I want to give you."

Naruto walked over and closed his eyes.

Iruka said, "Open your eyes." Naruto was shocked into silence "Congratulations, you graduate, and as a reward for what the two of you did, I'm taking you out for ramen."

Naruto was ecstatic and jumped in the air. "I did it! Daichi we're both Shinobi!"

"Congratulations." Daichi was smiling. "_I know you can reach your dream and become Hokage."_


	6. Team Assignnt

_**Hokage's Office, Night…**_

It was the night before team assignments, and Sarutobi was hard at work creating teams and assigning Jonin. Usually, it was easy making teams, but this year proved different. With Naruto passing, there were 28 Genin. 8 teams of three and a remainder of four.

Four was interesting since there several different things you could do. He intended to make a team of four. On top of that, he was finding he couldn't follow tradition. Not if Iruka's observations were correct. Iruka had been an excellent teacher.

Thanks to this, he was able to see great potential in the teams he was creating. He'd just put Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji together making the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio of the new generation. This left him with seven profiles.

Ordinarily, he'd have created the Hyuga-Aburame-Inuzuka trio as a tracking team, but that would leave Daichi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto on a team. With the intense rivalry Sakura had developed with Daichi that would not facilitate good growth.

Sasuke and Naruto should be on the same team because their mothers had been friends and they could facilitate what he other needed a bond. In that sense, Daichi had the same reason. Beyond that, Naruto and Sasuke had a healthier rivalry.

Daichi was friends with Naruto and a seemingly friendly rival to Sasuke. This left Sakura as the odd one out and in conflict with a member until he considered switching Hinata and Sakura's placements.

With Sakura on Team 8, they could still be a tracker squad with a bit more combat prowess. as he'd heard Haruno had amazing Chakra control, larger Chakra then most Kunochi should, and was tough. She had the capabilities of becoming a sensory Shinobi.

On top of that, she had potential to become the next Genjutsu mistress. So, who better that Kurenai Yuhi to instruct her. In Kurenai's hands, he could see Team Eight becoming something special. Maybe a new trend when devising teams.

Hinata's placement on Team 7 would not be without merit. The girl was gentle and would serve as excellent support to the three Shinobi until she came into her own. She was friends with Naruto and Daichi. She wasn't a fan girl of Sasuke.

This team was very centered around Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu with a bit of Genjutsu due to Sasuke's potential for the Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake was arguably the best choice to train these four Shinobi. They in turn seemed to have an excellent chance of passing his test.

Team 7 would then be a powerhouse of a team with the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Fusion Clan heirs in conjunction with the son of an Uzumaki and Minato who was also a Jinchuriki. The more he thought about it, the better these teams sounded.

"_Yes, these teams will do nicely."_ The third thought.

With the decision made, he wrote up the teams for Iruka to announce.

_**Konoha Graveyard, Morning…**_

Daichi stood before the grave of his mother who had been buried next to the empty grave of his father. Not much to bury when you're crushed by the Nine Tails. It was a more noble death than it sounded.

Daichi nodded. "I'm officially a Shinobi mom and dad. Today, I get assigned to a team. I'll do my best to make you both proud." He looked at the sky. "I should get going. Don't want to be late."

He took off for the Academy.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi met Naruto on his way to the academy.

Daichi asked, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for days." Naruto replied. "You think we'll be on the same team with Hinata?"

Daichi smiled. "We would make quite the team, but I can't say for sure. No one really knows how the teams are made."

The two of them walked on until Daichi and Naruto noticed a poor excuse for a disguise.

They ignored it until the kid behind the disguise jumped out from behind it. He had short spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing Naruto's old goggles and a long blue scarf. His clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it.

"Your mine Naruto!" The kid declared before face planting into the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru ignored his question as he sat up. "That was a slick move Naruto. That is why I respect you as my rival."

"But I didn't do anything." Naruto said

Konohamaru stood. "Now fight me fair and square."

"Sorry, but my friend and I have orientation today." Naruto stated.

Konohamaru asked, "Orientation?"

Naruto pointed to his head band "That's right. As of today, I'm a ninja, believe it!"

Konohamaru was in awe.

The friends walked on with Daichi asking, "Who was that kid?"

Naruto began to relate the tail of everything that happened yesterday from him getting his picture taken to meeting Konohamaru and speaking of everything they did. He particularly liked hearing how Naruto defeated 'that closet pervert'.

_**The Academy**_

Daichi and Naruto had meet up with Hinata, who wore her head band around her neck, and together they took their seats. Naruto had his head on his hands and couldn't help but grin.

Shikamaru, who wore his headband as an armband, was walking by them until he noticed Naruto. "Naruto, you can't be here unless you graduated."

Naruto sat up and pointed at his head band. "See this headband? I'm an official ninja now which means we'll be training together."

Shikamaru looked to Daichi. "Is he telling the truth?"

"It's true. Naruto earned that head band after beating Mizuki who tried to trick him into stealing a scroll." Daichi nonchalantly stated as he checked over his weapons.

Hinata smiled. _"I'm glad Naruto passed."_

Daichi did in fact have his real swords on him now. Shikamaru was surprised, but he didn't get much time to react as Sakura and Ino charged into the room. They wore their headbands as a headband and belt respectively. Then they began to argue on who was first.

Naruto got that dreamy look on his face and stood up. He walked over to Sakura, and tried speaking with her; however, he was elbowed out of the way. Sakura then ran down to Sasuke in the first row who was staring out the window.

Sakura happily said, "Morning Sasuke. Mind if I sit with you?"

Sasuke ignored her. Ino joined them and began arguing with Sakura that she should get to sit with Sasuke because she was first. The other fan girls jumped joined in saying that they arrived before the two of them.

Daichi honestly felt sorry for the guy so he nodded to Hinata and tilted his head to Sasuke. She got the message and nodded back. The Fusion member moved down, helped Naruto to his feet, and jumped into the seat next to Sasuke causing the fan girls, and even, to look at him.

"If we're going by who got into this spot first, then I'd say I arrived first." Daichi declared.

Sasuke smirked glad that someone was handling his fan girls for him and looked out the window again. Daichi saw this smirk and took it as a thank you.

"That's not fair Daichi!" Ino declared.

Sakura shouted. "Yeah, get out of the seat!"

Sasuke simply said. "I approve of him sitting there over all over you."

No one was going to argue with Sasuke. Most of them moved back to their seats.

Sakura glared at Daichi. "I'll get you for this Ryu."

Daichi relaxed. "So, your going to keep challenging me." He shrugged. "Nothing's changed."

Sakura grit her teeth and walked off. Naruto rejoined Hinata in their row.

He stared down at Daichi. _"I don't know why Daichi's so friendly with Sasuke. I can't stand that Teme."_

Being alone in that row with Naruto made Hinata blush.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Iruka stood before the class very proud of all who passed. "Starting today you are Shinobi. You faced trials and hard ships to get what you are today, but that is nothing compared to what you will face now that you are Genin. 1st level ninja. Normally Genin would be grouped into three-man squads, but with our extra member, one squad will have 4. All squads are led by a Jonin. An elite ninja."

Daichi instinctively looked at Ino and Sakura. It was clear they were arguing over which one of them was most likely to be on Sasuke's team.

Daichi sighed. _"I'll take anything so long as I'm not on the same team with Sakura and/or Ino."_ He shuddered. _"There's a chance I could be on the same team as both."_

"_Groups of three."_ Sasuke thought. _"That'd just slow me down." _He glanced at Daichi. _"If it were a two-man deal, I guess I wouldn't mind Daichi. At least he seems capable of pulling his own weight, but I'd prefer just to be a squad of one."_

Naruto had his hand on his cheek. _"I want to be with Sakura, Daichi, and Hinata, so a four-man team with them would be perfect. Just so long as Sasuke's kept far away."_

"_A team…"_ Hinata looked at Daichi and Naruto. _"I hope I'm at least with Naruto if I can't be with both of them."_

"Each squad is set up to balance strengths and abilities." Iruka began calling out teams and eventually said, "Team 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Choji Akimichi was munching on some chips. He has a rotund build, markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls, and spiky, brown hair that sticks upward. His attire consists of a green, short-sleeved haori, a light-green shirt, and black shorts.

He also wore a white scarf, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of his brown hair to poke out at each side.

Ino hung her head. _"I'm with the fat Akimichi and lazy Nara. This day couldn't get any worse."_

Shikamaru sighed. _"How troublesome. Ino's going to be a pain to deal with."_

"Next, Squad 8. Sakura Haruno, Shion Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka declared.

Shino Aburame is a fair skinned man with bushy, brown hair. His attire consists of dark sunglasses and a gray jacket with a high, upturned collar. His headband was on his forehead. He basically looked like anyone else from the Aburame Clan, but he was their heir.

Kiba Inuzuka has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

His attire consists of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor. A small white dog sat on his head. That was his companion. He was the heir of his clan.

Shino Aburame was worried. In the history of Konoha, a graduating class with a Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame were put together on a team. Always had been as far back as the history books go.

Logic dictated that Kiba, Hinata, and he would follow suit, and he was unnerved when they didn't. There was no logical or apparent reason why Hinata wouldn't be placed with them. Clearly, this would require more thought on his part.

Sakura was not happy about her placement. In fact, she was furious. Why wasn't she on Sasuke's team? Instead she was stuck with the human dog and human beehive. She put her head down on her desk. At least she wasn't with Daichi.

Ino smiled. _"At least Sakura isn't with Sasuke."_

"Now for Squad 7. Our 4 Genin team. Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Daichi Ryu." Iruka stated. "Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto was both happy and angry. _"I'm with Naruto and Hinata, but our fourth is Sasuke."_ He hung his head. _"Why couldn't Sasuke be on 8 and we get Sakura?"_

"_I'm on a team with both Naruto and Daichi.' _Hinata looked at Naruto wide eyed and in disbelief. _"I'm on a team with Naruto!"_

"_Thank goodness." _Daichi sighed relieved._ "This is the perfect team. Bonus, I've actually met Kakashi, and he seemed cool."_

Sasuke closed his eyes. _"At least Daichi's on the team and I'm not paired with any of those banshees."_

Naruto could no longer contain himself, so he stood. "Iruka Sensei, why do great ninja like Daichi, Hinata, and I have to be on the same team as a sloth like Sasuke?"

Those words earned Naruto angry glares from every fan girl.

Iruka calmly replied, "Naruto, Sasuke had the best scores in every category while you had the worst. To create as balanced a team as we could, we put the best with the worst."

Sasuke smirked. "You must be really bad loser if they're putting you with both the best and 2nd best."

Naruto stood up. "What did you say?"

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stood up. "Knock it off Naruto. Just sit down and consider yourself lucky."

Daichi nodded. _"I'm just ecstatic since I can totally handle Naruto and Sasuke going at it." _He stood up. "Sasuke and Naruto, we were just placed on the same team, so let's endeavor to get along. Let's make this work."

Iruka cleared his throat silencing the Genin. "Now, that's all the teams assigned. After lunch, you will meet your Jonin Sensei. For the last time as your Sensei, class is dismissed."

_**Academy Yard**_

Sakura looked around for Sasuke, but he had taken off. "Sasuke, where are you?" she sighed. "Why did he go running off so fast? I thought since we're both Genin, we could have lunch together."

Daichi stood back as Naruto made his way over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura. I thought we could get lunch together. How about it?"

Sakura angrily asked. "Why would I eat lunch with you?"

"We're both Genin, so I thought maybe would could get lunch together." Naruto stated.

Sakura shook her head exasperated. "You're so annoying."

She walked off.

Once she was gone, Daichi approached his friend. "Hey man, I'm going home to grab some lunch. You and Hinata would be welcome to come. We'd just have to find her."

Naruto looked at him. "Sorry, but I just realized there's something I need to do."

He left. Daichi shrugged before turning back to the school and seeing Hinata come out.

He approached her. "Hey Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto have both taken off, so why don't the two of us go get lunch?"

Hinata bowed her head. "I'm sorry Daichi, but father would want to hear about my team."

Daichi shrugged. "It's fine. We're all a team now, and we already know each other well enough. Maybe I'll try looking for Sasuke and seeing if he wants to grab some lunch."

Daichi walked off to look for Sasuke.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi had been searching for a bit when he finally spotted Sasuke leaning near a window eating a rice ball. He was about to call out to him when he noticed Naruto creep up to the window and jump Sasuke. The window closed, and he heard struggling.

The window opened and Sasuke climbed out with a smug smile as he ran across the roofs back to the academy. Only thing is that Sasuke never smiled meaning Daichi could guess what had happened.

"Damn it Naruto." Daichi stated.

_**Inside**_

Sasuke was tied up with tap over his mouth. _"In class he couldn't even do a simple replication. How could he do a Substitution Jutsu with a full Shadow Clone Jutsu?"_

He saw the window open and Daichi slip in.

The Fusion member cuts the ropes. "I got you Sasuke."

Sasuke got up and rubbed his wrist. "I guess I should thank you, but what are you even doing here?"

"I was looking for you to see if we could get lunch. You know, get to know each other little better." Daichi began as he leaned against the wall. "Then I see Naruto jump you. He comes out transformed as you, so I came to check that you were alright."

"How did you know he wasn't me? Did he mess up the transformation?" Sasuke asked.

"In a way." Daichi replied. "The transformation itself was perfect, but he ended up smiling smugly." He crossed his arms. "I know you well enough. You only smirk."

"Very observant." Sasuke commented before moving towards the window. "You going to stop me if I go after the Dobe?"

"Nope. He deserves what's coming." Daichi sighed. "Just don't go to far."

Sasuke grunted before jumping out the window.

Daichi looked out. "Looks like I'm eating lunch alone."

He shrugged and jumped down deciding it was to late to make anything at home, but Ichiraku would do nicely.

_**Bench**_

Naruto had convinced Sakura he was Sasuke and was going in for the kiss when Sasuke came in and kicked him hard sending the Blond Genin to the ground and dispelling the transformation.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she stood up before looking at Sasuke. "You stopped me from kissing him. Sasuke, you do…"

He held up an arm. "I only care about the Dobe not ruining my reputation." He looked back at her. "Now get out of here and go be with your team."

"Sasuke…" Sakura stated.

"I said go." Sasuke sternly stated.

Sakura ran off as Naruto got up. "Hey, you didn't have to be so rude."

Sasuke turned to him. "You don't have leg to stand on loser."

Naruto grit his teeth. "You don't either because I beat you at something. I was able to get the drop on you while practicing my moves. In fact, why don't I practice some more." Sasuke got ready to fight as Naruto weaved the proper hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"_That same trick." _Sasuke thought_ "This time I'm ready for it."_

The clones lunged at him until their stomachs began to grumble clearly upset. Each one fell to the ground before all the Naruto's rushed off to find a bathroom.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. _"What a loser."_

He then made his way to the classroom where he'd meet their new mentor.


	7. Pass or Fail

_**Academy, Some Time Later…**_

Team 7 was the last team in the room. Daichi took one more chance to ensure his weapons were in prime condition since he had no idea what to expect. Hinata sat quietly in the back row, Sasuke sat in the front row with his eyes closed, and Naruto was pacing around the room.

Clearly, he was agitated. "This Kakashi Hatake is late."

Hinata said, "Naruto, I'm certain he'll be here soon."

Naruto looked at Daichi. "Hey, you said you met him. What was he like?"

Daichi sheathed all his weapons and leaned against the nearby wall with his arms crossed. "I only met the Jonin briefly though I have seen him walking around a few times. He never really seems in a hurry for anything, but he may have nothing important planned."

Naruto rubbed his hair. "How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it! The other teams already took off, probably on some adventure, and Iruka Sensei is gone."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What are you doing Dobe?"

Naruto was wedging an eraser at the top of the door. "This is what he gets for coming late."

Hinata said, "N-Naruto. I'm not certain that's a good idea. Our new Sensei may get angry with us."

Daichi nodded. "I have to agree with Hinata."

"Our teacher is a Jonin." Sasuke stated. "You honestly think he'd fall for that?"

Naruto turned to them. "Relax everyone." He moved to sit in a seat. "It's just a little prank."

At that moment, Kakashi opened the door. The eraser fell on his head before hitting the ground with a plop. Everyone looked to him while Naruto laughed.

Kakashi walked in picking up the eraser. "How to put this?" He rubbed his chin. "My first impression of this group? You're a bunch of idiots."

All the Genin's faces fell when they heard that.

_**Konoha: A Roof**_

The Genin sat on some steps before Kakashi who leaned against railing. "Now, let's have each of you introduce yourselves. I want to hear your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and hobbies. Something like that.

Hinata was embarrassed. "W-why don't you go first Sensei. S-so we c-can see how it's done?"

"Alright." Kakashi stated. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you. Plans? I've never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto looked at his team. "He said a lot, but all we really learned was his name."

"Why don't I learn about you on the right?" Kakashi pointed. "Start talking blondie."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friends and ramen. I hate how long the wait is to eat instant ramen after it's done. My hobby is eating various types of ramen and hanging with my friends. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage then people will have respect me." Naruto stated

"_He's grown up in a very interesting way." _Kakashi thought. "Alright next."

Hinata gulped. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like my friends, cinnamon buns, and zenzai. I dislike crab and shrimp. My hobbies include pressing flowers. My dream is to be strong like my father yet kind like my mother."

She had contemplated saying Naruto, but there just was no way she could.

_"She's not like most Kunochi I've gotten in the past."_ Kakashi thought. "Next."

Daichi said, "Name's Daichi Ryu. I like helping and hanging with my friends. I hate feeling powerless to protect those I care about and fan girls. My hobbies include reading and training. My dream is to become an S ranked Shinobi and eventually surpass my father."

"_He's developing into a fine young man."_ Kakashi thought. "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke replied seriously.

Naruto was a bit terrified as he thought, _"I hope he doesn't mean me."_

"_H-He will be hard to approach"_ Hinata thought.

"_Geez Sasuke, you also got Naruto and Hinata scared of you now."_ Daichi thought.

"_Just as I thought. Not good."_ Kakashi nodded. "Good, you're each unique in your own ways with varying ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What is it?" Naruto excitedly asked.

Kakashi replied, "It's a task that the 5 of us will do together."

"What!? What!? What!?" Naruto asked even more excitedly than before.

Kakashi replied, "A survival exercise

Naruto crossed his arms. "We already did enough exercises at the academy. I thought we'd be going on some cool mission."

Kakashi said, "This isn't your normal training."

"What kind of training is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

Kakashi chuckled "If I told you four, you wouldn't like it." Naruto was confused. "Of the 28 who graduated only a maximum of 9 or 10 will remain. This is a pass or fail test and the chances of you four failing is about 86%." All four Genin were shocked. "I said you may not like it."

"We worked hard to get here. What was that graduation exam for?" Naruto questioned.

"That?" Kakashi questioned. "That was merely to give us the candidates for Genin. That's just how it is. I will decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training grounds tomorrow at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear.

Naruto was determined. _"I won't be weeded out. People will look up to me someday, believe it."_

Hinata thought, _"I just got put on a team with Naruto, and I can't afford to go back to the academy."_

_"If I fail tomorrow then I have no right to strive towards my dreams" _Daichi thought._ "Dad passed his first test according to mom."_

"_Failure isn't an option." _Sasuke thought. _"I need this training."_

Kakashi had turned away from them. "That's it, you're dismissed." He put his hands in his pockets. "One more thing. You four should should skip breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke."

Daichi's head moved up at that as Kakashi threw down a smoke bomb.

Everyone prepared to leave, but Daichi stood up. "Wait, didn't that last part seem suspicious?"

Sasuke nodded. "So, you realized it as well."

Hinata and Naruto looked at the two of them confused.

Daichi looked at his friends. "Think about what we learned at the academy. What Iruka taught us."

Hinata was shocked. "T-That's right. Getting in a good meal is important before any mission. Sensei said this was a mission originally"

Sasuke stood up. "You three better eat because I won't have you slowing me down."

He took off along the roofs.

_**Team 7's Training Grounds, Morning…**_

The sun was rising as Daichi made his way to the field at the same time as his fellow classmates.

"Did you all eat a good meal?" Daichi asked.

Everyone did; however, Naruto was tired. It appears he doesn't gett up early like Sasuke, Hinata, and Daichi usually do. Naruto aware of this fact, so he frantically tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

_**Hours Later…**_

There was a beautiful blue sky with a few clouds overhead as Kakashi finally arrived. "Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi then cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's get started." He pulled out a clock and set it on a stump. "It's set for noon." He pressed the button to start the clock and pulled out three bells. "Your assignment is simple.

All you must do it take a bell from me. If you can't do it before noon, you'll go without lunch." He pointed to four post. "You'll be tied to those and watch me eat all the lunches." He looked at the four of them. "I see now that's not as big a punishment as I thought."

The Genin were surprised that Kakashi knew they had breakfast.

Hinata shifted topics to the something that was confusing her. "S-Sensei, there are 4 of us yet you only have three bells?"

Kakashi happily said. "That way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. Then again, all four of you could flunk out. You can use any weapons at your disposal. If you're not prepared to kill, you will not take a bell."

Sasuke looked at the others. _"Those three are friends, so they'll work together. I'd be the odd man out. I'll need to ensure I get one of those bells."_

"S-Sensei, weapons are too dangerous." Hinata stated frightened.

Naruto laughed. "Especially since you failed to dodge an eraser."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Class clowns are usually the weakest link. Even more so when surrounded by so much talent. I can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Naruto was annoyed. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto was determined now. He was aware of the talent around him, even if he refused to admit Sasuke was one of them. He drew a kunai and charged at Kakashi who effortlessly caught him aiming the kunai at the back of his neck. This shocked the three remaining Genin.

"_N-Naruto…"_ Hinata thought worriedly.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Kakashi calmly stated. "I hadn't said start yet."

The other Genin backed away from Kakashi as he let go of Naruto.

"_He's fast." _Daichi thought. _"How in the world are we supposed to get the bells from him? Does he expect us to do it alone? Together? What is he looking for?"_

Sasuke thought, _"So, this is a Jonin."_

"At least you came at me with the intent to kill, so how can I say this?" Kakashi chuckled. "I'm starting to like you guys. Now, get ready… Start!"

The four members instantly took off.

**Some Time Later…**

Everyone was hiding for the time being. Of course, this wouldn't last as Naruto stepped out with his arms crossed.

"You and me, right now. Fair and square. Let's go!" Naruto challenged.

Kakashi sighed. "Compared to the others, you're a little weird."

"The only weird thing here is your hair cut." Naruto declared before charging in.

Kakashi put his hand in a pouch, drew a shuriken, and threw it at Naruto's feet. This caused the Genin to stop in his tracks as jump back to avoid the attack.

Kakashi pulled out a book and opened it shocking all the Genin. "What are you waiting for? Make your move."

Naruto was bewildered. "Why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi replied, "I'm reading it to find out what happens in the end. Don't worry, it won't impact my fighting abilities since your weak attacks barely need any brain power to guard against."

Naruto angrily charged in. "I'm going to crush you!"

Kakashi, without putting the book away, blocked Naruto's punch, ducked under a kick, and dodged Naruto's next punch. He then appeared behind the blond ninja holding the tiger sign.

Hinata was worried. _"Naruto, please get out of there."_

Daichi was move vocal. "Naruto, get out of there!"

"To late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi exclaimed, poking Naruto in the butt.

The Genin was sent flying.

Sasuke was frustrated. _"Those two are idiots."_

Daichi's face fell. _"He's got some… interesting techniques… to say the least."_

Naruto splashed down in the river while Kakashi went back to reading his book.

Hinata looked at the water worried about Naruto. _"W-We can't match Sensei at all."_

Soon, shuriken flew from the lake telling everyone Naruto was okay. That was immediately followed up with surprise as Kakashi caught the shuriken with no effort. Naruto came to the shore panting.

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked seeming bored. "You know you won't pass if you don't take a bell by noon?"

"_We're never going to get anywhere at this rate." _Daichi thought while trying to come to some conclusion about this test.

"I know." Naruto angrily exclaimed as Kakashi walked away. "I just… I must get one of those bells. No matter what. I'm getting one of those bells, I'm not going back to the academy, and I will become a ninja, believe it."

A group of shadow clones jumped from the water.

Kakashi yawned, threw his book in the air, and wove the hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A single Kakashi appeared and threw shuriken at each clone dispelling them before they could get anywhere near either Kakashi.

Naruto was shocked. "What?"

"You're not the only one in the village who knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu. To think you are just shows how un prepared you are to be a ninja" Kakashi dispelled the clone, caught his book, and pocketed it. "Anyways, I think I've seen all I need from you."

He weaved the hand signs once more and vanished replacing himself with a log.

Naruto looked around frantically before yelling. "Get back out here Kakashi Sensei!"

He ran off to look for him only for Kakashi to reappear back in the clearing having replaced himself with the log again. By this point, Hinata had her Byakugan active.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto saw a bell on the ground. "No way!" He ran over to it. "Sensei dropped a bell!"

The blond reached for it only to be strung up by a rope. What made it even worse was the fact that it wasn't a real bell at all. Just a leaf transformed to look like a bell.

_**With the Hinata.**_

"_Naruto!" _Hinata had seen it go down. _"I have to help him!"_

She moved towards Naruto leaving Sasuke and Daichi to hide from Kakashi.

"He should have thought about his opponent using his desires against him." Kakashi commented. "A Shinobi must see through deception."

"_See through deception…"_ Daichi thought.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata stopped in her track as Kakashi spoke from behind her. "You have the Byakugan active, yet I got this close. I wasn't even near the 1 degree of sight you can't see." She turned around and jumped back facing him. "In this instance, you were blinded. Not good."

Hinata struck him in the stomach only for Kakashi to turn into lightning revealing that this was a lightning clone. Hinata cried out in pain as she was shocked.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto heard Hinata scream, so he worked faster to cut himself down. _"Hold on Hinata. I'm coming."_ When he fell, the blond ninja was once again caught in another rope putting him back to hanging upside down from the tree. _"Damn it!"_

_**With the Rest**_

There wasn't any other option left. Time was running out and Sasuke had to be one of the people to get a bell. He moved from his hiding place and charged Kakashi attempting to deliver a powerful kick which Kakashi blocked.

The Jonin blocked the follow up punch and kick as well. Sasuke reached for a bell only for Kakashi to drop him and lunge backwards. Daichi decided that he wasn't going to find any answers being idle. The Fusion member did the hand signs as wind collected around his left arm.

He charged at Kakashi. "Tornado Fist."

Kakashi avoided it and kneed Daichi in the chest sending him stumbling back to Sasuke. Then, unintentionally, they both charged forward at the same time attempting a flurry of punches and kicks that Kakashi blocked.

Sasuke drew a kunai and managed to throw it hitting the bell's strings. Both Kakashi and Daichi took note of this as Kakashi caught the bells before Sasuke, who reached for them, could. The Jonin swung his leg wide knocking both Daichi and Sasuke back.

Daichi thought over everything once more only for it to finally hit him. "Sasuke, come with me now."

Kakashi stood back seeming uninterest in what they were doing. Sasuke contemplated charging Kakashi again, but he knew that getting ab ell that way might take to much time. If Daichi had a plan, he was willing to at least listen. So, both Genin took off into the woods.

"_Did Daichi just get the answer?"_ Kakashi opened his book once more. _"I'll be interested to see what they do next."_

Daichi weaved the hand signs creating two shadow clones which spread out to find Hinata and Naruto.

_**Clearing in the Forest**_

Sasuke and Daichi waited in hiding as Daichi's shadow clones brought in Hinata and Naruto who seemed relatively fine.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "They're here. Now make this quick. Time is running out and I need to get a bell."

"That's the point." Daichi stated. "Times running out and as things stand, we all fail." The others were shocked. "Just think about. None of us can beat Kakashi, but that's not the point. The bells are." He looked at Sasuke. "There's only two times we got close."

"When I fought Kakashi alone I grazed them." Sasuke rubbed his chin. "When I fought with you, I was able to hit the strings and release them. Both instances, Kakashi keeps the bells, but one is a closer attempt than the other."

"Are you saying, we need to work together?" Naruto asked.

Hinata said, "That makes sense. Thinking about it, no team in our history has ever been incomplete unless they lost someone. I also don't remember any of our history lesson mentioning anything about Genin beating their instructors."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Let's say the four of us work together and you're wrong. It really is only three of us that can move on. What guarantee do I have that one of you won't betray me?"

"You'll be the one to grab the bells." Daichi stated. "In the end, passing or failing will come down to you."

Naruto shouted. "Are you really going to trust this Teme!?"

"I do trust him Naruto because he's my teammate as much as you or Hanta." He looked at them. "This only works if we work together. All of us." He put his hand forward. "I'm willing to commit to this idea fully. What of you three?"

Hinata put her hand in. "I agree with Daichi."

Sasuke sighed. "I have little to lose at this point." He didn't add his hand. "I'm in."

Naruto grit his teeth. "Fine." He put his hand in. "What's the plan?"

They began to work out a plan.

_**Squad 7's Training Grounds, 15 Left…**_

"_Things have been quiet for a long time now."_ Kakashi thought as he closed his book. "You four only have 15 minutes until lunch! Remember, you either get a bell or fail!"

That's when Naruto stepped into the clearing once more.

Kakashi shrugged. "If anything, I must commend you on being the one to face me Naruto."

"Just you wait Sensei. I'm going to get my hands on one of those bells, believe it." Naruto declared. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared in the clearing.

Kakashi gave a slight smile. _"So, he's going to try and over power me with numbers. I'm impressed he can make so many, and the fact that he's challenging me after talking with Daichi must mean this is a plan they've all come up with together._

_They might just pass."_ He then watched as clones began to transform into the other members of the team while more sprinted out from the forest. "_Impressive. A mix of shadow clones with clones._

_The shadow clones are Daichi's and Naruto while the clones are Hinata and Sasuke's. all have transformed their clones into look a likes of one another to confuse me more." _Kakashi was impressed.

All the clones began throwing kunai and shuriken. Kakashi dodged and blocked the barrage which him forced back to tree line where he set off a trap connected to a wire. More kunai and shuriken came flying at him from the tree line.

Kakashi jumped clear to the right at the space where the clearing met the forest at a corner. "_Nice try, but it's going to take more than that to get these bells."_

The clones had exhausted their supply of weapons, so they switched to Taijutsu. Kakashi continued fending them off with ease until he was caught off guard by the real Hinata who managed to strike his left arm a few times rendering it useless or, so you'd think.

Kakashi knew his fair share of Jutsu. Understatement really. One of them was the Mystical Palm Jutsu which covered his free hand in green Chakra. He used it to make his arm good again while avoiding the remaining clones.

Once he was good, the Jonin weaved the proper hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu."

A ball of fire washed over the remaining clones taking them out and leaving the regular ones behind. After a moment, Hinata rushed forward striking at Kakashi, but it was much easier to avoid with her being the only one around.

That changed as Naruto and Daichi emerged from the woods. They punched and kicked at Kakashi adding to his load of dodging Hinata. This left him open for a shuriken to cut the sting holding the bells once more.

He tried to reach for them, but Daichi, Hinata, and Naruto kept him at bay allowing Sasuke to swoop in and take all three bells before they hit the ground. The moment Sasuke had them, the alarm went off.

Kakashi was truly impressed, but there was still a last test before he could pass them. "Very good Sasuke. You managed to get all three bells meaning it's your choice who joins you on Team 7. The remainder will be tied to the post, forced to watch us eat, and sent back to the academy."

Sasuke looked from the bells to Daichi, Hinata, and Naruto. He sighed hoping Daichi was right about this as he made his choice.

He threw a bell each to them. "They are Team 7. I'm going back to the academy"

Now, it was their turn as they dropped the bells and moved to stand with Sasuke.

"We choose not to accept." Naruto stated.

Hinata added. "We'll go back to the academy."

"We'll try again next year with another Sensei." Daichi finished.

Kakashi raised an eye brow. "Is that your final decision?"

All of them, even Hinata, nodded with determination. "It is."

Kakashi picked up the bells up and gave them an eye smile. "You four have done what no other team of mine has before. You actually worked together." He started to walk to the center of the clearing. "Follow me you four. I have something I want to share. Only then will you know.

Unsure what was happening, the four Genin followed him.

_**Center of the Training Grounds**_

The Genin stood before Kakashi.

"As you all realize, this test was about teamwork." Kakashi began. "I did everything in my power to pit you four against each other. Through basic logic, thinking things through, and listening to one another, you came to the right conclusions in the end."

"That's not to say you four are without problems. Naruto, you did everything alone forgetting that you had friends out here who'd have helped you. Daichi, you were to catch up in your own head and didn't look past the deception. Shinobi will use deceit.

While you eventually found the answer, it was through action rather than my words. We must always stay on guard or we run the risk of putting everyone in jeopardy. Hinata, you were far to focused on Naruto making you unaware of your surroundings and your other teammates.

Sasuke, you saw yourself as a team of one against their team of three when you should have considered yourself a member of the only team that mattered. You didn't even give it a chance until the end. Ninja missions are carried out in squads.

Your individual skills are important, but teamwork is the most important thing. Every Shinobi must understand this. When you put yourself above the squad, you risk failure and even death. On every mission, your life is on the line."

He walked up to a monument behind him. "Just look at this stone and the names engraved upon it. Theses Ninja were 'killed in action' and inscribed here to be remembered as heroes." This made the Genin silent and contemplative.

"This is the Memorial Stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." He turned to face them. "So, I'm leaving you with this last piece of wisdom. This next lesson I'm about to impart should never be forgotten.

In this Shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true… But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Hinata and Naruto were tearing up at how inspirational those words were. "Take those words to heart and never forget them."

"He's kind of cool." Naruto stated.

"I'm sorry if this has dampened your moods. What you four accomplished here is something of note. Starting now, we are Team 7. Starting tomorrow, we begin taking missions." He put his hands in his pockets. "Now, let's go home."

Naruto happily yelled. "I did it!"

Hinata, overcome with emotion, yelled, "Yes!"

"Alright!" Daichi exclaimed.

Sasuke contently smirked. Team 7 then walked off together.


	8. C Rank Mission

_**Naruto**_

Since becoming a Genin, after passing the bell test, Naruto has been getting up early and making his way out to his team's grounds to train in private. He realized during the bell test that he was behind all three of his teammates. Even Sasuke, but he wouldn't admit that to the Teme's face.

The only thing he seemingly excelled at over them were his shadow clones. He realized that wasn't enough to keep up. He also didn't have any Ninjutsu to practice with. He decided to use the one thing he did excel with to help him train his Taijutsu.

He worked to better refine it. What he didn't realize that this was slowly, and I mean slowly, training his Chakra Control. At the same time, he also didn't know the real boon of shadow clones.

By training against them, he not only gained his knowledge, but that of his shadow clones as well. After two months, his clones couldn't pin him down. He was able to dodge them easily, but countering, was taking longer to learn.

_**Hinata**_

Hinata was a special case in all of this as she had taken to watching Naruto train at the grounds. Seeing him slowly improve his Taijutsu made her want to do the same. So, she began practicing harder. She had to prove herself strong enough to learn more than just the 32 palm.

She didn't want to become a hindrance to the team. While she wouldn't learn any clan techniques in that span of time, she would improve herself through the academy Jutsus, basics of her clan's style, and Taijutsu she picked up from Naruto and Daichi.

_**Sasuke**_

With Daichi around, Sasuke had incentive to pick up his training as he did not want to be outdone. Naruto and Hinata really didn't have any factor in this decision, nor did they detract from his current training.

Sasuke had the Fireball Jutsu in his arsenal, so during these first couple of months as a Genin he worked to advance his Taijutsu and ninja tool skills. He also added a new Ninjutsu to the arsenal. The Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

_**Daichi**_

Daichi worked to improve Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Chakra Control. He practiced the Ninjutsu he had to make sure they were polished, but he didn't learn anything new. Thanks to his fusion clones, he had the knowledge, he just chooses to focus on other areas for the time being.

_**Forest of Konoha, Couple of Months after becoming Genin…**_

Team 7 hid in the brush and communicated via ear pieces.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." Sasuke stated.

Hinata said, "Hinata, I'm at point C."

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." Naruto stated.

Daichi said, "Daichi, I'm at point D."

"Take it slow this time Naruto." Kakashi warned as a dark figure darted from the brush. "The target has moved! Follow it!"

"Over there!" Naruto shouted urgently.

The whole squad ran forward taking up new positions.

Kakashi asked, "What's your position from the target."

"5 meters. We're ready to move when you give the signal." Daichi replied.

"Move!" Kakashi declared.

Naruto darted forward scooping the cat up which proceeded to scratch his face before jumping into Sasuke's arms and purring.

"_Even cats know Naruto's a loser." _Sasuke thought.

"Can you verify the target." Kakashi asked

Hinata said, "Affirmative. It's a match."

"Then mission accomplished." Kakashi stated.

Naruto glared at the cat, which glared back, before angrily shouting. "Can't we get a better mission!? I hate cats!"

The cat looked away from Naruto before rubbing its head against Sasuke's chest purring. Cats really liked him. Plus, it was always a treat to see the stoic Uchiha with affectionate cats in his arms. Something about that always brought an amused smile to Daichi's face.

_**Hokage's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Team 7 stood in the mission room, and Daichi could see by the way the lady was hugging her pet that the cat would inevitably run away again leading to the same mission. Both Hinata and Daichi couldn't help but feel some sympathy the animal.

Naruto didn't share this feeling. "That kitty deserves to be squashed."

The lady left with her cat, and the Hokage began to list several D rank mission like babysitting a council member's 3 years old, helping some important council member's wife go shopping, and pulling potatoes.

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "I want to go on a real mission. Something exciting and challenging. None of this kid's stuff. Come on old man."

Sasuke thought, _"He has a point."_

"_Naruto…" _Hinata thought.

Kakashi thought, _"I knew this was coming."_

Daichi smiled. "_I'm surprised he was able to go this long before saying something."_

Iruka slammed his hands on the table and stood. "How dare you! You are a new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourselves."

"Are you serious? Babysitting isn't a mission it's just a stupid…" Naruto shot back.

Kakashi punched Naruto on the head sending him to the ground and stopping him from continuing. Even Daichi had to admit that Naruto had gone a bit far.

Kakashi said, "Put a lid on it."

The Hokage spoke. "Naruto." Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. "It seems you do not understand the task you have been given. Many request come to our village every day from babysitting to assassinations.

Each request is recorded and given a specific ranking ranging from S, A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. The jobs are given to those with the right skill and experience.

Our village then receives compensation if the mission is successful. Since your team has untested ninja, you are given D rank missions." Naruto was telling the group about various types of ramen which meant he wasn't paying attention to the Hokage at all. "Silence!"

Kakashi waved his hand. "Sorry."

Naruto wasn't done. "I'm not the same brat who pulls pranks anymore. I'm a ninja who wants a ninja's mission."

The Hokage chuckled. "So, Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat anymore. So be it. Since you are so determined, I will give you a C rank mission. You'll be body guards on a journey."

Naruto jumped to his feet excited. "Who are we guarding!? Some princess or important leader!?"

"Don't be so impatient." He then addressed the Anbu. "Send in our visitor!"

Team 7 turned as the door opened and an old man entered. He had gray hair, glasses, a large beard, and dark eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless, v-neck shirt with obi pants, and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

The man looked at the Genin. "What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids are ninjas?" He took a long drink of the alcohol he had in his hands. "You, the blond with the idiotic look on your face. You expect me to believe you're a ninja."

This made Naruto mad, but Kakashi was there to stop him from attacking their client. "You can't hurt the client Naruto."

The man took another drink. "I am Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives."

_**Konoha's Gate, Some Time Later…**_

Team 7 and Tazuna walked out the gate.

"All right!" Naruto joyfully exclaimed.

Hinata smiled. _"It does feel nice to be outside the village."_

"I'm with Naruto." Daichi happily declared. "This is a great chance to travel and see something new."

Tazuna pointed at Naruto who was acting like a little kid in a candy store. "Am I superposed to believe that the shorty can protect me? What about the others?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm a Jonin and more than capable of taking down any bandit or highway man."

Naruto angrily pointed at Tazuna. "I'll have you know I'm a great ninja and someday I'll be Hokage. Then you'll have to look up to me, believe it. The names Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it."

"Hokage are powerful and wise. You are brainless and weak." Tazuna retorted. "The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"I will become Hokage." Naruto firmly declared. "When I do everyone will have to admit that I'm a great ninja. Even you."

Tazuna took a drink. "Hm, you can become Hokage 10x over, but to me you will still be nobody. A loser."

Kakashi had to hold Naruto back once more.

_**On the Road, Some Time Later…**_

After a while, Hinata decided to try and break the ice between the team and their client. "Mr. Tazuna, your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"What of it?" Tazuna asked.

"Well doesn't your land have its own Shinobi you could hire?" Daichi jumped in curious.

Kakashi decided to answer. "The Land of Waves doesn't have any Shinobi, but other countries do. Each of those villages have their own traditions and cultures. To the people of this continent a Shinobi village means military strength.

In other words that is how they protect themselves. Shinobi villages aren't controlled by any government. They are independent and have equal status. The Land of Waves has the sea so there's no need for a village.

The five ancient lands, which have the largest Shinobi villages, are the Lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast territories and together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, Land of Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Land of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sands, and Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

A leader of these villages is permitted Kage. which means Shadow, while the smaller villages use their own tittles to denote leaders. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the 5 leaders, or Shadows, that lead numerous ninja."

Hinata gasped. "That means the Hokage is really important.

Naruto thought, _"I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, so he can't be that powerful."_

_"He did help me when I came to the village, but I have to question if it's more of a paper role than a power role." _Daichi thought.

All three of them stopped in their tracks when Kakashi spoke up once more. "Some of you just doubted Lord Hokage. That's what you were thinking." Naruto and Daichi shuddered. "Anyways, there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission, so you can relax."

Hinata sighed relived. "Good. Then our first mission outside the village should be successful."

Daichi and Sasuke caught a glimpse of worry on Tazuna's face before his expression returned to normal. They decided to be on guard just in case.

_**Some Time Later…**_

The group had been walking for a while when Kakashi, Daichi, and Sasuke noticed a puddle on the road.

Daichi walked over to Sasuke and put his arm around him in a friendly manner as not to look suspicious and for ease of whispering. "You noticed the puddle, right?"

Sasuke whispered. "Yeah. Likely doesn't hold more than one or two Shinobi. They'll aim for Sensei first."

"You up for working together to take them down together?" Daichi asked. "Hinata and Naruto can cover Tazuna."

"If it's just one, I'll take him on myself." Sasuke whispered back.

Daichi patted Sasuke on the back and spoke aloud. "Alright, it's settled. We'll spar once we've returned to the village."

Naruto and Hinata were both confused by their teammate's odd behavior.

"_So, they both noticed it as well. It'll be a good chance to see how everyone reacts to an actual battle." _Kakashi thought.

The group only had to walk a minute more before the hidden ninja made their move. Two Shinobi with Hidden Mist head bands and black cloaks rushed Kakashi intending to entangle him with their chains. Daichi and Sasuke made their move.

They charged the Shinobi intending to intercept them. The Mist Shinobi moved the chains to finish the Genin first, but both boys ducked under with Daichi shoving his katana through the chain.

Before it could be snatched away, Sasuke grabbed the hilt with Daichi. Together, they shoved that blade into the ground with all their strength ensuring it was useless to the Mist Shinobi. The two boys followed up with shuriken causing the Chunin to separate to the right and left.

"What's going on?!" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

"Enemy ninja. Naruto and Hinata defend Tazuna." Kakashi ordered as he got ready to move in at a moment's notice

Both Naruto and Hinata had frozen which left Tazuna defenseless. The Chunin saw this and moved to take the bridge builder down. Sasuke and Daichi were on top of things. Sasuke drew a kunai and Daichi drew his remaining blade. Both moved to stand in front of Tazuna.

"Stay behind us sir!" Daichi yelled.

Kakashi choose now to act catching both Shinobi with his arms and knocking them out. All four Genin were impressed with their Sensei's speed.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and Daichi. "Good job. You two kept a clear head, spotted trouble, worked together, and moved to protect the client."

Hinata started shaking. _"I-I froze. Our client was being attack, and I froze."_

"_I was useless!"_ Naruto started berating himself._ "Daichi and Sasuke were so cool. They moved as if he'd been fighting their whole lives. Like they'd done it a 1,000 times. They both knew just what to do. I was so lame."_

Sasuke walked over to him. "You're not hurt are ya, scaredy cat?"

Naruto normally would have argued with Sasuke, but this time he couldn't. He knew he should have acted. He'd been training so he could fight. So, he could be at the level of his teammates. In that end, that training had just gone to waist.

Kakashi looked at the bridge builder. "Mr. Tazuna, we have to talk."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Kakashi had tied the ninjas to a tree. "These are Chunin from The Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They'll keep fighting no matter the sacrifice."

The ninja looked at Daichi and Sasuke. "How did you children know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on an otherwise dry road." Sasuke stated. "Seems highly suspicious when it hasn't rained in these parts for a while.

"Not exactly the brightest move you could have down." Daichi added.

"I didn't see you move at all until the end there." Tazuna looked at Kakashi. "Why leave it for the Genin?"

"I could have taken them out at any time, but then I'd have learned nothing." Kakashi looked to the bridge builder. "Tazuna, mind telling me why foreign Shinobi are after a bridge builder on a simple C-ranked assignment?"

Tazuna sighed knowing he'd been caught. "My village is poor. We didn't have the money to pay for a higher rank, yet we still needed help."

"When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from bandits and thieves. You didn't say there would ninja after you. Normally, I would say that the mission is void, but this is a team. My students will ultimately decide if we continue." Kakashi explained.

Hinata was seriously considering abandoning this mission. Naruto clenched his left fist becoming determined. With that same hand he drew a kunai holding it out. Everyone had their eyes on him. Naruto took his kunai and stabbed the back of his hand. He flinched from the pain.

"Naruto…" Hinata stated both in worry and shock.

Naruto stared them all down still determined. "If we left now, all our training would have been for nothing. From this point forward, I will never back down and let someone else rescue me. I will not run away.

I will not lose to Sasuke or Daichi. Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it!" He looked to Tazuna. "I swear old man that I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife."

Those words Naruto spoke struck a cord with Hinata causing her worry and shock to evaporate. _"He's right. I can't back down either." _She smiled and blushed. _"I won't back down or run away either. I will see this mission through to the end with my team."_

"I'm not letting this loser out do me." Sasuke stated with his usual demeanor. "I want to continue."

"We can't go back when one of our members has sworn in blood to protect you." Daichi stated with a smile.

Kakashi looked at the determination of his Genin before eye smiling himself. "There you have it. The mission will proceed." He then turned his attention to the wound. "Naruto, that was a cool way to make a vow, but you do realize that you're losing a lot of blood, right?"

For a moment, it was so quiet you could hear the birds singing. Naruto began to sweat, and his face turned purple.

Daichi shook his head. _"Yeah, that's Naruto for ya."_

Kakashi moved over to him. "Seriously, it's a good idea if we stop the bleeding now." Naruto started to freak out. "Show me your hand." Kakashi took note of the fox's Chakra already starting to repair the wound before bandaging it. "Alright, you should be fine."


	9. Team 7 vs Zabuza and Haku

_**Road to Tazuna's Village**_

Team Seven and Tazuna had been making good time when they were suddenly stopped by the appearance of a thick mist. The Genin were surprised when their Sensei used nothing but his Chakra to push the mist back. It then rolled in with an immense pressure behind it.

Daichi recognized what this was. _"Killer Instinct… This is bad."_

"Form up around Tazuna. A Jonin level ninja is around." Kakashi calmly stated as he moved his hand band up.

The Genin did as they were told with Daichi covering the front, Hinata and Naruto the sides, and Sasuke the back. Daichi drew his swords while the others drew a kunai. All four of them noticed that their Sensei's uncovered eye was red with three tomoe.

Sasuke was surprised. _"He possesses the Sharingan!"_

"_How does Sensei have the Sharingan? He isn't an Uchiha."_ Daichi thought.

"Sensei has a Sharingan?" Hinata thought before being reminded of the danger at hand and weaving the proper signs. _"Byakugan."_

_"What's wrong with Sensei's eye?" _ Naruto pondered.

The enemy Jonin made his move. He went straight for Daichi intending to barrel through him. The Genin barley had time to react as he blocked the Jonin with his blades. Now everyone could get a good look at their opponent who held a swords four times the size of Daichi's blades.

This Jonin was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and his Mist Village forehead protector sideways on his head.

He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt which was likely where he sheathed the massive blade. The rest of his attire consisted of baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmers.

This Mist Jonin was using a larger blade with far more muscle than Daichi. To keep the blade at bay, the Fusion member was forced to one knee while the first blade, the one taking most of the force, began to crack.

The Jonin spoke with a gravelly voice. "I'm impressed kid. You're at least a little skilled if you can clock me."

Fortunately, Daichi didn't have to hold the blade at bay for long as Kakashi attempted to strike the Jonin with a kunai forcing him away.

Daichi began panting as he got to his feet. _"That was close. If Sensei had acted just a few seconds later, my sword would have shattered. I'd be next."_

All 4 Genin were shaken by what just happened. On top of that, the presence of the two Jonin, exuding Killer Intent, was overwhelming. It was hard to move or breath.

"You four have nothing to worry about." Kakashi stated as he stared Zabuza down. "I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me."

That calmed the Genin down until the Mist Jonin moved so fast that he seemingly appeared behind Kakashi in an instant

"That can be arranged." The Jonin firmly stated.

He swung his massive sword cutting Kakashi in half terrifying the Genin and Tazuna. "It's over."

Kakashi said, "I wouldn't be so sure Zabuza Momochi."

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and stabbed him with his kunai. Water trickled from the man's wound meaning he was a water clone. The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned.

Zabuza slashed at Kakashi once more only this time the Leaf Jonin ducked under the swing, pivoted on his right foot so that he was behind Zabuza, and held a kunai against his throat. All of this was done in the span of seconds.

Kakashi said, "Don't move." The two Jonin stood motionless. "You're finished."

Naruto cheered. "All right!"

Hinata had been scanning the field not wanting to fail her team again and noticed something off with the lake nearby. "Kakashi Sensei, that lake… it has traces of Chakra. It's thicker."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "Is that so? I'll endeavor not to move over there then." He called out to Genin. "Continue scanning the area Hinata. I want to know if this guy has any allies."

Zabuza laughed unnerving the Genin. "You spoke of how I'm finished and thanks to that Hyuga you have an idea of my intentions, but I'll never be defeated by a copycat ninja like you." Kakashi made a slight sound of irritation

"I will say though, you are full of surprises. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try."

Zabuza turned into a puddle of water indicating that he was another water clone.

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi once more. "I'm not easy to fool."

Zabuza swung his huge blade at Kakashi once more, but the Leaf Jonin avoided it by stepping to the right causing the blade to hit the ground. Zabuza switched hands on the blade and kicked Kakashi into the air.

Kakashi quickly wove hand signs as he flew towards the lake. "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon came from the lake hitting Kakashi and knocking him well away from the lake. While he took damage from his own attack, he still landed safely, and it was worth it to stay out of that lake in his opinion.

Hinata momentarily stopped her search to breath a sigh of relieve. _"Thank goodness. My warning helped in some small way."_

She was back at it slowly scanning for miles around them to see if anyone was around. So far, she had found nothing. Kakashi drew a kunai as Zabuza rushed him. The both locked blades.

It was at this moment that Hinata located someone in the forest. "Everyone, there's another presence in the woods to the left."

Sasuke smirked. "Is that so?" He called out to the figure. "Hey, whoever's out there should just show themselves now. We know you're out there."

Zabuza growled. "Annoying girl."

Kakashi seized on that small window of detraction to kick Zabuza knocking him off balance. He then moved in laying into the big brute with multiple punches. The Mist Jonin recovered, slammed his sword into the ground, spun along it coming to kick Kakashi in the back.

"Haku, get out here and deal with the Genin." He began weaving hand signs. "I'll kill the bridge builder. Water Clone Jutsu."

A water clone of Zabuza appeared and charged at Tazuna. Kakashi attempted to stop it only for the real Zabuza to swing his blade forcing Kakashi away from his students. At the same time, a figure ran out from the forest towards the small group.

This had to be Haku. He had long black hair and a slender frame. His attire consists of a green haori with white trim, and a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals.

He wore a hunter-nin mask, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes with the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. Sasuke was already running to meet the Hunter nin prompting Naruto to go ran after him to help. That was fine with Daichi as long as Hinata stayed with the old man.

Daichi briefly looked to Hinata who nodded. "I'll stick with Mr. Tazuna and provide support with my tools."

Daichi nodded and charged to meet the water clone head on.

_**Daichi and Hinata vs Zabuza(Water Clone)**_

Daichi blocked the large blade of the clone causing the first blade, already cracked from earlier, to shatter completely when met with the force of the clone. That bought the Fusion member a small window of time. He forced his remaining, intact blade up, and pushed the blade to the side.

The Fusion member dropped the hilt of his broken blade before slashing and slicing at the water clone forcing it to dodge. It did seem as though the clone wasn't as fast or strong as the real deal. Hinata stood protectively in front of Tazuna while aiding Daichi with kunai and shuriken.

She hoped it distracted the clone. To an extent It worked. Helped keep the clone on the defensive for a while longer. It soon recovered from the initial moves Daichi pulled and, often, ended up classing blades with him.

Soon, the clone kicked Daichi away. Hinata covered her teammate with her remaining shuriken giving the Fusion member time to recover as the clone used his blade to block the tools. Daichi got to his feet and began collecting lightning to his hand.

"Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" Daichi declared.

A wolf of lightning charged at the clone who dodged them, but Hinata noticed the rope of lightning connecting the wolf and Daichi. She drew her last two kunai and threw them at Zabuza in to varying places making it all but impossible to block them.

The clone moved to the right and into the path of the lightning wolf which slammed into its back. This utterly shocked the clone until it turned into a puddle of water on the ground. Tazuna was safe for now.

_**Sasuke and Naruto vs Haku**_

Sasuke weaved hand signs as he ran to meet Haku. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Small balls of fire launched at the Shinobi forcing him to jump back. The Uchiha had every intention of defeating this opponent. He drew two kunai and charged at Haku only to be met with two senbon. They began to clash, spin, and clash again.

"You won't be able to keep up with my speed." Haku stated. "Stand down. We are only here for the bridge builder."

"We're not backing down and we're not retreating!" Naruto charged in delivering a powerful punch to Haku's gut. "I made a vow to protect the bridge builder and that's what I'm going to do."

Sasuke looked at him. "This is my fight loser. I don't need your help."

"I'd be more than content to Teme, but we're teammates now." Naruto looked at him. "Did you learn nothing from Kakashi's lesson to us?"

Sasuke grit his teeth not rally having a good comeback to that.

Haku recovered and quickly wove hand signs. "Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death."

The water on the ground rose up around Naruto and Sasuke forming into needles. This drew their attention away from the conversation. The water needles launched at both Genin. What's more, Haku was holding that sign meaning they were constantly barraged.

Sasuke and Naruto drew kunai and shuriken. They dodged the onslaught as best they could, but they weren't perfect. Sasuke did notice that Naruto was able to dodge just as well as him. He did not remember the Dobe capable of this before.

They didn't just dodge, but also blocked with their kunai while throwing shuriken at Haku attempting to stop the barrage of needles. Haku avoided them for a while, while still holding the sign and maintaining the Jutsu, until Sasuke hit his mark.

_**Kakashi vs Zabuza**_

Zabuza pivoted on his right foot and launched a kick with his left. This knocked Kakashi back onto the water. Given Hinata's warning, and the confirmation that came, he made sure to flip so his feet would hit the water and applied Chakra.

This resulted in him landing on the surface no problem. Zabuza ran onto the water and Kakashi jumped back. The two faced off with one another before beginning to make the exact same, long series of hand signs.

In unison they said. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Two dragons made of water emerged from the lake. They twirled around each other a bit before crashing into one another. The two dragons continued to do battle crashing and biting each until they canceled one another out. Zabuza and Kakashi charged at one another locking weapons.

Neither of them was giving the other an inch until Zabuza saw something strange. "_Could it be?"_

The Mist Jonin ran to where Kakashi was while Kakashi, at the same time, moved to where Zabuza was. Zabuza then did a pose which Kakashi imitated to a T. This offset the Mist Jonin immensely.

Zabuza thought, _"My movements. It's as if he knows what I'm…"_

"…going to do next." Kakashi finished Zabuza's thought.

Zabuza thought, _"What?! Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye. It makes me furious."_ Zabuza released his pose and began weaving hand signs that Kakashi mimicked. "All you're doing is copying me.." Kakashi joined in. "You can't beat me with cheap tricks.

I'll crush you." Kakashi stopped. "When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again." This time, Zabuza noticed something that was behind Kakashi. _"What is that?" _Eventually, he was able to make it out. _"It's me, but how?! Is it an illusion Jutsu?!"_

This image of himself had caused Zabuza to stop making hand signs while Kakashi continued. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu."

"W-What?!" Zabuza shouted in surprise.

A vortex of water was forming in front of Kakashi.

"Impossible!" Zabuza shouted before the vortex rammed into him. _"I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first! He copied my Jutsu before I could even do it! I can't keep up!"_

The vortex tore through the land and whipped up a mighty wind.

_**With Daichi, Hinata, and Tazuna**_

The three of them watched as the vortex ripped through the ground and covered their faces as the wind wiped up around them.

_**With Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku**_

The three of them stared at the scene before Haku focused on the boys quickly weaving his own hand signs. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The mist in their own area grew dense. Both Genin rushed forward, but Haku was gone. He was currently on his way to Zabuza.

_**Kakashi and Zabuza**_

The vortex plowed Zabuza into a tree before calming. Kakashi launched four kunai. One to each of Zabuza's arms and legs. The leaf Jonin then jumped onto the tree branch above him.

"You're finished." Kakashi said

Zabuza was still in shock as he looked up at Kakashi. "How? Can you see into the future?"

"Yes." Kakashi drew one of his kunai. "This is your last battle…"

Kakashi was forced to jump through the trees as needles of water rushed him. Once he was far enough away, Haku rushed in grabbing the injured Jonin. They suddenly vanished as the four Genin and Tazuna joined Kakashi.

Naruto said, "Zabuza was a Jonin, but who was that other Shinobi? Why the heck did he even look like that?"

Daichi said, "I'm uncertain if that masked Shinobi is one now, but that was a tracker Shinobi's attire. When rouge ninja breaks away from their village, they carry all kinds of valuable secrets. Tracker ninja are specifically trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them."

Kakashi jumped down to meet them while placing his head band back over his Sharingan. "You all did an excellent job on this one."

The Leaf Jonin was tired, but not as much as he would have been had the fight gone different. He'd still need to rest, but he was at least mobile.

Naruto was furious with himself. "Damn it, what are we doing here!? That Hunter nin or whatever looked around our age, yet he played with us. He was stronger. I can't believe it!"

Hinata worriedly said, "Naruto."

Daichi tightly gripped the hilt of his sword. "Man."

Sasuke looked away.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed the arm stopping him. "As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger, for the next enemy." He turned to the rest of the team. "We haven't completed our mission. We still have to get Tazuna to his bridge."

Tazuna decided to try and lighten the mood. "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but ah you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's get moving."

_**Some Time Later…**_

The group continued their way. The Genin were all lost in their own thoughts. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were focused on the battle. Daichi was thinking about Zabuza. The guy was skilled with a blade. Really skilled. The fusion member couldn't help but respect that.

He looked at his Sensei. "Kakashi Sensei, can you tell us more about Zabuza."

Kakashi nodded. "That's a good idea. He's Zabuza the Demon hailing from the Village Hidden in the Mist or Blood Mist Village. They had an academy much like ours. There students trained, ate, and studied together. Prior to 10 years ago, had the established rule of kill or be killed.

Hinata was shocked. "That's so cruel."

"Zabuza is the reason it changed?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "1 year prior to this change, a young boy, who was not even a ninja, entered the field where the exams were held. He killed all the students."

These words shocked Hinata and Naruto while making Daichi and Sasuke think. Either way, all four Genin would be quiet for the rest of the trip.


	10. Preparation

_**Tazuna's Home**_

Kakashi was relaxing on a sofa by the window when Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, walked in. She has long, blue hair. Her attire consists of a blue skirt and a short-sleeved pink shirt. She brought him a cup of tea.

Kakashi sighed gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am."

Tsunami nodded. "You helped my father arrive safely, so a hot cup of tea is the least I can do."

At that moment, his team and Tazuna entered the room.

"Seems like you're in better health than when we arrive." Tazuna nodded. "With you demolishing that assassin, we should be safe for a while."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Safe is a relative term." He looked to his team. "I'm well enough to take over guard duty for the foreseeable future, so you four are going to be doing some training." He nodded. "I'll show you what I want you to work on and leave you to it after."

Naruto was shaking with anticipation.

Kakashi noticed this. "_Heh, Naruto's clearly ready to train. I bet he can't wait to get another shot at Zabuza and Haku."_

Sasuke spoke up. "Do you really have some last-minute training for us?"

"I got something in mind but taking on these enemies will require you four to start really working together. By now, you should see the value a good teammate has. You've experienced it time and time again since becoming Genin." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Daichi decided to speak up. "Sasuke, you'd be surprised how strong a little last-minute training can make a Shinobi."

"You really think any amount of training will make you strong enough to stand up to Gato?" A kid asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes. His attire consists of a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt, a simple pair of sandals, and a blue and white striped hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

Tazuna held out his arms joyfully to the kid. "Inari, where have you been?"

"Welcome home Grandpa." Inari happily stated as he ran into the arms of the bridge builder for a hug.

Tsunami walked over to Inari with her hands on her hips. "Inari, that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandfather and brought him home safely."

"It's quite alright." Tazuna began to lovingly pat the boy's head. "I'm rude to them to."

Daichi noticed the kid's eyes. After the initial happiness of seeing his grandfather, they were filled with sadness. Daichi had seen the same look in his and Naruto's eyes plenty of times before.

Daichi leaned over to Naruto. "The kid's lost someone important to him. Someone that meant the world to him."

Naruto, no longer filled with any anger, stood up and walked over the kid.

He placed a hand on top of Inari's head. "We all deal with life's struggles in our own ways. You can either break down when life gives you a bad hand or continue to fight like the people you looked up to."

With that, the Genin left the room.

Hinata was smiling while Sasuke was admittedly a little impressed. Just a little.

"_Very good you two." _Kakashi slightly smiled at what his students had done before standing. "Come along, we got to get you started training."

_**Forest: Clearing, Some Time Later…**_

Team 7 stood in a forest with plenty of tall trees.

"Alright, training starts now." Kakashi pulled out four pieces of paper. "We're starting with these."

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"This is Chakra Litmus paper. Each of you will pour your chakra into the paper when I say so, and a certain reaction will happen based on your Chakra Nature. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning. The five basic elements." Kakashi informed before handing each a paper. "Go."

Half of Sasuke's paper caught on fire while the other half wrinkled. Hinata's paper turned to dirt before being soaked making it mud. Naruto split in half and both halves became damp. Daichi's split into four pieces. Each one then did a different thing. Dirt, dampen, burn, and wrinkle.

"Whoa, what does all of this mean Sensei?" Naruto asked. "What about Daichi's. His did a whole slew of different things."

"I'll use what Daichi's did as the example. The paper can burn, cut, wrinkle, crumble, and/or dampen. This indicates what Chakra nature you got. Fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water respectively.

For a good number of Shinobi, the paper only does one. Those with particular Bloodline Limits sometimes have two. In the case of Daichi's, there are only two known Bloodline Limits that grant all five. Fusion Clones and the Rinnegan.

Of course, Hinata and Sasuke don't have Bloodline Limits that grant two natures. This can easily be explained through your clans. The Gentle Fist is an Earth Based Taijutsu for a reason and Uchiha's are possible just as associated with Fire as most Leaf Village Shinobi."

"So, our natures and lightning and water." Sasuke began.

Hinata finished. "Our Bloodline Limits pass fire and earth to us."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto is a rare case. A Shinobi born with two affinities." He explained. _"I've never heard of the Uzumaki being associated with any particular affinity. The argument could be made for water. Either way, this is truly a team of potential."._

Naruto scratched his head. "Okay, but what does any of this mean?"

"Having an affinity for an affinity for a nature means it's easier to learn Ninjutsu from that nature. They're also more powerful. Of course, you don't need a nature to learn a Jutsu outside your affinity. The Third, for example, has mastered countless Ninjutsu form all five basic natures and he only has Fire Nature." Kakashi stated.

Naruto became excited. "Does that mean your giving us each new Jutsu to learn!?"

"You'll all get a Ninjutsu to learn, but first a few things must be gone over. Each of you must then complete a certain exercise to get your Jutsu. An exercise I feel half of you can already do. We'll get to that. For now, let's talk about Chakra.

Sasuke said, "We know about Chakra."

Naruto said, "He's right. We learned about it at the academy."

Kakashi said, " I'm aware, but Chakra is a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding it is essential." He looked to the Hyuga. "Please, tell us about Chakra, Hinata."

Hinata blinked. "Oh, uhm…" She nodded. "Of course, Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses for any Jutsu. It's the source of all our power. This power comes from two forms working together. Physical and spiritual.

Physical energy exists in every cell throughout the body while spiritual energy is the primal power which is intensified through training and experience. Shinobi can focus Jutsu through hand signs and/or other methods."

Hinata was proud she got through that with no stuttering.

Kakashi said, "Right on all points. Iruka Sensei really had some excellent students."

Naruto groaned. "What's the big deal with these complicated explanations? The point is to learn the Jutsu, right?"

"Naruto is right, for once." Sasuke agreed. "We already use Chakra energy in our Jutsu."

Daichi spoke up. "Actually, you're missing a key component in your training. Chakra Control."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Daichi, why don't you enlighten us."

"Alright. As Hinata said, you must draw on both physical and spiritual energies to perform a Jutsu, but every Jutsu is different. Each requires a different amount of Chakra. Without control, you'll run out of Chakra and can no longer fight." Daichi explained.

"How do we learn to control our chakra then?" Naruto asked.

Daichi walked over to the nearest tree and began walking up it shocking Naruto and Sasuke. He continued to climb until he reached the first branch and hung off the bottom of it with his feet alone.

"You climb a tree using nothing but your feet. Focus the Chakra into the soles and use it to connect to the tree." Daichi replied.

"I must be seeing things." Naruto stated in shock.

Daichi began reciting what his mom told him. "What makes this effective is the fact that the feet are the most difficult points in your body to focus Chakra to. As a result, it can greatly increase your chakra level and is great strength training as well.

If you master this, then you can theoretically master any Jutsu. Not only that, but it'll train you to maintain your Chakra during a fight. Without this training, it'll always be twice as to maintain your Chakra. You would theoretically be at a disadvantage in the field against those who can."

Kakashi looked at Hinata. "Before Naruto and Sasuke try, I want to see you do it Hinata."

Hinata nodded and effortless walked up the tree before sitting on a branch.

Kakashi produced two kunai and threw them at Naruto and Sasuke's feet. "Now you two. Mark where you reach. Each time, your goal will be to surpass the previous mark. Since you're just starting out, I suggest getting a running start. Your momentum will take you up the tree until you get used to it. You ready?"

The two Genin picked up the kunai at their feet. They then looked from their teammates, already so far ahead of them, before looking at each other with determined glares.

"_So, Both Hinata and Daichi are already this far ahead." _Sasuke tightly gripped his kunai. _"I'm not about to be left behind. I refuse."_

"I'm more than ready." Naruto declared. "This is going to be no sweat, believe it."

"Then get focused and do it." Kakashi stated.

They both focused their Chakra.

"I got it." Naruto declared. "Charge!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke took off running at their respective trees. The two Genin made it up a decent and surprisingly equal length before cutting the tree. Sasuke flipped down to the ground while Naruto fell onto his back.

Sasuke looked up at his tree. "_This is harder than I thought. The balance must be perfect. To much Chakra smashes the tree and pushes you off; however, not enough Chakra let's slip like Naruto._" He looked at Naruto's tree. _"The Dobe's even with me. Damn it."_

_"That's about what I expected from Sasuke, but Naruto…"_ Kakashi addressed both boys. "Well, seems we have two Genin who not only understand Chakra, but can control and maintain it fairly well." He looked to Naruto.

"I believe we spoke about someone becoming Hokage, didn't we? Seems Hinata and Daichi have a better chance of achieving that dream than you." He looked to Sasuke. "As for the great Uchiha Clan, it appears they don't compare to the Fusion Clan."

Hinat blushed at the praise while worrying about Naruto.

Daichi knew what Sensei was doing and decided to help. "Hey guys!" He got their attention. "I managed to climb a tree in a week. Of course, I was 9 when I did it. Still that view was amazing. Maybe the two of you will be able to see it…" He smirked. "In a few years.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as an intense fire burned in their eyes. They were completely fired up to get past this challenge.

Kakashi removed two scroll. "I'm no longer needed here, so I'm going to go guard the bridge builder." He threw Hinata and Daichi a scroll each. "You two can learn from those. They have a Jutsu that go with your affinities." He looked to the other Genin.

"Once you two manage to climb the tree, come find me. I got Jutsu for you as well." He looked at Hinata and Daichi. "As for you two, what you work on is up to you. There's a lake nearby where you can water walk."

With everything said and done, Kakashi left them to their training, _"I think those four are more motivated than ever. If this training works, their mastery of Chakra will be an asset. With a new Jutsu under their belts, if they get that far, they'll only be stronger."_

Naruto said, "Alright. It's straight to the top for me." He looked at Sasuke. "I'll even beat you."

Sasuke looked at him. "Dream on Dobe."

They started training.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi and Hinata had moved off to the lake to spar since both were well acquainted with water walking. This left Naruto and Sasuke working hard to master Tree Climbing. By this point, they'd managed to get to the halfway point on their trees.

This is currently where both, panting in Sasuke's case or constantly hitting the ground in Naruto's, were stuck at. Neither of them were planning on giving up. They both started running up the tree once more.

_**Lake**_

Daichi and Hinata were currently going at it atop the lake. Hinata attempting to strike Daichi who either blocked or deflected her hands preventing them from hitting him while Hinata did the same whenever he tried a kick or punch.

This was more about working to improve their moves, and naturally neither wanted to hurt the other. Even so, both were panting from their hard work as they fought while maintaining their Chakra. Neither was willing to give up. They continued pushing themselves further.

_**Bridge Construction Site**_

Kakashi leaned against the bridge observing the workers and paying attention for threats.

Tazuna walked over. "So, you're the only one out here guarding me. Where's the rest of your team?"

Kakashi nodded. "The team's training. After our last encounter with Zabuza, there's no chance he'll be coming around today even if he had a medical Shinobi with him. Not to worry. Once the chance of him returning rises, I'll put forward all the precautions to see you're safe."

Tazuna nodded and walked off with the piece of lumber only for one of his workers to approach him. "Tazuna… I need to speak with you."

Tazuna wiped his face with the towel around his neck. "Huh, what about?"

The worker replied, "Uh, the thing is, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge, and I've decided that I pushed my luck enough. I want out."

Tazuna was angry. "You're going to quit on me, just like that! You're kidding!"

The worker rubbed his head. "You know, I stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. When they do, they'll kill you and your guards." The man sighed. "This bridge is a lost cause."

Kakashi watched the exchange with his arms crossed waiting to see what Tazuna would do.

"Your wrong." Tazuna stated with utter conviction. "This is our bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the main land. Commerce, trade, and hope. That is what we are building."

_"You got some guts Tazuna." _Kakashi thought.

"There won't be much hope if we're all dead." Tazuna walked away from the worker. "Tazuna, Let's not end it like this."

Tazuna walked on. "Save your breathe; furthermore, don't bother coming back after lunch."

_**Streets of the Village, Evening…**_

Kakashi was Tazuna's body guard meaning he had to follow the old man everywhere. He'd have sent a couple of his Genin, but they were still hard at work out in the forest. All of them were. He decided to leave them be and handle things himself.

Kakashi looked around at the village. It was a sad sight. The people were dressed in old clothes that were dirty, torn, or a combination of the two. There were children and adults alike sitting on the street begging.

"Here we are." Tazuna stated.

The two had walked into a food store only the selection was small and the food itself didn't look good. It was probably fresh enough at least. Tazuna finished his shopping and the two of them left. Suddenly, Kakashi stopped and turned to face a child surprising him.

The child quickly got over his surprise, smiled, and held out his hands. "Please?"

Kakashi pulled out a small bag of Ryu and gave it to the boy. "This should be enough to get you something to eat."

The kid smiled gratefully. "Thank you, mister."

He ran off.

Tazuna walked over to him. "This is how things have been since Gato came. Children suffer, and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we must finish the bridge.

It will bring commerce and trade, but it's more than that. That bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirits of the people. Once that bridge is finished, I know people will believe again. We can't let Gato stop us."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry bridge builder. My team isn't leaving until that bridge is complete."

_**Forest**_

Sasuke and Naruto just kept at it. Every time climbing higher and higher. Their trees were covered in cuts and they were so close to the top now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke panting. _"All this time, we've been dead even. I haven't managed to surpass him at all."_

Sasuke was also panting. _"All day… All day he's been climbing at the exact same rate."_

They both grit their teeth and ran at their trees once more.

_**Lake**_

At this point, Hinata was laid out on the river bank panting and sweating. She just couldn't go any further no matter how much she wanted to. Daichi had taken to running laps while still on the water. He was panting and sweating like mad, but he continued.

Hinata managed to get to her shoulders and look at him. _"Naruto, Sasuke, and Daichi… There all working so hard. I wish I could push on, but I just don't have their stamina or Chakra."_

_**Tazuna's House, Night…**_

Everyone sat down to eat a meal. The three male Genin were just wolfing down their meals while Hinata, who was very hungry, minded her manners instilled into her by the Hyuga Clan.

Tazuna chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's been so long since we've had this many guest at our table."

At the same time, the three male Genin finished and held out their bowls. "I want some more."

The three glared at each other.

Kakashi spoke up. "Now you three, you've already had seconds. Eat any more, and you'll end up puking. That won't help any of you get stronger."

They each sat down their bowls.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Tazuna had just finished telling the group about Kaiza, the Hero of their Village. They learned how he saved Inari, became a part of the family, and became the hero when the town needed him.

They learned how he fought against Gato and lost. Losing to Gato mean his death. In one fell swoop, everyone lost the meaning of courage. Inari left during the story forcing Tsunami to go after him.

Naruto got up from his seat but fell to the ground a moment later.

Hinata stood up. "Naruto are you okay?"

Kakashi said, "You better take the day off. No more training. You've used to much chakra. Push yourself any harder, and it could kill you."

Naruto rose to his feet. I can't relax Kakashi. Not now. I'm close to getting tree climbing down, and I need to prove that in this world there are real heroes."

"If you insist on training past your limits, then I'm going to be the one to push you." Daichi stood. "I trained hard today, but I still got energy to burn."

_"Those two will not surpass me."_ Sasuke stood as well. "I'm coming to."

Hinata spoke up. "A-After resting I feel ready to go as well, so I won't sit out either."

Kakashi sighed before producing the remaining scrolls he had prepared and throwing them to Sasuke and Naruto. "I saw how far you two got. If your going to continue your training, then you'll reach the top. Might as well have something else to learn while you're out there.

The four Genin smiled at their Sensei before taking off back to the forest.

_**The Forest, Morning…**_

This time, the Genin had gone their separate ways to train last night. Daichi had pushed himself until he ended up crashing on a branch well above the ground. He now woke up and climbed down. Everything ached. Daichi looked at the sky and saw that the sun had risen hours ago.

The Fusion member thought, _"I should attempt to find the others."_

Daichi walked towards the original clearing. Along the way, he met up with Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hey, you two, how did your training go?" Daichi asked.

"It went well." Hinata informed.

"I got tree climbing down and began practicing the hand signs of the Jutsu Kakashi gave me." Sasuke stated. "You?"

"I also practiced my hands signs and ended up finishing out with some routine tree climbing." Daichi informed.

The three Genin passed by a young boy with long, black hair and pink robes before they noticed Naruto.

"Whoa, I've seen a lot of weird things in life, but this one takes the cake." Naruto got to his feet when he noticed his teammates. "Hey guys. I completed the tree climbing exercise."

In the end, and four Genin had made excellent progress.

_**Tazuna's House. Still Morning…**_

The door opened, and Team 7 proudly walked in.

"Well Kakashi Sensei, none of us got down our Jutsu, but we achieved some level of success." Daichi informed.

Kakashi nodded. "That's good to hear. This means, starting tomorrow, all of us are back on guard duty."

"Alright!" Naruto celebrated.

_**Night…**_

Everyone had just finished another dinner.

"The bridge will be finished in a few more days, and we have you to thank for that." Tazuna stated gratefully.

Tsunami said, "You've all done great, but you still must be careful."

"I've been meaning to ask this, but there's never really been a chance until now. Why did you stay to protect me after I lied?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi replied, "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive. That was a quote from the first Hokage."

Inari began to cry and slammed his hands on the table. "What's even the point!? All this training is just a waste of time. Gato's got an army. They'll beat you. The things you say don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

"Speak for yourself." Naruto firmly stated. "It won't be like that for us."

"Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you all makes me sick!" Tears began to stream down Inari's cheek. "None of you know a thing about this country so stop butting in! You don't know what it's like to suffer!"

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining." Naruto declared. "You can whimper all day for all I care, but in the end, you're just a coward!"

Naruto got up, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

Hinata looked at the scene worriedly.

_**Outside Tazuna's House, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi walked outside where he found Inari staring out at the water with his arms on his legs.

"Mind if I join you?" Inari said nothing, so Daichi took a seat next to him. "You know, the life of a ninja isn't easy. I lost my mom and acted a lot like you in the beginning." Inari looked at Daichi. "I cried because she was gone. She never wanted me to be like that.

So, I decided I wasn't going to let her death stop me from growing and training to reach my dream. Making that choice and following through with it are two entirely different things. Fortunately, I met Naruto, and he inspires me to continue reaching for my dream.

He had no mother, father, or even friends, yet he never let that get to him. He works hard because he wants people to respect him. He will put his life on the line to achieve that dream. He is someone that I both respect and am proud to call my best friend.

Your father sounds like he was a lot like Naruto. It's true that what he said may be kind of rude, but I think it's what you needed to hear. In his own way he's helping you to move on and become like your father." Daichi said.

Inari stared at the Genin before turning his gaze out to the ocean.

Kakashi had watched them with a proud smile. _"Daichi's growing into a fine boy Hagane and Mara."_

_**The Next Morning…**_

The sun was up, and everyone, except for Naruto, were heading for the bridge.

Kakashi waved. "Alright, I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed himself farther than his teammates did, so he may not be able to move at all today."

Tsunami was concerned for the other Genin. "What about the rest of your students? They may not have pushed themselves as hard, but they were extremely tired."

Sasuke answered. "We pushed ourselves just fine. The only difference between the Dobe and us is the fact that he stayed up later."

Daichi nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Come on. Let's go." Tazuna declared.

So Tazuna and Team 7, minus Naruto, made their way to the bridge.


	11. Battle on the Bridge

_**On the Road to the Bridge**_

Team 7, minus Naruto, and Tazuna walked along the path to the bridge.

Daichi looked at his Sensei thinking now was the right time to ask a pertinent question. "Kakashi Sensei, is Zabuza still a member of the Hidden Mist Village? I mean, I could see the Bloody Mist taking on a mission like this, but I'm curious."

Daichi's respect for Zabuza hadn't dissipated.

Kakashi looked back at him before nodding. "A pertinent question and one I don't know much about. What I can say for certain is that Zabuza Momochi attempted to over through the Mizukage. Now he's here."

"So, he's acting as a mercenary." Sasuke stated.

Hinata chimed in. "Why would he still wear his head band?" She thought back to the demon brothers. "What of those other Mist Shinobi Daichi and Sasuke fought?"

"As I said, the Hidden Mist is known as the Bloody Mist. They have many practices Konoha doesn't and wouldn't partake in." Kakashi stroked his chin. "My best guess is that Zabuza wanted change and sought to make it happen. Others agreed with him."

That got Daichi thinking.

_**The Bridge, Some Time Later…**_

Tazuna said, "Hold on! What is this?! What happened?!" The group was shocked as every builder had been injured. "Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

A thick mist rolled in.

"Looks like he's back." Kakashi stated. "Team 7, get ready!"

Everyone went back to back, including Tazuna. Daichi drew his remaining swords, Sasuke a shuriken, and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Hinata had spotted the pair, but Zabuza spoke up before her. "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you still got those brats with you." Sasuke's arm was shaking. "That trembling. Pitiful."

The group was surrounded by five Zabuza clones.

Sasuke slightly smiled. "I'm trembling with… excitement."

Kakashi said, "Go on Sasuke."

Sasuke destroyed every clone.

"You know, it wouldn't have killed ya to save me one." Daichi commented.

"Oh, so you could see that they were water clones." The real Zabuza and Haku walked forward. "Brat's improving. Looks like you have a rival Haku."

"So, it seems." Haku said.

Kakashi said, "He's all yours Sasuke."

Suddenly, Haku began to spin heading straight for the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked confidently before drawing a second kunai and running to meet him. He blocked the Senbon stopping Haku.

"We already played this game earlier." Sasuke stated. "You're going to have to try harder than this to take me down."

Zabuza thought, _"So he can keep up with Haku's speed huh."_

Kakashi said, "Hinata, cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Daichi your one stand by. Be ready to move where you're needed. For now, we'll let Sasuke handle this."

"We already told you, that the bridges builder is our target." Haku stated. "If you back down…"

Sasuke ducked and swept Haku's legs. He then got up and thrust his leg forward nailing the fake tracker nin. Haku was sent tumbling along the ground before catching himself on his hand and flipping back to his feet.

"You're making a mistake." Haku stated. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed and you're surrounded by water. More than our last encounter even."

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke asked.

Haku wove a series of hand signs, fast, with one hand.

All of Team 7 was shocked.

"_Just one hand!"_ Sasuke thought

Kakashi thought, _"Hand signs with a single hand?! I've never seen that before."_

Haku finished. "Water Clone Jutsu." 2 more Haku appeared and started to throw senbon at Sasuke forcing him to dodge and defend while the original finished weaving another series of hand signs with his free hand. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."

Needles of water floated into the air around Sasuke forcing Daichi to act. Zabuza didn't react. The Fusion member came to stand back to back. A moment later, the needles launched at them. Together, the Genin managed to block each needle in a spectacular showing of speed.

Haku said, "They blocked all of them."

"Daichi, let's go." Sasuke declared.

Daichi nodded. "Right."

They ran and threw kunai at Haku's clones dispelling them back into puddles before charging at Haku.

"From this moment onward, you'll be the one defending against our attacks." Sasuke declared.

Daichi began slashing at Haku with his blade putting him on the defensive. Sasuke kept him there with his kunai. Both threw in kicks and punches as they pushed Haku back. Eventually, Sasuke nailed Haku in the chest knocking him away. The fake tracker landed at Zabuza's feet.

Zabuza was shocked. _"It's not possible. No one's faster than Haku."_ He looked at both Male Genin. _"Together, they will be trouble. It's time Haku steps things up."_

Kakashi looked at the Jonin. "I know what you've been thinking about these Genin Zabuza, but you've been wrong. They aren't your run of the mill. Sasuke and Daichi are some of the best young fighters in The Hidden Leaf Village.

Not to mention Daichi's got a mind for strategy to boot. Hinata has more potential than I've seen from most Kunochi in the academy in a long time. Finally, we have our number one hyper active, knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. They hare a team of great potential."

Zabuza chuckled. "Haku, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims. Get on with it."

Haku stood up. "Right."

Chakra began to radiate off him.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku stated.

The air began to cool rapidly before Haku made a hand sign. This caused mirrors of ice to start appearing all around the two male Genin.

Haku said, "Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

"_What is that?"_ Kakashi thought worriedly._ "How does it work?"_

Haku walked into the back of one mirror which caused his image to appear on all mirrors.

Daichi recalled a book he read about various blood limits. _"Ice Style! I thought all the users were wiped out!"_

"_What's up with all these mirrors?" _Sasuke wondered.

Kakashi charged forward to help them, but Zabuza got in the way.

"If you enter this fight, you fight me." Zabuza warned. "Those boys have no chance against that Jutsu. They're finished."

"Stay on guard Sasuke." Daichi stated as he looked around.

"Like I don't already know that." Sasuke stated looking around as well.

"Now, we'll begin." Haku stated.

Multiple senbon started to hit the Genin from different angles. Sasuke and Daichi did there best to defend and dodge, but it wasn't enough to cover the barrage from all sides. This included the hands holding blades. Their blades were knocked from their hands and rolled just outside.

Hinata worriedly shouted. "Sasuke! Daichi!" She wanted so badly to move. "_If I move, Zabuza could just create another Water Clone. The original blocks Kakashi Sensei and Tazuna dies."_ She closed her eyes. _"I'm sorry you two. I believe you can win."_

Sasuke and Daichi had originally been caught off guard by the sheer number of senbon, but now they were starting to get a better grasp on things. This allowed them to at least observe their surroundings to find a way out. Suddenly, smoke bombs went off within the ice mirrors.

Naruto appeared doing a pose. "Naruto Uzumaki is here, believe it!" He stood confidently. "Now that I'm here, everything will be alright."

Everyone was shocked at his utter stupidity.

Kakashi put a hand over his face. _"That idiot. Not only did he not stay hidden, where he'd be more effective, but he also moved right on into the ice mirrors."_

Haku had stopped his attacks as he recognized Naruto. _"That boy."_

Zabuza closed his eyes. _"What a fool. I guess one more Genin can't hurt."_ He then addressed Haku. "Don't be soft Haku. You have three opponents to defeat."

"_Soft?"_ Sasuke thought._ "So, he's not going all out. With three opponent, will he really be that much more of a threat?" _He looked at Daichi. _"We've been hit, but we're still standing firm. We're getting better at dodging as the surprise is gone."_

Sasuke then angrily glared at Naruto as his mind turned towards the complete and utter mistake he made. "You are a complete loser! You're supposed to be a Shinobi, so start acting like it! Use your head before acting!"

"What the heck's your problem?" Naruto shot back. "You should be thanking me for coming in here to help!"

Sasuke yelled, "Naruto, if we're both inside here…

"Your both idiots." Daichi held up his hands. "We're currently in the middle of something."

_"Naruto's quickly building a reputation as one of the most clueless ninja in history." _Kakashi thought,

Sasuke yelled, "That's it! I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!" He made hand signs. _"Fire Style."_

Naruto asked, "Hey, what attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice, so how do you destroy ice? Figure it out. Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared.

The massive fireball hit one of the mirrors, but all it accomplished was melting the ice a bit.

"That did nothing at all!" Naruto exclaimed.

Haku said, "You'll need more heat than that to melt this ice."

Haku attacked all three of them, but the Genin were not slouches. They managed to avoid a fair few at this point.

As they dodged, Naruto frantically looked at all the mirrors. "Where's that attack coming from? Are they clones? We've got to find the real one! Which one is it?!"

Haku said, "Look in the mirrors as much as you like, you'll never find the secret."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto made the hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

50 clones appeared and charged straight for the mirrors. Haku rushed out from his mirrors, but only managed to destroy 20 of the clones. Each had tried to dodge the fake tracker, and 30 clones had managed the feat.

Haku slid back into the mirror. _"What? A majority managed to dodge me?"_

The remaining clones punched a mirror with all there might cracking them a bit before dispelling.

Daichi and Sasuke saw this and immediately wove the exact same hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu!"

Each boy managed to break a couple of mirror only for those they destroyed to reform.

"I must admit, that was impressive." Haku spoke up. "I did not think you could dodge, but you will have to do a lot better if you wish to destroy these mirrors. Destroying a few won't be enough."

Daichi noticed that Haku was gearing up for another barrage. "Guys, he's attacking again!"

The three of them dodge and Naruto takes even fewer needles than Daichi and Sasuke. The orange suited ninja was like a dodging machine. All his teammates were stunned at how good Naruto was at dodging.

"_What has Naruto been doing?" _Kakashi thought.

"That brat." Zabuza stated.

"Naruto?" Daichi question.

Naruto firmly declared. "You're not the only ones with gifts. I've been working hard to make sure I don't fall to the way side. To show that I to have talent."

"Well then, let's do it one more time." Sasuke stated. "This time let's put some real Chakra into it, and we should be free.

Naruto nodded. "Right." He let his Chakra flow as he wove the hand signs. "Let's do it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another 50 clones, faster than before, charged at the mirrors. Haku moved to take them down, but only got 10 of them this time. The clones managed to utterly crack so many mirrors.

Sasuke and Daichi had gone back to back weaving the hand signs at the same time. "Fireball Jutsu!"

Haku was forced to escape from the mirrors as every one of them were destroyed. Hinata stared on in amazement at what her team was able to achieve. The fake tracker immediately tried to reform the mirrors only for all three of them to charge forcing Haku completely on defense.

_**Kakashi vs Zabuza:**_

Kakashi was done waiting around. Now was the time to act. The boys clearly had Haku, so he just needed to focus on Zabuza. The Leaf Jonin revealed his Sharingan, drew a kunai, and ran at the Mist Jonin forcing him to block with the large sword.

"Hinata, continue keeping our client safe." Kakashi hadn't taken his eyes off Zabuza. "I know it may not seem like you are doing much but trust me when I say those three and myself can fight our hardest because your protecting the client. We all know this."

Hinata looked at Kakashi before nodding determined. "Right. I promise I won't let anything happen to him Kakashi Sensei."

"You've just made a big mistake." Zabuza stated.

"No, I haven't." Kakashi firmly stated. "You will not lay a finger on my students or client."

Kakashi kicked Zabuza back and the two began to go at it. Kakashi slashed and dodged while Zabuza did the same. Eventually, they locked weapons once more. At this point, the leaf Jonin heard Shinobi sandals

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to attack without a plan?" Zabuza questioned. "Thanks to that Hyuga girl, my Hidden Mist Jutsu was out of the question, but we both know I have more."

Kakashi rammed the kunai into the water clone, dispelling it into a puddle of water, before running back to Hinata and Tazuna. Both turned as the real Zabuza drew his blade running in for the kill. Hinata moved in front of Tazuna only for Kakashi to appear in front of her.

Zabuza sliced into Kakashi's chest causing Hinata to scream. "Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi gripped his now bleeding chest. "I'll be fine Hinata."

Zabuza jumped back and chuckled. "Yes, don't worry girl. I knew what Hatake would do based on our last meeting, so I set this up to get as much enjoyment as possible. After all, it's not every day I meet someone in combat as skilled as I."

"You've just made a fatal mistake." Kakashi declared

He removed a scroll, smeared some of his blood from his chest on his hands, and wove a series of hand signs. "Ninja Art Summoning." He slammed his hands and scroll on the ground causing Zabuza to jump further back. "Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu."

A pack of ninja dogs came from the earth sinking their teeth into Zabuza and trapping him in place. "You disappoint me Zabuza. You, an elite ninja, got distracted with making this entertaining. That shall be why your life ends."

Zabuza said, "Blah Blah Blah, is your plan to talk me to death?"

"In a way." Kakashi replied. Now, I will end this, not though the Sharingan, but with my own Jutsu!"

_**Naruto, Sasuke, and Daichi vs Haku: Same Time…**_

Naruto was huffing a bit from the effort of creating those shadow clones, with enough Chakra to empower them the way he did, but he was still in there with Daichi and Sasuke as they pushed Haku who dodge the three Genin for as long as possible.

Any time Haku was able to get in a hit, Naruto was there to dodge out of the way making any effort to turn this around ineffective. Eventually, Daichi nailed Haku with an uppercut before dodging to the right and allowing Naruto to come in with a powerful punch to the face mask.

Said mask cracked as Haku was knocked towards the ground. Sasuke was there to land a powerful axe kicked into the fake tracker's stomach smashing him into the ground. Haku laid motionless as Sasuke jumped back. He then got to once knee shocking the Genin.

His mask cracked further. _"Zabuza, I am no match for these three. I have failed you."_

"You shouldn't be conscious!" Naruto exclaimed.

The mask fell apart hitting the ground, Haku coughed up blood, and he looked at the three Genin. All them recognized this person, but none more than Naruto.

"That figure in the woods…" Naruto stated. "That was you?"

Haku ignored this question. "You three have beaten me. I cannot win. Now I request that one of you kill me." They were shocked once more. "To show mercy to those who oppose what or who you serve.

To allow those enemies to live when you could strike them down. This is not compassion, but a betrayal of your life's passion. For what reason would you exist then when you are of use to no one? Your life has no meaning."

"Speak for yourself." Naruto declared.

"I am speaking for myself." Haku stated. "I am a failed weapon. I could not do what Master Zabuza wanted, so the only thing left for me is to die."

"That's out of the question." Daichi stated. "You and Zabuza were just doing a job you were paid for."

"I will not kill an enemy that's lost their will to fight." Sasuke nodded. _"Only one person is the exception. He will be shown no mercy."_

"You three want to be mighty Shinobi. right? Then kill me." Haku begged.

Naruto angrily said, "No! That is not all there is to be a Shinobi. It's not all about fighting and killing."

"A true Shinobi knows when to stop fighting or when it wouldn't do anything to kill your opponent." Daichi added.

"There's more to be a Shinobi than battling until one of you is dead." Sasuke stated. _"I will not stain my hands as he has."_

"I am asking you to kill me. Show that you can finish the job. Show that you are strong. The world will not miss a creature such as myself. I've been alone with only Master Zabuza to serve but before him I was nothing. Now, I've lost. I've failed my master and am nothing again."

Haku said, "You say killing me is useless, but it would let me rest in peace. If I live, I will only walk this world an empty shell. You three defeated me, so I want to die by your hands. As a fellow Shinobi, honor my last request. Please, take my life."

Sasuke picked up Daichi's blade from the ground. "Fine, I'll..."

Naruto's head was down. "No, I will do it Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him before sighing and handing the blade back to Daichi. "Then do it."

Naruto took out a kunai and faced Haku. "You're sure there is no other way?"

"There isn't." Haku replied. "I want to go out on my terms while Zabuza has not left me."

Naruto looked at his kunai before tightly gripping it. "Alright. Then this is for Sasuke and Daichi as well because they too have dreams."

He charged at Haku who closed his eyes. _"Yes, all of you hold onto your dreams."_

_**With Hinata and Tazuna**_

Hinata had been observing everything, but that did not mean she could hear anything. It just seemed to her that everything was coming up team 7.

Tazuna said, "The blasted fog is finally leaving."

He was right. The fog was beginning to dissipate slightly.

_**With Zabuza and Kakashi**_

Kakashi did some hand signs before grabbing a spot just below his left wrist with his right hand. Lightning began to form in the open hand and dance around his feet.

Kakashi pushed his hand down. "Lightning Blade!"

"That chakra's so strong it's visible!"Zabuza exclaimed in shock.

Kakashi firmly said, "I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He is a brave man with a noble dream. This bridge he's building is the hope of this land and all its people. You are like a disease. By attacking one, you infect all. You don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi!"

"You're right. I don't care." Zabuza countered. "I don't care about useless people and their petty dreams. Why should they matter to me when I have a dream of my own?"

"In order to have a dream you must have a future." Kakashi declared. "Your future is all used up."

_**With Naruto, Daichi, Sasuke, and Haku**_

At that moment, Haku felt a heartbeat. He grabbed Naruto's arm that held the kunai which caused the three male Genin to gasp.

"I'm sorry, but there's been a change of plans." Haku started weaving one handed signs. "I'm not ready to die yet."

Naruto struggled to move as Daichi and Sasuke charged in to aid him. Then, Haku simply vanished.

_**Bridge**_

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza ready to end this with his Lightning Blade. Just as he thrust it forward, a mirror appeared, and Kakashi impaled Haku. Both Jonin were shocked. Hinata gasped.

Haku's blood splattered onto the bridge. The dogs disappeared as Kakashi's scroll had been hit by a senbon. For seconds on end, all three figures involved in this were silent as the lightning faded. Haku puked up blood.

He then grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Za…bu…za."

"So, my future is all used up." The Mist Jonin chuckled. "Wrong again Kakashi."

Naruto frantically looked around. "Where did he go!"

Daichi said, "I don't know, but the fog's lifting."

Sasuke saw something in the distance. "Is that him?"

Naruto took off running in that direction, with Sasuke and Daichi not too far behind. The three of them arrived.

Naruto was shocked. "What's going on?"

"Isn't that the young man in the mask?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi said, "The boy threw himself in front of my attack." Zabuza closed his eyes. "He saved your worthless life, at the cost of his own."

"Well done boy." Zabuza swung his massive sword. "You not only saved my life but gave me Kakashi's as well."

"Kakashi Sensei, look out!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi pulled Haku's body in close and jumped back avoiding the blade.

Zabuza chuckled. "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

"No, all four of you need to stay out of this!" Kakashi laid Haku on the bridge and closed the tracker's eyes. "This is my battle. Zabuza's mine."

Hinata noticed her fellow Genin. "You're all okay!"

Daichi looked over at her. "Kakashi Sensei wants us to stay out of this fight, so let's move to guard Tazuna."

The 3 of them ran over to Hinata.

_**Some Time Later…**_

The two Jonin came back to the ground after clashing with each other. Zabuza was far worse that Kakashi as he was panting hard, had two kunai imbedded in his left arm, and was forced to one knee.

Zabuza thought, _"Why? Why can't I keep up with him."_

Zabuza, despite his injuries, rushed at Kakashi. The Leaf Jonin punched the swordsman in the face making him stumble back. He regained his footing only for Kakashi to throw another punch knocking him back further.

Zabuza continued to pant. "I will slice you in half!"

He charged again swinging his sword with his one, good arm. Kakashi vanished and appeared behind Zabuza grabbing the Jonin's neck.

"Look at you. You're falling apart." Kakashi taunted. "I knew you didn't have what it takes."

Zabuza asked, "What did you say!?"

"You have no idea what real strength is." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi had two kunai in hand, which he spun on two fingers, and held them away from Zabuza. "Game over. You lose."

Kakashi plunged the kunai into Zabuza's good arm at about the same time he swung around with his blade. Kakashi was just a bit faster plunging the kunai into Zabuza's arm. The Leaf Jonin then flipped away as the large blade skidded along the bridge.

"Now both of your arms are useless." Kakashi stated. "You can't even make hand signs. So, what now?"

It was at this moment that a small man in a suit with sunglasses and a cane appeared drawing everyone's attention. He had a bad widows peak and his hair was all over the place. Behind him was an army of thugs.

The man said. "He really did a number on you Zabuza. I must say, I'm disappointed."


	12. Second Chances

_**Trust me when I say you're going to want to pay close attention to this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Bridge**_

Team Seven, Zabuza, and Tazuna stood across from Gato and his army of thugs.

Zabuza said, "Gato, I don't understand. What is this?"

Gato smiled. "There's been a change in plans. You're going to die on this bridge Zabuza." Zabuza opened his eyes wide. "You're too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the pay roll. Even these thugs' cost something. So, slaughter a few of them. I'd appreciate it."

"You bastard!" Daichi angrily shouted shocking everyone as he stepped in front of Zabuza with his blade held firm. "This Shinobi was willing to die for you, yet you'd just turn around and betray him. You were scum before but now your even worse than scum."

Gato chuckled as he walked forward. "Some punk kid with an ego. Sticks and stones, kid."

Zabuza looked at Daichi before speaking to Kakashi. "Well Kakashi, seems our fight is at an end since I am no longer in Gato's employ. Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel."

"I suppose you're right." Kakashi stated as he looked at Daichi. _"Seems he really has come to respect Zabuza a great deal."_

Gato stopped before Haku's body. "That reminds me. This one almost broke my arm. I've been meaning to repay that." He kicked Haku's body making Naruto gasp. "I only wish he was alive to feel that."

"Get away from him!" Naruto attempted to run forward, but Kakashi stopped him. "Are you just going to let him get away with that Zabuza!?"

"Be quiet you fool." Zabuza stated. "Haku is dead. What does it matter?"

Naruto struggled free from Kakashi's grasp and pointed at Zabuza. "You ungrateful rat. Haku did everything for you. He lived for you. You were everything to him. What, he meant nothing to you? He sacrificed everything, yet you never felt anything for him?

If I become stronger, will I have to become as cold hearted as you? I never will become cold hearted. Unlike you, I value my team. I want to grow stronger, so I never hold them back; however, I have dreams of my own." Naruto was tearing up.

"Dreams that Haku was never able to have himself. You know what? He didn't even care because he was happy. You… You just tossed him aside like he was nothing. A broken tool. That's wrong. So wrong!"

"You talk too much." Zabuza stated before shedding tears. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. While he fought you and your team, his heart was breaking in two. Haku was always to soft and kind.

He felt pain and sorrow. Curse him because I feel it to. Something else, I feel contempt that this is the way it ends." He ripped of his bandages with his shark teeth. "Cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I am human?"

He looked at Daichi. "Kid, that blade. Give it to me and step out of the way."

Daichi looked at his blade and gripped it tightly before throwing the blade back. He then stepped aside. Zabuza caught the handle in his mouth. The Jonin then rushed forward forcing a frightened Gato to run back through his thugs.

"Take him down!" Gato exclaimed

Even without the use of his arms, Zabuza was a force of nature. He charged through the thugs taking many down. Every weapon, he took in stride. He rushed straight for Gato at the back. He ran right by the criminal with the blade and Gato's head rolled off the bridge as his body fell.

With his job done, Zabuza spat out the blade letting it clatter to the ground before looking at the thugs. This frightened them enough to part. With all the weapons still in his back, he slowly walked towards Haku's corpse.

Zabuza fell to his knees. _"I never once thanked you Haku. Goodbye."_

He fell to his stomach. Daichi ran forward as Hinata and Naruto tried to look away.

"Don't look away. When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends." Kakashi firmly stated.

Daichi fell to his knees as tears began to form in his eyes. "No!" He looked back at Kakashi. "Sensei this isn't right. This isn't an end for a warrior." He cried. "This isn't the end for a Seven Swordsman of the Mist." He looked at his Sensei. "You know a healing Jutsu. Please use it."

Kakashi sighed. _"Zabuza wasn't really that bad." _He walked forward and knelt by Zabuza's body before removing the weapons. _"This likely won't work, but I might as well try. Just to ease Daichi's mind."_

Kakashi's hands glowed green as he began using the Mystical Palm Jutsu.

At this point, the thugs had gotten over their fear, and one of them stepped forward banging their sheathed sword on the ground. "Hey, don't go getting comfortable. This party ain't over yet. Who's going to pay us now that Gato's gone? No way we're leave empty handed, so we'll just have to hit the village and see what they've got."

All the thugs agreed.

"Not good." Kakashi stated.

Before anyone act, a cross bolt came from the other side of the bridge. The whole village stood behind the ninja. They were headed by Inari.

A villager said, "There's one thing you're forgetting. Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through us."

The villagers all shouted together.

Naruto happily exclaimed, "Inari!"

Inari rubbed his nose and laughed. "Hero's usually show up at the last minute."

Tazuna was on the verge of tears. "They've all come. The whole village."

Daichi smiled. "Please, don't stop Kakashi Sensei. We'll handle them."

Naruto smiled. "You got that right."

They both wove the same hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

5 clones of Daichi and Naruto appeared. This new decampment scared the thugs. Sasuke and Hinata walked forward to stand with Naruto and Daichi.

Sasuke smirked and drew a kunai. "No way I'm sitting this out."

Kakashi noticed something in Sasuke's eyes as he walked by. They were both red with a single black tomoe.

"_The Sharingan."_ Kakashi thought. _"Sasuke must have unlocked it in during the fight with Haku as a way to keep up with the intense speeds of all the combatants."_

Hinata joined him. "Yeah, we'll fight to."

This new development caused the thugs to turn tail and run in terror back to Gato's ship.

Inari held the arm with the cross bow in the air. "Victory!"

The whole village was celebrating. Tazuna looked upon this with a big smile because the village finally had its courage back. Suddenly, Zabuza coughed up some blood as his breathing became steady. He was simply resting now. Daichi noticed this.

Kakashi looked at his student with wide eyes and softly said. "He'll live." He sweat dropped. _"This man really is a demon."_

Daichi grinned. Then a gentle snow fell on the bridge.

_**Haku's Grave, Sunset.**_

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stood before the grave. Daichi and Kakashi had stayed behind at Tazuna's with Zabuza's unconscious body. Naturally, Hinata had been informed of everything that went down on the bridge. This made her wonder.

"Is this the ninja way?" Hinata asked. "To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering whether it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sasuke stated.

"If that's what being a ninja is about, then something's out of whack." Naruto firmly stated. "Is that why we go through all this training, just to end up like them?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "How am I supposed to know Dobe?"

Naruto clenched his fist. "No matter what the answer is supposed to be, I've found my own. From now on I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true without any regrets. I'm following the way of Naruto."

"_Your own Ninja way." _Hinata smiled.

_**Tazuna's Home**_

Zabuza opened his eyes to find himself in a room with Kakashi and Daichi nearby. "You… You saved me. Why?"

"It was Daichi's idea." Kakashi admitted. "He's come to respect you greatly and saw your death on that bridge as an injustice. He begged me to correct it."

Zabuza looked at Daichi who nodded. "It's true. You're an amazing swordsman and Shinobi. Even if you may have lost your way. Dying on that bridge would not have only been an injustice. Not just to you, but Haku as well. Those that were closest to us, want us to live fulfilling lives."

Zabuza stared at the celling both shocked and unhappy with the current situation.

This quickly gave way to a realization. _"I have a second chance, so I won't waste it. Haku, I will live a life you can be proud of."_

He noticed his blade leaning against a nearby wall before falling asleep. He was still drained, weak, and inured from his confrontation with Kakashi.

_**Finished Bridge, Squad Seven's Departure…**_

The whole village came out to see the team off. Daichi had created three clones and transformed one into a gurney which held the injured Zabuza. Well, he was well enough to stay awake he just couldn't walk very far yet.

The two remaining clones held that gurney up while the original held Zabuza's blade. Daichi had volunteered to take this burden because he wanted to impress the swordsman. Even though the blade was heavy, he wasn't about to complain.

"We never could have completed the bridge without you. I can't tell you how much I'll miss you." Tazuna said with a mixture of joy and sadness.

Tsunami said. "Do be careful."

Kakashi said, "Thank you for everything."

"Now now, don't get all chocked up. We'll be sure to come back and visit soon." Naruto assured.

Despite what Naruto said, Inari was all choked up. "You swear you will?"

Now Naruto was getting choked up as well. "Of course, you know Inari, it's okay to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with it."

Inari said, "Who says I want to cry. Anyways, if there's nothing wrong with it, why don't you cry?"

Zabuza growled in irritation. "One of you cry already so we can get going."

Kakashi chuckled. "The Leaf Village can wait a little while longer Zabuza."

Naruto looked back at the Jonin before both boys ran up to each other giving one another a hug and crying. Team 7 eventually started down the bridge.

"It was all his doing." Tazuna stated. "That boy made you stronger Inari, and you in turn made us all stronger. It was thanks to that boy that we could build a bridge to a place we never knew. A place where we found our courage."

A villager asked, "Now that it's finished, what should we call the bridge?"

"I know just the name." Tazuna stated with a smile. "We'll call it, The Great Naruto Bridge."

_**With Team 7**_

The team walked on with the original Daichi trailing behind due to the massive blade. Zabuza had taken note of the fact that he wasn't complaining and thought about all he'd seen from Daichi.

This lead him to a conclusion. _"That boy has great potential to be a Shinobi. A better Shinobi than I have been."_

"As soon as I get back, I'm going to let Iruka Sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished." Naruto declared joyfully. "Just wait until Konohamaru hears about this. The kid's going to worship me."

Kakashi notice Zabuza give a small smile. _"Looks like Zabuza has a little respect for Daichi as well."_

The Leaf Jonin filed this information away for now.

_**Haku's Grave, Midnight…**_

A middle age man of average height approached the grave. He had short, red hair and azure blue eyes behind glasses. His attire consisted of a dark blue lab coat over a black shirt with black pants with matching pants. On the back of that lab coat he had the Uzumaki clan symbol.

The man smiled at the grave. _"Haku, last of the Yuki Clan."_ He chuckled. _"You did well in that battle and should serve my needs nicely. The Akatsuki should welcome you no problem."_

He began to dig the body up.

_**Leaf Village, Days Later…**_

Team Seven returned only to be greeted by Inochi and several others in black trench coats. "We'll be taking Zabuza in for interrogation. We'll be taking that blade to study as well."

Kakashi nodded. "Right."

Daichi gave up the blade and watched as Zabuza was transferred to a normal gurney. His clones dispelled and Daichi watched as the Mist Jonin was take away. He really hoped they'd see he wanted to become one of them.

Kakashi turned to his team. "You four did well, so go rest." He walked away. "I'll give the report to the Third myself."

Their Sensei left.

Naruto noticed that Fusion member seemed down, so he patted him on the back. "Cheer up Daichi." He smiled. "I know, how about we go get a meal together? As a team?"

Daichi nodded. "That sounds good."

Hinata looked at the Uchiha. "Will you come as well Sasuke."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'm somewhat hungry."

So, the four Genin walked off to find a restaurant.


	13. Foreign Shinobi

**One Months After Returning:**

Kakashi often gave Ninjutsu scrolls to his students. They were tailored to the affinities of his students. He also ensured Sasuke and Naruto got water walking down which would only help them in mastering those Jutsus. The team naturally got plenty of D rank missions.

_**Naruto**_

After the mission to the Land of Waves, Naruto recommitted himself to training with his new style. Every morning he was at the training grounds fighting his clones. He was working hard to learn his Jutsus. He just wanted to ensure that he kept up with the talent of his teammates.

_**Hinata**_

Hinata had been greatly affected by the mission to the Land of Waves. She now knew her teammates were some of the hardest workers out there. So, she worked hard to hammer out her Gentle Fist Style, Taijutsu learned from her friends, and the Ninjutsu from Kakashi.

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke now knew his team wasn't going to slow him down. If anything, thinking that had slowed himself down. He now took every Ninjutsu Kakashi gave him and worked to master them while also working to fully realize his Sharingan, other Uchiha abilities, and Taijutsu.

_**Daichi**_

Daichi was more motivated to train as well. He always knew this team had so much talent and/or potential. Seeing it firsthand hand made him train hard. His Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training was only augmented by Fusion Clone knowledge and Ninjutsu scrolls.

He even began working on his own Taijutsu style. He may not have be able to make clones of Zabuza or Kakashi, he was limited for now, but Haku was another story. That allowed him access to Ice Style. Only when he had his Haku fusion clone out.

_**Hyuga Compound: Tea Shop**_

"That really happened to my dad?" Daichi asked, laughing his butt off.

Hiashi had just finished telling Daichi about the time Hagane had been mistaken as a pervert. His father had seen the Toad Sage spying on some woman and attempted to confront him. The woman heard him and came to investigate. The Sage had gotten out of there, but his father had been left to the wraith of those women.

"I'm quite serious." Hiashi stated with a slight smile. "Fortunately, your mother was already engaged to your father and in the village by this point. She knew her fiancé wasn't a pervert and was able to convince the other women of this."

Daichi nodded before looking at the Hyuga leader. "Hiashi, mom never told me how it all went down. How did they meet and how did dad get Nadeshiko Village to agree to letting her live here?"

Hiashi smiled. "Ah, that story. As you are aware, Nadeshiko is a village of Kunochi. They govern everything while the male Shinobi live in a small village outside of the main village. They're treated well enough and the women they marry are quite beautiful.

Your mother was of age to head out and find herself a man to marry. Your father was one of the first Shinobi she faced. He won. This would have result in him being taken back to Nadeshiko Village. Your mother was quite set in her ways.

She wanted him to come back to her village and marry her. He didn't want that. He wanted to remain a Konoha Shinobi. He wanted an equal relationship with the woman he loved." He chuckled. "I was actually there. A simple mission turned big because he fell in love."

Anyways, they argued back and forth until coming to an agreement. One month. If she fell in love with him, they had to live in Konoha. If she didn't, he would live in Nadeshiko as other males do.

He knew for a fact that she didn't love him at the time. For her, this was merrily the process her village went through to maintain their strong Kunochi population. In that month, he expressed his love for her. Since you're here, you can see how she ended up feeling."

"Wow, so mom ended up wanting an equal marriage? Wanted to live with dad?" Daichi asked.

Hiashi nodded. "That she did. I won't say it was an easy road for them to achieve that, but your father could often make even the most impossible outcomes possible. You may very well have inherited that from him."

Daichi looked at his cup. "How come mom never told me this story?"

"When they found out they were having a child, they agreed to tell you when you were chasing after your own love." Hiashi informed. "A story of love winning. They thought it would inspire their child to not give up if things became difficult on their own road."

Daichi nodded. "Why did you tell me this now? I don't think I have feelings for anyone."

Hiashi smiled. "I'm aware, but I think a more important meaning is placed on any story of them over their original purpose. It's these stories and memories of those we've lost, that keep us feeling close to them."

"Thank you, Hiashi." Daichi stated. "I'll be sure to internalize the lesson mom hoped I'd learn as well."

"It's no problem talking about them." Hiashi stated. "They were both good friends of mine, and it is my pleasure to tell you stories they cannot themselves."

Daichi stood. "It's been great as always, but I need to get going."

Daichi ran out of the compound.

Hiashi sipped his tea. _"Hard to believe it's almost been 6 months since Daichi became a Genin. No doubt Kakashi will nominate his whole team for the Chunin Exams. Given Hinata's dedication to training, I wonder how they'll do?"_

_**Team 7 Training Ground, Next Morning…**_

The four Genin had been waiting for their Sensei, as usual.

When Kakashi finally arrived, he greeted them. "Good morning guys. Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the path of life."

"Forget your excuses Kakashi Sensei." Naruto declared. "Just tell us already, when are we getting another mission like the one to the Land of Waves? Come on, I thought we'd be done with all these D rank missions."

"Easy now Naruto." Kakashi chuckled.

Daichi decided to speak up. "What about Zabuza?"

Kakashi nodded. "He has a lot of information to go over, but I hear he should be released sometime this month. He hasn't even talked to the Third, but our Hokage is kind. I don't think there shouldn't be an issue with him joining."

Daichi nodded.

Hinata spoke up. "Sensei, what's our first mission for today then?"

Kakashi smiled. "Actually, a very important event is coming up, and it concerns you four; however, I'll get to that after we perform a certain training. You four are going to be displaying your Taijutsu and I'll choose your opponents. It's about time I gauge where you are. We'll start with Sasuke and Naruto. Mainly because I want to see both your new abilities in action."

"Both our new abilities?" Naruto asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you were dodging Haku's techniques." Kakashi stated. "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

Sasuke looked at him. _"That's right. The Dobe was dodging like mad."_

Naruto rubbed that back of his head. "Yeah, I didn't want to fall behind any of you, so I tried something out. I began working on my own Taijutsu Style. Thanks to our fight with Haku, and Sasuke's suggestion to put more Chakra into it, I may just have something here."

"What do you call it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought about it. "I'm not sure. I'm moving on instinct a lot. Attacking, dodging, and blocking. Kind of a Super Instinct… Mega Instinct." He shook his head. "I'm uncertain what to call it yet."

"Well then, sounds like Naruto's a good first opponent to try out your Sharingan on Sasuke." Kakashi stated. "Go on, you two square off."

Naruto and Sasuke faced off. At the same time, they charged in going with punches and dodges. Even though Sasuke was still the superior fighter of the two, Naruto had closed the gap immensely with a more refined style.

Both Genin were dodging, deflecting, and in Sasuke's case, getting a few hits in. Eventually, they both punched out at the same time hitting one another in the face before jumping back from one another.

Naruto smiled. "Alright. Warm ups over."

Sasuke smirked. "I was thinking the same thing."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan causing his eyes to become red with three tomoe. Naruto started funneling Chakra into his limbs taking extra care not over do it. Once it was there, he could easily control the Chakra, but getting started took a little effort. Then, it happened. His blond hair gained a red sheen and his azure blue eyes turned red.

Kakashi took note of this. _"I don't sense the Nine Tails Chakra, but it seems the Tailed Beast still has an effect on Naruto with this new style of his."_

The Genin started going at it once more only Naruto's reaction speed had drastically increased shocking Sasuke. He could keep track but reacting himself was a different story. This resulted in Naruto getting in some heavy blows on Sasuke's body.

Eventually, the Uchiha picked up on the moves a little better as the fight wore on as both started to block and dodge. Sasuke attempted a punch followed by a swipe. Naruto dodged only for the Uchiha to a land a kick getting Naruto into the air.

Naruto flipped putting him in the right position for an axe kick. Sasuke crossed his arms blocking. He separated his arms knocking Naruto away. The Uzumaki flipped to his feet and both charged. They landed another punch to the others face knocking each other back.

Kakashi put his hand down. "That's the match."

"_Naruto's come a long way." _Hinata happily thought.

"Come on Kakashi Sensei, we can go further." Naruto complained.

Kakashi shook his head. "You guys could really start to hurt each other which is not the point. This is merrily to gauge where you're at. I must say, I'm very impressed. I'd put you both at High Genin just with those skills you showcased.

If you two have been putting in the work with your other skills, you could easily be around mid Chunin." He looked to the other two members. "Daichi and Hinata, you're up. Remember, this just a spar. No dangerous techniques or Chakra behind the Gentle Fist."

Daichi and Hinata faced off; however, there was something different about the fusion member's stance. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata each recognized elements of it. It was a combination of the Gentle, Strong, and Intercepting Fist. Hyuga, Lee and Guy, and Sasuke's styles rolled into one.

"_Hagane found a style that worked for him and, but not you aren't going to be confined to an existing style. Like Naruto, you will make your own style. A style of accumulation and experience perfectly using the Fusion Clones knowledge to your advantage." _Kakashi thought.

Hinata was studying Daichi, but the fusion member wasn't inclined to do the same. He rushed at the Hyuga, and the two began to move almost like a dance. Hinata was graceful while Daichi, who had graceful elements, was more free form with his style.

Daichi eventually flipped back luring Hinata in as he stopped on his hands. He spun on them hitting the Hyuga with his legs. The Fusion member followed up by lunging off his hands into Hinata's stomach. She regained her footing and attacked with a flurry of palm strikes.

She caught Daichi the moment he righted himself laying into him with a few strike before Daichi recovered and spun kicked knocking Hinata away. The Fusion member followed up with a combination of palm strikes and punches.

Kakashi said. "That's the match." Both Genin stopped. "Your both High Genin; however, mix in those other things we've gone over, and your both Chunin level. Hinata, you've improved your Gentle Fist, but I'd have to place you at low Chunin.

Daichi, you seem you have come up with your own style of fighting. If you've kept up with your training, then I'd easily place you at Mid Chunin level. I'm also curious, it's a combination of Gentle, Intercepting, and Strong Fist, correct?"

"I threw in a little of my previous style, focusing on kicks, as well." Daichi replied. "I really only got the basics from Sasuke, Hinata, and Lee through my fusion clones. Not enough alone, but the idea hit me to put together what I did have. I also have a name for my style. I call it Mixed Fist."

Kakashi nodded. "An apt name. Especially since those who may hear of it won't be expecting many kicks. Good use of a minor deception." He nodded. "You four have come far, so maybe what I'm about to announce isn't as sudden as I thought."

He took out four slips of paper. "I've recommended you four for the Chunin Exams. These are the application forms." He passed them out. "It's completely voluntary. If you don't feel up to it, you can wait until the next one."

Naruto hugged Kakashi. "Alright! Kakashi Sensei you rock!"

Kakashi sat him down. "Don't slobber on my vest. Whoever want to take the exams, fill out your forms and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at 3 p.m. 7 days from now. That's it."

_**Streets of Konoha, Some Time Later…**_

The three Genin walked on down the street together.

Naruto said, "I bet there'll be all kinds of wicked Shinobi at the Chunin Exams."

Daichi smiled and put and arm around his friend. "I'm right there with you Naruto."

Sasuke thought, _"I hope I get to fight Daichi. We haven't fought since the academy, and I want to see just what that new style of his is made of."_

Hinata stared at the paper. _"The Chunin Exams… I'll have to do my best for my team. There's no way I can bow out. Even knowing Neji might very well be there. I'm not running away."_

"I'm going off to get some training in." Sasuke walked away.

After Sasuke was gone, the three remaining Genin noticed a terribly disguised ninja moving towards Naruto.

"_Fake rocks? What's up with that?"_ Naruto wondered.

Daichi thought, _"It has to be Konohamaru. This is about as good as his attempt to blend into that fence."_

Naruto began running back and forth, and the fake rock followed him. Daichi laughed at the scene while Hinata herself couldn't help but giggle.

Eventually, Naruto stopped and turned causing the rock to stop as well. "That is the worst disguise of all time. There are no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!"

A boy's voice came from within the disguise. "You saw through my disguise again boss. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival."

A bright light emanated from the rock before it exploded. In its place were Konohamaru and two other children, A boy and girl wearing goggles like Konohamaru. They were likely classmates of his. All three were coughing.

The girl had orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. Her attire consists of a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey, and she wears the traditional ninja sandals.

The other boy has short brown hair and dark eyes under circular glasses. A drip of snot hung from his nose. His attire consists of a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, and sandals."

Konohamaru said, "I think we used to much gun powder guys."

They then began to pose.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest Kunochi in school. Check me out." The girl declared.

The kid in blue said, "I love Algebra, Call me Udon."

"I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru. When we're together…" Konohamaru began.

"We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad." They all finished in unison.

Naruto said, "Yeah, I knew it was you Konohamaru." Naruto took note of their head gear. "What are those goggles you're wearing?"

All three members smiled and Konohamaru said, "You used to wear goggles, so now we're copying you." Naruto was expressionless. "Come on boss, why are you being like that?! You should be excited!"

Naruto asked, "Did you want something?"

"You know what we want. Are you busy now?" Moegi asked.

"I have to train for the Chunin Exams, believe it." Naruto declared.

Konohamaru angrily said, "But you said you'd play ninja with us! Come on!"

"Aw, you promised to play ninja with that Naruto." Hinata smiled and blushed. "That's so sweet of you."

Konohamaru looked at her. "Hey boss, who's that girl?" He studied her before smiled. "Oh, I get it! You're a smooth operator boss. I know she's your girlfriend."

Hinata's blush turned a crimson red. _"G-G-Girlfriend…"_

Naruto blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to say those types of things. Hinata's a good friend of mine."

Konohamaru looked from Hinata to Naruto. "Yeah, I guess that was mean of me. She's way out of your league."

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah." Konohamaru said. "She's pretty and you're average. I mean, you're an amazing ninja, but you're not the best-looking guy."

Naruto shouted. "Hey, I'm not average looking!"

Konohamaru laughed. "Yes, you are."

His friends joined in before they ran away.

Daichi chuckled. "You know what, I like those kids."

Naruto hung his head. "First them and now you. I thought you guys were on my side."

Daichi patted his back. "Chin up Naruto. They just said you were average looking. I mean, there's more to relationships than looks anyways, and beauty is defined by the beholder. Plus, it'd be weird if any of us thought you handsome."

"I know, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less." Naruto declared.

They then heard Konohamaru scream. This snapped Hinata out of her thoughts before all three of them ran to see what was happening. There they found Moegi and Udon watching on frightened as Konohamaru was held up by a guy. A girl stood behind him.

The guy wore a bunraku puppeteer's costume; a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore black gloves and a hood covering his head. On his forehead he had a Sunagakure forehead protector and a bundle rested on his back.

The girl has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulder garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. A huge fan rested on her back.

The guy was holding the student tight by the scarf.

Naruto activated his style causing his hair and eyes to change "Konohamaru!"

"Kankuro, just put him down. You know you'll pay for this later if it goes to far." The girl stated.

"Please, don't do anything rash." Hinata stated. "He's a child, so surely anything he's done can be forgiven."

Kankuro noticed their forehead protectors. _"So, these are Leaf Village Genin." _He smiled. "Come on, we got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?"

"Alright, he's asking for it." Daichi looked at his team. "Naruto give him a good punch, Hinata catch Konohamaru, and I'll explain what these idiots are doing wrong."

Naruto smiled. "Good plan!"

The orange suited Shinobi charged forward. Kankuro made some movements with his free hand. Thanks to Naruto's style, he could feel something was there even though he saw nothing, so he dodged the Chakra. This resulted him landing a punch on Kankuro.

The Suna Shinobi was knocked back, Hinata caught and safely set Konohamaru down, and Daichi delivered a powerful axe kick to Kankuro's stomach. The Sand Shinobi smashed into the ground, and the Fusion member made note of the sound of cracking wood.

"_Wow, these three aren't weak."_ Temari noted.

Daichi looked at both Sand Shinobi. "My guess is that you two are here for the Chunin Exams, correct?"

Kankuro had gotten up and reached for his bundle only for a third party to enter the scene. They were holding a buster sword to Kakuro's neck shocking both Sand Shinobi. The perpetrator of this affair as a girl.

She had short, spiky gray hair and wore a Hidden Mist Village head band like Kakashi Sensei. This meant only her left, gray eye was visible. Her attire consisted of baggy pants, like Zabuza, with varying shades of black and a sleeveless black shirt.

Kankuro was frozen in place as Hinata stared at the Mist Shinobi. "_That Kunoichi is fast."_

The girl picked up where Daichi left off. "If you are here for the Chunin Exams, then you should have been briefed on proper etiquette. Just because we can enter the Leaf Village, doesn't mean we are immune to their laws."

Daichi decided to finish things out. "Don't go harming any more villagers, or you'll be dealing with me."

The Mist Genin then sheathed her blade on her back. Kankuro grit his teeth, angrily, before attempting once more to reach for his puppet. This time, he was hit with a rock that had enough force to be painful.

Sasuke sat in a tree nearby lightly tossing a rock and catching it. "This looks like a real party. Thought I might join in."

Temari took a good look at Sasuke before doing the same to Daichi. _"You know, Konoha's got some real hotties."_

Daichi had drawn his blade and put it at Kabuto's throat. "You either have some anger problems, you're an idiot, and/or your looking for a fight. Let me assure you, I'll make sure the Sand doesn't pull the same crap as the Cloud did years ago. You won't earn anything from this."

Sasuke smirked as he crushed a rock. "If I were you, I'd get lost."

Kankuro grit his teeth furiously.

"What's the matter?" The Mist shinobi had crossed her arms with a smile. "You going to call this unfair when you picked the fight?"

Just then, another newcomer spoke up. "Kankuro, you are an utter embarrassment to our village."

Everyone was shocked by the new voice. They all looked in the direction it came from. In another tree they spotted a boy with fair skin, green eyes, and short, spiky auburn hair. He also had no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. Around his eyes he has tanuki-like black rings.

His attire consists of a black body suit with an open neck. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and wraps his forehead protector.

The boy was using chakra control to hang onto the branch of a tree. Daichi, the Mist Shinobi, and Sasuke could all tell that this Shinobi was strong. The other two Sand Genin were terrified of this guy.

"I know. I-I-I mean they started the whole thing. See, here's what…" Kankuro began only to go quiet once Gaara looked at him.

"I am sorry for any trouble he might have caused any of you." Gaara jumped to the ground and began to walk off. "We're leaving Kankuro and Temari."

Then Sasuke jumped down. "Wait, you with the gourd on your back. Identify yourself."

Gaara turned to look at the Uchiha. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm must confess, I'm curious about a great many of you. You, The blond, the girl with the large sword, and the boy with the sun crest. What are your names?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Names Daichi Ryu." Daichi declared.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated.

The Mist Shinobi replied. "I'm Kanja Yagumi."

The three Sand Genin then lept away.

Daichi turned towards the Mist Kunochi. "Hey, thanks for the help, Kanja was it? So, you're here for Chunin Exams as well?"

Kanja nodded. "You bet! I can already tell that this is going to be an exiting one this time around."

Hinata looked at her curiously. _"Is she really from the Mist Village? She seems happier than I thought they'd be given Zabuza."_

Sasuke had picked up on this as well. "You don't seem to act like a Mist Shinobi."

"I can see why you'd think that, but the Hidden Mist's internal war is finished. We're united and stronger than ever. I'm happy to say the rebels won." Kanja chuckled. "Of course, I've always been a bit of an oddity, even now, among my fellow Genin."

Kanja looked up at the sky with shock. "I didn't know it was that late. My team will be wondering where I've been." She looked at the Leaf Genin. "I'll be looking forward to facing the team that captured the Demon of the Mist."

Mist Kunochi lept away from the group.

Sasuke grinned. "_Things are getting interesting around here."_

_**In the trees above the group**_

Far above Team Seven there sat three Shinobi wearing head bands with music notes. Two boys and one girl. One of the guys had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered.

He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he was

The girl had fair skin, black eyes, and black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. She wore a pale green vest, almost like a flak jacket, snake patterned pants, and a scarf.

The other boy had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate.

The boy in the beige shirt looked at the bandaged Shinobi. "What do you think Dosu?"

"This lot will have to be watched carefully." Dosu replied.


	14. Chunin Challenge

_**Konoha: Bridge**_

Naruto was walk along when he noticed Konohamaru and Moegi. "Hey boss, come and play ninja with us. Please."

Naruto smiled. "Well, training has been going well, so I guess can spare…"

He immediately lunged forward as a figure jumped down behind Moegi and delivered a punch to their face knocking an Ame Shinobi away. Moegi and Konohamaru reacted with shock at this.

"Get behind me you two." Naruto ordered as he activated his style changing his eyes and gaining that red sheen to his hair. "I'll protect you from this creep."

The Shinobi drew a kunai and spoke with a deep voice. "I'll show you Leaf Genin. You're all nothing, just a bunch of weak…"

Naruto speed in and delivered a hard elbow to the stomach followed by a hard kick sending the Shinobi to the ground. "You have one chance to leave now before I get serious."

The Rain Genin got to his feet before running off.

Konohamaru happily said, "That was so cool boss!"

Moegi joined him. "Yeah, you're my hero."

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata jumped back as a Rain Genin lunged at her from the tree.

She immediately wove the right-hand signs. "Byakugan!"

"Hyuga… that Dojutsu won't save you." The Rain Genin stated.

He in charged only for Hinata to dodge to the right. "You're within in range for a full display of what a Hyuga can do." She got into the right pose. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms." She began hitting the Shinobi. "2 palms. 4 palms. 8 palms. 16 palms. 32 palms. 64 palms."

She landed every hit on the Shinobi before her showcasing the fruits of her labor. The Shinobi was shot back before turning into a puddle of water.

The real Rain Genin appeared in the tree. "I thought you were fearful Hyuga, but it seems as though I was wrong."

He ran away.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke delivered the finishing blow, a kick to the face, knocking a Rain Genin away. "Stay out of our village.

_**Fusion Clan Home: Backyard**_

Everything seemed calm and serene. It also seemed as though the back yard was empty.

Then Udon climbed up to the fence and looked in. "He's not out here either." He scratched his head. "Where could Daichi be?"

A deep voice belonging to a Rain Genin asked. "I'd like to know that for myself. I seem to have lost track of him." Udon looked back at him terrified. "Care to help me find him."

"At that moment, Daichi lunged forth from the ground of his back yard. He went clear over Udon decking the Rain Genin and knocking him away from the boy.

Daichi landed in front of him with his arms crossed. "I knew you were tracking me Rain Genin. Fortunately, it gave me an excuse to try out a Jutsu my Sensei gave me." He crossed his arms. "Now leave. If I hear of any attacked children, I'm looking for you first."

The Rain Genin growled before running off.

Udon smiled. "Wow, that was really impressive Boss Daichi."

Daichi looked at him and noticed Udon wasn't wearing his goggles. "Boss Daichi? What about Naruto; furthermore, what are you even doing over here?"

Udon nervously sniffled. "I still think Naruto's great, but the way you handled that situation earlier was so cool. I'm not leaving Konohamaru group, but I wish to admire you more than Naruto. So, can I observe your training and learn how to grow strong?

Daichi shrugged. "I'd be fine with it." He winked. "Just respect when I want work on something a little more private. After all, a Shinobi's got to have their secrets."

Udon smiled. "Ok Boss Daichi."

So, they jumped over the fence. Udon sat down and opened a note book as Daichi began to work on his swordsmanship.

_**Konoha: A Roof, Night…**_

Kakashi stood on a roof while the Rain Genin that attacked his students appeared behind him. "How'd it go?"

The Rain Genin replied, "They all made it. Your squad and the others. All 10 Rookies are ready for the exam." He changed back into Iruka. "You were right Kakashi. They're good and have been developing impressive skills."

_**Konoha Forest**_

Team Guy was training in the woods.

"Did you hear Lee and Neji? Rookies at the Chunin Exams. First time in 5 years" Tenten looked at Lee. "What do you think the odds are that Daichi will be among them?"

Lee smiled. "I know for a fact Kakashi's Squad will be there." He pounded away at a tree. "That means Daichi, the Uchiha, and Neji's cousin."

Tenten nailed a dummy dead center.

Neji said. "It's to bad for them that destiny decrees they lose."

_**Outside the Academy, Day of First Exam**_

Team Seven appeared at the Academy. The sight of the first exam. Daichi was glad that his entire team decided on coming. It just wouldn't have felt the same without them.

The Fusion member smiled. "Looks like we're all here."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

Naruto was pumped. "Ah yeah, Team Seven is going to take this!"

"Let's enter already." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Any longer out here, and we may miss our opportunity."

_**Academy, 2nd floor…**_

There were many Genin crowded around the door. Lee had been hit and was sitting on the ground. The way he was acting led Daichi to believe that he was acting weaker than he was. Even though they only spared once before, Daichi knew that Lee was stronger than this.

"Please let us through." Tenten stated. "We're supposed to go in there."

One of the Genin guarding the door went to hit Tenten.

Daichi intervened moving in to catch that Leaf Shinobi's hand. "You're giving us Leaf Shinobi a bad name." He tightened his grasp. "I'd reconsider what you're doing."

He walked away as the ninja on the right shrugged. "We're only trying to be nice. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic."

The other Shinobi said, "Some of you won't even survive, others will be wrecked for life, and some of you will go crazy. For Chunin it is always life and death. You think it's a joke?

Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you must be tough enough to take the heat. We're just trying to thin the heard a bit." The other ninja explained.

The rest of squad seven moved forward.

"Real nice speech." Sasuke stated. "Now why don't the two of you step aside and let us through. While you're at it, release the Genjutsu. We can see through the illusion anyways. We're going to the third floor."

Neji looked at Hinata and sneered, but she held her ground. Sasuke's words spurred the various teams to question what he'd just said. Clearly, these Shinobi had been fooled. Prove of this was only delivered when the numbers above the door changed from 301 to 201.

One of the guard ninja said, "Seems we have ourselves some real competition here. Not only did you notice the Genjutsu, but your teammate here was able to block my strike. I suppose it's time we take off."

The other Shinobi said, "Your team may just go far Rookies."

The two-ninja walked off.

Lee jumped to his feet. "If it isn't my eternal rival Daichi. You were as cool as ever."

Daichi nodded to Team Guy. "It's good to see you all again. That includes you Lee even though our last competition was 2 weeks ago."

"So, this the older team you met?" Naruto asked.

Daichi nodded. "This is Team Guy. Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. Team Guy, these are my teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga."

Neji looked at Sasuke. "Such a shame that a prodigy is placed on a team of losers. Seems destiny doesn't have any plans for the last Uchiha if it decided to drag you down."

Sasuke looked at him. "I get it, you're someone I should ignore." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Message received."

Neji was peeved. "What's was that?"

Sasuke turned away from him. "You insulted my team Hyuga." He nonchalantly pointed at Naruto. "Only I get to do that, and only to the Dobe."

"Temte." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke ignored him. "If you got a problem with them, then you can take it up with me." He smirked back at the Hyuga prodigy. "That is, if yourself strong enough."

Tenten giggled. _"He's cute and cares for his teammates in a cool guy kind of way."_

Neji started glaring at Sasuke and Hinata openly.

Naruto did not like that. "Hey, what's your problem with my team? Sasuke was only speaking the truth and Hinata hasn't done anything to you."

Hinata looked at both teams. "Come on, let's get to the testing room already."

"Hinata's right guys." Daichi stated. "Save the anger and competitiveness for the Exams."

Hinata pushed Naruto while Daichi put a friendly arm around Sasuke. They led both their teammates to the stairs.

"_So, this is the Chunin Exams?" _Sasuke thought. _"What a freak show."_

_**3rd Floor**_

By this point, all members of Team Seven were walking, on their own towards room 301.

They stopped when they heard Lee. "Hey Uchiha. Hold on."

Team 7 turned to Lee only to see him standing stood atop a balcony.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

Lee said, "I want to fight you, here and now."

Sasuke said, "You want to fight me?"

"Yes." Lee jumped off the balcony. "I, Rock Lee, challenge you. I wish to test my skills, better understand my limits, and prepare to fight Daichi and Neji." Lee got into his stance. That is not all. Everyone talks about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it's true."

Naruto thought. _"He wants to fight the Teme, then let him. I already have Shinobi I want to battle before bushy brows."_

Sasuke said, "If you really want to learn about my clan, I don't mind spending some time teaching you."

Lee held his hand towards Sasuke. "Bring it on."

Sasuke turned to him. "Very well."

Daichi leaned against a nearby pillar with his arms crossed. _"This should be good. Lee and I have had competitions, but we haven't fought at all outside of our very first meeting. That said, his strength and speed have drastically increased. This should be a good gauge of his skill."_

Hinata looked at the clock worriedly. "Sasuke, I'm not sure we have the time for this."

Sasuke smirked. "Relax, this will all be over in 5 seconds."

Sasuke charged at Lee. _"Here he comes. Forgive me Guy Sensei. I know it is forbidden, but I may have to use that Jutsu."_

Sasuke punched, but the older Genin dodged before appearing above. "Leaf Hurricane."

Lee spun in an attempted to deliver a powerful kick only for the Uchiha to duck. The kick sailed over Sasuke, so the older Genin landed on his hands going for a sweep.

_"I'm not moving fast enough." _Sasuke thought."_ I've got to block it."_

Lee got past the block nailing Sasuke and knocking him back.

"Lee has really stepped up his game." Daichi commented.

Naruto was impressed. "Yeah, this guy is amazing at Taijutsu."

"Is that all he's using?" Hinata asked.

Daichi nodded. "Taijutsu is all he can use. His Chakra network is underdeveloped meaning he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. As a result, he spends all his time on Taijutsu."

Sasuke got to his feet. _"Enough playing around." _He activated his Sharingan. _"It's time I get serious."_

The two began going at it throwing punches left and right at one another. Lee avoided more of them than Sasuke, but the Uchiha was getting his fair shots in. His increased training had to mean something.

"_Lee is surpassing Sasuke and his Sharingan!" _Hinata was shocked.

_"So, this is what we can expect from the Chunin Exam applicants." _Naruto smiled. _"Bring it on."_

Daichi nodded. _"Lee has grown stronger since we last fought. I'm starting to wonder what else he can do?"_

The Uchiha and Lee continued to go at it throwing in kicks to the mix.

"You are great Sasuke Uchiha." Lee stated. "Better than I imagined. I once thought there were those born in this world with talent, yet never worked. Time and time again that is proven wrong. Now, I set out to prove that I can be a great Shinobi even without Genjutsu or Ninjutsu."

Lee vanished form Sasuke's sights, appeared under him, and kicked the younger Genin into the air. The older Genin followed him coming behind the Uchiha. The bands around Lee's arms began to become undone.

Lee declared. "At this moment, I shall show you the fruits of my hard work."

Before anything further could be done, a pinwheel hit Lee's bandage sticking it to the wall. Everyone turned to see a red turtle with Leaf head band around its neck.

Lee said, "This isn't good."

"Alright, that's enough Lee!" The turtle scolded.

Lee elbowed Sasuke away making it impossible for him to land safely. Daichi jumped into the air and caught Sasuke putting him over his shoulder. When he landed, the Fusion member sat Sasuke down.

Lee bowed his head in remorse. "You… You were watching us the whole time?"

"Of course, that last technique is forbidden." The turtle scolded. "You know that."

Naruto blinked a few times not believing what he was seeing. _"He's talking to a turtle, and it's talking back."_

"I'm sorry." Lee began. "I did not mean to…"

"You are a disgrace! You think you'll get away with lame excuse?! A Shinobi never revels his techniques unless it's absolutely needed! It's such a basic rule that you should get it by now!" The turtle chastised.

Lee bowed "Forgive me sir."

The turtle asked, "Are you prepared to take your punishment for your actions?"

"I… Yes sir." Lee looked down at his feet.

The turtle said, "Alright, then come out Guy Sensei."

Guy appeared on the turtles back doing a weird pose. "Hey everybody! What's shaking?"

Daichi's teammates were all shocked by the man's appearance.

Daichi laughed. "That's Guy Sensei alright."

Naruto said, "So that's where Lee gets it from! Same soup bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows!"

Lee turned around and angrily shouted, "Do not insult Guy Sensei! He's one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Excuse me for not noticing his greatness! I was too busy watching him crawl out from under a turtle!" Naruto shot back.

Lee shouted, "He did not crawl out…"

Guy waved his hand. "Give it a rest Lee."

Lee said, "Yes sir."

"Now for your punishment." Guy punched Lee sending him flying. "You fool!"

Daichi sighed as he'd seen that same punishment the few times he'd observe them training

Lee hit the ground and Guy knelt before him. "I'm sorry Lee, but…" Guy began to tear up. "…it's for your own good."

Now they were both crying as they hugged one another. Team Seven was left to watch until both stood up seeming to regain themselves.

"Now, I want you to take 100 laps around the practice field." Guy stated firmly. "Show me what you got!"

"Yes sir!" Lee exclaimed.

Daichi spoke up. "Guy, you're forgetting about the Chunin Exams."

Guy and Lee stopped.

"Oh, right I forgot about that." Guy cleared his throat. "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rule on fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

Lee saluted. "Yes sir!"

Guy said, "You will run 500 laps. How does that sound?"

Lee nodded. "Outstanding sir."

Guy then looked at the four Genin. _"So, this is Kakashi's squad. I'll check them out."_ The Jonin addressed them. "Tell me, how is Kakashi as of late?"

Sasuke asked, "Do you know him?"

Guy chuckled. "As Daichi is Lee's eternal rival, Kakashi is mine."

Naruto yelled, "Really?!"

Guy held up his hand "I'll give you a small taste of what I can do. After all, a ninja's actions always speak louder than words." He vanished from all their sights only to appear behind them. "50 wins and 49 loses in my favor."

Everyone of Team Seven, even Daichi, turned around in shock of his sheer speed.

Sasuke thought, _"His speed is incredible. Is he even human?"_

"Guy Sensei is the best there is." Lee declared.

Guy said, "I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you. Please accept my sincere apology."

Sasuke thought, _"Could it be true? Is he better than Kakashi? I don't think he's making this up."_

"Lee, you should accompany these fine, young ninja to the class room." Guy threw a kunai to dislodge Lee's band from the wall and everyone noticed his bruised hands. "Remember, give it your best. Farewell."

Lee nodded. "Yes sir!"

Guy and the turtle vanished.

Lee looked at Daichi. "Daichi, I'm not certain, but Neji may just be better than you now. At the very least, he is someone to look out for. Mark my words for I will defeat you both." He jumped back up to the second floor. "I will show everyone what I can do."

With that, Lee took off.

Daichi watched him go. "Man, Chunin Exams have a lot of talent." He smiled at his team. "Good thing we're ready, right?"

Sasuke wiped his face. "We are, and next time I'll take him down."

"_I'm not going to doubt myself now." _Hinata thought determined. _"I'm here to show that I can be strong like father. To show that I'm making progress on the other halve of my dream."_

"Then let's get going before we're late." Naruto stated.

The four of them then continued onto the testing room.


	15. The Rookie 10

_**Entrance to Room 301**_

Team 7 arrived before the doors to find their Sensei waiting for them.

"Glad to see you all decided to come." Kakashi stated. "Now you can formerly register for the Chunin Exams."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Genin can only take the exams if their full team registers." Kakashi replied. "That is the way it has always been."

Hinata looked at her feet. "So, if I had decided to come, then Naruto, Daichi, and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to register… even though they are three Genin. Why didn't you tell us?"

I didn't want anyone to feel like they had to participate. I won't lie, your team is filled with potential. With four members, you'll be targeted by the other teams. As such, I wanted each of you to participate because you wanted to. This way you'll give you best." Kakashi explained

Sasuke nodded. "I see."

Kakashi gave his Genin an eye smile. "I'm very proud of you four. Couldn't have asked for a better team." He stepped aside. "Good luck."

"We won't let you down Sensei, believe it." Naruto declared.

Sasuke and Daichi opened the double doors. Together, the Genin of Team Seven entered the room.

_**Testing Room**_

The room was filled with Genin. All of them were looking at Team Seven as the doors closed behind them. Honestly, it made Hinata nervous, but no way was she considering turning back. She was here and determined to pass.

"Guess we're not alone." Naruto commented.

Hinata added, "There are a lot of them."

"A lot of potential in one room." Daichi stated.

Sasuke smirked. "A room of competition to take down."

Ino came up to the group going for a hug on Sasuke. Fortunately, Daichi noticed this, so he pushed Sasuke back causing Ino to fall flat on her face.

"Daichi!" Ino angrily exclaimed.

"I'm just helping my teammate." Daichi yawned. "After all, he doesn't like fan girls."

Sasuke was grateful for what Daichi was doing.

"You're so rude Daichi!" Ino angrily exclaimed.

"I think I'm a nice guy. Though I suppose I am rude to fan girls." Daichi shrugged. "What can I say? They get on my nerves. I see no reason why Sasuke should be subjected to them."

Fortunately, Choji and Shikamaru appeared. The Nara heir was the only one who changed from his group. He now had a tanto sheathed on his back and a kunai hung from his neck. Choji was munching on some chips.

"Oh, it's you guys." Shikamaru stated with his hands in his pockets. "I had a feeling this would be a drag, but I had no idea it'd be this lame."

"So, all three stooges are here." Naruto commented.

Shikamaru was angry. "You know what pipsqueak!" He quickly gave into his lazy attitude. "Ah, forget it. You're not worth the time."

"Sasuke!" Sakura happily called out.

This time, Daichi put his arms up in front of Sasuke resulting in Sakura stopping a good few inches from them. Shikamaru may have changed in appearance a little but compared to Sakura he might as well had not changed at all.

Sakura still had fair skin, green eyes, and wore her forehead protector like a head band, but her pink hair was now shoulder length. Her attire consisted of sleeveless top as red as Kurnai's outfit, with white pants. She had kunai and shuriken holsters on her.

Naruto smiled upon seeing her. "Hey Sakura. Wow, you look good."

Sakura gave the Uzumaki an icy stare. "Naruto, it's never going to happen. I'm not interested in you, I never have been interested in you, and I never will be interested in you. You'd be better off looking for someone else because I don't like you."

Naruto looked at Sakura before suddenly becoming very sad and leaning against a wall. "She was so direct."

Hinata walked over and patted his back. "Naruto, it's okay."

"_She didn't hit him or get mad, so can I really fault her for that." _Daichi contemplated seriously._ "I mean, Naruto is hurting, but isn't it better to know he has no chance with her then spend years pinning after her?"_

Sakura smiled at the Uchiha. "It's so nice to see you again Sasuke."

"Back off Forehead." Ino stated angrily as she walked up to Sakura. "You think just because you got some new look he'll notice you more."

Sakura became angry as usual. "It's more than you have Ino-pig." She crossed her arms and smiled. "How's your ninja training gone Ino? I assure you I'm not the same girl from the academy."

"Oh please, you're still the same old forehead we all know it. Just as we all know you were all book smarts and no practical application. What could you have possible learned in 6 months to change that?" Ino asked.

"I learned plenty from Kurenai Sensei." She pointed at Daichi. "After all, my current main goal in coming here is to defeat Daichi." She looked at him seriously. "That's not to get Sasuke's attention. My Sensei made me realize that I really want to defeat you."

"What am I Sakura, chopped liver?" Ino asked.

Sakura crossed her arms with an icy stare. "You might as well be." She nodded. "You didn't learn a thing from what Daichi told us. You know what, I will say that he was right. If we put half the effort we used on fawning over Sasuke into our training, we'd actually grow."

Daichi decided to step in. "I didn't think I'd ever get a compliment from you Sakura."

Sakura looked at him. "As I said, Kurenai Sensei's taught me a lot. Helped me come to many realizations." She pointed at him. "Make no mistake because you're the candidate I most was to defeat."

Ino clenched her fist. _"Sakura gets a new outfit, and suddenly she thinks she's better than me!? I'll show her."_

Shikamaru sighed. _"What a drag. This whole exam is going to be troublesome."_

"Hey Shino, she's over here!" Kiba called out having tracked Sakura's voice.

Shino joined the Inuzuka. "Sakura, I believe I asked you and Kiba not to wander off." He looked at Sasuke. "I suppose you just couldn't help yourself in this instance." He put his hands in his pockets. "Still, you could have brought Kiba and I over as well."

Sakura sighed, "Sorry Shino."

Kiba had walked up to the group. "What do you know? Looks like the whole gang's back together again."

"I should have figured you guys would be here as well." Shikamaru sighed. "Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yep, here we are. The 10 Rookies." Kiba laughed. "This is going to be fun. At least, for the few who can make the cut, right Daichi and Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "Don't get over confident."

Kiba said, "Just you wait. We'll blow you all away. We've been training like crazy." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura's been going at it more than I've ever seen her train before." He looked at Daichi. "Thanks for that. She hasn't slowed us down at all."

All this talk from Kiba had reinvigorated Naruto. "What do you think we've been doing? You don't know what training means."

Daichi took a deep breath. "Okay, look we're all rookies among a big pond, so let's at least endeavor to get along with one another."

A young man with onyx eyes, black rimmed, circular glasses, and ash-grey hair in a ponytail approached the group. His attire consisted of a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and purple pants with a white cloth waistband. He had a Konoha forehead protector.

This fellow Leaf Genin said, "Hey guys, you might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the ten rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you!?" Ino shouted. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you." Kabuto stated. "You've all made quite the impression."

The Rookies found that every other Genin's eyes were on them.

Kabuto nodded to some Rain Shinobi. "See those guys. They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way. You can't help it. I mean how could you know how things work? You're just rookies."

"Kabuto, it sounds like this isn't you first time taking the exam." Sakura stated.

Kabuto hesitantly replied, "No it's my… seventh." He noticed the looks the rookies gave him. "They're held twice a year, so this will be my 4th year.

"So, you're a veteran. You must have some inside info you could give us rookies." Daichi inquired.

"Lucky you." Kabuto smiled. "You're asking the right person." He pulled out a large deck of cards. "These are my Ninja Info Cards."

Sakura asked, "What are those?"

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over my past 6 attempts." Kabuto knelt on the ground. "I've got more than 200 of them, so I haven't been completely wasting my time. Let's start with just an example of what I have."

A map appeared on the card with several of the Hidden Village's symbols.

"What's that?" Hinata questioned.

Kabuto said, "It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who've come to take the exam, what villages they come from, and how many from each village. According to my info, there are 157 candidates, including us, are here to take the exams.

Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time? It's to foster friendship between nations of course. International brotherhood, and it's true enough, for as far as it goes."

Sasuke said, "But there's another reason?"

Kabuto nodded "You see, this way they can carefully regulate the total number of Shinobi that end up in a village. This maintains the balance of power."

Naruto attempted to understand the information. "Oh yeah… the balance of power."

Shikamaru said, "The balance of power. Big deal, it's all a drag."

Kabuto made the card blank again. "It is a big deal. If the balance of power isn't maintained, then one nation could end up with more Shinobi then their neighbors and attack. They try to maintain the statuesque. Makes sense, I suppose.

Sasuke asked, "Those cards have any info on candidates taking the exam?"

Daichi said, "I'm wondering that myself."

Sakura said, "Count me in."

"They might. You have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

Sasuke said, "I might."

Daichi said, "I certainly do."

"Same." Sakura stated.

Kabuto said, "Well, I can't guarantee my information is complete or perfect, but I have something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course. Tell me what you can about them and we'll see what I have."

Sasuke said, "Rock Lee of The Leaf Village and Gaara of the desert."

Daichi said, "Kanja Yagumi of the Mist Village and Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village."

"Daichi Ryu of the Leaf Village." Sakura finished.

"5 people. I suppose that's a little fun, but knowing their names makes this less of a challenge." Kabuto took five cards from his deck. "Here they are."

"Show them to us." Sasuke stated.

He said, "Ok, first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience is 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. Squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are lacking.

Last year he received lots of attention as a Genin, but for some reason chose not to participate in the Chunin Exams This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga"

Naruto didn't visibly show it, but he was angry. "Neji Hyuga

"Next we have Kanja Yagumi from the Mist Village." Kabuto stated. "To my knowledge, this will be the first time a Mist Team competes in a Chunin Exams held in the Leaf Village in a long time. Apparently, there was a coup that was successful replacing the former Kage.

Her right eye is always covered leading many to assume she's got an eye blood limit. Likely taken during the Third Ninja war and given to her for some reason. Her team is also the only Mist team here.

She carries a sword like Zabuza, the now captured Demon of the Mist. She's been on 10 D ranks, 6 C ranks, and 1 B rank, and get this, she's a Rookie just like you guys. Unfortunately, I currently don't have any info on her teammates."

Kabuto did the third card. "Then Sakura Haruno. Back at the academy, she wasn't anything special outside or a large Chakra pool. In fact, it's on a level of most male Shinobi. An oddity since Kunochi are just biologically meant to have less.

Now that she's a Genin, her skills have rapidly increased. Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are threw the roof and her Taijutsu is passable, Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. She's been on 20 D ranks and 1 C rank.

"Then Daichi Ryu of the Leaf." Kabuto stated. "Last known Fusion Clan member; however, clan has always been small. Grandfather and father died before they birthed more than one son. Been on 30 D ranks and 1 C rank turned A rank.

Teams full of potential. Besides himself, there's Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. The last teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, doesn't seem to hold the team back as many predicted. Their Sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Kabuto did the last card. "Now for Gaara of the Desert. He's been on 8 C ranks and 1 B rank. There's not much information on the guy. He's a Rookie from the Hidden Sand. Get this, he's survived every mission without getting so much as a scratch."

Shikamaru reacted with surprise. "He's done a B rank as a Genin and never been injured!?"

Naruto asked, "What's the deal with this guy?"

Daichi thought, _"There are some exceptional Genin here. I wouldn't mind fighting any of them. Even Sakura is sounding like an appealing challenge. Though that Genjutsu would be a major problem."_

Kabuto pulled out the map and as he spoke, the symbols began to appear. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, and Mist. From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptional candidates to the exams this time around.

Of course, Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently, and no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." He put the cards back into the deck. "You get the point. The competition's going to be fierce this year."

Hinata nodded. _"Really intense, but I have confidence in my teammates."_

Ino asked "Do you… really think it's going to be tougher this time?"

Kabuto nodded "Oh yeah, the past 6 Chunin Exams have nothing on this one. I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

Naruto turned towards the crowd of Genin and proudly proclaimed, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to beat everyone of ya! Believe it!"

Ino shouted at his team, "Hey, what's that idiot try to do!? Is he trying to get us killed!? Tell your him to keep his mouth shut!"

The rest of Team Seven, and Kabuto, merrily smiled.

"Yeah, I feel way better now." Naruto happily proclaimed.

Kiba put his hand over his mouth. "Could you say that a little louder? Didn't quite catch it."

Shikamaru said, "You moron. Are you trying to get everybody in the whole place to hate our guts or what?"

Daichi decided to add fuel to the fire. "Hey, listen up. Naruto Uzumaki is a member of Team Seven, so you'll have to come after the whole team. We'll be ready to take you down.

Ino hung her head. _"Those two are idiots!"_

The crowd was staring harder than before at the Rookies than before. At that moment, the Sound Ninja made their move. They threw kunai at Kabuto who managed to slide back; however, the bandaged wrapped Genin ran in coming to stated before the older Genin.

Daichi noticed that his arm arm began to vibrate. The fusion member grabbed Kabuto by the collar and pulled him back. Kabuto seem confused until his glasses cracked allowing him to understand what happened. Everyone was looking at the little skirmish that had erupted.

Daichi had caught onto the trick. "So that arm of yours must use sound to cause various effects in your opponent. It's a good trick, but maybe you shouldn't uncover your arm until you're just about to make your move."

Kabuto smiled. "Thank you Daichi. I didn't quite realize the danger that attack could have posed and would have only gotten out of range of the physical blow."

Dosu looked at the Fusion member. "Your good boy, but we still have to teach that cocky Leaf Ninja a lesson."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke joined Daichi. The Fusion member held the handle of his sword while his teammates were reaching for their kunai. The three sound Shinobi prepared to strike as well. This left the rest of the rookies wondering what they should do.

Just as tensions were running high, smoke filled the room and a voice shouted, "Alright you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!"

Leaf Ninja were standing behind a large, imposing man with a darker version of the standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, along with a black trench coat and gloves. He wore his forehead protector in a bandanna style.

His arrival caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino. I'm your proctor for this exam, and from this moment forward, your worst enemy."


	16. Written Exam

_**Testing Room**_

Everyone looked at Ibiki stunned as he pointed to the back of the room. "First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off. I didn't declare that this was a fighting round. You want to fail before we've begun?"

Dosu turned to face him. "Sorry, It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy."

Ibiki said, "I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. Even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?"

"No fatal force." Zaku scoffed. "That's no fun."

Ibiki said, "Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you will receive a number. This number determines where you will sit. The written test will begin once you are all seated."

"Did he say… written test?" One of the ninja behind Ibiki showed the papers causing Naruto to freak out. "No! Not a written test! No way!"

_**Some Time Later…**_

All the Genin were randomly sitting in one of the rows. Everyone had been split up from their teams. Naruto was stressing about the test. Daichi saw Naruto near the front and sent him what support he could through his thoughts.

Ibiki taped the board with some chalk. "Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. You better pay attention the first time around. Rule 1, the written part is conducted on a point reduction system.

Contrary to what you've had before, you all begin with a perfect score of 10 points. 1 point is deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss 3, your final score will be 7. Rule 2, Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all their members."

This came as a shock to everyone.

Daichi sweat dropped, _"W-well it's not so bad. Naruto might not be able to do it, but I don't expect him to. The rest of us should be able to make up the point difference."_

Ibiki continued. "Rule 3, the sentinels positioned around the room are there to watch for any signs of cheating. For every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp. If you're caught 5 times you will be dismissed before the test are scored."

Daichi closed his eyes. _"Why would he say we get more than one chance if we are caught cheating? There must be a reason for this."_

"If you want to be considered Shinobi, show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be." Ibiki stated. "1 more thing before you begin. If any candidate should get a 0, and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

This shocked Hinata, Sasuke, and Daichi.

"_Naruto…"_ Hinata worriedly thought.

Daichi thought, _"This isn't good. Naruto you can get at least get 1 point, right?"_

"_Damn it!"_ Sasuke thought. _"You better at least get one-point Dobe."_

Ibiki said, "The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period. You will have 1-hour total." The clock struck 3:30. "Begin!"

All the Genin began the test. Naruto managed to calm himself and start the test. Daichi looked at the test finding that the questions were hard to understand. If they were hard for him, he could just imagine how hard they must be for Naruto.

Daichi continued reading through the questions as he thought about this test. It was clear there had to be something more to this. Naruto began freaking out as he tried to find a question he could answer. Daichi had scanned the paper 3 times over.

That's when he came up with the solution while keeping a straight face. "_You had me stumped for a minute there, but I get what this is. You're not testing our knowledge. You're testing our information gathering skills_.

_Our job is to get answers to these questions from those around us while not getting spotted by the sentinels, but those we choose to copy from must also be right. There's no point in gathering information from wrong sources."_

This began to dawn on the other candidates as well. _"Fortunately, I have just the Jutsu to help me do that."_ He looked around casually before weaving his hand signs under the table. _"Fusion Clone Jutsu."_

_**Outside the Academy**_

A fusion clone of Hinata appeared outside and immediately ducked into the bushes nearby.

_**Testing Room**_

Daichi wove another hand sign. _"Byakugan!"_

Daichi could now see all around himself. He began to scan the room until he noticed that the person behind him was moving at a consistent, steady pace, so the Fusion member began copying the answers. Others began to do the same with their various skills.

Sakura was smart enough to answer questions. Kankuro had his puppet as one of the sentinels. Kiba had Akamaru, on his head scanning for answers. Dosu listened to the sounds of pencils on paper and chose the one who wasn't stopping often.

Shino had his bugs fly around and look at papers. Tenten had some mirrors up top that fed both her and Lee answers from Shino. Daichi had caught up to the person he was getting answers from and decided that it was time to help Naruto.

He pretended to look over the test like he was seriously thinking about his answers. As he did, he began to tap his pencil on the desk sending out a code Naruto and he had worked out back in the academy days.

"_That…"_ Naruto listened to the code coming from somewhere in the class and knew it had to be Daichi. '_The test is to see how well we cheat without being caught. Keep your eyes on the paper, and I shall relay the answers." _He was grateful. _"Thank you, Daichi!"_

Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan to look for answers. Sakura kicked herself into overdrive answering question after question. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the person in front of him.

Ino used Mind Transfer Jutsu to enter Sakura's mind and look at her answers. By this point, people began to fail left and right. Gaara used his powers to create a sand eye that hovered over a paper.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Ibiki smiled. _"Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, it comes to the main event. 15 minutes to go."_ He addressed everyone. "Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth and final question."

Everyone stopped.

Sasuke thought, _"Man this guy's full of himself."_

Ibiki said, "Before I give you the question, there are more rules you must be aware of." At that moment, Kankuro walked back into the room surprised by the silence. "Ah, just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Well, take your seat." Kankuro walked back to his seat dropping something in front of Temari. "These rules are unique to question 10. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

"_If even the rules are scary."_ Naruto gulped, _"What's the question like?"_

Daichi thought,_ "The only reason he would single out a question would be if there was something deeper to it like the other 9 questions. Something different from those questions."_

"Rule 1, each of you are free to choose not to be given the final question." Ibiki stated. "It's your decision."

_"Say what?'_ Sasuke thought._ "We're free to choose?"_

"So, what's the catch?" Temari asked. "Let's say we decide not to. What happens then?"

Ibiki replied, "If you choose not to take the 10th question, then regardless to your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail, and that means your teammates fail as well."

People began to murmur "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer incorrectly, you will not only fail; you will be barred from taken the Chunin Exams ever again!"

"Hey that's bull man!" Kiba stood and pointed at him. "It's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! Lots of people here have taken the test before!"

Ibiki chuckled. "I guess you're just… unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, you don't need to take it. If you're not feeling confident, skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then, those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded, and you'll be free to go."

One ninja quit. After a few seconds, others began following.

Eventually Naruto stood before slamming his hands on the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit, and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys won't scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Sasuke smirked. _"If there's one thing the Dobe has, it's guts."_

Hinata smiled._ "That's the way Naruto."_

"_Look at what you've done Naruto. You inspired more to stay. No one else is wavering." _Daichi thought with a smile. _"At least you got the motivational part down."_

"This decision is one that could change your life." Ibiki stated. "If for any reason you wish to quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word." Naruto declared. "That is my Nindo. My Ninja way."

Ibiki thought, _"79 left. More than I expected."_ He checked with the sentinels who nodded. "If nothing else, I admire your determination. For those of you remaining, I have one last thing left to do. That's for me to tell you… that you've all passed the 1st exam."

Everyone was shocked.

"Hold on, what do you mean we passed?!" Sakura shouted. "Where's the 10th question?!"

Ibiki chuckled and smiled. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the 10th question."

Temari shouted, "Does this mean the other 9 questions you gave us meant nothing?!"

"Not at all. In fact, the opposite is true." Ibiki declared. "The first 9 had an important purpose. To test your ability to gather information under the watchful eyes and the most adverse circumstances."

Temari sarcastically said, "That explains everything."

"You see, my objective was not only to test you as individuals, but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. That way you knew everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates.

I wanted to see how well you handled pressure. The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I expect you quickly came to that conclusion. That you'd have to cheat if you had any hope of passing.

The fact is, the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it. Of course, it does little good unless you have someone to cheat from which is why I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you. Those who were caught failed.

Better not to cheat, then to cheat clumsily." Ibiki removed his headband revealing his head. "Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather it can determine your failure or success. There will be times you'll have to risk your lives to get it."

"Man, what a mess." Sasuke stated. "Scares and wounds. Puncture marks. What he must have endured."

Ibiki replaced his head band. "Of course, you must always consider your source of information. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the destruction of a village. That is why I put you in a position where you had to gather accurate information. That's why those who weren't good at it were weeded out, leaving you."

Temari said, "Ok, but I still don't get what the 10th question thing is about."

Ibiki held out his arms. "The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surly you see that."

"You placed us in a no-win situation." Daichi stated. "Either we could have played it safe and skipped the question meaning our team fails or go on and have a chance of never becoming Chunin."

Ibiki chuckled. "Very good young man. Now let me give you all a hypothetical just so you get it. Your tasked with stealing a document from an enemy hold. You have no idea how many men they have or how well armed they are.

You also have reason to suspect that they know you're coming or you're even walking into a trap. Now do you have the option to pass on this mission? The answer is no. There will be many missions that will seem suicidal if you think about it, but you do not think about it.

You think of the goal, and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two options. Whose determination falters in the face of adversity.

Those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor; will not call themselves Chunin so long as I'm here.

As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the 10 questions placed before you. You have earned the right to continue to the next step. I hereby close this portion of the exam. It is complete. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

Naruto celebrated. "We did it!"

Not even a moment later, something came crashing through the window surprising everyone. It was a woman contained in a banner which she hung from the ceiling using kunai and doing some impressive moves.

The woman in question was tall with a slender frame. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair styled in a short, spiky fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs.

Over this, she wore a tan overcoat, dark orange mini-skirt, dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and wristwatch.

"Heads up boys and girls." The woman declared. "This is no time to celebrate. I am your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Follow me!"

Ibiki peered out from behind the banner. "You're early… again."

Anko looked at the selection of Genin. "How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft"

Ibiki said, "Or it could be, a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hm, they sure don't look it." Anko smiled. Trust me, by the time I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated. This is going to be fun." She then addressed all the Genin. "Alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but things will be different starting tomorrow. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."


	17. The Forest of Death

_**If anyone has any ideas about romantic pairings, don't be afraid to leave them in the review. I have ideas, but I want to hear from you guys. You never know, maybe it'll sway me. You don't have to. You can leave a normal review as well. I won't deny that I'd like those romantic paring ideas to have a genuine review with it. Thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

_**?**_

The remaining Genin in the Chunin Exams were staring at a dense, closed off forest before them.

"Alright examinees, welcome to the 44th Battle Training Zone, but we call it The Forest of Death. Soon enough, you'll know why it's named that." Anko informed

"Do your worst." Naruto declared. "You're not going to scare me away." He pointed at her. "I can handle anything!"

Anko smiled. "So, we have ourselves a tough guy."

She produced a kunai and threw it. It flew past Naruto cutting his check and landing behind a Grass Genin. This Genin had long smooth black hair and black eyes. She wore a straw hat with her forehead protector underneath.

Hinata looked at the blond Genin concerned. _"Naruto!"_

Anko appeared behind Naruto. "You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid, are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."

Anko wiped some of the blood from Naruto's wound. She stopped and produced another kunai ready to cut whomever was behind her. She found that the grass Genin was using a long tongue to hand her first kunai back to her.

"I was… just returning your knife." The Genin calmly stated.

Anko smiled. "Thank you, Grass Ninja. You know, I recommend you only stand this close behind me if you want to meet your premature end."

The proctor took back her knife.

The ninja reeled his tongue back in. "My pardon. With the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair; I'm afraid I became a little excited. I meant you no harm."

The Genin walked off.

Hinata gulped. _"That Grass Ninja feel wrong."_

Naruto held his cheek before trying to imitate what the Grass Genin did with his tongue.

"Seems everyone here is quick tempered." Anko stated. "Must be something in the air. This is going to be fun."

Naruto looked at her. _"Quick tempered! You're the one who threw the kunai at me!"_

Anko walked back to the front of the Genin. "Now, before we begin, I have something to hand out to you all." She pulled out a stack of papers. "It's a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you will have to read and sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk; otherwise, it would be my responsibility." Anko laughed before handing the papers to Naruto. "Here pass these out." She looked at everyone. "Do not, this is a test o survival."

_"Survival, what a drag." _Shikamaru thought.

Anko unfurled a scroll for all to see. "First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The 44th Battle Training Ground has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside.

In the center, is a locked tower located 10 km from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test which consists of an anything goes battle." She produced two scrolls. "To get your hands on these scrolls.

You'll be fighting to get both a heaven and earth scroll. 26 teams will be taking part so half of you will be going after the heaven scroll while the other half go after an earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team, so that's what you will be vying for."

"How do we pass?" Sasuke asked.

Anko replied, "Your entire squad must bring both an earth and heaven scroll to the tower."

Sakura spoke up. "That means at best half of us will fail. More if a team can't get both scrolls."

"I never said it would be easy." Anko stated. "One more thing, this test has a time limit. You must finish within 5 days."

"5 days out there!" Ino shouted.

Choji yelled, "What are we supposed to eat?"

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat." Anko replied. "There's plenty to feed all of you."

"That's not all the forest has plenty of." Kabuto informed. "There are man eating beast and poisonous plants in there."

"Oh man!" Choji lamented.

"Quiet down." Ino ordered. "This is why they call it survival, you know?"

"That means, with these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass." Neji stated.

"The days are getting longer, and the nights are getting shorter. As a result, we will have less time for rest and to recover." Lee smiled. "It is a challenge indeed."

Sasuke said, "Surrounded by enemies, means there won't be time for rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right." Anko stated. "This test is also to measure your endurance behind enemy lines. It's designed to be grueling. I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Mid exam, can we quit?"

Anko replied, "Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit. I mean, I guess you could, but you'd probably end up dead. There are also ways you can get disqualified. The 1st is simple, if all members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after 5 days.

Number 2, If a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. Number 3, this is the most important one. None of you are to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

Naruto asked, "What happens if it flaps open and you read it?"

Anko replied, "Let me put it to you this way young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Naruto groaned. "There will be times when ninja will be asked to carry certain documents. The scroll rule is meant to test your integrity. Ok we're done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside. Oh, one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

The various teams parted to fill out their forums. Certain members even separated to gather information. Team 7 was about to do the same until they were approached by a Mist Genin. Given what they knew, they guess this was one of Kanja's teammates.

It was a guy with gray skin, long white hair in a pony tail, and orange eyes. He wore his Mist Village head back around his right arm and had no visible weapons on him. The Genin's attire consisted of a sleeveless, dull green tank top with matching pants.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

The Genin smirked. "I came over here because I wanted to get a closer look at the Leaf Genin who managed to capture Zabuza Momochi. I must say, I'm not impressed by what I see."

"What was that?" Naruto angrily asked.

The Genin looked at Naruto. "Let's see, you're the idiot weakling that has it in his head he can be more than what he is." He shifted over to Sasuke. "You're the arrogant type that wants to kill someone who's gravely wronged you.

You won't think twice about betraying your team if the chance comes along." Then Daichi. "What do we have here? I'll tell you. You do everything you can to protect those close to you. It's your reason for gaining power. At least, that's what you lead people to believe.

In truth, you're just a kid trying to live up to dead loved ones. Most likely someone who is far stronger then you will ever be." Finally, Hinata. "You're the Hyuga who lost her heiress status and suffers greatly from confidence issue. Yep, not impressed at all."

Naruto was furious, Hianta was saddened and looking at the ground. Daichi and Sasuke had a calm anger about them.

Naruto grabbed the Genin by the shirt. "I won't have you insulting my team…"

Daichi placed his hand on his shoulders. "Naruto, you have every right to be angry, but save if for the exams. For now, remove yourself from the situation and pay him no mind."

Naruto let him go of the Genin and walked away with his form.

Sasuke looked at the Mist Genin. "You remind me a lot of that Hyuga prodigy. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Only I get to insult my team and only Naruto.'

Daichi nodded. "You will never say anything like that to my team again, or I will show you that I can indeed protect them. This is not a threat, but a promise."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." The Genin retorted amused.

Kanja and another Mist Genin appeared. This other, male Genin was a muscular, battle fit guy with short, spiky gray hair and gray eyes. His attire consists of a dull yellow shirt, vest, and pants with dark blue trim.

The vest had a crest, in the form of two, white wings, imprinted on the back. A Clan? He wore his Hidden Mist forehead protector around his neck. Both Genin seemed displeased with their teammate's actions.

Kenjo sighed. "Kuma, I told you specifically not to confront Team Seven."

"Since when do I listen to a self-appointed leader?" Kuma stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. "I may be assigned to this team, but my reason for being her differ from yours wonder twins."

Kanja chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry about him. He's been cranky ever since the previous Mizukage was killed. He's not to happy about our current Kage."

"You three don't seem to be on the same page." Hinata stated.

"It's a complicated story." Kanja stated. "I think you will find my fraternal twin here more agreeable." she tapped her other teammate's chest with her fist. "This is Kenjo Yagumi. The best brother and leader a girl could ask for."

Kenjo bowed to the Leaf Genin. "I look forward to competing against your team." He looked to Kanja. "We should go after Kuma before he causes more trouble."

Kanja sighed. "You're right." She waved. "Good luck Team Seven."

"Good luck." Daichi stated.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke was leaning against a rock as he scoped everything out.

He looked over at the area, which was curtained off, where they were to get their scrolls. "_I see how it is. We won't know which team has which scroll, and we won't know which team member is carrying the scroll. Stealing information is really a matter of life and death._

_**With Daichi**_

Daichi sat in a tree, so that he was away from the prying eyes of the other Genin. No use in making plans if there's doubt that they'll be known to the others.

Daichi looked threw his bag. _"Extra scrolls. Some of them are the colors of the real scrolls. Paint the correct symbol on them and people won't be able to tell the difference._" He pulled out the tools and scrolls tucking them away on his person. _"The other Genin are our enemies._

_Though I doubt Leaf Village Shinobi will attack us unless things are getting down to the wire. Then again, you can't account for everything. For all I know, Sakura could get her team to gun for us. I'll need to create my limit of two fusions clones. Haku and Hinata should do."_

_**With Sakura**_

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the future failure." Ino stated as she got in Sakha's path. "What's up billboard brow? I thought you'd have washed out of the program by now. Your big forehead alone should have gotten you tossed."

Sakura walked off the other way. "Are you being catty because you think I didn't realize you used your Mind Transfer Jutsu?" She waved her off. "You really don't register on my radar in this outside of the fact that you're after Sasuke. My attention is on a larger prize than you."

Ino was left gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. _"I'll show you Sakura."_

_**With Naruto**_

"That jerk." Naruto angrily stated. "Who does he think he is?"

"There you are Naruto." Hinata stated getting his attention. "I wondered where you ran off to."

Naruto's anger clamed a little. "Hinata, is something wrong?" He became a little angry again. "Did that Mist Genin insult you guys again?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, it just looks like your cut could use some of this healing ointment I made." She produced a small container. "This should accelerate your healing."

Naruto took it. "Thank you Hinata."

"Here, I'll apply some for you." Hinata got a tiny bit on her right finger and wiped it across the cut before putting it away. "There, it should be better in no time."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks."

_**Outside the Forest of Death**_

A Leaf Shinobi appeared from behind the curtain. "Alright everyone, we'll be handing out scrolls now!"

Each team walked up to hand in their forms and receive their scroll.

Anko thought, _"I wonder if any of them will survive this."_

Team 7 handed in their forms and Daichi was given a heaven scroll.

Naruto thought, _"We are so going to win this!"_

_**Some Time Later…**_

All the teams had their scrolls now, so Anko shouted, "Listen up, all the teams have their scrolls, so everybody go to your gate and wait there. When the gates open, the test is on!"

_**Forest of Death, Later…**_

When the test began each team had rushed in through their gate. Hinata had her Byakugan active and searching for a while now as Team 7 stopped in a nice, open space.

"Got a team located for us Hinata?" Daichi asked.

Hinata nodded. "There's a team moving far off to the right. All three members are there."

Naruto smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's get their scroll."

"Hold on, we need to discuss things before doing anything rash." Daichi said as he crouched down removing his scrolls and tools.

"I take it you have a plan." Sasuke said as he crouched down with him.

Soon the other members followed.

"I may not be a wiz with this whole calligraphy thing, but I should be able to whip up something that looks like the kanji for heave on one of these fake scrolls, just in case." Daichi stated. "Other than that, I have a few ideas. Especially concerning our targets…

_**Some Time Later…**_

Naruto was relieving himself on a tree. In the brush, a Rain Genin was watching him, ready to move in and strike.

"This will be easy… " The ninja began only to stop when he was punched in the face by Sasuke sending him into the open.

The ninja flipped to his feet just as Naruto zipped up his pants and faced the enemy. Sasuke walked out to join them.

"Damn it! I took extra precaution to ensure we out smarted the Byakugan. How did you know I was out there?" The Genin asked.

"You underestimated what a Byakugan was capable of then." Sasuke stated.

Naruto laughed. "We totally caught you."

The Genin regained his cool and charged straight for Naruto with a kunai drawn. "It doesn't matter because I'm still going to get your scroll."

Naruto's training was more than a match for the Genin. He didn't even have to apply any Chakra. This gave Sasuke the opportunity to charge in and kick the Genin in the side sending him flying straight into a tree.

"_These Rookies are better than we thought. I have to retreat for…" _He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Sasuke already tied the Genin's hands and brought him to his feet.

"Alright! We caught him!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke searched the Genin but found no scroll before letting out a shrill whistle.

"What are you going to do with me!" The Rain Genin asked as he struggled.

Daichi and Hinata ran into the clearing.

"Hinata, where's this one's friend?" Daichi asked.

"They're directly Northwest from here." Hinata replied.

"Answer me. What are you going to do with me?" The Rain Genin asked annoyed

Daichi looked at him. "We're going to tie you up and leave you here with a sing kunai." He stabbed one of his into a nearby tree while Sasuke tied the ninja's legs together. "You want to be free, you must get to this knife."

"You can't just leave me here!" The ninja exclaimed.

"Stop complaining." Sasuke stated. "We've left you with a way to get free."

"Let's move out." Daichi stated before jumping into a tree.

The Genin they tied up continued yelling after the group as they left.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Team Seven got into position, silently, around the remaining Genin. Soon, bird calls began to come in confirming that all of Team Seven was ready. While the remaining Genin were confused, Daichi gave the signal.

Team Seven rushed the Rain Ninja before they knew what hit them. Hinata disabled one with her Gentle fist while Naruto knocked him out. Sasuke and Daichi landing a simultaneous punch to the remaining Genin's face. With both down, Hinata checked them out.

"They had a heaven scroll." Hinata stated disappointed.

Naruto exclaimed. "Ah man! All that work and we don't have the right scroll!"

"We'll just have to head out and continue searching." Sasuke nodded to the Hyuga. "Daichi's got our first Heaven scroll, so you hold onto that one."

Hinata pocketed the scroll.

Daichi said, "Let's get moving. We have no idea if their teammate had freed himself or how long these two will be out."

Team Seven nodded in agreement before jumping into the trees and away from the clearing.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Team Seven had been traveling for a few hours now when a strong wind began to blow in.

"What's going on?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

The wind became so strong that it blew all the members of Team Seven various ways. As he was sent flying, Daichi had noticed a kunai attached to ninja wire thrown to him from Sasuke. The Fusion member grabbed it before it was too late.

Once all of Team Seven was gone, The Grass Genin stood where Team Seven had been moments before. "Alright, you two fan out while I handle this myself."

_**Fair Distance Away: With Naruto**_

Naruto had collided with a tree and was now just getting to his feet as he looked around. _"Where did they all go?" _He was snapped out of his thoughts by a large snake slithering into the clearing and looking at him. _"That is one big snake!"_

He funneled Chakra through his body gaining that red sheen in his hair and matching eyes. The snake lunged at him, but Naruto jumped out of the way while grabbing shuriken.

Naruto threw them at the snake and made the hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A few shuriken became about a hundred hitting the snake's body as it wrapped around trying to get Naruto again. Those weapons weren't enough to kill the snake. The Leaf avoided the snake once more and ran off causing it to give chase.

Naruto ran up a tree only for the snake to follow. He then jumped from a branch and turned in mid air to see the snake lunge after him with its mouth open wide. The Leaf Genin drew a couple more Shuriken and threw them right at the snake's mouth.

He then wove the hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The shuriken entered the snakes tearing it up from the inside until it became limp. Naruto landed on a branch, panting, and watched as the snake's body collapsed onto the ground before dispelling.

"_What was that snake? Why did it suddenly poof away?" _Naruto shook his head and started jumping through trees. _"Not the time. I must find the others."_

_**With Daichi and Sasuke, Same Time…**_

Daichi and Sasuke hit the ground and immediately hid knowing it had to be an enemy attack. They soon saw Hinata forcing them to act.

Hanta smiled relieved when she saw them. "Sasuke and Daichi, you two are okay."

She ran to them only to stop once Daichi drew one of his swords and Sasuke a kunai.

"Stay where you are!" They both exclaimed together.

Sasuke then asked the question he came up with, during their planning stage, so they would know they were who they said they were. "When does a ninja strike?"

Hinata replied, "A ninja waits until the time is right. When an enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay on the ground. That is the time to strike."

Sasuke and Daichi lowered their weapons only to immediately raise them as seemingly Naruto came to join them. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Don't come any closer." Hinata ordered stopping Naruto in his tracks. "What's the password?"

Naruto asked, "It's Ramen."

Daichi became defensive resulting as Sasuke threw a kunai at the fake.

"What was that Sasuke? You could have killed me!" The fake angrily exclaimed.

"That would be a shame if you were the real Naruto." Sasuke stated.

The fake smiled. "What do you mean I'm not the real Naruto?"

"We all know you're not. We three had a whole phrase to memorize, but we knew Naruto would never know it. That's why we gave him one word to remember." Hinata stated.

"What you failed to realize is that we each gave him a different password. A single word to remember that's different for each of us. Ramen is what he replies when I ask him that question." Daichi stated. "It was Hinata who asked you which means a different word was needed."

"Now, what have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "While you're at it, reveal who you really are."

The fake smiled and licked its lips. "Aren't we all just so clever." The fake dropped her disguise revealing the Grass Genin. "This promises to be quite interesting."

The Genin licked her lips before producing an earth scroll. The counterpart to the two heaven scrolls Team Seven has.

Hinata reacted prompting the Grass Shinobi to speak. "Ah, you'd love to get your hands on my earth scroll. It'd go so nicely with your heaven scroll." The ninja ate the scroll whole. "When this is over, one of us will have both scrolls. The other will be dead."

The Grass Genin looked at the three of them, and they saw a vision of their own deaths shocking all three to their very cores. They stumbled, and their breathing became haggard.

_"That was Killer Intent. A large amount of Killer Intent." _Sasuke fell to his hands and knees.

_"That was… horrible." _Daichi fell to one knee tearing up. "I'm shaking all over. I'm terrified."

Tears were streaming down Hinata's eyes. _"That was horrible. This Genin's a monster."_

Sasuke tried to get up but fell to his butt. _"Who is she? What is she?"_

"_I have to do something. I-I can't let them die. I refuse to let them die." _Daichi slowly got to his feet, still trembling, while tears fell from his eyes. _"I-I have to protect th-them."_ Daichi's voice shook. "S-Sasuke, get Hanta out of here. I'll buy you time."

"_He can't be serious! He may be moving, but he's as scared as Hinata and I! What does he hope to achieve?" _Sasuke thought shocked that Daichi was going to take on this monster.

The Grass Genin was amused.

Daichi slowly reached for his sword. _"If I can just get my sword, I know I'll at least be steady enough to make an attempt."_

He gripped the handle and slowly pulled it out. His shaking reduced, and the tears stopped. He was still terrified, but at least he could move now.

"Are you deaf Sasuke!" I told you to take Hinata and run!" Daichi yelled before charging at the Grass Genin.

"I would say I'm impressed that you are still able to move, if it weren't for the fact that you're still terrified." The Grass Ninja taunted.

Daichi swung his sword down attempting to hit the ninja, but she was fast. Fast enough to appear right behind him. The Grass Genin landed a kick to his back sending The Fusion member straight into the trunk of a tree hard.

He fell to his feet, sheathed his blade, and rapidly began to collect lightning in his hand. "Lighting Beast Tracking Fang."

The wolf charged at the Grass Genin, but she avoided it before charging Daichi and grabbing him by the throat. Despite this, he smiled and lifted his hand revealing a lightning leash. The Grass Genin realized to late as the wolf slammed into her back shocking her.

Daichi chuckled. "Lightning was still controllable."

It didn't have nearly as much of an effect as Daichi hoped because the Genin was more than able to slam him into the ground. She then kicks him over to Sasuke and Hinata who hadn't left.

"You'd stand a better chance if you attacked without fear." The Grass Shinobi stated. "I will give you credit that you at least hit me."

"_Daichi! He fought, but it accomplished nothing! We have to get away!" _Sasuke thought panicking.

Daichi slowly got to his feet again until he was standing like Sasuke who had drawn a kunai

"Very Good." The Grass Shinobi stated. "Now what happens?"

Sasuke and Daichi found that there having trouble moving any further.

The Grass Genin drew three kunai and advanced on them. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." She looked at Sasuke. "You know, I expected you to be a challenge instead your teammate was the only challenge I got." She threw her kunai. "Pity."

Sasuke stabbed his leg, activated his Sharingan, and tackled both his teammates out of the way. The kunai imbedded themselves in a tree. This was enough to snap Daichi back into action. He grabbed Hinata and followed Sasuke as they ran.

"So that's how it is." The ninja commented.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi and Sasuke had climbed a tree. Daichi had set Hinata down as Sasuke removed the kunai was still in his leg.

Hinata blinked after looking at the wound seeming to come to. "Sasuke, you're leg." She hung her head as the memories came. "Daichi… He_ took on that ninja and tried to give us a chance to escape. What did I do? I did nothing. I was useless."_

Sasuke looked around. "My leg will be fine. For now, we need to…" A large snake came at them. "Run!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan again, and the three Genin jumped away. Hinata and Daichi landed on a safe branch while Sasuke was still in midair with the snake boring down on him.

Sasuke saw the grass ninja and it terrified him. "No! stay away!"

He threw shuriken down the snake's throat killing it. Its body fell onto a tree branch limply while Sasuke landed on another branch catching his breath.

He didn't get much reprieve as the Grass Genin began to come out of the snake's corpse. "I can sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. The pray must never let down its guard in the presence of its predator"

The Grass Genin curled along the tree heading straight for a terrified Sasuke. She was stopped by kunai and shuriken thrown in her path.

Everyone looked up and saw Naruto standing on a higher branch. "Looks like I'm here just in time!"

Hinata happily shouted, "Naruto!"

Daichi was relieved to see him as his fear became manageable. "I'm glad you're here buddy."

Naruto shouted, "By the way, the three passwords are Ramen, Teme, and Clone."


	18. Orochimaru and Shun Uzumaki

_**Recap**_

The Grass Genin curled along the tree heading straight for a terrified Sasuke. She was stopped by kunai and shuriken thrown in her path.

Everyone looked up and saw Naruto standing on a higher branch. "Looks like I'm here just in time!"

Hinata happily shouted, "Naruto!"

Daichi was relieved to see him as his fear became manageable. "I'm glad you're here buddy."

Naruto shouted, "By the way, the three passwords are Ramen, Teme, and Clone."

_**Forest of Death**_

Naruto looked at his teammates relieved. "_They all seem okay. Though Daichi and Sasuke do seem injured."_

Sasuke yelled, "No, Naruto! Get out of here! You don't know what you're up against! Hurry! Run while you still can!"

The Grass Ninja, still curled around the tree, looked at him. "So, you managed to escape from my friend Naruto. Well done."

"_This is bad. Naruto's going to get us all killed, and I can tell Daichi's planning on charging in with him even after the beating he received last time." _Sasuke thought.

He called it as Daichi shouted, "Naruto, she's incredibly strong! We have to attack together if we're going to have any chance of winning!"

Naruto had funneled Chakra through his body gaining that same red sheen to his hair and matching eyes. "Right!"

In that moment, Naruto's appearance changed just a bit more than usual. He was glowing the color of flames and his hair became spikier and wavier. Both Daichi and Naruto jumped from their current places heading straight for the Grass Shinobi before Sasuke could do anything.

The Genin smiled as she held out a hand to each of them. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

Both Daichi and Naruto, who couldn't dodge just wind, were blown back and slammed into trees.

At this moment, Hinata jumped from her branch to the Genin's going for Gentle Fist strikes. _"I'm not sitting this out. If my team is going to fight, then I will be right there with them!"_

The Grass Genin uncoiled from the tree and started avoiding Hinata only for Naruto and Daichi to get into the battle themselves. While the Genin had no intention of trying against these brats, he could admit it was impressive they were even trying to fight him.

She took notice of Naruto. _"How interesting. Not only does the Fox brat live, but he seems to have invented a fun style that I wouldn't mind playing around with."_

Suddenly, Grass Shinobi got right in the middle of the students and spun kicking them all away. They applied their chakra control, so instead of falling of the tree they slid under it. Together they ran back up and started throwing punches, kicks, and palm strikes every.

Sasuke watched the fight with clenched fist still feeling terrified. Then Daichi was the unlucky recipient of a powerful punch to the gut sending him over to Sasuke's branch. He landed on his back with a thud but got back up.

The Fusion member looked at the Uchiha before deciding enough was enough. "Sasuke!" Daichi grabbed his teammate by the shirt. "Sasuke Uchiha, snap out it." Sasuke looked at him. "We need you. We need our teammate."

He pointed at the Grass Genin. "That is no Genin, but a monster. It'll take all of us working together to take it down. If you want any hope of killing whomever it is you have in mind, then you're going to need to be ready to face him." Daichi punched him. "Now, snap out of it!"

The Fusion member had let go of Sasuke, so the punch had sent the Uchiha tumbling straight into the trunk of the tree. The Grass Genin grabbed tree Hinata into the trunk of the tree they were on. In that instant, Naruto managed to land a kick on the Grass Genin's face.

The Grass Genin simply chuckled. "Not bad Naruto." He grabbed the enhanced Genin. "Here, let me give you some pointers on a good kick."

He planted his foot in Naruto's stomach hard sending the Jinchuriki straight into a branch a good distance away. Sasuke stood up and now thought back to the time when the one he wanted to kill told him to run.

The Uchiha looked from Daichi to his currently down teammates. The Genin shot out her tongue at Naruto knowing exactly what to do about him. Naruto was able to just avoid it in a way that only his wrist was captured.

He began to struggle against the Genin making it hard for her to focus. So, instead of the originally intended move she had in mind, the Genin used all her strength to pull Naruto in and deliver a powerful punch to his gut sending hm into the same branch and cracking it.

Sasuke grits his teeth as he looked at the Grass Shinobi and activated his Sharingan. "I'm not running anymore!"

The Grass Genin was quite pleased with this. "_It's happened at last. His Uchiha blood has come to a boil."_

Daichi looked at Sasuke. "Alright, let's do this together Sasuke."

The Uchiha and Fusion Member jumped onto the same branch as the Grass Genin and fought together pushing the Genin back; however, she was still capable of dodging them. Her attention was on them, so Hinata ran in from behind slamming her palm into the Genin's back.

Only instead of the Gentle Fist, a spiraling torrent of water hit her. "Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm!"

The forced of the water slammed the Grass Genin into a nearby tree. Naruto joined them and together, with Daichi and Sasuke, they each used a different Jutsu aimed at the Genin. Each wove the needed hand signs.

"Water Shuriken Jutsu." Naruto declared.

Sasuke had charged lighting to his hand. "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

"Water Bullet Jutsu." Daichi declared.

The bullet of water absorbed the shuriken becoming larger. The wolf then merged into the water electrifying it. This slammed into the Grass Genin hard smashing her against the trunk as the electrified water punished her for what seemed like agonizing seconds.

The Grass Genin slumped forward. For mere seconds, Team Seven thought she was down until she rushed forward punching Hinata, Daichi, and Sasuke. Naruto was the last, so he had time to get a special kunai out. When the Genin punched him, he thrust that kunai into her arm.

The Uzumaki was knocked away with a smile as an explosive tag started to burn. The Genin removed quickly removed the kunai and threw it only for the explosion to go over in the air near her. Every member of Team Seven managed to land safely.

Naruto and Hinata on a branch to the right of the original while Sasuke and Daichi were on a branch to the left. Each pair was a good foot apart as they looked at the Grass Genin who was relatively unharmed and revealed to be some guy under a mask.

The Genin spoke with a deeper, creepier voice. "You little brats. I must admit, this is quite impressive. Your teamwork is exceptional; however…"

They were hit with Killer Intent. All of them on this far a distance from each other. While it did not freeze the Genin as it had before, call it the problem with distance or their determination to fight, each were still finding it hard to move.

That didn't mean they wouldn't try. Naruto and Sasuke attempted to weave hand signs, Hinata attempted to jump at the Genin, and Daichi went with moving his hand as the temperature around him rapidly decreased.

The Fusion member was throwing his Chakra into something fast. The Grass Shinobi made a single hand sign causing his neck to stretch and his head to move. In this moment, everyone switched their targets with Daichi slowly moving his hand into place.

The Genin went to bite Sasuke only for a large chunk of ice to slam into his face knocking the head away. This gave Naruto and Sasuke the last few seconds they needed to finish preparing their jutsus.

"Gale Palm!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Fireball Jutsu."

A powerful gale of wind came at the Genin from the right while a ball of fire came from the left. The Grass Genin retracted his head and lunged clear of the Jutsus resulting in the gale palm and fireball colliding in a spectacular display as the wind amplified the fire.

The Grass Shinobi could hear Anbu coming and knew he couldn't stay. "This isn't over. Know that Orochimaru will return. You'll be receiving my gift then Sasuke. I may just have a gift for you as well my fusion clone user."

He then vanished. With him gone, the entire fight caught up with Daichi resulting in him passing out. He hit the branch with a thud. Naruto was injured from taking so many hard his, so he fell to his knees.

Hinata ran over to him. "Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll be fine." He towards Sasuke and Daichi "I want to know if Daichi's alright."

"Here, lean on me." Hinata helped him up. "We'll go see together."

Sasuke ran over to Daichi and checked for a pulse.

Hinata, with Naruto leaning on her, came over. "Is Daichi okay?"

Sasuke picked Daichi up and put him on his shoulders. "He'll be fine after some rest which we all need."

"Then what are we standing around for?" Naruto qquestion worried about his friend. "Let's find a safe place already."

_**Cave, Night…**_

Team 7 had found a cave with trees growing on top. The roots reached into the ground. Sasuke sat on a rock near the entrance with a kunai at the ready, Daichi was laid out unconscious on the ground as Hinata tended to him, and Naruto was sitting against the back wall.

Hinata soon stood up after taking a deep breath as she placed a wet cloth over her unconscious teammates forehead. "Alright, I applied my ointment to his wounds, and I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary with his Chakra Network. I think he just needs rest."

Naruto sighed relieved.

Sasuke peered outside before looking at the team. "We'll have to sleep in shifts. I'll take first watch."

_**Across from the Cave: In the Brush**_

The three Sound Ninja looked towards the cave that the 4 members of Team 7 were resting in.

Dosu chuckled, "Alright, just as Orochimaru ordered. We strike at day break. Remember, our target is the Uchiha."

"Yeah, but if the other three get in the way, it's okay to take them out, right?"

Dosu said, "Of course. That boy with the sword has it coming after all." He started to walk away. "For now, we'll retreat. After all, don't want the Hyuga spotting us just yet."

_**With Team Guy**_

The team had stopped at a small river to eat, drink, and rest.

"Alright, the other Teams will be calling it a day soon, so it's time to strike. You know the plan. Fan out. Weather or not we run into another team, we meat up in this spot." He threw a kunai into the earth. "Got it?"

Tenten said. "No sweat."

Lee saluted. "Rodger."

"Then let's move." Neji stated.

The three members split up.

_**Cave, Morning…**_

Hinata put a new rag on Daichi's forehead when Naruto and Sasuke returned with some berries and water.

Naruto asked. "Is Daichi doing okay?"

"Use your eyes Dobe." Sasuke stated as he sat the berries down. "His chest is rising and falling steadily. A restful sleep."

"It's true." Hinata chuckled nervously. "I'm just worried he may not be fine, so I'm doing everything I can to ensure he's good."

Naruto sat the collected down and went back to sitting against the wall while Sasuke moved to his rock by the entrance.

_**With Neji**_

Neji was running along the trees with his Byakugan activated. It showed him an older looking male not in Anbu gear. He soon came to a stop on a branch across from the one he stood on. By all accounts, this man didn't seem hostile.

He was a middle-aged man of average height with short, red hair and azure blue eyes behind glasses. His attire consisted of a dark blue lab coat over a black shirt with black pants with matching pants. On the back of that lab coat he had the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"Identify yourself." Neji ordered.

The man sat down and offered a kind smile. "Good day Neji Hyuga my name is Shun Uzumaki, and I'd like to share a story with you. A story about your father, Hizashi Hyuga, and how your village threw away his life for nothing. His death was in vain. You are just unaware how much."

Neji stared at the man before deciding to humor him and sitting down himself. "I don't recognize your name as that of a criminal, so I will hear you out. Tell me of your account concerning my father's death. If this turns out to be a waste of my time, I'm taking you in."

"I'll do you one better. If you find this entire discussion a waste of time, I'll let you take me in. You have my word that I will not struggle." Shun stated sincerely.

Neji stared him down. "Proceed."

Not entirely, but certain facts have been kept from you." Shun stated. "Allow me to shed some light on the situation. Roughly 9 years ago, on the night a peace treaty was signed by Konoha and Kumogakure, one of their head Shinobi attempted to kidnap Hinata Hyuga.

This Shinobi was with the group signing the treaty. He would have succeeded had it not been for Hiashi Hyuga. The Cloud then ordered that Hiashi's body be delivered to them as recompense for killing their Shinobi.

In the end, it was decided that Hizashi Hyuga, Hiashi's twin, would be given up because all branch members have a special seal on your foreheads which is used to punish and kill A branch member. They also seal off a Branch Family's Byakugan upon death. So, your father died."

"I am aware of this." Neji angrily stated. "What are you getting at?"

Shun gave him a sincere smile. "My apologies. I had assumed talking about the story would allow you to see the injustice in every aspect of it. Think about it, the Cloud had lost to the Leaf Village. The Hokage offered peace.

Kumogakure agreed only to turn around and attempt to steal from their supposed new allies. That is an offense to the treaty, and grounds or the Leaf to reignite the war. So, why did they get a Hyuga body instead of that very threat."

In that moment, Neji froze as he realized what was completely obvious. "My father never had to die…"

"I won't lie. I'm not plugged into the Hokage and Raikage offices by legal means. In fact, most are unaware what secrets I know. That said, to my knowledge, the Third Hokage didn't even try to push the threat.

It was simply decided that a Hyuga needed to die to preserve the peace. Your father needed to die because of his status. A status that was determined by being born a few seconds after Hiashi. I will say, Hiashi Hyuga and the Branch were against this decision.

The main family and Hyuga council were for it. In the end, your father has never been hailed as a hero. They will say, 'It was his duty to die for the Main Branch'. The years wear on, yet the Leaf Villages takes to steps to correct the injustice.

Neither your father's death or the Hyuga Clan itself. I mean, if protecting the Byakugan were truly important, the whole clan would apply themselves with the Caged Bird Seal or all Main Branch member would never become Shinobi. Neither happens."

This man seemed straightforward, and what he said made sense; however, the prodigy still had no idea how to react.

He looked at the Uzumaki. "Do you have more you can tell me?"

"I can tell you why your father choose death. It was for two reasons. To protect his brother and be free of the curse. For once in his life, your father had control over his destiny. To choose his own path.

Let's not forget who caused the Hyuga Affair in the first place. Hiashi Hyuga didn't have to kill that Shinobi. He was far superior, but anger over his daughter's kidnapping blinded him. The whole 'Hyuga Affair' is as rotten as they come. Inside and out.

"Why have you told me this?" Neji asked.

"My goal is to advance the Shinobi age. I know it's already on course to do just that, but I wish to play my part. Do as I see fit to help such growth. One way I see such advancement is in revealing a little injustice.

So, I'm hoping you'll help me in further advancement. In return, I will help you with any desire you of yours that does not hinder my own goal. In fact, one such thing I can do, as one of the few Uzumaki left alive, is remove that Caged Bird Seal." He snapped. "It would be easy."

Neji looked at him. "You can free me from the curse?"

"Sound a lot like a destined meeting." Shun stated with a smile. "The boy bound by a curse meets a guy from an endangered clan known for their Fuinjutsu. What do you say?"

"Can you remove and replace the Caged Bird Seal?" Neji asked.

"You want proof." Shun nodded. "This will be child's play." he jumped on over and knelt by Neji's side. "Let me see your seal."

Neji remove his head back revealing a green x with lines on either side. The Uzumaki then took out a piece of paper and placed it over the seal.

The paper stuck, and he tapped it. "Remove." Shun then removed the paper showing the Caged bird seal causing Neji to touch his forehead. "Now, to put it back." He papers stuck one more and he tapped it again. "It's back."

Neji was shocked. "I'll think it over."

"You have every right to." Shun withdrew a scroll. "I'll even leave you with some parting gits. The ability to remove seals yourself and a little something I took from a Snake. Something powerful. It's known as a Curse Seal. Yours will be the Heaven variety."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

He removed a paper with three black tomoe on it. "This is a modified Curse Seal of Heaven." He waved his hand. "Normally, only 1 in 10 survive; however, this one is already in an active state. The worst it'll do to you is weaken you.

In return, you gain increased Chakra Levels and physical capabilities. If you lack the will use it, then the seal will recede, but you can remove it with the same Jutsu I've given you. It also had the ability to corrode the mind. It doesn't after I got done with it."

"Let me see the scroll that I can use to remove it." Shun passed him the scroll, and the Hyuga prodigy looked it over. "Alright." He rolled the scroll up and tucked it away. "I'll accept this Curse Seal of Heaven as a mere taste of what you can give me."

Shun said, "Before I do you need to promise me you'll blame Orochimaru, a Yonnin. As I said, this is his handy work, and it'll be the easiest explanation since no cameras in the forest will have picked me up."

Neji nodded. "Very well."

"I need to place this on your neck." Shun stated.

Neji removed his jacket. "Do it."

Shun put the seal on his neck and ensured it was in a place Neji could reach. "Apply."

He removed the paper leaving Neji the seal.

"Let's say I ever decide to seek you out." Neji put his jacket back on. "Where can I find you?"

"The Land of Waves." Shun stood. "Ask around for the Great Naruto Bridge. If you're truly with me, I'll take you to my village."

With that, Shun vanished.

Neji stood up only to suddenly feel light headed, but nothing worse. _"He wasn't lying about feeling weak."_

The Hyuga prodigy moved on.

_**With Lee**_

Lee was running through the trees when he spotted two Genin laid out on the ground. He jumped down from the trees and noticed senbon imbedded in their backs. He felt for a pulse, but both Genin where gone. He pulled off one of their head bands to find they came from Kusagakure.

"_Village Hidden in the Grass… These two are dead, but what about their teammate?"_ Lee looked around. _"These Senbon are Rain Ninja work, so did they take the third teammate? I see no indication where to start looking, but the Green Beast should attempt to help."_

He jumped through the trees and started looking for any Kusagakure or Amegakure Shinobi.

_**The Cave**_

"We have company." Hinata stated. "It's those Sound Shinobi."

Sasuke nodded. "Hinata, go see what they want. If they're looking for a fight, Naruto and I will join you."

Hinata nodded. "Right." She stepped outside to confront the three Shinobi. "Why have you come here?"

"Bring us Sasuke." Dosu stated. "We want him now."

Sasuke stepped out of the cave. "Okay, what do you want?"

"What!?" Dosu shouted in shock. "I thought Orochimaru was supposed to give you the mark."

Naruto stepped out after him.

"Are you talking about some guy named Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. "If that's the guy you're talking about, my team and I managed to drive him off."

"We'll still take you on!" Zaku declared.

Dosu looked at him. "Wait, that isn't the plan Zaku!"

At that moment, shuriken flew forth from a scroll nailing Zaku in the back and causing him to stumble.

Everyone looked up in a tree to see Tenten standing on a branch with an open scroll. "You'd really pick a fight with some injured Genin? I thought after your actions during the first exam you were out to prove your village's power. Really proving it here, aren't ya?"

Kin got ready to attack the girl in the tree only for Dosu to stop her. "No, we're out matched. We got to get out of here." He looked to Zaku. "Zaku, we're leaving!"

Zaku shouted. "No, I can do this! I can take these Shinobi on!"

At that moment, Sasuke moved and got behind Zaku faster than he could react. He grabbed the Sound Shinobi and put a kunai to his throat.

"No, you can't." The Uchiha looked to Dosu. "Here's the deal, give us your scroll, and your all free to leave."

Hinata had activated her Byakugan and Naruto had shuriken out ready to throw them. Tenten up had brought a bladed staff.

Dosu removed their earth scroll. "You can have it."

"Dosu, we can…" Zaku began only for Sasuke to knock him out.

Kin said, "Dosu, we don't have to give them the scroll. We've barely begun to fight."

Dosu looked at her. "Kin, we can get more scrolls. Let's just regroup and rethink this. We are not prepared to take on these guys."

Dosu tossed their scroll and Sasuke who in turn tossed Zaku's body them. Both parties caught what they wanted. Dosu then slung Zaku's body over his shoulder and hightailed it out of there with Kin. Naruto and Hinata walked over to Sasuke.

Tenten jumped down and did the same. "Hey, you three okay? You seem in rough shape."

"It's not because of those three." Naruto declared. "We had a run in with some crazy Genin in the forest last night."

Hinata nodded. "Thanks for your help Tenten."

Tenten smiled. "We're all Leaf Genin, so I couldn't very well pass this by." She turned away from them. "Anyways, since you guys are okay, I have to continue looking for our scroll. Neji and Lee will be expecting me to return soon."

"Wait." Sasuke stated. "Are you missing a heaven scroll?"

Tenten looked at him. "I figured that was the scroll you had." She smiled. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on targeting any Leaf teams. You guys are good."

"You won't have to." Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Give her our extra Heaven scroll."

Hinata took out the extra scroll and tossed it to Tenten. "Are you sure you want to give me this?"

Hinata nodded. "We only need two scrolls to pass, and you earned it through helping us."

Naruto remembered words Daichi once said to him. "If you don't accept it, we'll just leave it here."

Tenten smiled. "No need for that." She pocketed the scroll. "I'll accept. Thanks." She jumped into a tree and waved. "See you at the tower."

She then ran off.

Naruto chuckled. "Look at the Teme being kind for once."

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just didn't want to owe any favors."

He then walked back to the cave.

_**Forest of Death**_

A young shinobi with red hair reaching down to her neck, crimson eyes, and glasses stood in middle of forest after her team had left to look for scrolls. She was left holding her team's earth scroll. Here arms had bite marks on them.

Her attire consists of a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with an orange stripe going across the chest, and black sandals. She also had the Kusagakure forehead protector on her forehead.

She had been told to stay hidden, and even though she would rather not have taken this exam, or become Shinobi in general, she didn't really have many options. Life only became worse for her as a huge, brown bear came out of the woods. She tried to run only to trip on a root.

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee entered the scene landing a powerful kick to the bear's side before jumping to stand in front of Karin in his pose. "The Green Beast of Konoha is here. While I am here, I will not allow you to hurt this maiden."

Karin grabbed her glasses and looked at Lee as she blushed at his words. The Bear roared, so Lee jumped and came down spinning landing a powerful axe kick to the bears head. He continued to hammer away with kicks until the bear crashed to the ground unconscious.

Lee landed on the ground and looked at the girl before giving her a smile and a thumbs up. "You are safe now. Unfortunately, I don't think I can say the same for your teammates. It seems as though they have met a most unfortunate end."

The girl didn't have any attachment to the. "That's a shame."

Lee nodded. "With your team gone you'll need another way into the tower." He held out his hand to her. "So, come with me. My team and I shall see you to the tower safely where you will be reunited with your Sensei."

The girl, despite not liking her village, didn't exactly want to stay in the forest.

She grabbed his hand with a blush. "Thank you. My name is Karin Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"_Uzumaki? Isn't that Daichi's teammate's last name?"_ Lee nodded. "I am Rock Lee. Now, we should return to my team. You seem injured." He picked Karin up bridal style causing her blush to deepen. "I will carry you."

He jumped into the trees.


	19. To the Tower

_**Konoha: Interrogation Room, Day 2 of the Second Test…**_

Zabuza Momochi has been threw quite the ride since coming to the Leaf. He's been imprisoned and interrogated for his knowledge of the Mist. He was completely willing to do so because he was serious about becoming a Leaf Shinobi.

That was still the case even after finding out about the end of the civil war back in the Mist. A huge shock, but also a weight lifted off his shoulder. His previous dream had accomplished. Now, he could focus on his current dream.

He'd been working towards that, living a life Haku could be proud of, by giving his full cooperation in every interrogation. He just knew Haku would have joined the Leaf if given the chance. After a while, he started to receive good healing bringing him back to full strength.

Now he was waiting in a familiar place. A gray room with a table and two chairs on opposite sides as the man who would decide his fate was to come speak with him here. Soon enough, the door opened, and the Third Hokage entered followed by two Anbu.

The Hokage sat down as the Anbu stood to the right and left. "The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. I must confess, I was rather surprised when Team Seven managed to bring you here. Even more so when Kakashi vouched for you."

Zabuza nodded. "I thought those Genin were brats, but there far from it."

"Indeed. A team full of boundless potential that I'm only now beginning to see bear fruit." The Third put his hands on the table and rested his chin on them. "So, I hear you wish to be a Leaf shinobi. I have the information already, but I want to hear it from you.

Why join the Leaf Village? Why not attempt to return the to the Mist and resume a life there? In other words, what guarantee do we have that you will not abandon the Leaf in favor of the Mist?"

Zabuza said, "Two reasons. One, my new dream is to live a life Haku can be proud of. He would want me to join the Leaf. I can tell this is where he'd have gone if given a choice to do so. If he felt he had such a choice.

I will serve my way though. Not his. Two, Team Seven has impressed me. Made me see that Leaf Shinobi aren't as weak as I once thought. They simply have a strength all their own. I want to stick around and see if this strength rubs off."

The Third Hokage smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He snapped his finger. "If your going to join the Leaf, there are a few things you'll need."

A couple more Anbu walked in. One carried his Executioner's Blade and the other carried a change of clothes including a flak jacket and Leaf forehead protector.

"Zabuza Momochi, from this moment on you are a Konoha Jonin on probation for 6 months. You will be monitored on every mission by a squad of Anbu. I believe it's a formality at this point, but one that must be done."

Zabuza stood up. "Understood, Lord Hokage."

_**Forest of Death: Team Guy Genin**_

Tenten had arrived at the meeting spot first and had been left waiting for her team. _"It's been 15 minutes past the time we agreed to meet. Looks like it's time to go find them."_

Just as she was about leave, Neji jumped down from a tree seeming unsteady on his feet, a little pale, and sweating. _"Seems being light headed was only the beginning of 'feeling weak'."_

Tenten looked at the prodigy concerned. "Neji, are you okay? What happened to you?"

Neji gripped the spot where the curse mark was placed. It was by no means painful, but there was a slight burning sensation. He figured once that stopped, he'd feel normal.

The Hyuga looked at his female teammate. "I ran into one of the legendary Yonnin Orochimaru." He unzipped his jacket and showed the Curse Seal. "We fought for a bit and he gave me this before leaving."

Tenten looked at it. "Curse Seal? I think I recall seeing something like that on our proctor." She looked at Neji once more before showing her scroll. "I got the Heaven Scroll we needed. If your fine to wait just 5 more minutes, we can see if Lee joins us and head to the tower immediately."

"A good idea." Neji stated.

That's when Lee ran into the clearing with Karin still being carried bridal style. "Worry not my teammates for your handsome devil of the Leaf Village has returned."

They both looked at the girl in his arms.

Tenten noticed the way this Genin blushed and looked at Lee. _"Wait, what? Is she… No… She couldn't really like Lee, could she?"_

Neji asked, "Lee, why do you have a Kusagakure Genin in your arms."

Lee replied, "I was looking for a team with a Heaven scroll when I found her teammates dead by Senbon. I think a Rain Shinobi Team killed them. Anyways, I went looking and found her being attacked by a huge bear. I jumped in and now I'm taking her to the tower."

Tenten sighed, "Well, she hasn't attacked you when you were alone, so I guess it's fine."

Karin was shocked to hear her say that. "I wouldn't attack Lee. He saved me."

Lee noticed Neji's condition. "Neji, are you okay?"

Tenten jumped in. "I'll explain along the way. What's important now is that we make it to the tower. Neji needs some form of attention. The only place he'll get it is at the tower." She produced the Heaven scroll. "We have the scrolls we need.

Lee nodded. "Right, let's go."

_**Forest of Death**_

Kabuto's teammates, Misumi and Yoroi, were waiting for his return. They both wore Leaf Village headbands, sleeveless, high neck purple cloaks with a white short sleeved shirt underneath, purple pants, and blue sandals. The only difference between the two was that Misumi wore clear glasses while Yoroi wore sunglasses.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for Kabuto to come back." Yoroi stated.

"Maybe we got lucky and he's been killed." Misumi said.

Yoroi replied, "Unlikely. Someone like him is not easy to kill. I just wish he'd have let us go and take down some Genin."

"What if one of those Genin just so happened to stroll into your camp." Kuma stated.

He walked into the camp as his wires, controlled with Chakra, floated behind him.

"You're one of those Mist Shinobi." Yoroi said now on guard.

"I'm also a guy who loves to kill, but not before we fight it out a little. Though I might spare you if you give me your scroll." Kuma stated.

Misumi said, "We aren't the ones holding our team's scroll. Even if we were, we wouldn't give them up."

He ran at Kuma already stretching his body to strangle his opponent.

"Neat trick, but you have to do better than that if you wish to have a chance against me." Kuma said.

His wire raced forward and wrapped around Misumi's body trapping him. Before Misumi could speak, Kuma grabbed the wire and yanked it far to the right causing Misumi to fly into the air. He then crashed Misumi into the ground

He repeated this process multiple times until finally letting go when his opponent was at the apex of the toss sending him into the air. Kuma then drew several kunai and threw them at Misumi hitting him in the chest. His bloody body fell to the ground. His clothes stained red.

Misumi slowly rose to his feet. "Yoroi, please… help…"

That was all Misumi could say before Kuma threw a kunai at his head impaling him. The Shinobi's body fell to the ground dead.

Kuma looked at Yoroi who still looked confident after everything he saw. "I noticed you didn't move a muscles to help your teammate. Don't get me wrong, it was great you didn't as it allowed me to have my fun, but I would like to know why?"

"Honestly, we aren't a team. I can't stand either of my 'teammates', so you've done me a favor in killing him." Yoroi stated. "Having said that, I don't feel as though I can thank you when I'm about to kill you."

"You seem sure of yourself. Care to put it to the test and give me a few more seconds of fun?" Kuma asked with a smile.

Yoroi charged in and managed to dodge the wire as it came at him. He got in close and placed his hand on Kuma. It glowed blue as he began to take in Chakra; however, he quickly realized that this was a water clone. The clone smiled at Yoroi as the real Kuma appeared behind him placing a kunai held to his neck.

"I was careless in my approach." Yoroi said.

Kuma slit his throat and let him fall to the ground. "You were, but at least you were fraction of fun to play with."

Suddenly, both a Heaven and Earth scroll came flying at Kuma. He retracted his wire and caught both.

Kabuto walked into the clearing clapping. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with that display of yours. As much as I didn't like either of them, they were decent pawns."

Kuma ignored Kabuto's comment. "I did say if they gave me the scroll, I wouldn't kill them, so I suppose I won't kill you."

Kuma began to walk off until Kabuto stopped him. "You know, I have quite the proposition for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'm not interested in working for some washed up snake." Kuma stated.

Kabuto pushed his glassed up. "I can assure you that Lord Orochimaru isn't, as you put it, 'washed up'."

"Why don't we compare your master to my leaders. I work for the Akatsuki, and they have Shinobi that put your snake to shame. They could easily kill him if he weren't so busy hiding. The sad thing is, he'll never find a way to beat them."

"Maybe I should just kill you since you work for them." Kabuto stated.

"It would be fun trying to kill Orochimaru's lap dog, but I think it's in our best interest to avoid a fight right now. It would get messy and most likely attract the wrong kind of attention." Kuma stated.

"You may be right about that. Very well, I'll let you go for now, but I'd watch your back if I were you." Kabuto stated.

Kuma walked away. "Same to you."

Kabuto walked over to his 'teammates'. _"Lord Orochimaru isn't going to be pleased by this, but at least these thorns have been removed."_

_**Team Kenjo**_

Kuma walked into the camp and threw both scrolls to Kenjo.

Kanja noticed the blood. "Kuma…"

Kuma smirked and leaned against a tree. "I killed two of them, and you don't have the right to speak since killing was allowed."

Kenjo said, "It is, but we're trying to change to image of the Mist by being here; not reinforce it."

"I got results, didn't I?" He shrugged. "So, are you going to continue to lecture me or are we moving on?" He could tell by there postures that he was in for lectures. _"Waist of my time."_

_**Team 8**_

Team 8 had both their scrolls and were making their way to the tower.

Kiba was ecstatic. "I know we'll be the ones to survive, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked. "We were lucky that team caught in our traps had an Earth Scroll. Now, we'll be the first to reach the tower."

Shino said, "Don't get over confident. That's a dangerous mistake to make. No matter how small a bug is, it still has to guard itself at all times."

"Listen to Shino, Kiba." Sakura stated. "There are a lot of people with strong Chakra in this exam. We'd be fools to underestimate anyone. Even Ino may surprise us."

Kiba was about to reply until him and Akamaru picked up a scent forcing them, and their team, to stop. "Hold on guys." Kiba pointed. "Sakura, I need you to get a read on the signatures a kilometer ahead."

Sakura closed her eyes and let her Chakra Sense do its thing. "6 signatures, but only one very large one. Like Naruto in that it's a demonic feeling Chakra."

Sakura had felt everyone's Chakra back in the first exam.

"In that case, we're going around." Shino ordered.

"Come on Shino, I say we check it out." Kiba smiled. "If we can get more scrolls off other teams, then our own chance of passing would increase."

Shino said, "That would be the case, but we must employ logic. What's needed is the Earth and Heaven scroll. Risking them in a confrontation with a large amount of Chakra is too risky."

"I agree with Shino putting us at a two to one odds." Sakura stated.

Kiba picked up Akamaru. "Akamaru's with me."

He barked.

"Akamaru is cute Kiba, but you and him only count for one." Sakura stated.

Kiba sighed. "Fine, let's go around the Shinobi."

So, Team 8 gave the confrontation between the Sand and Rain Genin a wide berth.eaven H 

_**Tower: Team Guy, Next Night…**_

Team Guy had spoken to some Chunin that appeared from their scrolls and informed them of all that had happened. Neji's run in with Orochimaru, his acquiring of the Curse Seal, and Karin Uzumaki being with them.

As a result, they were told to wait in the room. Chunin bringing them food at times and medical Shinobi looked over Neji determining he should be healthy. With everything being the way it was, the team and Karin weren't really talking.

Karin did glance at Lee often with a blush. Finally, the door behind them opened as the Hokage, Four Anbu, Guy, and Kakashi entered. By this point, Neji had removed his jacket meaning they could see the Curse Seal as clear as day.

Guy ran up to Neji clearly concerned. "Neji…" He looked at the curse mark in disbelief. "You really did run into Orochimaru."

"I believe his aim was to give me this seal; otherwise, destiny would decree I die." Neji stated.

The Third Hokage looked at the Shinobi. "Neji Hyuga, you will go with Kakashi Hatake, so he can seal your Curse Mark." He looked at Tenten and Lee. "You two will go with Guy to resting quarters." He looked at Karin. "Karin Uzumaki, You and I are going to have a chat in private."

Karin looked at him before looking at the ground and finally to Lee who noticed she looked rather scared.

He decided to reassure her with a smile and a thumbs up. "Do not worry Karin. The Third Hokage is one of the nicest people in the whole village. He will not hurt you."

That wasn't what she was afraid of. She was afraid of returning to her 'Sensei'. After all, she was a failure. She was meant to keep her team healthy, yet they died. No doubt Kusagakure wasn't' going to be happy with her.

For what it was worth, she did draw some strength from those words and managed a smile. "Thank you, Lee." She stood and walked over to the Third. "Maybe I'll get to see you again someday."

Lee nodded. "Maybe so." He bowed. "I also wish to apologize for being unable to save your team."

Karin nervously chuckled. "I know you couldn't have done anything for them." The Third started to walk off, so she followed. "Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

He bowed. "I shall try."

She was gone and Kakashi now walked up to Guy and Neji. "Alright, let's go Neji. If you want the chance to continue in these exams, that Curse Seal needs attention."

Neji stood and Guy looked at his rival. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked him in the eyes. "Not to worry Guy. I know what I'm doing. Your student will collapse after I'm done, but he'll just need rest."

Guy nodded before he looked at his remaining Genin with a smile. "Before you take him, I'd just like to say that I'm proud of you three. Lee, you saved a Shinobi when they needed it, Tenten, you helped fellow Leaf Genin, and Neji you fought off Orochimaru. I'm so proud."

Lee smiled. "Thank you, Guy Sensei!"

Tenten looked at Kakashi. "He's going to be alright, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "As I said, he'll be fine." He started to walk off. "Come along Hyuga."

Neji followed.

_**With the Third and Karin**_

Karin now stood across from the Third who sat on a couch and offered her a kindly smile. "It's been quite some time since I've seen a full blooded Uzumaki." He nodded. "I have heard rumors of others being out there, but I never believed them until now."

Karin looked at the ground. "Sir, can we just get to the part where you hand be back to my Sensei."

He looked at her. "That depends on you Ms. Uzumaki." Karin looked at him surprised. "The Uzumaki Clan and Konoha had a strong relationship with one another. Unfortunately, we failed to be there for them in their time of need. As a result, we owe them a great debt.

If your wish to return to the Hidden Grass Village, we will hand you over where you belong as these are the Chunin Exams; however, you would be most welcome to remain in Konoha. Maybe the Uzumaki Clan could come back. We do have a half-Uzumaki who considers this home."

Karin blinked at him in shock as tears came to her eyes and she fell to her knees. "I want to stay." She kept talking. "It's awful in the Grass Village. My mother died saving their people all because people can bite us and heal. They killed her, and I was put to work…"

The Third had gotten up and patted her head. "It's quite alright. I gave you my word you could stay if you choose, and I will hold to that. With your team disbanded, I can get your Sensei to leave as no other Grass Team remains."

Karin looked at him gratefully as she rubbed her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you."

"For now, would you be fine with staying here at the tower? The Second Exam will soon end. With the teams streaming in, we may have the need for a preliminary Exam, so you'd be welcome to watch with the other Genin." The Third offered.

Karin nodded as she continued to try and staunch the tears. "I'd be fine with that."

The Third nodded before looking at his Anbu. "Take her to one of the empty rooms. For now, I want one of you to guard her room as well."

_**With Kakashi and Neji**_

The pair were in a stone, dark room illuminated by candles. A series of kanji was written on the ground as Neji, now with only his pants on, sat on the ground. Kakashi stood behind him putting the finishing touches to the seal.

Soon, he was done. "Okay, it'll be over quickly. You ready?"

Neji simply said. "Just do it."

Kakashi wove a long series of hand signs. "Curse Sealing."

He then pressed a palm over the Curse Seal. Neji screamed out in pain as the kanji written on him and the ground started moving around the Curse Seal creating a seal around it. Once it was done, Neji was left panting.

Kakashi said, "There. Now if that Curse Mark starts acting up, that seal should keep it in check, but this sealing is only as strong as you are. Its strength comes from your will. If that will weakens, you start to doubt yourself, then that Curse Seal will be unleashed."

Neji then collapsed unconscious. Kakashi picked him up intent on taking him to Guy.

_**Inside the Tower: 5**__**th**__** Day…**_

Daichi had recovered soon enough and was filled in on what his team did. Afterwards, they'd made it to the tower with plenty of time to rest and heal. All the Genin that got both scrolls have now entered the main room of the tower.

"So, 7 teams made it past this round." Sasuke commented.

"Among them, are Teams 8, 10, Guy. Kenjo, Gaara, the Sound, and us." Daichi added.

"It doesn't matter whose made it because I'm going to kick all their butts." Naruto stated.

"_I wonder what more awaits us in these exams?" _Hinata questioned.

"Don't get cocky Naruto." Daichi stated. "Keep in mind that these teams made it just as far as we have.

Sasuke said. "Good, we wouldn't want it to be easy to become Chunin."

The 22 remaining Genin all stood in lines, with their teams, before the proctors, their Sensei's, and The Hokage.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam." Anko spoke into a microphone. "_I'm surprised 22 passed. I knew that less than half would make it, but I really thought the number would be in the single digits."_

Guy turned to Kakashi. "I see your team didn't do too bad Kakashi. Of course, with my team still around, your team is doomed to failure. After all, what matters on the next test is ability, and we've got you far outclassed.'

"Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi calmly stated.

Guy gripped his head and screamed in frustration before turning around. _"Alright Kakashi, you win this round. Boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool. There's no way I'm going to let you get the best of me."_

Lee thought, _"Guy Sensei is just the coolest teacher ever. I mean he's so cool that he practically glows with cool." _He then looked at Daichi. _"Just you watch Guy Sensei. I will beat my eternal rival and make you proud."_

Neji was looking around as well. _"As expected. All of the best is here." _He set his sights on Team Seven._ "The weak made it as well. If I go up against any of them, especially Hinata, I'll have to show them the true meaning of their destiny."_

Temari thought, _"I can't believe it. Only 7 teams out of 26 are left."_

The Hokage looked at the gathered students _"It's hard to believe that there are so many left after the 2nd test and so many of them are rookies."_ He looked at the Sensei of the three Rookie Leaf teams _"So that's why they fought so hard to recommend them."_

Anko said, "Alright, pay attention. The Third Hokage is going to explain the 3rd exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots." She turned to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

The Hokage nodded, walked forward, and cleared his throat. "Before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain its true purpose. Listen closely, for it's something all of you need to understand." The Genin perked up. " Why do you think our country holds these exams?

It's to raise the ability levels of our Shinobi and increase friendship between the allied nations, to be sure, but it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak, representations of the battles between allied nations."

Tenten asked, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The Hokage continued. "If we look at our history, all the countries we're currently allied with, were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. To avoid destroying each other's military strength, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected location. This is how the Chunin Selection Exams began."

Naruto said, "That's great, but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean it's not like we're picking Chunin to fight."

The Hokage replied, "Actually, there is no question that part of these exams is to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin. That is not the whole story. These exams also allow for a place where Shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs. Where they can fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation?" Sakura questioned.

The Hokage continued, "Many leaders and people of prominence are invited to attend this exam as guest and to seek Shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly, those rulers will watch your battles. They will take note of the strength each nation is developing.

If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are given job request for their ninja and conversely the request to countries considered weak are declined; therefore, the stronger out nation, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So, it's important to show how much military strength your village has."

Kiba asked, "Why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?"

The Hokage replied, "The country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the Shinobi's strength. The true strength of the Shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limit such as in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display its Shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that this exam has meaning."

Daichi asked, "Why did you use the term friendship before?"

The Hokage replied, "You've only heard half of what I've said. You mustn't have the wrong idea of the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the Shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

Naruto smiled. _"Well he sure convinced me."_

Daichi smiled as well. _"I get that this is a serious test. That our very lives will be put on the line, yet I just can't help but feel excited."_

Gaara said, "Any test is fine. I can handle anything you throw at me."

At that moment, a Shinobi with short brown hair, and dark-colored eyes appeared kneeling before the Hokage. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket, and regular shinobi sandals.

"Lord Hokage, before you go any further allow me, Hayate Gekko, to speak as the third proctor of the exams." Hayate stated.

The Hokage said, "So be it."

Hayate stood up. "It's nice to meet you all." He coughed and turned to face the Genin. "Unfortunately, to many of you have passed the 2nd exams. We must have a Preliminary Exam before moving on to the real one."

"Preliminary! Just what do mean by that?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sakura said, "Excuse me Sensei, but I don't really see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move onto the third exam?"

Hayate replied, "You see, the 1st and 2nd exams may have been too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exam, a preliminary round can be held at any stage to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

Sakura asked, "Is that fair?"

"It's just at this stage, we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guest will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come only to see the best, so if any of you feel as though you are not in top physical condition, now's the time to bow out. The preliminaries will start immediately." Hayate explained.

Kiba shouted, "You mean right now!?"

Ino said, "We just finished surviving the last exam. Don't we get a break?"

Shikamaru said, "Man what a drag."

Naruto thought, _"So they pulled a fast one. It doesn't matter because I'm still going to win this."_

Sasuke thought, _"Does he really think anyone's going to leave?"_

"Alright then, we'll now begin the preliminary round. This round will consist of one on one individual combat. They will be at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are 22 of you remaining. Which means there will be 11 matches.

The surviving candidates from these 11 matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies, concedes the match, or is unable to physically continue.

Naturally, those who are losing should concede defeat as to avoid a fatal outcome. Also, as proctor, I am given a certain leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene to stop a fatal outcome. Now let us see what fate has in store for you."

Anko spoke into her microphone. "Open the panel."

A panel in the back of the room opened to reveal a screen.

Hayate said, "The names of the opponents are chosen at random. Before each match, the names will appear on the screen behind me. There's nothing left for me to say, so we will begin. The names of the first two opponents shall appear in a moment."


	20. Preliminary Exam: Part 1

_**Okay, this chapter took me quite some time to reconstruct, and you'll be happy to know that the Preliminary Exam will only be two, long chapters instead of 3. There are quite a few matches in here that you're going to what to read. Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Forest of Death: Tower**_

The Genin waited as the names for the first match of the Preliminaries were chosen. Soon it showed Sasuke Uchiha vs Kin Tsuchi

Sasuke smiled. "_Didn't waste any time, did they?"_

Kin smiled as well. _"Perfect."_

Dosu put a hand on her shoulder. "You should forfeit Kin. You can't take him."

Kin looked back at him angrily. "You keep saying that Dosu, but I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove everyone wrong. A Kunochi can be just as strong as our male counter parts."

Dosu removed his hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The doors behind everyone silently opened and Karin, without her Grass Village forehead protector slipped in. She moved up to the second level.

Hayate said, "Those whose names have been drawn, come forward." The two Genin walked forward and came to stand across from one another. "You two have been chosen for the first match. Sasuke Uchiha and Kin Tsuchi, any objections?"

"None here." Sasuke stated.

"Same." Kin added.

"Alright then." Hayate stated. "Everyone but the two chosen Shinobi will now cleat the area and move to the upper levels."

_**Upper Levels**_

Teams Kenjo, Guy, Sound, 10, 8, and 7 moved to stand with their Senseis on the second level. Those Sensei were Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Akane from the Mist, and an unknown Sound Sensei.

Akana, the Mist team's Sensei, was a man of average height and build with fair skin, medium light blue hair, and orange eyes. His attire consists of a black T-shirt with matching boots and gloves as well as gray pants. His Mist Village forehead protector was around his left leg.

Asuma was a tall man with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and forehead protector.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and red eyes with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

Lee noticed Karin standing with guy and ran over prompting his teammates to do the same. "Karin, what are you doing here?"

Karin smiled. "I spoke with the Third Hokage, and he offered me a place here in the village." She grabbed Lee's arms. "That means I get to stay."

"That's good to hear." Lee declared.

"Maybe a strong Shinobi wouldn't mind showing me around?" She winked. "We can call it a date."

"A date?" Lee looked at Guy exuberantly. "Did you hear that Guy Sensei? A pretty girl just asked me out on a date."

This was drawing everyone's attention with many in disbelief over what they were hearing.

Karin smiled. _"His Chakra feels so warm and bright. Very dazzling."_

"_Does she not see how crazy Lee is?" _Tenten asked. _"I'm almost surprised he hasn't…"_

Lee looked at Karin. "Would you please be my girlfriend Karin? I vow to protect you with my life."

Karin blush deeply as she learned into him. "Yes Lee."

Tenten sweat dropped. _"Oh god no, she's just as crazy as Lee."_

Guy was crying tears of joy. "That a boy Lee."

Neji sighed. _"Whatever."_

At this point, anyone that would fell over in shock did.

_**Sasuke vs Kin**_

Hayate looked at the two Genin. "If you're ready, let the match begin."

Kin threw Senbon with bells which Sasuke dodged with ease. He then charged in intent on showcasing a new move he'd been thinking over. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. The Sound Genin threw more Senbon, but Sasuke ducked below her.

Kin was shocked. "Where'd he go?"

Sasuke kicked Kin in to the air forcing her to let go of the thin wires attached to her bells. He then jumped up after her coming to fly along underneath.

"Get ready because I showcasing a borrowed move with a little spin on it." Sasuke declared. "Here we go."

He spun around to deliver a kick only for Kin to block him. "Nice try Uchiha, but I'm not falling that easy."

Sasuke smirked and moved to the other side catching Kin in the throat with his arm. He spun back around and nailed her their again.

"Here's the finisher." Sasuke delivered a powerful axe kick to Kin's stomach impacting her body into the ground hard. "Lion's Barrage1"

Sasuke flipped off her landing on his feet as Kin was laid out unconscious.

Hayate walked over to Kin to make certain she was out cold before standing up and pointing at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha advances to the third round."

All three members of Team Seven, Sakura, and Ino cheered.

_**Tower**_

Medical Shinobi rushed out and took Kin to be treated.

Dosu shook his head. "I tried to warn her."

Sasuke walked up to the main level and stood with his team.

Naruto thought, _"I can't wait until it's my turn."_

Lee looked over at him. "Sasuke Uchiha… Simply amazing. He only saw me do that move once, yet he was able to copy it perfectly."

Hayate said, "Ok, let's move onto the second match."

The screen randomized the names until it gave Gaara of the Desert vs Shino Aburame. Gaara made a hand sign for the Body Flicker, sand variety, and appeared in the center of the stage as he looked up at Shino.

Sakura looked at Shino worriedly. "Shino, you need to be careful. That's no ordinary Shinobi."

Shino put his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk down. 'It's my opponent who should be careful of me."

_**Gaara of the Desert vs Shino Aburame**_

Shino came to stand across from Gaara and Hayate said, "Begin."

Gaara stood there with his arms crossed as grains of sand whipped around the field taking out insects that came at him with ease. Shino held out his arms to produce more insects. They shot out at Gaara only for sand to wash over and kill them.

"Kurenai Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai closed her eyes. "Unless Shino's insects can land on their prey, there's nothing they can do."

Kiba gripped the railing. "So, Shino basically got the one person he has no chance against."

"I didn't say that." Kurenai opened her eyes. "Shino is smart and not completely without options."

"Insect Clone Jutsu." A clone of Shino appeared behind Gaara, and it as well as the original moved to tackle Gaara. "Iron Tackle!"

The clones were met with sand which ensnared both before smashing them into the ground and retracting. The clone turned back into bugs which reentered Shino for safety. The Aburame then jumped to his feet grabbing Shuriken attached to ninja wire. He applied explosive notes to them.

Shino then threw the shuriken and manipulated the wire around Gaara only for his sand to come to his defense once more. The wires started to wrap around, but before they could he pushed away, the bug user activated the explosive notes.

They went off blowing apart the sand. Shino ran in there delivering a punch to Gaara face. To almost everyone's shock, he hit more sand which cracked. By this point, Gaara's first defense had recovered slamming into Shino's hard.

Gaara looked at him. "Is that all you got?" The sand armor was already healed. "I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough blood."

The sand rushed at Shino who avoided it before holding up an arm. "I surrender." Gaara retracted the sand. "I came ill equipped to fight my opponent."

Hayate nodded. "Gaara of the Desert moves to the next round."

_**Tower**_

Naruto looked at the scene angrily. "What the hell was that Shino! You just gave…"

Kakashi punched him on the head. "Quiet Naruto. Shino realized he was in no position to fight this opponent, so he gave up. To foolishly ram against an unmovable object without the right tools would be suicide. That is no death for a Shinobi."

Shino rejoined his team.

Sakura said, "You did well out there Shino."

Kiba was looking at Gaara. "If that guy had you beat, then he must be on an entirely other level."

Shino looked at Kurenai. "Sorry Sensei. I was…"

Kurenai shook her head. "No, your teammates are right Shino." She smiled. "You performed wonderfully against insurmountable odds. The fact that you even cracked what we now know is a second defense is a feat that shouldn't be ignored."

Shino nodded and walked up to the railing. _"I will have to train, so that I do not fail my team in the field."_

"We shall be moving onto the next match." Hayate stated.

The randomized match was Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto smiled. "Alright, it's finally here! I get a chance to show what I got."

Kiba was ecstatic. "Alright, looks like it's us up against the kid Akamaru. We just won the lottery."

Lee slouched. "I was hoping I'd get a turn."

"Alright, it's your move Naruto." Kakashi stated. "Let's see just how far you've come."

_**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**_

Naruto and Kiba stood in the middle of the room facing each other.

"I've been waiting forever for this." Naruto declared. "Sorry Kiba, don't take it personally if I blow you away."

Kiba was angry. "That's just what I was going to say, only not so politely. Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto said, "Let's see what you have to say at the end of the match."

Kiba sat Akamaru on the ground. "Little squirt."

"Hold on a second! What's the puppy doing here?! He's just going to get in the way!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba shouted, "Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru!"

Naruto turned to Hayate. "Come on, isn't this against the rules or something?!"

Hayate replied, "No. Kiba is a member of the Inuzuka Clan. They specialize in training ninja hounds and their family Jutsus rely heavily on them being together. He is well within the rule."

"Whatever, fine with me." Naruto stated. "I do my best work with a handicap."

"Ha, we'll just see about that." Kiba taunted as he stood up. "Akamaru, you stay here and leave this to me. I got it."

"Naruto, don't let Kiba get to you." Hinata cheered.

"You've been training hard, so show us all the fruits of your labor." Daichi added.

Sasuke crossed his arms with a smirk. "Dobe, if you lose, I'm never letting you hear the end of it."

Kurenai looked over at her fellow Jonin. _"Sorry Kakashi, but your boy doesn't stand a chance against Kiba."_

"Kiba, you better not lose, you hear me?!" Sakura shouted.

"Look, I feel sorry for you, so I'll finish this in one shot." Kiba declared.

"Is that right? You're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me." Naruto stated.

Hayate looked at both Genin. "When you're ready, you can begin."

Naruto instantly began funneling Chakra to his limbs.

Kiba crouched. _"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu."_

Kiba got on all fours and his fingers became claws. At the same time, Naruto gained that red sheen in his hair as his eyes became the same color. The Inuzuka came in to deliver an elbow to the Uzumaki's guy.

Naruto to dodge to the side and had more than enough time to deck Kiba in the face hard sending the transformed Ninja tumbling along the ground until he came to a stop on all fours. Everyone, except Team Seven, were shocked.

Kiba wiped his face with his arm. "Lucky shot."

Naruto smiled. "If you think that, then why don't we see what your dog can do. Go on, I want to take you down at your best, so everyone knows that I have been training hard. This way, everyone will know I'm not holding my team back."

Kiba looked at Akamaru. "If you you want everything we got, then you'll get it wise guy."

The Inuzuka produced two food pills. He gave one to Akamaru and took one himself. Akamaru turned red and became more feral.

"_I hope Naruto enjoyed that strike he got because Kiba's going in for the kill." _Kurenai thought.

"Let's go Akamaru." Kiba crouched and made a hand sign as Akamaru jumped onto his back. "Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!"

Akamaru became an exact clone of Kiba.

Shikamaru said, "I don't get it. What was that stuff he ate?"

Choji replied, "Those are food pills. They're something the military developed. An energy boaster that's so powerful, the ninja who take them can fight for three days and nights. After extended use, they can lead to anxiety and exhaustion."

Both Kibas charged at Naruto who began dodging them like mad as he could tell they were some speedy opponents. No where near as speedy as he was right now, but two opponents made up for the deficiency in speed. Eventually, Naruto had to block a strike and was sent skidding back.

"_Damn, I don't want to take to many hits if this is the strength he's bringing." _Naruto thought.

The Uzumaki rushed in and kicked one Kiba while elbowing the other. Each was sent skidding themselves.

"Alight Akamaru, let's take things up a notch." Kiba declared as they both began to spin. "Fang over Fang!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he began a desperate attempt to doge the spiraling Shinobi, but even with his style and Chakra it wasn't enough to completely avoid them. He was bombarded with attacks from all sides until both crashed into his torso.

Naruto was knocked to the ground, but he slowly rose back to his feet panting. "That the best you got Dog Breath?"

Kiba stood with a confident smile. "You talk tough Naruto, but you're nothing. In fact, you're always running your mouth about how you'll be Hokage. That's false." He pointed to himself. "I'm the one who's going to be Hokage."

Naruto stared him down. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you don't have what it takes to be Hokage wimp." Kiba declared. "I'm going to be Hokage."

Hinata shouted. "You're wrong Kiba." Everyone looked at the girl they remembered as soft spoken. "Naruto will become the Hokage because he never gives up. He'll keep fighting to the very end. Right now, he's going to prove you wrong."

Naruto smiled as Hinata's words spurred him to begin pumping more Chakra into his style.

On top of that, he wove the hand signs for a Jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

5 Naruto's appeared all looking exactly like the original.

Kiba smiled. "Please, you think a few clones are going to scare me?" He looked at Akamaru. "Let's go, Fang over Fang!"

The clones began to dodge to the best of their abilities eventually appearing behind Kiba and all threw shuriken before weaving more hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The pair, as they were spinning, were bombarded by multiple shuriken cutting them both up. when they came to a stop, Akamaru became normal and collapsed.

Kiba looked at him with worried. "Akamaru!"

"Give it up Kiba. I don't want hurt you or Akamaru any more than I have." Naruto declared.

Kiba declared. "I won't lose to you Naruto!"

He ran forward pulling out his own shuriken and throwing them. The clones just pulled out their own shuriken and countered causing both to meet and fall to the ground after contact with one another.

That's when two of Naruto's 5 clones vanished. _"I can't maintain this Chakra for long." _ Him and his remaining clones ran in to meet Kiba. _"I have to put an end to this." _He called out to his clones. "Alright guys modify the new technique. Let's do this!"

They each pumped extra Chakra to their legs. Kiba ran in for a punch on one of the Narutos only for all three to drop and slide into him with a kick. They hit Kiba launched him into the air.

"Na-Ru-To!" The remaining clones tossed Naruto into the air, passed Kiba, before dispelling from lack of Chakra. "Uzumaki!" He spun with his foot coming down on Kiba's head smashing him into the ground. "Barrage!"

Everyone was amazed as Naruto was sent skidding across the ground before tumbling to his knees. He slowly rose to his feet panting as he returned to normal.

"_Looks like the Dobe finally learned something from me after all." _Sasuke thought recognizing that move.

The proctor walked over to Kiba who was currently out cold. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

_**Tower**_

Hinata happily shouted. "Way to go Naruto!"

"You did it man!" Daichi proudly yelled.

Shikamaru was impressed. "Unbelievable, who'd have thought he could beat Kiba!"

Sakura was shocked. _"Wow, Naruto is far stronger than he ever was at the academy. I never imagined he could beat Kiba."_

"_So, that is Naruto Uzumaki." _Karin thought. _"He's amazing."_

Kiba was put on a stretcher as Naruto ran up to his team.

He stopped by Hinata who had gotten her ointment from earlier out. "Hey, it's more of that amazing ointment." He looked at Hinata. "Can I really use it?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course." She handed it to him. "Here you go."

Naruto began applying it. "Man, this stuff worked great on my cut. Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata smiled with a slight blush. "It's no problem Naruto."

Kakashi shook his head. _"Poor, clueless Naruto. He just doesn't know."_

Neji looked at them. _"Hinata…"_ Seeing that fight had made him wonder just how strong Hinata had grown which only brought back the story Shun told him. _"She doesn't have a care in the world. The only reason she can be like this is because my father gave his life."_

Tenten noticed that he was gripping the railing and seemed rather angry. "Are you okay."

Neji simply said. "I'm fine."

Sakura ran down to Kiba and Akamaru which caused the Medical Shinobi to stop. "Mutts are you two going to be okay?"

Kiba chuckled. "I'll be fine forehead. What you need to do now is worry about yourself. There are people you need to be smart about if you face them. Getting someone from Team 8 in the finals or settling your score with Daichi aren't worth as risking your life. The Sound Genin with bandages, that Mist Genin with wires, and Neji aren't to be taken lightly."

"We will now pick the names for the next match." Hayate declared.

The randomizing finished displaying Choji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta.

Sakura nodded to Kiba. "I'll keep your warning in mind."

She then ran back up to her Sensei and Shino as Kiba was taken away.

Choji started shaking as he fell to his knees. "I don't think I can do this. Maybe I should just surrender."

Asuma spoke up. "If you win, I'll take you for BBQ."

Choji looked at him. "What? Come on."

Asuma got down on his level. "Choji, don't worry. If it gets bad, I'll step in and stop it. Just think about it, all the BBQ you can eat."

"Now you're talking!" Choji became fired up. "All you can eat!"

He jumped over the railing and walked up to Dosu.

_**Choji vs Dosu**_

Choji and Dosu faced off.

Dosu glanced up at his 'Sensei'. _"I'm beginning to see through you Lord Orochimaru. We're just pawns, and as my clan is meant to serve, I never questioned you until now. You've played us for fools and continue to do so."_

Choji thought. _"Just keep your eyes on the prize. All you can eat BBQ."_

Hayate spoke up. "Begin."

"I'm not in the habit of waiting around." Dosu stated as he seemingly appeared before Choji faster than he could react. "You're going down Fatso."

Choji, despite the situation, got angry. "What did you…"

Sound was emitting from his gauntlets, so every punch he dished out, in rapid succession, was not only painful to Choji's body but his ears as well. He screamed out in pain before Dosu ended things with a final punch knocking a screaming Choji into a wall.

Choji fell to his knees and covered his now bleeding ears unable to move resulting in Hayato having to make a call. "Dosu Kinuta is the winner."

_**Tower**_

Dosu walked away. _"Orochimaru, I am more than a mere puppet."_

The medical Shinobi once again ran in and quickly removed Choji for treatment.

"Man, Choji didn't even last 30 seconds against that guy." Shikamaru stated.

Ino nodded. "I don't know who I'd have wanted to fight less. Dosu or Gaara."

Once more, the randomization came up reading Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka. Sakura and Ino looked at one another firmly.

Kurenai leaned down next to her student. "This exam has been surprising. Don't underestimate her Sakura."

Sakura nodded firmly.

_**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**_

Sakura and Ino faced each other in the center of the arena.

Hayate said, "Begin."

"Listen up Ino." Sakura took off her head band. "You can take this fight as seriously as you want, but I'm going all out from the start." She tied it around her forehead. "This fight isn't over Sasuke."

"What did you say?" Ino questioned.

Sakura firmly said. "I didn't enter this Exam to get him to notice me, fight you, or even fight Daichi. They are goals but not the real reason I'm here. I'm here to prove my worth as a Kunochi. That means, I will not lose.

Most of all, I've come to realize something important thanks to my Sensei. I let Sasuke divide us. He was the reason we became friends. The reason we competed." She pointed at Ino. "That is the reason why I no longer see you as my rival. I now see you as another Shinobi."

Sakura's words caused Ino to remember when they both became Shinobi and were assigned to their teams. Sakura had returned the ribbon and told her she was no longer going to chase after her. Putting the head band on the forehead meant they saw themselves as real Shinobi.

"I think I finally understand Sakura." Ino took her own head band and placed his around her forehead. "Very well, I'm not holding anything back."

The two Kunochi ran at one another and engaged in Taijutsu, but Ino just couldn't keep up. Sakura. Haruno was just had the greater speed, strength, and technique in comparison. Ino was forced to retreat and attempt to cast her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Sakura was ready and threw several shuriken nailing her. Haruno then began weaving hand signs only for Ino to attempt the Mind Transfer Jutsu once more. This time, she hit Sakura only for her Jutsu to pass through flower petals. Her Jutsu hit the wall putting her out of commission

Hayate held up a hand. "Sakura Haruno is the winner."

_**Tower**_

"She's gotten good." Naruto stated with a smile.

Sakura picked Ino up, placed her over the shoulder, and looked up at Naruto. "Still not interested!"

Naruto slouched forward with Hinata patting his back.

Daichi looked at her. _"Genjutsu… If I face her, I'll have to be careful or I'll be slicing myself a lot just to get out."_

Shikamaru sighed. _"How could so many of our classmates have gotten this strong? First Naruto takes out Kiba and now Sakura handily defeats Ino. A lot has changed in the past months since I last saw the other Rookies."_

Sakura walked up to the second level and sat Ino against the wall before joining her.

Shikamaru was going to walk over to check on her until Asuma put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. For now, let them be. I think they have some talking to do."

At that moment, the randomization had finished once more showing Kuma Valumi vs Tenten.

_**Kuma vs Tenten**_

Akana looked at Kuma worriedly as Kenjo and Kanja had both told him of what happened in the forest.

"Kuma, the Mizukage sent you on this mission because of your strength, so far you have disregarded her wishes not to kill." Akana began.

"Wish not to kill." Kuma stated angrily. "She hadn't ordered us not to. None of you have any right to restrict me, and I'm getting sick of you three lecturing me for doing so." He stared right at the Jonin. "Keep in mind, you are not my Sensei."

Akana sighed. "Kuma, the Bloody Mist is finished. We are…"

Kuma leaned in close. "If it'll get you to shut up with the lectures, I won't kill the girl. Especially. If you want to keep talking, then I'll remove her head from her body."

No one spoke up, so Kuma jumped over the edge.

He walked up to Tenten content he didn't have to hear another lecture. "If I were you, I'd surrender."

Tenten smiled confidently. "Not a chance."

"I gave you a chance." Kuma stated.

"Begin." Hayate stated.

_**With Sakura and Ino**_

Ino finally returned to her body and looked around seeing Sakura next to her.

"Good to see you're back Ino." Sakura stated with a smile.

Ino looked at the ground. "So, our match is over."

"I hope you aren't going to cry on me." Sakura stated.

Ino looked at her. "No, I think I'll be okay. Especially because a blossom has bloomed into a beautiful flower." She smiled. "You've become really strong Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "I didn't grow on my own. Daichi opened my eyes allowing your words from when we were younger to finally resonate with me. Thanks to my Sensei's direction, I'm on the right path."

"Well, the next time we fight I'll be a better Shinobi. One worthy of being your rival again." She leaned back. "Even though I'm not your rival, I won't just hand Sasuke over to you."

Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're starting to sound like a rival and friend."

They both smiled.

_**Tenten vs Kuma**_

"What are you waiting for?" Hayate asked. "I said you can begin."

Kuma looked at the proctor. "Sorry. I'm attempting to configure my moves in a way that I don't kill my opponent." Tenten stared at her opponent. "Something about my 'team' not wanting me to kill. Really it's just all lectures with them."

"_is this guy for real?" _Tenten asked.

Kuma stuck his hands in his pockets as his wire came up behind him controlled with Chakra. "I'll move now."

The wire shot out at Tenten only for her to jump into the air and spin around with an open scroll. The Mist Genin retracted his wire and stared up to see where this goes. Soon weapons started to rain down, so Kuma grabbed them up with his wire

When Tenten landed, she was utterly shocked. "He caught every weapon!"

Kuma ignored her as he stared at the weapons. "You can have these back now."

He spun and bombarding Tenten with her own weapons. The Leaf Genin screamed in pain as she was was sliced up in several places. Kuma stopped to see numerous cuts all over Tenten.

"_I have no choice but to use what I was planning on saving for the third round."_ Tenten removed two scrolls, placed one on each side, and wove hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragon!"

"This may be her best chance at winning." Guy declared._  
_

Everyone watched as two smoke dragons ascended and flowed like a helix becoming the two scrolls now open. Tenten jumped into the middle of them summoning weapons and throwing them with blinding speed.

Kuma proceeded to catch them all once more. Tenten landed and jumped into the air flipping upside down. At this point, Kuma noticed the thin wires connected to the weapons. Tenten manipulated them in a way that they tugged on his own wires.

"_I see."_ Kuma thought. _"She's attempting to remove my defense. While others have tried, I'll give her credit for creativity."_

Kuma let his wire be taken and began weaving hand signs.

Tenten let the weapons fly as the Mist Genin as he finished his signs. "Water Style: Wild Water Wave!"

Kuma spewed water at the coming weapons with such intensity that those threating to hit him were knocked away leaving him unharmed.

Tenten landed panting. _"Nothing I do is working."_

Kuma began to quickly weave hand signs as he seemingly appeared right in front of Tenten. "Storm Style: Laser Circus Jutsu"

"Strom Style!" Guy exclaimed.

"Guy Sensei, what's Storm Style?" Lee asked.

"A Village Hidden in the Cloud Bloodline Limit." Guy explained. "On top of that, his use of wires is unique to only a few Shinobi in the Hidden Mist. I'm not sure who his parents are, but one is a Mist Village Shinobi and the other has to be Cloud Village."

A halo of bright energy formed around Kuma's hands before encircling them. Tenten jumped back only for Kuma to declare, "You're finished!"

Multiple beams were shot out and moved in a way that they nailed Tenten shocking her. She cried out in pain before being shocked into unconsciousness. She fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Kuma then put his hands back in his pockets and walked away.

"Kuma Valumi wins." Hayate declared.

Guy nodded. "Hard to believe he's even a Genin with abilities like that."

"_He's a dangerous one."_ Neji thought. "Tenten just didn't have the ability to compete against him."

Sasuke smirked. _"Round 3 is starting to look promising."_


	21. Preliminary Exam: Part 2

**_Here it is. The conclusion to the Preliminary Exam._**

* * *

_**Tower**_

The randomization was soon done showing Shikamaru Nara vs Temari.

_**Shikamaru vs Temari**_

Shikamaru walked up to Temari with his hands in his pockets. "Guess it's me." He sighed. "Seriously, this is such a drag. I mean, I got to fight a little girl."

"Come on Shikamaru, you can do it!" Ino cheered. "Take her down!"

Temari became a little angry at that comment. "I'm not some little girl. I'm one of the best Kunochi in the Hidden Sand."

Shikamaru yawned. "If anything, that makes your Jonin Kunochi sound awful. Let's just get this over with so I can go take a nap."

"I'll show you." Temari stated.

"Go!" Hayate declared.

Temari drew her fan and smashed it into Shikamaru gut knocking him into a wall with a thud. _"Great… this girl's got spunk."_

He got to his feet and drew a kunai with an explosive note. Shikamaru then threw it and Temari instinctively dodged only to see that it landed nowhere it could cause damage.

She smirked. "Come on, at least make this a little…" Temari suddenly stopped as she realized she couldn't move. "What? I-I can't move."

"That's because you're ensnared by my Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru walked forward which forced Temari to do the same. "When my shadow catches someone, they are forced to mimic my every movement. Family technique."

Temari looked at the kunai around his neck and tanto on his back as it dawned on her whey he had those things. "No way."

Shikamaru reached for the kunai around his neck. Temari did the same only she didn't have a kunai to grab. He tore it off and pointed it right over her neck. She was merely pointing a closed fist at him.

Hayate called the match. "Shikamaru Nara wins."

_**Tower**_

Ino shouted. "Way to go Shikamaru!"

"Wow, Shikamaru is going to be one tough guy to beat." Daichi commented.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. If he catches you, it's over."

"_I'll just have to come up with a way to circumnavigate the Shadow Possession Jutsu." _Sasuke thought.

Asuma smiled. _"Giving him that tanto and kunai was the best idea. With them at his disposal, an opponent will be severely out matched every time."_

Shikamaru retracted his shadow and sheathed his blade.

Temari was in shock. "I just lost."

Shikamaru yawned. "You got a hit in at least."

Shikamaru put his hands back in his pockets and walked away.

"Temari, you must clear the field for the next match." Hayate declared prompting her to move. "We will now begin the randomization for the next match."

Guy declared. "Alright, this time you will be picked. I just know it. Are you ready Lee?"

Lee turned his head. "No." He stated confusing Guy and Karin. "I have been waiting so long that I do not care. I might as well go last."

The randomization finished displaying Rock Lee vs Kenjo Yagumi.

Lee happily declared. "It worked like a charm. I knew if I said I wanted to be last, I'd be next."

Karin smiled. "Good luck, Lee."

Lee smiled. "Just you watch Karin. I'll show you how splendid a ninja and protector I can be."

Kenjo looked at Kanja. "Well, this should promise to be interesting." He smiled. "My opponent may look goofy, but he also seems like he'll be a fun math."

Kanja smiled. "Good luck Kenjo. Go show the…"

Kuma was leaning against the back wall. "Kanja, I know you're about to mention me. My only question is, how'd you like to become personally familiar with the wall?" Kenjo growled at Kuma. "You want to say something self-appointed leader?"

Akana stepped in. "Alright, that's enough guys." He looked at Kenjo. "You have match to attend to."

Kenjo jumped over the railing as Lee did the same.

_**Lee vs Kenjo**_

The two Genin came to stand face to face.

Kenjo nodded. "I must confess, I'm glad I got you as an opponent. You seem to me like the type of guy that knows some good Taijutsu."

Lee nodded. "If you are asking such questions, then I am interested in seeing your style as well."

Hayate looked at them both. "Alright, begin."

Both Shinobi charged at one another.

Lee jumped into the air. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Kenjo had seen some form of attack coming, so he'd weaved the right-hand signs. "Swift Style: Afterimage Jutsu."

Lee kicked Kenjo only to hit a solid clone dispelling it.

"_The Hidden Mist Village still has Swift Style Shinobi!" _Guy thought.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, what's Swift Style?"

Kakashi replied. "It's a Bloodline Limit thought to have been the first to go when the Bloodline War started in The Mist Village. A powerful Bloodline that grants incredible speed. Many Shinobi would have to train to be able to react."

Lee was confused only for more Kenjo's too appear as the original kept moving at a fast rate around him. Lee launched forward attacking the clones only for them to dispel.

The real Kenjo had drawn a kunai and rushed him. "Swift Release: Blade Dance."

Kenjo moved with a quick, graceful style as he cut up Lee who attempted to dodge. Finally, the Leaf Shinobi managed to flip away and up to the statue of a hand sign. Lee and Kenjo stared at each other.

Guy nodded. "Alright Lee, take them off!"

Lee looked at him. "Guy Sensei, you said that was only as a last resort. When the lives of very important people were at stake."

Guy gave him a thumbs up. "I did, but this is an exception."

Lee smiled and removed his leg warmers revealing leg weights.

He removed them and stood holding them out. "Ah, that is much better. Without these, I'll be able to mov freely."

Kuma scoffed. "He actually thinks losing a few pounds will enable him to do…"

Everyone was in shock as the weights hit the sand creating large impacts. Lee then jumped off the statue surprising Kenjo by how fast the Leaf Shinobi had just become. The moment Lee landed, The Mist Genin had Swift Chakra coursing through his body.

The two engaged in a heated battle of fist and kicks as they moved around the arena at crazy speeds for simple Genin. The two of them were dodging and blocking one another in a truly spectacular display. The other Genin were amazed.

Karin smiled. "You go Lee. Show that Mist Shinobi not to mess with you." She looked at Guy. "You're the one that made him like this, right?"

Guy smiled. "That's right Karin. Something you may not know about him is that he has no talent for Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. So, we put all his time and energy into Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. His disadvantage has been turned into a blessing."

"Bukijutsu?" Karin asked. "What weapon can he use."

"He can use my preferred weapon of choice, when I fight with them, the nun-chuck" Guy declared.

Lee and Kenjo continued to go at it as Lee slowly outpaced the Mist Genin starting to get hits in. This left Kenjo with little choice. He needed distance to go beyond his current levels.

"Swift Style: Shadowless Flight!" Kenjo declared.

The Mist Genin glowed a brilliant blue for a moment as he delivered a powerful punch to the Lee's gut sending him tumbling along the ground. Kenjo then got into a wide stance and put his hands on his legs as Lee got to his feet.

Kenjo smiled. "I must admit Rock Lee, you are one of the greatest challenges I've found in my age group; however, I can't keep the Swift Style up eternally." He began to glow a truly brilliant blue as his Chakra seemed to build.

"Which is why I'm about to show my current best technique." The blue glow rapidly condensed over his chest before entering his body and spreading through his veins glow. "Swift Style: Blitzkrieg!"

Kenjo was even faster than before as he charged at Lee and began laying into him with punch after punch that the Genin just couldn't defend against despite his best ability.

"_The Mist Village is here to show a new image and part of that is showcasing the team of Bloodline users at the final exam." _Kenjo thought determined as he could already feel the immense Chakra drain. _"As a result of entering this, I need to finish things fast."_

Kakashi had to reveal his Sharingan and Sasuke had to activate his just to keep up.

"Hayate's going to need to end this soon." Kakashi stated.

Guy shook his head. "No, Lee still has one trick up his sleeve."

Kakashi looked at him. "Guy…" He had an idea. "Don't tell you taught him…"

"I did Kakashi." Guy stated.

"So that Genin can open the 8 inner gates and use the Hidden Lotus?" Kakashi questioned.

"That's correct." Guy stated. "Right now, it's his only way to keep up with the Swift Style."

"Guy, how many can he open?" Kakashi asked firmly.

"5 gates." Guy replied.

Sasuke looked at them. "These gates you keep talking about. What are they?"

"The gates are valves." Guy explained. "Chakra limiters that must be opened if one is to release the Hidden Lotus. They are gates along the body where ones Chakra is the most heavily focuses. Staring at the head. Gates of Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Shock, and Death."

"It's a dangerous Taijutsu technique that can increase one's strength and speed multiple times over at the cost of great strain to the body." Kakashi explained. "Guy, you better know what you've done by teaching him to do this."

Guy nodded. "I know exactly what I've done Kakashi."

Lee knew what he had to do as the requirement had been met. Suddenly, Lee was surrounded by an intense wind causing Kenjo to jump back.

Lee crossed his arms. "This match is going to end one way or another. Gate of Opening, open! I refuse to lose here. Gate of Rest, Open! I am here to protect my own Ninja Way." His skin turned red and his eyes white as he uncrossed his arms. "Gate of Life, Open!"

"Damn it!" Kenjo took a deep breath. "I have to go further beyond." The Chakra within in his veins began to turn a dark blue. "I refuse to lose because the Hidden Mist Village is counting on my team to showcase it's stuff at the Third Exam. I won't let down our Mizukage."

"Whoa, those two are insane!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone, Even Sasuke, was impressed. Both Shinobi sprinted at once another cracking the very ground they stood on before colliding with multiple punche. Eventually, Lee ducked under a punch and kicked Kenjo into the air.

"What the heck!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"This is insane!" Ino commented.

Kenjo frantically looked around as much as he could. _"No! The only thing I can do now is expend the Chakra for a final Jutsu and punch. Hope it's enough."_

Lee appeared above Kenjo and laid into him with a punch. From there, it was just a series of punches repeatedly which through Kenjo around the room.

Eventually, Kenjo managed to time it at the exact moment Lee made contact him. _"Now!"_

Both Lee and Kenjo suddenly vanished before reappearing on the ground.

"That was a body Flicker." Guy stated.

"Not just any Body Flicker." Kakashi stated. "That was a Swift Style Body Flicker. It's the only way he could have done it that fast with so much pressure on him."

Both Shinobi appeared on the ground right in front of each other and Kenjo instantly went for a punch. Lee quickly adapted and did the same. They nailed each other in the face hard sending the other flying.

Both crashed into walls cracking them with their bodies. They slid to their butts as the Eight Gates and Blitzkrieg dispelled. Both Genin were unconscious and fell to their side. Everyone was stunned at what they witnessed.

"_These Mist Shinobi are now joke." _Daichi thought.

Hayate looked at them both. "Since both competitors are unable to battle, it's a double knockout. Neither one will move onto the finals."

Kakashi replaced his head band. "Fortunately, the battle ended when it did." He looked at Guy. "If it had gone any further, then both boys would be dealing with more than broken bones."

Guy looked at Lee. _"You set out to prove yourself a splendid Shinobi. While you may not have won, no one here will forget this match."_

Kuma chuckled. "Looks like the self-appointed leader just couldn't hack it."

Kanja angrily wheeled around on him. "Hey, my brother gave it his all out there for the village. Unlike you, he actually cares about our home."

Kuma lunged forward grabbing her by the shirt and lifting her a couple of inches off the floor. "I don't want to be lectured! How many times do I need to say that."

Kanja stared him down. "Did you every think that we lecture you because you need it."

"I don't need anything from you, Akana, or Kenjo." Kuma started.

Akana firmly said, "Kuma, put her down."

Kuma threw her into the wall before walking away. "I don't need anything from the Mist Village nor do I want anything. Just leave me alone already."

He went to stand by himself as the next match was set displaying Daichi Ryu vs Zaku Abumi.

Zaku chuckled. "Perfect. I'll make quick work of this guy."

Dosu looked at him. _"Kin didn't heed my warning, so Zaku definitely won't."_

Daichi nodded. "Alright, it's my turn."

"Go for it Daichi." Kakashi stated.

Daichi smiled. "Got it Sensei. No need to worry because I'll continue our team streak."

He jumped over the railings and ran to meet Zaku.

_**Daichi vs Zaku**_

The two Genin stood across from one another.

"I hope you give me more of a fight than you did my team in the forest." Daichi smiled. "After all, I wish to pay you 10x what you intended to do against them."

Zaku smirked. "You can try, but we both know I'm winning."

"Keep dreaming." Daichi stated.

Hayate looked at them "Begin."

Daichi jumped back and immediately started weaving hand signs while his opponent held out his hands.

Daichi slammed the ground with his palms. "Earth Shore Return."

Zaku fired off the Jutsu from his arms. "Slicing Sound Wave."

The Jutsu tore threw the wall like butter, but Daichi was perfectly fine as he now stood behind Zaku who was shocked to see him there. It was to late as Daichi grabbed him by the back of the throat and placed a kunai over it.

Hayate said, "Daichi Ryu moves onto the third round."

_**Tower**_

Daichi stepped back from Zaku, put his kunai away, and started to walk away.

This infuriated the Sound Genin. "No… No! I lost the exact same way!" He pointed his hands at Daichi. "I refuse. I refuse to lose!"

"Slicing Sound Wave." Zaku declared.

All he hit was a section of the arena torn apart by Lee and Kenjo's fight as Daichi appeared behind him once more this time sweeping the legs and punching him hard enough in the face to knock the Shinobi out.

He looked at Hayate. "Sorry about that. Hope I'm not disqualified."

Hayate nodded. "I saw him attack you, so you're good."

Daichi nodded and walked back up to Team Seven as the Sound Sensei collected him.

Kakashi nodded. _"Your son's growing at a fine rate Hagane and Mara."_

The screens randomized the next match showing Kanja Yagumi vs Kankuro,

"Kankuro, I want you to forfeit." Gaara stated. "This is starting to bore me."

"_Kankuro… you better do as he says." _Temari thought.

"_It's probably best I saved my techniques for the plan anyways."_ Kankuro gulped. "Proctor, I withdraw. Please continue to the next match."

Kanja looked at him. "That's not how I wanted to get into the finals."

Hayate nodded. "Very well."

There was only one match left. The screen showed Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga. Hinata looked at this with a mixture of determination, dread, and hope. Daichi was staring Neji down, Sasuke was confused why Daichi was doing this, and Naruto was oblivious to the situation

"_Hinata…"_ Kakashi thought as he stared at the board.

_**Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga**_

Hinata and Neji came face to face on the main floor. Neji, despite seeming calm, was feeling angry. He was ready for this.

That story Shun told him was running through his mind making his blood boil. "I'm looking forward to showing you your destiny as a failure Hinata."

Hinata closed her eyes. "I'm am not looking forward to this brother." She opened her eyes. "I will fight despite this feeling."

Naruto was shocked. "Wait, that's Hinata's brother?"

Daichi spoke up. "That's not the case." The remining Genin of Team Seven looked at him. "The Hyuga clan is made up of two branches. The Main and Branch Families. To my knowledge, the Main and Branch aren't on good terms. The Branch is subservient to the Main.

It only got worse after the Hyuga Affair. Neji's father, head of the Branch Family and twin brother to Hinata's father, gave his life to prevent Hiashi's death. The damage was done even though Hiashi has always tried to unite the two family's whole.

Unfortunately, the Hyuga Clan head is not all powerful. They answer to a council of elders that are set in the old ways. It doesn't exactly help that the Branch Family has a mark on their forehead that the Main Family can use to kill or torture Branch Member."

Sasuke looked at him. "How are you aware of this but not the Dobe?"

"Hiashi Hyuga was a good friend of my father." Daichi informed. "We get together for tea often, where discuss various clan business. Naturally, I don't have business as I'm not Clan Head of the Fusion Clan until I become Chunin, so we discuss the Hyuga among other clans."

Hayate looked at both Hyuga. "You may begin when ready."

Neji took a deep breath to calm his rising anger and tuned the story out of his mind for the moment. "Before we do this, a word of advice. Hinata, withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja.

You're to kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it. You have no confidence. You feel inferior. It'd have been better for you to remain a Genin."

Hinata stood firm. "You're wrong. Kakashi Sensei never told me about that rule, and I got the chance to make my own decision. I choose to be here of my own free will because I've learned something from my teammates.

You can have the determination to fight, even fight with those closest to you, yet at the end of the day you can still love them in whatever way you do. That is why, I'm going to stand and fight. I don't back down or go back on my word. That's my Nindo. My Ninja Way."

Naruto's eyes went wide. _"Hinata's adopted my Ninja Way as her own…"_ He smiled. "You tell him Hinata! Take Neji down a few pegs!"

Kurenai looked at the former, Hyuga heiress. _"You've really grown Hinata. Those elders were wrong to revoke your status."_

"Your words mean nothing as a pampered member of the Main Family." Neji firmly stated. "You are a failure and will always be a failure. If you need someone to beat you into the ground and remind you of this fact, I shall oblige."

Both Hyuga made the appropriate hand sign. "Byakugan!"

They got into their proper stances before charging at one another with open palms. Thus, began an intense series of dodging and deflecting each other's Chakra infused strikes.

Hinata saw an opening and began infusing her next strike with water nature. _"Now!" _She smashed that palm into Neji's chest. "Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm!"

Neji was legitimately shocked as he was hit with a spiraling torrent of water that sammed him clear into the wall behind him.

"That's the way Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

"_Not bad, but she's going to need to start getting in Gentle Fist strikes if she hopes to take Neji down." _Kakashi thought.

Neji stood up visibly angry. "You got in a lucky move Hinata…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Hinata had already woven another series of signs and slammed her palms on the ground. "Earth Style: Flying Thrown Stones!"

Small chunks of the stone floor flew into the air before launching at Neji.

With no time to dodged, he spun around while casting out Chakra. "Palm Rotation."

The stones collided with the Chakra.

Hinata was shocked. _"P-Palm Rotation!?" _She became determined. _"You really are a prodigy my brother. No instruction from the Main family, yet you've learned such an advanced technique."_

Neji was staring Hinata down with a dangerous look as Shun's stories started to play through his mind once more while his thoughts mixed in there. _"I'm taking her down." _He became deadly serious. "I'm done playing."

Neji rushed forward moving to slam a palm into Hinata's chest. She did the same. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they hit each other at the same time. Then Hinata coughed up blood while the barest dribble ran from the sides of Neji's mouth.

Neji growled and got into another, familiar stance. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms." Hinata went wide eye as she attempted to jump back, but it was far to late. "Not fast enough." He lunged forward and began striking into her. "2 Palms. 4 Palms. 16 Palms. 32 Palms. 64 Palms."

Hinata was sent flying and coughing up more blood before she impacted with the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto and Daichi shouted worriedly.

Even Sasuke was looking on in shock and anger. This may not be like his situation with his brother, but the simple fact that Hinata's own family was doing this to her. That was enough to earn the Uchiha's anger.

"I've sealed off enough Chakra Points, Hinata. You won't be able to unseal them which means you can't continue to fight. Realize now that you are a weak pathetic girl and stay down. Continuing to fight someone out of your league will lead to your death." Neji coldly stated.

Hinata slowly rose to her feet. "I never go back on my word." She was panting as she moved into a different stance with closed fist panting. "I will defeat you Neji."

She charged forward causing Neji to sneer. "So be it."

He charged in as well and it became a beat down on Hinata. She was to wear out to accomplish much more than to be a punching bag. This infuriated Naruto as his eyes became red and his whisker marks more pronounced. Orange Chakra was noticeably pouring forth from him getting everyone's attention. Kakashi immediately placed two hands on Naruto holding him in place.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi commanded. "Give Hinata the respect she deserves. She is a Shinobi, not a timid girl. We can't fight her battles for her."

Naruto took deep, calming breathes causing the orange Chakra to stop, but his eyes and whiskers remained as they were. Hinata was desperately throwing out punches and palm strikes with no Chakra.

Neji dodged and deflected those strikes as he continued to beat her down. Eventually, she went for a strike only for Neji to hit her with a particularly powerful strike sending her skidding along the ground. Everyone stared on in shock.

Hinata covered her mouth as she coughed up blood. Neji wasn't done. He charged in striking his fellow Hyuga with a powerful palm strike in such a way that visible Chakra was seen leaving her back. Hinata fell over.

Neji drew a kunai aiming it at Hinata's head, ready to throw it, as he stared at the proctor. "Call the match now."

At this point, his Curse Seal was flaring up as his anger corroded his will and the black markings started to appear. He was gritting his teeth at Hinata's body angrily as the mark continued to aggravate his anger.

Before Hayate could even make a call, Naruto screamed. "HINATA!"

Just like that, his hair turned full on red as demonic red Chakra flared up around him. The Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra had just been compounded with his Taijutsu Technique. It was so fast a change that this completely caught everyone, including Kakashi, off guard. That was bad as Naruto laid a powerful elbow into his Sensei's stomach knocking Kakashi against the wall.

He jumped down to the first floor and charged Neji, who now had purple Chakra flaring up around him, threw the kunai at Hinata's head before turning to meet Naruto. At the same time, every Jonin, except for Kakashi who was moments late due to Naruto's attack and the Sound Sensei, jumped into action.

Akana had cut his hands and quickly wove hand signs before slamming his palms on the ground. "Blood Style: Blood Wave Jutsu!"

A wave of blood rush in moving Hinata's body just enough to the point that the kunai imbedded itself in the young Genin's right side. Guy and Kurenai came in as the female Genin distracted Neji with a Genjutsu depicting Hinata dead.

He was way to over joyed and filled with power to utilize his Byakugan to see through it. Guy came in delivering a powerful chop on his student's neck knocking him out. Asuma got in the way of Naruto surprising the hyper focused Genin.

He laid into the boy with a series of punches and kicks until Kakashi grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the ground. This may have seemed harsh, but it knocked the Genin out stopping his influx of powerful Chakra.

The Third Hokage had been ready to jump in from there, cast aside the robes, if things got any more out of hand and only know did he breathe a sigh of relief. _"If those boys had been at peak strength or not focused on each other, we'd have a problem on our hands."_

As for the Genin, that remained after the previous matches, they were utterly shocked by what had transpired. Even the insane Genin were shocked or stoic to some degree.

Sasuke looked at the scene with wide eyes. _"Power…"_ He was looking to Naruto before focusing on Neji. _"The look in his eyes… reminds me of Itachi."_

Seeing that was unappealing to the Uchiha.

"_There Chakra was cold and dark."_ Karin thought.

For a good moment, the room was silent as people processed what just happened.

The Third broke this silence. "We need medical Shinobi in here immediately!"

That got things moving as six medical Shinobi came in to attend to the downed Genin. Both Neji and Naruto had returned to normal by this point. The third then walked up and talked with Hayate.

Once they were done, Hayate announced, "Neji Hyuga is declared the winner. This concludes the Preliminary Exam. Will the remaining winners please come down and we'll explain the Third Exam?"

The Genin watched as Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were taken out of the arena before the winners walked on down.

_**Arena Main Floor, Some Time Later…**_

The remaining winners of the preliminary rounds stood before the Hokage, proctors, and Senseis. The other Genin, who hadn't been taken for medical care, stood off to the side.

"_Counting the absent Naruto and Neji, we have 6 Leaf Genin, 1 Sand Genin, 2 Mist Genin, and 1 Sound Genin."_ The Third Hokage tipped his hat down. "Before I explain the final round, the answer to what happened is a Leaf Village S rank secret.

Unfortunately, at this time, I cannot divulge what that was between Naruto and Neji. As for the third round, your battle skills will be put on display. Accordingly, it will begin one month from now. There are multiple reasons why this is the case.

First, we must distribute the proper summons for the final selection. It will take time to distribute all of them, and those wishing to attend will need to make the journey here. Secondly, you all need time to prepare for the battles to come."

"What do you mean?" Kanja asked.

"Up to this point, the battles have been real, I'm sure you can all attest to this; however, these battle were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy. That's no longer the case. To make the finals fair and just, we're giving you this month to train.

Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks because by now everyone here knows your techniques or has a general idea. Using your old, tired tricks is a sure way to lose. Remember, get plenty of rest."

Daichi thought, _"It's definitely a good opportunity that I'll have to take full advantage of. I may not have shown everything I have, but I don't think what I have left is going to be enough."_

"With that behind us, I'd like to begin winding things up. Before we can bring this exam to a close, there is one more mater we must take care of. In a calm, orderly fashion you will take a slip of paper from the box Anko is holding." The Hokage looked at Guy, "Guy, you will take one of the two remaining numbers from the box for Neji. Naruto will be assigned the remaining number."

"Got it Lord third." Guy stated.

"Everyone stay where you are." Anko ordered. "I'll come to you."

Everyone took a paper.

Ibiki said, "Good, now everyone has one. From left to right, tell me the number on your slip of paper."

Daichi said, "5."

"4." Kanja said.

Shikamaru said, "3."

"8." Gaara said.

Sakura said, "6."

"7." Sasuke said.

Guy said, "Neji has 2."

"That means Naruto has 1." Ibiki declared.

The Hokage nodded. "Right, now I will tell you how the final selection tournament is going to work."

_"Is that what the numbers are for?"_ Shikamaru thought._ "Drawing lots?"_

"Ibiki, you may reveal which ninja have been pared up." The Hokage stated.

Ibiki said, "Yes sir."

The Genin were either shocked or surprised at who they'd be facing.

Naruto vs Neji

Shikamaru vs Kanja

Daichi vs Sakura

Sasuke vs Gaara

Kuma vs Dosu

"_Sasuke Uchiha…" _Gaara thought.

Shikamaru thought, _"I have to fight another woman, troublesome."_

"_Sakura… Getting a defense against Genjutsu will be crucial. Something better than stabbing myself." _Daichi thought.

Kanja thought, _"If one good thing came from not fighting, it's the fact that my first opponent will have no idea what he's up against. Based on what I say, taking advantage of this month to learn more will be crucial."_

"_Looks like a perfect tournament to me." _Sasuke thought.

Kuma thought. _"Doesn't matter to me who I face because I'll be out of here well before the final tournament."_

Dosu thought. _"If I take out Gaara and Kuma before the tournament, then I get a straight shot at Sasuke."_

Shikamaru raised his hand. "May I ask a question?"

"You may." The Hokage replied.

Shikamaru asked, "If this is a tournament, then will there be only one winner? Does that mean only one of us gets to be a Chunin?"

"Actually, the contrary is true. There are going to be several judges in the final round including myself, the Kazekage, and the Mizukage. Throughout this tournament, the judges will observe you closely, and in the end, they will say if any or all of you possess the qualities of a Chunin. Even if you lose the first round, you could still become a Chunin. Now, we shall adjourn until next month." The Hokage stated.


	22. Final's Training and Trouble

_**Konoha Hospital**_

Daichi and Sasuke stood at the counter of the hospital.

One of the check in ladies asked. "How may we help you?"

"We're looking for the rooms of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki?" Daichi asked.

The lady nodded. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but those two can't have visitors yet."

"Can you at least tell us their conditions?" Sasuke inquired.

Kakashi walked up to the two of them. "I haven't seen them either, but the doctors confirm both are stable and resting peacefully."

"At least they're okay." Daichi stated relieved.

"On that note, I'm glad you're both here. I've been looking into people to train my students for the finals." He looked at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, you're my personal project for the month. We'll have to stick around the village until Naruto recovers, but after we'll be taking a little trip."

"Who did you get for me?" Daichi asked.

"I believe I've gotten the perfect mentor for you Daichi." Kakashi informed.

At that moment, the biggest smile appeared on Daichi's face as Zabuza Momochi himself came to stand beside Kakashi. He wore bandages over the bottom half of his face and a Leaf forehead protector sideways on his head. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, underneath a Konoha flak jacket, with matching pants. His Executioner's Blade was secured to his back.

Zabuza quickly wiped that smile from his face by roaring. "Get ready Daichi Ryu because the next month for you is going to be hell!"

"Zabuza, we're in a hospital." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza didn't even reply to that because he was to busy dragging Daichi away by the back of his jacket.

_**Forest, Later…**_

Daichi currently stood out on the water, using water walking, as he swung the Excutioner's Blade.

Zabuza stood on the shore chucking rocks at him. "Is this the best you got maggot!? It's pathetic! I can tell just from looking at you that you're self-taught! You got all the bad habits! Not any more bastard!

You will be trained how to be a proper swordsman! No student of mine will be lacking! No student of mine will disgrace the art of the blade! You will never have poor swordsmanship again! By the end of this month you may just turn out average if you're lucky!

Now swing that blade right, you're letting to many stone nail you! I swear, you start complaining on me, and your running to the Wave and back. I will give you the weighted gear I intended for later in your training! I will pelt you with stone the whole way! Am I understood!"

"Yes sir!" Daichi stated both with respect and fear.

He picked up the pace, sweating profusely, without a complaint. He did not doubt Zabuza in the slightest. Frankly, he did not want to test his luck. At that moment, a hardy, manly laugh rang out getting their attention.

They saw a tall, muscular man walk into the clearing. He had short, white hair, orange eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. He also had battle scars. His attire consisted of an orange gi and matching pants with white trim. On his back he carried a large, orange scroll.

"Excellent." The man punched the palm of his hand. "Zabuza Momochi, formerly of the Mist. I can see you already got things started. Your pushing the boy nice and hard."

Daichi was in awe of the man.

"You must be the Lion Yonnin, Kazamae." Zabuza nodded respectfully. "It is an honor to train a student with you."

Kazamae smiled. "Please Zabuza, none of this formality with me. Kazamae is perfectly fine."

"Okay, Kazamae." Zabuza turned to Daichi. "Kid come meet your second Sensei for the month."

Daichi ran over and Kazamae smiled. "You looked just like your father, but your eyes portray you got the sense of your mother," He shook his head as he remembered the past. "Not matter how hard I tried to convince Hagane, he'd never remove that pony tail of his."

Daichi smiled as the man seemed just as kind as his mother said. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting my father's Sensei. You're really here to train me?"

Kazamae nodded. "After your father's death, I always intended to train you." He studied Daichi closer with a hand on his chin. "I got to say, you remind me a lot of myself at your age. I can tell you got real spirit and potential. Maybe even more than your dad did at your age."

Daichi smiled. "I'd heard a lot about my dad, so being compared to him feels great. Thank you."

Kazamae laughed. "I can see where you got your manners from considering your old man barley had any." He now took off his scroll, moved back, and face Daichi in an aggressive stance. "Now, I'm not the kind of guy to wait around, so let's pick up your training with a little spar."

"Really?" Daichi questioned.

Kazamae nodded. "Show me what I'm working with kid."

Zabuza moved off to the side and crossed his arms to observe. Daichi immediately got into his own stance before charging at Kazamae and throwing a kick infused with chakra. The Lion Sage grabbed his leg and threw the Fusion member towards a tree.

Daichi flipped and landed on the tree's trunk sticking to it with his chakra. He didn't get much time to recover as Kazamae was on top of him in an instant. He jumped away from the tree just barley avoiding the Lion Sage's punch.

Daichi landed on the ground before charging at Kazamae. He pivoted on his left foot and struck as Kazamae who once again avoided him. The Lion Sage then kicked Daichi away causing him to land on the ground.

"Alright, that's enough for me to get a good gauge of your skills." Kazamae walked over to his large scroll. "You did good Kid.

Zabuza said, "I guess he did alright."

Daichi walked over to them. _"Wow, the Lion Yonnin__ is as great as my dad said. I wasn't able to land a single hit on him."_

Kazamae unrolled the scroll before himself revealing names and hands imprinted on it in blood. "We'll begin your training with this."

Daichi sat down across from him. "What is this Kazamae Sensei."

"This is the contract of the Lions, and your first test." Kazamae began.

Daichi looked at him. "Test?"

"This is the test to see if your training goes any further. The lions have as much say in your training as I do. As such, they have me administer test from time to time. You start as my student and the end goal is that of a Lion Sage. You can be stopped down that path at any time.

Your father couldn't complete the last step, so he never became the next Lion Sage. That said, him and I had a great relationship. Before you ask, lions are battle oriented. Great for combat. Now, it's your choice entirely. Want to become my student?" Kazamae asked.

"I'm not running from some test." Daichi smiled. "Bring it on."

Kazamae smiled. "Bit your thumb, use the blood to sign the scroll as others have before you, and perform the Summoning Jutsu outlined on the scroll. You pass if a lion answers your summons. If they do, you'll be able to summon a variety of lions after the initial.

Daichi took out a kunai. "Got it."

He cut his hand and signed the contract. He then performed the hand signs as shown before placing his hand on the scroll. A bronze lion cub appeared in a puff of some.

"They answered my call!" Daichi looked at Zabuza. "Look Zabuza Sensei, I summoned a lion."

"It's a just a cub." Zabuza stated. _"He doesn't look anywhere near as threatening as those dogs Kakashi summoned."_

Kazamae smiled. "You did good kid."

The cub turned to face Daichi. "Hi, my name is Tosen. You're the one who summoned me, right?"

Daichi smiled. "That's right Tosen, my name is Daichi Ryu." He pets the lion. "Wow, you summoned animals can actually talk." He placed another hand on the lion. "Look at you. I bet you'll turn into a mighty lion"

Tosen enjoyed the attention. "I like this new summoner. Your nicer than the old man. He rarely summons me."

Kazamae laughed. "Come on cub." Tosen turned to look at him. "You know you aren't old enough to fight. Kizen and your father would have a field day if you got hurt."

"That's no excuse for not summoning me." Tosen turned back to Daichi. "I like the new summoner better than you and that's final."

Kazamae shrugged. "Fine by me little cub."

The cub looked up at Daichi. "Can I stay for a while? I haven't ever stuck around much to see this world."

Daichi smiled. "Sure."

The cub jumped up and down excited. "Thank you!"

"Alright, that's enough kid." Zabuza declared. "Back on the water swinging the blade. I'll pelt you with stones eventually, so expect it."

Daichi jumped to his feet and nodded. "Yes sir, Zabuza Sensei."

He took off his jacket and shirt before grabbing the Executioner's Blade and moving out onto the where he started swinging in. Tosen moved to the edge and sat down.

Zabuza said, _"At this rate, with the Lion Yonnin's help, the kid may just be ready for the third exam." _

Kazamae smiled. _"He's going to make a fine student, Hagane."_

_**Hospital: Naruto's Room, Day…**_

Naruto woke up with a slight haze over his eyes.

He shook his head and noticed he was wearing a hospital gown. _"What? Why am I in a hospital gown?"_

At this moment, Kakashi entered the room. "Ah, you're awake Naruto."

Naruto suddenly remembered that Hinata was hurt causing him to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, where's Hinata? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Naruto. She's in the room next door." Kakashi began only for his student to jump out of bed and attempt to run by him. "I'm not done." He grabbed his student who attempted to struggle free. "She needs her rest Naruto."

Naruto stopped as the rest of his memory came to him causing him to grit his teeth angrily. "Neji Hyuga…"

Kakashi let go as Naruto was at least calm-ish. "Ah yes, in one month's time you're to fight Neji in the first round of the Third Exam. It's where the judges will ultimately decide weather or not you become Chunin."

Naruto clenched his fist determined. _"I'll need to put a lot of work into defeating him."_ He turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, you have to train me for the Third Exam."

"Sorry Naruto, I'm training Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

"That's not fair Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed. "You got to train me to."

Kakashi sighed. "Look, I would train you Naruto, but I'm the only person in the village with a Sharingan. That means it makes the most sense for me to train Sasuke. It's also important not to learn from one singular source. Learning from other sources is advantageous."

Naruto understood at least, but he didn't have to be happy with it. "Okay, then who am I supposed to train with?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "Don't worry Naruto, I've found you the perfect teacher."

"Really, who?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me." A male voice stated as he entered the room.

It was Ebisu who had sunglasses, standard Konoha attire without flak jacket, and forehead protector worn like a bandanna.

Naruto shouted. "You!" He pointed. "You closet pervert!"

"Such insolence." Ebisu stated.

_**Transition**_

Naruto got a free meal out of Ebisu after bringing up the Harem Jutsu and was told to work on his basics by Kakashi. Naruto resigned himself to his fate showing casing he was already fine with all the basics.

Ebisu talked about how it was due to his wonderful teaching to which Naruto rolled his eyes. They eventually ended up at the hot springs working on more Water Walking which was incredibly dull to Naruto as he pretty much had it down.

During the training Ebisu noticed an old man peaking on the girls and moved to attack him for it. This man was tall and well-built with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs.

His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

He handily beat Ebisu down by summoning a frog. Little effort was exerted. Jiraiya the Toad Sage introduced himself with a lot of spectacle and showed off a pervy book Kakashi reads. Naruto was familiar with its contents and scared the girls away.

From there, Naruto spent most of the day trying to get Jiraiya to train him. It took a lot of effort, but the sage eventually agreed on the condition that Naruto get him a lady. He wasn't clear, and they ate a watermelon. Naruto then used his Sexy Jutsu to get what he wanted.

_**River**_

Jiraiya and Naruto knelt by the river with Naruto demonstrating all he could do already.

Jiraiya stood up. "Alright, before we get started, I'd like to test out that, you called it Ultra Instinct?" Naruto nodded having settled on the name. "Alright, I got an opponent in mind." He wove hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of Jiraiya appeared. "Fight my clone."

Naruto stood and activated Ultra Instinct gaining the red eyes, red sheen to his hair, and a blue glow from his Chakra. He then faced off with the clone who charged at him. Naruto managed to dodge and get a punch in resulting in the clone taking the fight seriously from there on in. Naruto could only dodge about 10% of the strikes from there and didn't get another hit in.

_**Transition**_

After, Naruto and Jiraiya sat across from one another. Jiraiya helped him understand more about the Nine Tails in him with Naruto explaining that there were times he's felt the Chakra. Jiraiya then took him to the baths declaring training finished for the day.

As Jiraiya watches Naruto sleep, Ebisu approaches. They discuss the Orochimaru situation with the Toad Sage expressing no interest in tangling with the Yonnin. Ebisu tries to reason with him over the matter and ends up placing his trust in Jiraiya.

Elsewhere in the village, Dosu attempts to target Gaara only to be wiped out himself. Kabuto and Baki watch this from a safe distance only for Hayate to hear them. He tries to get away, but Baki confronts him.

The two fight with Baki killing him. The following day, Jiraiya and Naruto pick up the Genin's training. Naruto drains his Chakra through continuous fights with shadow clone after shadow clone leaving him with the Foxes.

He then signs the Toad Contract and attempts the summoning only to bring out a tadpole. Back in the village, the Anbu discover Hayate and Dosu's dead bodies leaving them with many questions.

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Neji had been cleared to come back to the compound only to immediately return to his room. Once there, he began thinking about the Preliminary Exam. Specifically, his fight with Hinata, the Curse Seal, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"_I felt all that power in the moment. My anger at the clan and growing anger of Konoha was made clear in that moment." _He clenched his fist. _"I must access the seal again to truly feel it and gain clarity."_

A fellow Branch member knocked on his door. "Lord Neji, your Genin teammates are here to see you."

Neji opened his window. "Tell them I shall be training alone for the Chunin Exams. I do not want to be disturbed."

He jumped out the window.

_**With Team 8**_

Sakura was panting as Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba came at her.

She quickly wove the right signs and slammed her hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Wave Jutsu!" The ground shook all around Sakura off setting everyone as she wove more hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu."

Shuriken made of water appeared in mid air and fired off at her team who blocked them. They then ran in and attacked Sakura only for her to vanish as flower petals fell to the ground. She then punched Kiba and Shinobi before engaging her Sensei.

_**With Lee, Tenten, and Karin**_

Lee and Tenten were training hard in the forest together while Karin watched. They'd come to the training grounds after finding out Neji's wish to train alone.

"Lee, what do you think is up with Neji?" Tenten asked. "First he leaves the hospital and we only find out after coming to see him. Now, he's blowing us off when we came to help him train."

"I am not sure Tenten." Lee declared. "Maybe that whole incident with Naruto shook Neji more than we think."

Karin spoke up. "Both their Chakra, from what I fel, were cold and dark. Neji's has remained so from what I could feel at that compounds gate while Naruto's has returned to normal. I'm not sure what to make of it."

Lee closed his eyes. "The only thing we can do is trust Neji and be there when he needs us." He started picking up his training. "Now, let us get back to the matter at hand. We may not have passed the Preliminary Exam, but we much endeavor to grow."

_**With Kanja**_

Kanja faced down Kenjo and Akana with her sword out, but her one eyes remained covered.

She was panting. "Keep coming at me with different strategies guys. That Shikamaru Nara is smart, so I need to be ready for anything."

Akana and Kenjo charged in.

_**With Shikamaru, Asuma, and Choji**_

Shikamaru was working on stopping Choji who was using expansion Jutsu to turn himself into a boulder. When he ran out of Chakra, the exercise continued despite the Nara becoming exhausted.

_**With Naruto**_

He continued to practice the summoning Jutsu all this time managing to summon a tadpole with legs. Naruto viewed this as a victory, but Jiraiya was at a loss with his student. At least Naruto was making progress.

_**Atop a Mountain: Kakashi and Sasuke, 11 Days Later…**_

The two were sparing intensely to work of Sasuke's Taijutsu as he relentlessly attacked a blocking Kakashi. "That's it Sasuke. Keep it up. High speed Taijutsu needs to be maintained at this level."

"_I'm not going to lose to Daichi or Naruto." _Sasuke yelled as he took the pace up another notch surprising Kakashi. "Gate of Opening, Open and Gate of Pain, open!"

"Gate of Opening, Open!" Kakashi shot back.

The two moved around the space colliding at several points before Sasuke collapsed on the ground panting and sweating profusely.

Kakashi looked at him. "It seems your limit is the Gate of Pain Sasuke. Not bad since I'm only able to open the first gate."

Sasuke continued to pant. "It's nothing compared to Lee."

"In terms of the Gates, no; however, other things I'm teaching you can bring you up to compare." Kakashi declared. "Now, we'll call it a day here and switch back to training you on the Chidori tomorrow."

_**Forest Training Camp**_

Daichi ended up roped into a training camp with Zabuza and Kazamae. It wasn't bad, it was perfect, but he had to wonder if Hinata was okay. Other than that, Zabuza continued to pelt Daichi, who still swing the Executioner's Blade on the water, with stones.

Right now, they had finished breakfast and Daichi looked at the Yonnin. "Kazamae Sensei, what's this important things you said we needed to do today?"

"Ah, Lion's Will." Kazamae stated before bringing out a piece of paper with ink on it in the shape of a lion. "This is a very important seal that will grant you access to a great Jutsu."

"Okay, but what's Lion's Will? What does that seal have to do with it?" Daichi asked.

Kazamae nodded. "This is a seal the lions and I developed which grants the user access to Lion's Will. A Jutsu that works by slightly opening 7 of the 8 gates; however, it doesn't blast them open like you do with the Eight Gates. Picture a dam slowly being worn down. Then imagine that same dam being rebuilt.

With that picture in mind, you see why this is safer; however, it's not without risk. Usually, this Jutsu works in percentile increments of 5. The total percent you can withstand is displayed below the lion. Going over the limit of the seal cause cause exhaustion and even death if you aren't strong of spirit."

"Where's your seal Kazamae?" Zabuza questioned.

"I had it put on my back." Kazamae turned around and removed the top part of his gi revealing his own ink lion with the number 75 printed below. "Back in my youth, that number read 100%, but everyone gets older." He gave a hardy laugh. "That said, I still got years of fighting left."

He replaced his gi.

"Alright Sensei, then I want my seal on the upper part of my right arm." Daichi stated.

The Fusion member pushed his sleeve up. Kazamae put the paper on the arm, poured Chakra into it, and the seal transferred from the paper to Daichi's arm. A 15 appeared below it.

"15%." Daichi put his sleeve down. "That is as far as I can go."

"Eventually you will be able to use this Jutsu without hand signs, but for now they are as follows." Kazamae wove the signs which was relatively short. "Now you try.

Daichi nodded, stood up, and perfectly wove the signs. "Lions Will: 15%."

Orange Chakra appeared around Daichi. He could feel his speed, and to a lesser extent his strength, grow.

"As you can see, it's relatively easy to activate, but someone can only do it when a recognized Lion Summoner applies that seal." Kazamae stated.

Daichi cut the flow of Chakra. "This is amazing. Thank you, Sensei."

"It's your right to have it as my student." He stood up. "Now, we're going to spend the rest of your training on two more Ninjutsu and a new Taijutsu style. This is in conjunction with your strength and speed training you've been doing with Zabuza."

Zabuza stood up. "You heard him maggot! It's time to get off your lazy ass and get training! The finals will be here before you know it!"

Daichi quickly got to his feet. "Yes sir."

Kazamae joined them. "This first Jutsu has two levels; however, level two, the finished product, isn't accessible until you learn an entirely different Jutsu that I'm not at liberty to teach. So, you will only learn the first level.

It won't be too strong, but at least both levels don't require hand signs. Now, the key to this Jutsu is to wrap one of your arms with your Chakra." Kazamae's entire left arm glowed with wild blue Chakra before he ran at a tree and punched it. "Lion's Devastation!"

It was enough to crack the tree.

"Wow, that was cool." Daichi stated excited to learn.

"_That's level one. I can only imagine what level two is like."_ Zabuza thought.

Kazamae turned to Daichi. "You get the general idea. I attempted to hold back my own strength from the strike to showcase about how powerful it'll be in your hands." He walked back over. "Now, let's get started. Start by trying to wrap the predominate arm in Chakra…"

_**Hospital: 2 Days Later, 13 Days Since Training Began…**_

Hinata sat in bed looking out the window when her door opened and Sasuke, looking scuffed up, entered.

She was immediately concerned. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "I'm fine. Just been training hard with Kakashi Sensei for the Final Exam." He walked up to her bed. "If anyone should be asking that, it's me. How are you doing?"

Hinata giggled. "You know, it's odd to hear you care about other people Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away from her. "Hey, I care. I'm just not as open about it as you guys."

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, I'm okay. They've just been keeping me here to make sure I'm 100% before I can get out there and train." She looked at the bed. "I know I didn't make it the Third Exam like the rest of you, but I I don't want to fall behind."

Kakashi walked in. "I'm glad to hear that Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Kakashi Sensei, you're here to."

"Sasuke and I agreed on stopping by before getting back to training." Kakashi explained. "As for your training, I considered asking Anko, but realized she wouldn't mesh well with your personality. Fortunately, I managed to convince a couple of old friends to train you.

I hear you'll be cleared to leave tomorrow, so head to our training ground. With the others training away from the village, it's prime for your training. They'll help you improve your Taijutsu and show a few Jutsu."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi Sensei. I'll have to work hard to catch up to everyone else"

"Don't go pushing yourself to hard." Sasuke sighed. "The Dobe and Daichi would become unbearable wrecks if they found out you were cleared only to reenter the hospital."

Hinata smiled. "I'll do my best."

Kakashi turned towards the door. "Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and the two of them left.

_**Forest Clearing**_

Neji stood in a clearing with his arms opened as he let the seal wash over him. Black lines appeared all over his body. His Chakra became a visible purple as it raged around him. His Byakugan involuntarily activated.

Neji clenched his fist. _"This power… I've never felt better. Now, I see what it is I must gain and what I must do. The Leaf Village is rotten to its core. The Hyuga Clan has never once been corrected. My father's death was expected._

_The clan has not changed since it joined the Leaf Village. Destiny has given me this power and opportunity to bring justice down upon all who have turned a blind eye. When I am done, Konoha will know my wrath, justice, and fury."_

"Interesting." Shun stated getting Neji to look up at the Uzumaki sitting in a tree. "I came to the Leaf Village for an unrelated reason, yet here I find you. Boy, you are taking to that new power Neji Hyuga."

Neji reigned in the Curse Seal. "You… You said you would help me with my goals provided I do the same for you. I agree to those terms. What do you need me to do?"

Shun smiled. "Play loyal Hyuga until the Third Exam. At that time forfeit because a huge event, you'll know it when you see it, will be kicking off. It's doomed to failure, but it'll provide a nice cover for your escape. Then, come to Land of Wave. The Great Naruto Bridge. I'll be there."

"It will be difficult to resist the temptation of showing Naruto Uzumaki what his true destiny is, but I will refrain from doing so." Neji stated.

"I'll see you then." Shun stated.

They both went their separate ways.

_**Within the Village: Roof of Mist Genin Hotel, Night…**_

Kuma was laying on the roof and looking at the stars overhead. When a bird as black and silent as night landed on his arm. He looked at it and noticed a scroll on its back. He took the scroll and the bird flew away.

Kuma then read the message. "_The seals have been set around the village."_ He destroyed the scroll. _"It's about time."_


	23. Akatsuki Mission and End of Month

_**Konoha: Mist Genin Hotel, Night…**_

Kuma got out of bed and wove a series of hand signs. Nothing seemed to happen, but the Genin went about his work. He removed his headband, took out a kunai, and cut a line through the symbol before leaving it on his bed.

He then wove another series of hand signs for the Transformation Jutsu changing himself to look like any old civilian of Konoha. His hair became dark brown, as did his eyes, he grew a couple of inches, and his clothes became average. A moment later, he vanished from the room.

_**Entrance to Root**_

Kuma appeared inside the Foundation and took off running down the halls until he found the very door he wanted. He slipped inside entering a storage room which contained numerous eyes from the Uchiha Clan.

Before going any farther, he made another series of hand signs. From there, he quickly got to work and collected 7 Uchiha eyes. He took another look and found the only known set of Main Branch eye among the selection. He sealed all 9 eyes in a scroll before tucking it away.

Just then, the light turned on, and Kuma turned to see a figure in the doorway. It appeared to be a frail, old man with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, his right eye was bandaged, and an x-shaped scar was on his chin.

His attire consists of a white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. His right arm was bandaged and covered with three large golden braces.

He stared Kuma down. "No civilian could have done this. Who are you?"

Kuma smiled. "Me? I'm no one compared to you Danzo Shimura, and I'm sure you'll keep it that way unless you want the Hokage snooping around your business."

With that, Kuma vanished like before. Danzo immediately left the room rousing people wearing Anbu like clothing. They started spreading out over the village.

_**Outside Konoha's Prison: Surrounded by Trees**_

Kuma immediately made another set of hand signs and changed his appearance to that of Ibiki Morino. He then walked out of the brush and onto the main rode making his way to the prison. Two guards saw him coming and relaxed.

They then realized this wasn't the Head of Interrogation. That was the point. It was meant to fool them just enough, so Kuma could get in close. That's when the ninja wires ensnared them. Before they could scream, the former Mist Shinobi stabbed kunai into their heads.

The Akatsuki member checked the guards and found a set of keys. He entered the prison and walked towards a certain cell while keeping his disguise up. Any time he came across a guard, he'd kill them. Soon enough, he arrived at the intended cell.

He was now looking at a man who was muscular and well defined. He had white shoulder-length hair and green eyes. His attire consists of the standard prisoner's uniform of a grey tunic with matching pants, and he was barefoot

"What do you…" The man smiled. "I almost thought you were Ibiki. Clever. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Kuma dispelled his transformation and made the hand signs before opening the door. "My name is Kuma Valumi, and I've come to free you."

He unlocked the door allowing Mizuki to exit. "Do you work for Lord Orochimaru?"

"I work for a far more powerful group of S rank Rouge Shinobi. Right now, I'm here to pick up my partner. I'd heard about your little exploit and decided you'd be a good choice." Kuma explained.

"I'll come along provided I can someday get revenge on those who put me here." Mizuki stated.

"I have no problem with that." He took out a scroll and gave it to Mizuki. "Here's a little gift to get you started on a path to power. While we're fine going after our own goals, the group I belong to has some powerful targets in mind."

Mizuki opened the scroll and smiled as he was looking at the summoning contract for the Hawks. "This is perfect."

Kuma held out his hand. "Partners?"

Mizuki took it. "Partners."

A group of Jonin came around the corner only to see the pair vanish.

_**Hokage Tower, Morning…**_

Akana entered the office having been summoned. Given the fact his student was gone, he could make a guess this whole fiasco concerned him. Especially since there were Anbu now positioned outside the hotel. He'd obviously told his remaining students to stay there until he returned.

He walked up to the desk. "You wanted to see me?"

The Hokage turned to him and immediately cut through everything. "Last night, a group of Jonin saw your student in our prison releasing a traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village. They then vanished, and we have found several, broken seals around the village. Care to explain?"

"Lord Hokage, I swear my team and I had no idea." Akana stated sincerely. "The Mist Village is trying to turn over a new leaf. Our new Mizukage ordered it. She's hoping to reach a positive agreement. Not an alliance, but positive trade agreements between our villages."

"You and your team wouldn't mind us looking into this?" The Hokage questioned.

"All three of us are willing go through interrogation." Akana stated. "Whatever Kuma was up to does not reflect the Hidden Mist. I promise you with absolute certainty that the Mizukage and us were unaware of anything."

The Hokage said. "My Anbu will be watching. Report to the Interrogation facility, and I give you my word that my men will be as gentle as possible. If what you say is true, you will be free to remain and Kanja can still compete."

Akana nodded. "Understood."

_**Training Ground 7, Day…**_

Hinata entered the training ground causing two Anbu to immediately appear before her. Both were dressed in standard, Anbu attire. The first was a man with a mask that had a short bird-like beak and red flame markings. He has long silver hair and red, curse seal tattoos on his upper arms. A sword was strapped to his back and four kunai to his right upper thigh.

The other was a lady wearing a cat-like white Anbu mask. She has purple-colored arrow-like markings on her mask and long blonde hair that she keeps tied. She keeps a bunch of yellow needles in her hair that are set into six different holding spots. She also has a sword strapped to her back.

"Greetings Hinata Hyuga." The man stated. "I am Towa, and this is my partner Komachi."

"We are here to help you train." Komachi stated.

Hinata nodded determined. "Right, let's get to work. My teams 2 weeks ahead, and I don't want to slow them down."

_**Unknown Location, Day's Later…**_

Kuma and Mizuki walked into a cave leading to an underground village that seemed devoid of people. The ingenious thing is that the cave leading to this village was a perfectly normal cave, so no one would find it unless they knew where it was.

The buildings around them were made of beautiful, smooth stone and the Uzumaki Clan symbol was everywhere as were the clan colors. The pair walked through this village until they came to a stone recreation of the Hokage tower.

There they found Shun Uzumaki. "Good to see you Kuma." He nodded. "So, this is your partner?"

"He is." Kuma declared. "Mizuki, this is Shun Uzumaki. He's not apart of the Akatsuki, but he's willing to do jobs for us. That includes the surgery for our new eyes."

Mizuki nodded. "Let's get to it then."

Shun smiled. "I'll have you done in no time." He looked back at Kuma. "You do have the extra three eyes I request, correct?"

"Got them." Kuma stated.

"Very good." The Uzumaki started walking. "Come along gentlemen."

_**Forest Training Camp**_

Daichi was in the Lion Stance facing down 20 shadow clones.

Kazamae said, "Remember, when employing the Lion Style, one must always attack with ferocity. Once you have your opponent off balance, you keep pushing the attack. Don't give your opponent time to recover or think if you can help it."

Daichi nodded and charged at his clones who all took a defensive approach. He tore through them with fast paced punches, kicks, and even a few palm strikes he threw in. Once he had the Lion Style down, he intended to combine it with his Mixed Style to make something powerful.

Zabuza stood off to the sighed roaring as he usually does. "Faster you worthless pile of trash! I've seen severely injured and/or ancient Shinobi move better than you! That style incorporates speed above all else so move fucking faster!"

Kazamae had explained the style to Zabuza giving him what he needed to continue his process of yelling at Daichi to motivate him. To be fair, the yelling usually did motivate him to do better.

Once Daichi had mowed through his clones, Kazamae said, "Good, you're progressing well Kid. I think it's time you learn the second Jutsu."

Daichi ran over. "What is it?"

"I heard your first opponents got some great Genjutsu." Kazamae chuckled. "Fortunately for you, your father and you aren't the only people to suffer from Genjutsu. Thanks to observation from Sensory Shinobi, Hyuga, and combat with Uchiha, I've invented a certain Ninjutsu."

Daichi was excited because this sounded like what he needed. "What is it Kazamae Sensei."

Kazamae nodded. "It's known as Ninja Art: Sensory Shutdown Jutsu. A Ninjutsu that can shut of down anywhere from one to five of the senses. As Genjutsu affects senses, you can see why this is would be the perfect defense."

"You have to teach me Sensei." Daichi stated seriously.

Kazamae nodded. "Wait, we'll get to that. There is still a bit I must explain. When you shut down one sense, you gain the ability to sense Chakra. When shutting off your eyes at any time, your mind creates what you'd normally see.

Both only get stronger the more senses you shut down." He rubbed his chin. "If I had to describe what your mind would do, it'd create images. Like when you use the Byakugan only it's not black and white, it's all black with Chakra being blue normally.

In certain circumstances, it could be a different color, but that only makes it easier to nail who's who. In the end, it takes time to discern who's who. Fortunately, the fights in the tournament are one on one. Now, copy the hand signs I'm about to do and think of not being able to see."

Daichi nodded and copied the hand signs. His vision became nonexistent as his mind conjured up complete blackness with two Chakra signatures around him. He knew they had to be Kazamae and Zabuza, but he couldn't feel that.

Kazamae noticed his student looking around and knew it'd worked. "Time to get to work using the best method to train you to fight without sight." He looked at the swordsman. "Zabuza, go wild."

Daichi was immediately punched in the gut. This was going to be a long, painful process.

_**With Naruto, 3 Weeks In…**_

Jiraiya was doing his research while Naruto gave his all trying to summon a frog. He weaved the signs, but only managed to summon a large, green tadpole. He then fell to the ground passing out.

This got Jiraiya's attention. "He's collapsed again." The sage stood and sighed. _"I suppose it's no surprise. For three weeks he's been getting through his training with guts and determination alone."_

_**Inside Naruto's Mind Scape**_

He suddenly opened his eyes to find himself standing before a sealed gate which contained a maliciously grinning fox behind it. "You… You're the Nine Tail Fox."

"Why are you here foolish boy?" The fox questioned.

Naruto became determined. "Look stupid fox. You're in my body, so you owe me rent. For payment, I'm taking your Chakra, you got that?"

The fox chuckled. "I suppose I can't kill you as that would mean my death." Red Chakra began to leak out towards Naruto. "Your courage is most impressive little boy. Very well, you shall have a loan of my Chakra."

_**Real World**_

"Come on, open your eyes already." Jiraiya declared before hitting Naruto with a bucket of water.

Naruto bolted awake. "What was…" He remembered the fox. "Never mind about that, I talked to the fox Pervy Sage, and he's agreed to loan me his Chakra."

"Really." Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Let's see what you can do now."

Naruto bit his thumb and wove the signs. "Alright, Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge amount of smoke spread out.

Jiraiya knew what was coming. _"He got the Chakra all on his own, but he's gone and over done it." _He ran off. _"This training is best left to Naruto alone because Gamabunta is a handful."_

_**Transition**_

A huge dull, rusty red frog appeared. Over his left eye he had a scar and wore a large blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back. A massive dosu blade rested at his hip and a large kiseru pipe was in his mouth.

Gamabunta didn't believe Naruto summoned him, and the two got into a competition with Naruto trying to prove he could remain on Gamabunta's back all day. Naruto ended up failing right near the end, but he earned the frog's respect. Jiraiya saw all of this from a safe distance.

_**Forest Training Camp**_

Daichi, who currently had his eyes shut down, was sparing with Zabuza. He's been getting better at fighting without eye sight, but he still took one heck of a beating. By this point, The Fusion member was soaked with sweat, only had his pants on, and was panting heavily.

"Well done Daichi." Kazamae nodded. "You're coming along just fine and are ready for the next test. Return your eye sight."

Daichi made the release sign and could see once more. "What's the next test."

"Pump all your Chakra into the Summoning Jutsu and bring The Great Beast King, leader of the lions, here. He must look at the new summoner. If he deems you unworthy, you will never be able to summon the lions again."

Daichi regained his breathing as he walked away from them. "No pressure then." He wiped his face. "Right, let's do this. "He bit his thumb, wove the signs, and slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Immediately, there was a large puff of smoke as Daichi felt far more exhausted than he had before performing the Jutsu. He fell to one knee panting as a huge lion with scars all over his body, a chunk taken out of his right ear, and a mightily main of flowing, golden hair appeared.

"_That is impressive." _Zabuza thought.

The Great Beast King looked down at the three Shinobi before focusing on the Lion Yonnin and Daichi. "Kazamae, I see you believe this one ready to meet me."

Kazamae nodded. "Indeed. I believe you'll find him a more than suitable Lion Summoner."

The Beast King focused on Daichi. "Tell me boy, why should I let you summon my kin and I?"

Daichi was exhausted, but he fought through it coming to his feet once more and staring the lion down. "I want your power to protect those I consider precious. I also wish to continue growing stronger as I have these past three weeks. This training has been exceptional."

The Beast King looked at Daichi for what seemed like an eternity before speaking up. "Improvement and Protection. I can also see a love for battle. Kazamae has made an appropriate choice in you . We are yours to summon should you need us."

The Beast King disappeared and Daichi fell to his back. "I did it."

He then passed out.

Kazamae smiled at Daichi before turning to Zabuza. "I think he's done more than enough these past three weeks. Other than ironing out his technique, we should let his body adjust to the rapid growth."

Zabuza picked the Fusion member up and put him on his back. _"This kid is something special. While I respect him, I didn't think I'd find someone like that after losing Haku. Were you really happy Haku?" _He looked straight ahead. _"Did you truly have no dreams of your own?"_

The Sage and swordsman started to walk off.

Kazamae looked at Zabuza. "Ryo for your thoughts?" Zabuza looked at him. "You don't have to talk, but I'd be more than willing to listen."

So, Zabuza told the Yonnin about his past from discovering Haku, the coup d'état failing, their time on the road to the Great Naruto Bridge and everything between.

Kazamae nodded. "What I get from this is that you are beginning to grow attached to Daichi as you had Haku. It's not there. Nowhere near, but Your mind is trying to tell you why this is the wrong course of action.

What's important to remember is that Daichi and Haku are different people. Just because you become attached to Daichi, or anyone, doesn't mean you'll ever forget Haku. Those we lose are always with us." He pointed at his heart. "In here."

Zabuza noticed that they were coming to the front gates of Konoha. "I'll take what you said under advisement. For now, I'm going to take the kid to the hospital just in case he needs medical attention."

_**With Naruto, 3 Day's Later…**_

Naruto showed up at the training spot and found Jiraiya doing what he usually does. Spying on the ladies.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted getting the man's attention. "I still need training."

"Come on kid, you know enough." Jiraiya shoed him away. "You should just rest up for the competition."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "You promised to teach me, and I'm going to hold you to it." He crossed his arms. "I have to be ready to defeat Neji Hyuga. Then, Daichi or Sasuke after. No doubt those two are going to have all kinds of new techniques knowing them."

Jiraiya sighed. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I give you something, are you kid?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right."

"Okay, you got Wind and Water natures, right?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. "Alright, then you can have these to train from." He retrieved two scrolls and threw them to him. "Water Style: Water Bullet and Wind Style: Air Bullets. Go nuts."

Naruto smiled. _"Just you watch Sasuke and Daichi. I'm not going to fall behind."_

_**Daichi's Home, Night Before the Competition…**_

Daichi had taken a wonderful shower in the middle of the day and was just now deciding what to eat for dinner. The last week of training was much easier in comparison, but more vital in helping him nail his hand signs and Ninjutsu. Ultimately, he figured Naruto was likely at the ramen stand. Even if he wasn't, ramen was great. He left his home.

_**Sakura's Home**_

Sakura walked into her home and heard noise coming from the kitchen. "Dad, I'm home!"

The noise in the kitchen stopped. "Hi sweetie, dinner's almost done."

She walked into the kitchen and found a sturdily built man with short, light pink hair, azure blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a light blue, long sleeved shirt and matching pants with a dull yellow apron around his waist. He set a chicken on the table and Sakura gave him a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back before pulling away with a smile. "Look at you sweetie, you're training is really starting to show. That Kurenai has been a good Sensei to you."

Sakura smiled. "She has. Kurenai Sensei is pretty attentive with all our training." She looked around. "Anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head. "I got it. You just sit down, your mother should be home any minute."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh, mom's coming home tonight."

Her dad smiled. "Sweetie…"

At that moment, the door opened and a female voice called out. "Kai is dinner ready?"

"Yes Yumi, it's already on the table." Kai responded.

Yumi entered the kitchen dressed in Anbu style gear minus the mask which had been left at the door. She to had fair skin as well as shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Her build was that of a runner, red curse seal tattoos were on both arms, and a tanto was strapped to her back.

Yumi frowned upon seeing Sakura. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura plainly said, "I'm here to eat dinner mother."

"Why aren't you out there training for the Chunin Exams?" Yumi asked as she took a seat.

Sakura replied, "It's the day before the Third Exam. Kurenai Sensei said I should rest."

"Please, that woman had no idea what she's talking about. What will she say when you end up losing to that so call 'clan boy'? You should have been put on Kakashi Hatake's squad. That man has notoriety and being his student would only be a boon for your Shinobi career."

She shook her head. "Now, you're on a squad with some Inuzuka and Aburame. Don't get me started on the so-called Fusion Clan. Why keep it going? At this point, it's a joke because all the clan heads die after having one child. That is no way to strengthen Konoha.

That boy should either resign from being a Shinobi and make children or marry into the Hyuga Clan. The fact that he's maintained friendship with that Uzumaki boy and failed Clan heir is just insulting." She looked at Sakura. "You should either training or trying to get Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura liked Sasuke. That isn't what she took issue with. It was that fact that her mother was insulting people Sakura respected. Thanks to her Sensei tempering her attitude, she could see Daichi for the potential Shinobi he was instead of the obstacle he'd seemed to be. Naruto had proven himself her by beating Kiba.

"My Sensei is a great woman, Daichi and Naruto have potential to be great Shinobi, and my teammates are my friends. You don't get to insult them." Sakura firmly stated.

Kai stepped forward trying to diffuse the situation. "Girls come on. It's so rare that the three of us are home at the same time. Let's not fight and have a nice dinner."

"If Sakura would stop being childish and remember to act as I've taught her, then we wouldn't be having these latest problems. Isn't that right young lady?" Yumi asked sternly.

Sakura walked to the hallway. "You know what dad, I forgot that Kurenai Sensei was buying our team dinner tonight. I'll be back before curfew."

Kai rubbed his head. "It's alright sweetie. Have a good meal."

They heard the door close.

Yumi scoffed. "Arrogant child. She needs to grow out of this rebellious phase."

Kai frowned, but merely sighed before taking his seat. "Whatever you say honey."

_**Streets**_

Daichi was well on his way to the Ramen stands when he noticed Sakura walking along the street up ahead. She seemed more than a little peeved. He expected than due to the academy days, but she hadn't noticed him. Naruto wasn't around either.

He watched her walk on before sighing and running to catch up. "Hey Sakura!" She turned to face him surprised. "You seem angry. Did Naruto bug you for a date or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura finally said.

Daichi shrugged. "You don't have to." He rubbed his chin. "Oh, have you eaten yet? We could get dinner where ever you want?"

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Are you trying to get a leg up on our fight tomorrow?"

Daichi shook his head. "What? No. We don't have to talk about anything. You don't want to talk about why you're angry, so I hear food's the next best thing for it… or is it not being alone…" He rubbed his chin. "Crap, what was it? Do you leave them alone?"

Sakura looked at him surprised. _"He's being genuine?" _She sighed before dragged the confused Shinobi along by his jacket. "You know what, food sounds good."

Daichi was still confused, but Sakura didn't seem all that angry any more. He decided just to go along with things which included letting Sakura dragged him along.

_**Akimichi BBQ: With Sakura and Daichi**_

Daichi and Sakura sat in a booth across from one another. They'd put in their orders, which was now cooking before them, but hadn't said anything else. This was just awkward for the two of them.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence. "So, I'd like to apologize for bugging you as much as I did back at the academy. I'm sorry. I let my feelings for Sasuke get in the way of common sense." Sakura stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry to." Daichi chuckled. "I didn't and still don't like fan girls, but I could have handled things with a little more tact. Bygones?"

"Bygones." Sakura agreed. "Anyways, what made you approach me? I mean the real reason."

"You seemed troubled, and I'd like to think I'm not the type that can let a comrade suffer if he sees it." He shrugged. "You just looked like you could use a friendly face." He chuckled. "To bad you got stuck with me."

Sakura looked at him before looking down sadly. "Yeah, too bad."

Daichi's chuckling turned nervous as he quickly removed the done meat. "I'm sorry Sakura, I can go if you…"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's fine." She looked at him. "Maybe the fact that we aren't close is why you'd make the better person to talk about this with."

"If it's something private, maybe you should talk with your team or Sensei?" Daichi offered not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"It's fine as long as you're okay with hearing me talk about it." Sakura said.

Daichi gave a comforting smile. "I asked you if you wanted to talk." He nodded. "Go on, I'll listen."

Sakura nodded. "It's my parents. My dad's great, but my mom… It all goes back to their Genin days from what I gleam given their stories of the events. My dad was a lot like Naruto. The class clown and a loser who was hopelessly in love with my mom.

She had eyes for one of the cool guy in class, yet he ended up marrying someone else. She settled for my dad. He's the greatest guy in the world, but mom's a different story. When I was born, they were Chunin. My dad went inactive to allow my mother to remain a Shinobi.

He's always been there raising me and loving me. I know, I shouldn't complain about my family to many people in the Leaf Village. It's just, my mom treats my dad more like a servant and she have high expectations for me. She wants me to be a well know known Shinobi.

You can imagine, given my reaction, how much she disliked my team placement. Even know she still talks bad about them. Kurenai Sensei, Kiba, and Shino. Thinks they're unfit to be my team. Thinks I'm failing the plan she set out for me. I'm supposed to become a famous Shinobi.

I'm supposed to marry the last Uchiha. I'm not to associate with Naruto Uzumaki or Daichi Ryu. I'm supposed to be the one to restart the Uchiha line. With everything I've failed to do in her eyes, she's putting more and more pressure on me to win the tournament and become Chunin."

Daichi nodded. "Everyone has their own problems Sakura. So long as you're not insensitive to the problems of others, I think your concerns are valid. Judging by your story, there's a difference between three people; who you were, who you are now, and who your mother is."

"What am I like now?" Sakura asked.

"You're a Shinobi unlike your mother. You've made friends with people she views as inferior and respect a Sensei she does not. You also seem to respect who I am as a person even if we aren't the biggest fans of one another." Daichi stated.

"What do I do?" Sakura asked.

"That's not for me to say…" Daichi looked at her. "She hasn't physically…"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Daichi nodded. "Then it's not for me to say any more than it is your mother's. You are a Shinobi. You're old enough to kill, so you're old enough to determine what's right and wrong for you. I think you got a good head on your shoulders already. You just need to listen to both it and your heart. Not one or the other."

"You know, this is nice." Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Daichi."

Daichi stood and set a good amount of Ryo, more than enough to pay for the meal and then some, on the table. "No problem Sakura. I can only hope I was able to help." He walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow and don't go easy on me. If I earn Chunin, I want it legitimately."

Sakura nodded. "Same."

She smiled feeling a lot better now.

_**Ichiraku Ramen: With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Naruto had just sat down when Sasuke entered now sporting a black, one-pieced version of his usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. "I thought I'd find you here Dobe."

Naruto turned surprised to see him. "Sasuke? I thought Kakashi Sensei would hold true and come late; not early. Especially not this early."

Sasuke sat down next to him. "He's interested in seeing what Zabuza has taught Daichi. As am I." He then looked at his teammate. "He left me at the gate and I was hungry. I walked by here and decided to try it out."

"Don't count me out Sasuke." Naruto declared. "I've been training hard for this."

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see what a loser like you can do tomorrow."

Naruto turned his head. "We will."

Ayame had overheard the conversation and smiled. "Well, it's good to finally meet you Sasuke Uchiha. Your team has told us so much about you."

Teuchi said, "Indeed, it's nice to finally have all of Team Seven visit us. You've all been the talk of the town since being formed." He came over with two, premium bowls of ramen. "Ayame."

She set them before the boys confusing them.

"Mr. Chief, neither of us ordered yet?" Naruto questioned.

Teuchi waved it off. "It's on the house." He turned around with a smile. "We got a new customer and want them to experience the best. Naruto, you're one of our best customers. Both of you also have important matches tomorrow. Go on, dig in."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks guys."

Sasuke simply nodded. "Thank you."

_**Team Seven Training Ground**_

Kakashi walked onto the training grounds. He found Hinata passed out and scuffed up. Komachi and Towa noticed him, nodded, and took off. He walked over to his student, put her on his back, and started walking the Hyuga compound.

He looked back at her. _"I can tell Hinata, you've been training hard. Now, rest well."_


	24. Forfeit and Ryu vs Haruno

_**Outside the Fusion Clan Home: Day of the Competition…**_

Daichi walked out only to find Naruto and Sasuke waiting for him.

"About time." Sasuke commented.

Naruto smiled. "Come on Daichi, we got an exam to get to, and I have a Hyuga in need of a beating."

Daichi chuckled as he walked over to two of his teammates. "I'm surprised you two showed up. Even more surprised that you haven't torn each other apart by now."

Sasuke started walking. "The Dobe insisted we walk to the arena together."

"You're the one that came to me first Teme!" Naruto declared.

"I came to get you because you'd probably turn up late to the arena." Sasuke commented. "In the end, it'd delay the whole exam."

This proceeded into the usually bickering making Daichi chuckle.

_**Above the Arena**_

Kazamae sat above the stands where he'd get a good view of the fights to come. It's not that he couldn't find a seat, it more that he just liked to watch things from up there. Kazamae heard someone behind him so he turned spotting Jiraiya.

Kazamae smiled. "I didn't think you'd ever show up to one of these."

Jiraiya rubbed his head. "I spent some time training a kid. Figured I might as well see if it was worth it."

Kazamae gave a hardy laugh. "Of course, Naruto Uzumaki. I got so caught up in training Daichi that I forgot all about him. Well, this day just got more interesting. Maybe they'll face off."

Jiraiya said, "This may prove interesting."

Kazamae raised an eye brow. "More interesting than your 'research'?"

"Come on, why do you always have to put so much emphasis on that word. It's genuine research, and to answer your question, nothing compares to my research." Jiraiya stated indignantly. "If anything did, then I wouldn't be a super pervert."

Kazamae chuckled, "You take many beatings, yet you never change."

"Beatings are just the hazard on the road to research." Jiraiya replied.

Kazamae burst out laughing.

_**Arena**_

Daichi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into the arena and came to stand in the line with their fell participants.

_**Stands**_

Kakashi sat with Zabuza and Hinata.

"There they are." Hinata stated relieved. _"I was getting worried they'd be late."_

"_It's time to see just how far they've come." _Kakashi thought.

Zabuza thought. _"Alright Kid let's see you put all that training to use."_

_**Arena**_

Shikamaru looked at them. _"Hayate Gekko was to be our Proctor for this exam. On top of that, Kuma Valumi and Dosu Kinuta are gone. What's going on here?"_

Kanja had noticed the three new arrivals, but her mind was on Kuma. _"__How could Kuma do this to his own village? I knew he was unhappy with much, but what he did went too far. Abandoning the village, killing several Shinobi of the Leaf, and freeing a prisoner._

_Why did he do it?" _Kanja shook her head. _"Come on Kanja, you have to focus. Kuma's gone, but the Mist Village is counting on you to give a good showing. The Mizukage will be watching and my opponent is smart. You can't risk distractions."_

Gaara observed the gathered Shinobi.

Neji glanced at the male Genin of Team Seven. _"You may not know your destinies today, but I swear you will one day. You are failures as destiny decreed."_

Sakura looked at Daichi. _"I know why I'm here. It's not because my mother ordered it. I'm here because I want to prove myself as a Shinobi and gain Chunin. For that reason, I will fight to get as far as possible. Even if I must fight Sasuke, I won't back down."_

_**With the Kage**_

Sarutobi noticed both the Kazekage and Mizukage approach him with their respective guards. The Kazaekage wore a full on, white robe with the Kazekage hat and mask covering his face save for the eyes. He had two Sand Shinobi with him.

The Mizukage was a tall, slender woman with fair skin and a sizable assets. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair. Her attire consists of a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls below the knees. The dress and a skirt in the same color with two scroll strapped to her waist.

She had one guard with her. A middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue, and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear as well as a striped, grey suit and a green, with trim, haori.

"Ah, you've both made it. Welcome Lord Kazekage Rasa and Lady Mizukage Mei. It is an honor that you two could attend the exams." Sarutobi stated.

Mei smiled. "No, Lord Hokage. I should be the one thanking you as well as formally apologizing for the actions of one of my Genin. Rest assured that he has been labeled a Rouge Shinobi for his actions."

"Yes, I've seen the latest Bingo Book you've sent." Sarutobi stated as both Kage took their seats. "Given your Shinobi's compliance in this matter, I would not be opposed to discussing positive trade agreements once this exam is over."

"That is wonderful to hear." The Mizukage stated.

The Kazekage decided to jump in. "I'm just glad the finals were here in the Leaf. I fear someone of your age may not have been able to make the journey to any of the other villages."

Sarutobi laughed. "You act as if I am an old man. I still have plenty of life left in me." He stood up and moved forward. "No, I plan on sticking around for some time to come." The Hokage spoke into a microphone addressing the crowd.

"Welcome all. You have our deepest thanks for coming to The Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's Chunin Selection Tournament. We ask that no spectator leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, let us enjoy today's matches."

The crowd cheered.

_**Arena**_

Their new proctor of the exam removed a sheet of paper and showed it to the remaining participants. This proctor had brown, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, the standard Jonin outfit, and had a senbon in his mouth.

"Before we begin, there's been a slight change to things." The proctor explained. "Nothing to major but take a good look. I won't tolerate confusion."

"_Hm, so Dosu and Kuma dropped out."_ Daichi thought. _"That's strange though. Neither of them strikes me as the type to give up."_

The proctor put the paper away. "Alright, listen up. The terrain is different, but rules are same as before. Match continues until a candidate is defeated or dies. If I determine a match is over, I can step in at any time. No arguments permitted. The opponents for the first match are Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. The rest of you can go to the waiting area."

Naruto glared at Neji while the others began to move up to the waiting room.

At this moment, Neji put his arm up. "Proctor, I withdraw." The crowd, participants, and proctor were all in shock. "Move onto the next match."

The proctor nodded, but before he could speak, Naruto got in Neji's face. "You can't just forfeit. I haven't kicked your ass for what you did to Hinata."

Neji closed his eyes. "You wish me to fight, so you can attempt to fell better about yourself? What incentive does that give me to rescind my surrender? Especially since destiny would only decree you lose."

"You don't know that that until we fight Hyuga." Naruto declared firmly. "The outcome of the fight is not set in stone like you think."

Neji walked away. "If this is your attempt to a get a fight out of me, you failed as is destiny for you to do so."

Naruto grit his teeth. "That jerk." He yelled. "Come back and fight me Hyuga!"

Daichi and Sasuke each grabbed one of his arms holding him back.

"Stand down Dobe." Sasuke commanded.

Daichi said, "You attack him now, and that's an offense against a Konoha Shinobi."

Naruto clenched is fist and looked at the ground.

The proctor spoke up. "Due to Neji Hyuga's withdrawal, Naruto Uzumaki wins by default. As such, we will now move onto the next battle. Daichi Ryu and Sakura Haruno, come over here."

_**Stands: With Hiashi and Hanabi**_

Hanabi Hyuga sat with her father Hiashi. She is a young woman with long, black hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and large, white eyes like most of her Clan. Her attire consists of a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath; blue shorts and sandals.

She glared at this. "Father, I thought you said Neji had stronger eyes than Hinata or I?"

Hiashi was in shock. "He does."

"Then why would someone strong shy away from a fight like this?" Hanabi smiled. "I get it. He's proving the cowardice of the…"

"_Dam Hyuga Council." _Hiashi snapped, "Hanabi, the Branch Family is still family. Do not talk about them like that." He stood and motioned to a Hyuga member who ran over. "Stay will Hanabi."

The member nodded. "As you wish sir."

He ran off.

_**With Team Guy and Karin**_

The entire team was in shock.

"Did Neji really just quit?" Tenten asked.

"This is most peculiar." Lee stated. _"What has happened to you Neji."_

Guy looked at Karin. "Uzumaki, can you feel Neji out for me?"

Karin nodded as she felt Neji's chakra. "It's dark and cold sir."

"You three stay here." Guy stood up. "I will confront Neji."

_**With the Kage**_

"How peculiar." Mei stated.

"Indeed." The Kazekage stated. "Neji Hyuga must have his reasons though."

"Hopefully the next match gives us something to judge." Mei stated.

Sarutobi was at a loss when it came to this match ending prematurely, but he answered the thoughts of his fellow Kage. "As I understand it, this next match has a bit of history. It should not disappoint."

_**Outside the Arena**_

Neji had left the arena because he felt as though this event Shun spoke of would kick off there. In addition, being away from the more powerful Shinobi would provide a better chance at getting away as he planned.

He was stopped by Guy. "Neji!" Neji turned to face him with a serious expression. "Why did you give up? You, Tenten, and Lee never gave up when you faced me. You kept fight until the very end and earned the right to be Genin. So, why quit here?"

Neji turned away from him. "My goals have changed Sensei because I have found my freedom from the shackles of destiny that bound me. Now, a new destiny lies before me. Fighting Uzumaki now is not fated to happen. Our match has simply been rescheduled."

Guy sighed. "If you feel that strong about this, then who am I to get in the way of such youthful desire. Are you on your way to train?"

Neji didn't look back at him. "Something like that."

Guy looked back and noticed Hiashi walking out. "Then I shall return to the others, but it seems as though another would like to speak with you."

Guy left and Neji turned to face Hiashi.

Inside he was furious with the Clan Head, but outside he seemed as stoic as ever. "What do you want?"

Hiashi stood before him. "Neji, I don't know why you've forfeited your match, but that is unimportant." He removed a scroll. "I've come to tell you the truth of the Hyuga Affair."

Neji smacked the scroll out of his hand. "I'm already aware of the truth. My father died to save your life. A life that didn't need to be lost. You killed that Cloud Shinobi when he could have been captured. For what, anger over Hinata's kidnapping.

You got momentary revenge against that man when could have subdued him. Even then, the Leaf, you, and the Main Branch are to blame for my father's death. The Caged Bird Seal is meant to protect the Byakugan.

That's the lie the Hyuga Clan feeds us. If it were true, the Main Family would have it as well instead of subjecting the Branch Family to servitude. Either that or the Main Branch would never be allowed to be Shinobi

That's not even the worst offense. The Leaf Village was spared, but we could have easily acted against the Cloud Village for their actions. They signed the treaty because we defeated them. No threats were made because the Hokage was afraid to try.

Both the Leaf Village and Cloud village are at fault for their lust of power. The Main Family wants power over the Branch Family. The elders want you out of power, so they have everything. The Hokage has power over all.

The Cloud Village wants Bloodline Limits at any cost. Even I am not removed from the greed of power because I want power to not be taken advantage of by a village as my father was. In the end, the only truly selfless person was my father.

He gave his life to protect you, his clan, and this village even though I know for a fact he hated his lot in life. All because you were born first. In the end, he got his freedom through death. He chooses his own path."

"You speak the truth." Hiashi was on his hands and knees in tears. "I am sorry."

"Words are meaningless." Neji walked away. "Inaction is worse. Farewell, Hiashi Hyuga."

_**Daichi vs Sakura**_

Sakura and Daichi now faced one another.

"Well, this is quite the pressure put on us." The Fusion member chuckled. "I bet Shikamaru is overjoyed that we're here to set the stage for him."

Sakura smiled. "No doubt." She stared at him. "Don't use that as an excuse not to go all out."

"Trust me, I'm not holding back." Daichi stated.

"Let this match, begin!" The proctor declared.

Daichi instantly wove hand signs. "Sensory Shut Down Jutsu."

He could no longer see as his mind conjured up the blackness which was soon filled with Chakra everywhere, but one was close to his own. It was behind him. He whirled around slamming his arm into Sakura's gut completely shocking her.

"_I-Impossible Kurenai Sensei said Daichi would be ineffectual against Genjutsu like his father and grandfather were." _Sakura thought.

Daichi removed his arm and punched her in the gut sending the Kunochi tumbling along the ground.

e

_**Stands**_

Kurnai sat next to Asuma and was shocked. "No…"

Asuma looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"The Lion Yonnin." Kurenai stated. "He's been teaching that boy."

"Lion Yonnin? Are you telling me Sakura tried a Genjutsu just now?" Asuma looked at the field. "This just got complicated for her."

_**Arena**_

Sakura got to her feet and looked at Daichi. _"Whatever's going on here, it seems Genjutsu won't work." _Daichi ran at Sakura. _"What about Ninjutsu." _She wove hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Wave Jutsu."

She slammed her hands on the ground causing Daichi to sense the Chakra moving towards him, so he wove hand signs of his own and vanished into the ground just before it began to shake. Sakura looked around, but she couldn't spot him.

Daichi's arms came up next to her feet, but Sakura wove her own hands before looking down. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."

Just as Daichi started to pull her down, she shot a huge amount of water down on top of him crumbling the very ground around him.

She followed it up with another Jutsu weaving the signs and slamming her hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Shore Return!"

Earth shot up under Daichi as he tried to climb out of the hole hitting him up. Sakura drew shuriken and threw them at the body only for it to suddenly vanish revealing that it had been a shadow clone.

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed.

At that moment, the earth behind her broke as Daichi jumped from it with a glowing arm of wild Chakra. "Lion's Devastation!"

He socked Sakura hard in the face knocking the Kunochi flat on her back before landing on the ground.

_**With Jiraiya and Kazamae**_

"You can certainly see Kakashi's teachings in the boy." Jiraiya stated.

Kazamae nodded. "He's performing well."

_**With Ino**_

"_Sakura's been doing a lot better this time around, but Daichi is insane."_ Ino thought. _"I never knew he could be this powerful."_

_**Arena**_

Sakura got to one knee feeling the pain of those hard hits. _"His strength and speed have gone through the roof. I knew they wouldn't be the same as back in the academy, but this is crazy. Damn it, I realized my mistake to late. Is it possible that I can never catch up to him now?"_

Daichi stood where he was waiting for Sakura to make the next move. _"I have to be careful when using this Sensory Shutdown Jutsu. Act to rashly, and I could seriously hurt Sakura. Though no one's called the match. Maybe I should make a move?"_

Sakura punched the ground. _"No, I can't think like this." _She got to her feet. _"I'm far from beat." _She started running. _"I refused to let things end like this."_

Suddenly, the chakra signature was getting closer. Daichi started deflecting fist as they came at him. He eventually ducked and swept Sakura's legs before springing to his feet and laying into her stomach with an axe kick knocking her into the ground. He jumped back and wove hand signs as his right arm became cloaked in wind.

The Fusion member slammed his fist into Sakura's gut. "Tornado Fist!"

She was knocked back and sent rolling along the ground. She controlled the roll and drew several kunai with explosive notes on them throwing them at Daichi's feet. She then made the hand sign and Daichi heard a familiar sound.

Daichi wove hand signs. "Substitution Jutsu!"

He traded places with a log that immediately exploded. He then ran at Sakura once more while charging lightning to his right hand. Sakura was panting, but she wasn't out yet.

The Team 8 member began weaving another set of hand signs before holding out her left palm. "Water Style: Tearing Torrent!"

"_Shit!" _Daichi thought

He immediately stopped the lightning and wove a set of hand signs as Sakura threw out the water at him. She was so drained that the Kunochi was forced to their knees.

"Lion's will: 25%!" Daichi called out as that was the highest number under his lion seal currently.

He jumped to the right with all his might just barely avoiding the water as it ripped past him. He managed to touch the ground with his hand and cartwheeled to his feet panting as he was surrounded by orange chakra.

_**With Asuma and Kurenai**_

"Seems as though it's over." Asuma stated. "I should have expected the Lion Yonnin to train him, but it's still a shock seeing it in action.

Kurenai looked at the scene before her and wanted badly to say it wasn't. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Sakura had a larger pool of Chakra to draw from than most Kunochi she'd seen, but even those with well above Chakra pools had their limits.

Her student had reached hers with that last move. _"You did well Sakura. If you don't realize that, I will help you see it."_

_**Arena**_

Sakura was wide eyed. _"That was my last ditch attack, yet he dodged it. Damn it, I had plenty of time to make use of my larger Chakra pool, yet I squandered it. Come on, I have to have a little more left in me."_

She tried to get to her feet as Daichi advanced on her. "That attack was powerful, but it's going to take more than that to beat me. I'm here to become a Chunin, so I can take on the role of Clan Head. For that to happen, I must get as many chances as possible to prove myself."

"_Come on, just one more Jutsu."_ She began funneling Chakra into her arm to attempt the same Jutsu once more. _"I must try." _Daichi noticed the Chakra building._ "I didn't try all throughout the academy but was granted this chance to be a Shinobi. I don't want it to go to waste."_

She was almost to her feet only to slip on the damp grass. Her palm was pointed at Daichi as she fell at which point something truly unbelievable happened. A beam of wood shot forth from Sakura's opened palm heading straight for the Fusion member and silencing the crowd.

_**With the Kage**_

Mei looked at Sarutobi. "I was under the impression that all the Senju, save Tsunade, were long dead."

"They are." The Third Hokage had just recovered from his own shock. "In addition, the Wood Style only belonged to the First Hokage." Suddenly it dawned on him. _"Wait a minute, Kai Haruno's own mother never knew who her father was. This would explain their Chakra."_

The Kazekage was staring intently at the scene before him.

_**With Ino**_

Choji had stopped eating.

Ino's jaw had dropped. _"Sakura is a Senju?"_

_**With Kurenai and Asuma**_

Asuma's cigarette dropped to the ground. "That girl has Wood Style." He looked at Kurenai. "Did you…"

Kurenai shook her head. "I didn't know."

**With the Competitors**

Naruto looked around confused. "Uh, why is everyone silent and why is wood shooting out of Sakura's palm?"

Sasuke did what Kakashi would have and punched Naruto on the head. "Dobe you really didn't pay attention during the academy. That right there is Wood Style. As in, the style only the First Hokage had. This means Sakura is a Senju and somehow related to him."

Naruto was shocked, but that was overridden by anger. "You didn't have to punch Teme!"

_**Arena**_

Daichi was confused as to why he couldn't hear any cheering, but he still couldn't see anything. He just knew something fueled by Chakra was coming at him fast. He drew his blades and crossed them in front of himself blocking the attack.

He was pushed back, sent skidding along the ground, but ended up unharmed. Daichi immediately sheathed his blades and returned his eye sight only to see the wood before it broke off Sakura's hand and she fell onto her back exhausted.

"_Sakura is related to the Senju?" _Then he started to think about it._ "I mean, that does explain our fights in the Academy. How she was able to keep get up. This also validates the Hyuga Council's thoughts about her Bloodline." _Daichi thought.

The proctor recovered and looked at the two Genin before speaking. "Daichi Ryu wins."

That got people cheering, but Daichi was more focused on Sakura.

The Fusion member walked up to her, went down to one knee beside her, and looked at the shocked girl. "Sakura listen to me. Weather you accept it or not, you are related to a Senju. It's the only explanation I can think of.

What matters from here on out isn't want they want you to be. Be whomever you want. Also, be wary around any Hyuga besides Hiashi or Hinata. The Hyuga Council is going to be after you regardless of what you decide.

Remember, it's your life to lead. No one can live it for you nor should they. Decide for yourself the path you want." He stood. "If you ever need help, or are backed into a corner, you can count me. That's a promise."

Sakura looked at him and could tell Daichi was genuine. "Thank you."


	25. Nara vs Yagumi and Konoha Crush Begins

_**Hello all my readers. With this chapter, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank all reviewers who have left reviews with substance behind them. A especially big thanks to Flame Wolfe. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and don't forget to review.**_

* * *

_**Arena: Infirmary**_

Sakura was laid out on a bed as Medical Shinobi checked her over. Then the door opened and Yumi Haruno entered alone now wearing a mask that resembled a panther with purple markings on the mask itself. Both Shinobi looked at her.

"I'd like to talk to my daughter alone." Yumi stated.

The medical Shinobi felt a large amount of killer intent coming off her.

"Ms. Haruno? We're not…" A Shinobi began.

She removed her mask and glared at them. "That is my daughter and you will leave me to talk with her in private."

The medical shinobi nervously chuckled before leaving the room.

Sakura was surprisingly undeterred by this killer intent as she sat up. "What do you want mother?"

"You failed to beat that sorry excuse for a Clan Head who I heard all the judges recommending for Chunin; meanwhile, you aren't receiving any recommendations. You failed to live up to the standards I've set. The only good thing to come out of this is your gain of the Wood Style."

"I don't see how." Sakura simply said, "Tsunade Senju is the head of the Senju Clan. To my knowledge, grandmother never married the man she had my father with. Wouldn't even say. Father and I are far removed from the Senju clan in that case."

"As usual, you aren't looking at the big picture. Wood Style was the First Hokage's. If you have it, we can spin this to our advantage and put you as a direct link to him or his brother." Yumi stated. "Someday, you could ascend to the seat of Hokage for it."

Sakura looked at her. "That would desecrate their memory to attempt such a thing. Dad was the result of a baby out of wedlock. Are you saying you'd wish to harm our previous Hokage's reputation for your own gain?"

"Our gain Sakura." Yumi stated.

Sakura looked at her. "Your gain. You're spinning this in a way, so it benefits you. You married dad because the guy you were interested in didn't love you. Dad was the 2nd best choice because he treats you like a Queen. He loves you, but you don't love him.

You raised me to go after Sasuke because It'd make you look good as the only parental figure around. If I got Sasuke, you'd feel as though you got the guy you always wanted. At the same time, you pushed me to be a Shinobi creating a confliction in personality within myself.

Right now, the only thing I intend to do with this new information and style is improve myself as a Shinobi. I will not be tied down by anyone else's whims or wants." She stood. "That includes you mother."

Yumi was furious. "Sakura Haruno, I am your mother. I've cared for and raised you ever since you were born. Now, I am asking for a little cooperation in getting what I deserve for doing that. So, let me handle this development and keep quiet."

"I will not." Sakura firmly stated. "I am a Shinobi. Old enough to kill, so old enough enough to decide what's best for me. I won't let you go through with any plans concerning me because I intend to live the life I want. Also, you didn't raise me. Dad did."

"You spoiled brat!" Yumi formed a fist. "I now realize that I should have taken more drastic measures in raising you properly from the beginning." She moved to punch Sakura who herself was blocking with her arms crossed. "You…"

Daichi ran in and grabbed the distracted mother's arms. "I'm going to make one thing clear Yumi Haruno. If you lay a hand on your daughter, I will come for you. I will drag you down to the Hokage for punishment."

Yumi glared daggers at the Fusion Clan member while Sakura lowered her arms. "Daichi?"

Daichi looked at her. "I told you I'd help you Sakura. I just didn't think it'd be so soon." He nodded to Yumi. "When I saw an Anbu moving towards the Infirmary, I got curious. Imagine my surprise when I find a terrible mother."

Yumi seemed like she was about to move, but Daichi stopped her. "You know for a fact you'd never get away with anything. As Shinobi, our testaments will be considered in any incident. Two testimonies to one is dangerous for you. If you kill me, you know they'd find you."

"Bastard!" Yumi yelled.

He let go of her arm. "I don't care what you think of me. All that matters are you know this for a fact; if you lay so much as a hand on Sakura, you will be dealing with me." He stared her down. "I will be watching. When I'm on mission, I have people who can watch you. Now leave."

Yumi put her mask back on. "Mark my words Daichi Ryu, you will pay for this."

"Bring it on." Daichi returned.

She left and Sakura looked at Daichi before falling as she was still exhausted from the fight earlier.

Daichi caught her. "Okay Sakura let's put you back in bed for now."

He helped Sakura into bed. "Thank you, Daichi."

The Fusion member blinked. "For helping you into bed?"

"No!" Sakura shouted. "I meant, thank you for helping me with my mother."

Daichi smiled. "I'm just up holding up to my promise." He took out a food pill and sat it next to her. "Eat this. If your mother comes back, you can defend yourself or come back out to watch the matches. Either way, I'll see you later."

Sakura watched Daichi leave before looking at the food pill.

_**Arena**_

"Our next match will be Shikamaru Nara vs Kanja Yagumi." The proctor stated. "Will both competitors please come on down."

Kanja jumped over the side and walked to the middle of the arena.

"Oh man, this is such a drag. Why do I have to fight another girl?" He sighed. _"Maybe I should forfeit like Neji did."_

"Alright Shikamaru, get out there and fight!" Naruto happily declared.

He then pushed his fellow Genin over the side sending him to the ground screaming.

The Nara landed on his back. _"Thanks a lot Naruto." _When he didn't move, the people started booing and throwing garbage at him. _"They don't even care about this match. I'm just a warm up for the main event."_

"Come on, don't you surrender on me." Kanja stated. "Bad enough that Kankuro guy did it during the preliminaries."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine." He stood. "Start the match already."

The proctor said, "Match start."

Kanja started weaving hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Shikamaru prepared to run as a dragon made of water formed, but it left him completely alone as it moved around the field tearing through the trees and removing valuable shade. Kanja ran to the dragon and jumped in to everyone's shock.

"_Great. This ones somehow smart and keeps her cool. That or she's crazy. Either way, Troublesome." _Shikamaru lamented before looking at the sky. _"I wish I was a cloud. Just floating along and going wherever the breeze takes me. Being a Shinobi is so much work."_

The dragon dissipated having complete its duty with Kanja slamming into the ground.

Naruto shouted. "Get your butt in gear already Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed and drew two kunai with explosive notes. He threw then at the Mist Genin's feet forcing her to jump back. They didn't go off, to her surprise, and Shikamaru was on top of her with his tanto drawn. He rapidly swings it at the swordswoman pushing her back.

The Genin regained her footing, drew her blade, and swung it at Shikamaru who jumped back into the shadow weaving his clans hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Kanja was shocked as her shadow was ensnared by Shikamaru forcing her to mimic his every move.

_**With Ino**_

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Ino yelled excitedly. "That's showing her how strong Leaf Genin can be!"

_**With Asuma and Kurenai**_

"Impressive." Kurenai stated. "He used divisionary tactics and capitalized on it by moving quicker than most would expect."

"Shikamaru is smarter than people give him credit for." Asuma stated. "He's just incredibly lazy thus the school work, which he finds tedious, is too much work. For him, it's all about ending the battle fast. To accomplish that, he'll even briefly act out of his standard, lazy attitude."

_**Arena**_

Shikamaru approached Kanja, which made her approach him, only to find she was smiling. "Got you."

The Kanja before him became water revealing herself as a clone. At the same time, two hands shot up from the ground catching Shikamaru's legs and dragging him into the earth.

Kanja emerged with a smirk. "You're clever Nara but taking your eyes off your opponent was a big mistake. Especially with a Jutsu on the field."

Shikamaru looked at her. "Did you…"

"You were busy looking at clouds instead of the girl jumping into her own Jutsu." Kanja declared. "From there, it was a simple matter of two Ninjutsu. Earth Style: Head Hunter and Water Style: Water clone. You underestimate what a Kunochi can do, so you fail."

"_Damn it, I won't be outplayed by some girl this easily." _Shikamaru sighed. "I'll admit you got me, but I'm not completely done."

He let his Chakra freely flow through his body which caused the hole to widen.

Shikamaru jumped wove more hand signs. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu."

Hands made from the shadows launched at Kanja who jumped back as they came at her, but she wasn't going to be able to avoid them. In this moment, there was only one option. She lifted her forehead protector revealing a Sharingan.

The Leaf Genin was to shock by this development to look away, so he was caught in a Genjutsu which made everything distorted. The hands stopped and Kanja lunged forward slamming the Nara into the ground. She placed her large blade over his throat.

"Kanja Yagumi wins." The proctor declared.

_**With the Kage**_

"Quite the interesting Exam so far." The Kazekage stated. "A Mist Shinobi with a Sharingan and a thought to be extinct style to boot."

The Hokage looked at Mei. "It is rather interesting. Care to explain?"

"Not much to explain." The Mizukage stated. "Mangetsu Hozuki had a run in with an Uchiha while he was still alive. He defeated the Uchiha, but not before your shinobi stabbed one of his eyes."

_**With Kenjo and Akana**_

"Looks like that Genin pushed her into a corner." Kenjo stated.

Akana nodded. "Enough that she had to reveal the Sharingan to beat him."

"These Leaf Genin are something else." Kenjo stated remembering his fight with Lee.

_**Arena**_

Sasuke and Gaara looked at one another before Gaara used his sand body flicker to appear in the center of the arena.

At this moment, Daichi rejoined the group. "Hey guys, did I miss the match?"

"You did." Naruto stated. "Shikamaru lost to the Mist Genin, but he put up a great fight."

Sasuke was staring at Gaara. "Now, it's my turn." He looked at his teammates. "You two can bet, I'll be seeing one of you in the finals."

He then jumped over the railing.

"I'm so ready to fight." Naruto looked at Daichi. "You better not be tired out from your match with Sakura."

Daichi joined him at the railing. "Don't worry Naruto. I got more than enough energy to kick yours and Sasuke's butts all over this arena."

The two friends smiled before turning their attention to the match at hand.

_**Sasuke vs Gaara**_

Sasuke was holding his own. He was able to mimic Lee's Taijutsu injuring Gaara. The Sand Genin eventually sealed himself with a sphere of sand so that he could begin to transform into the monster trapped within himself.

Sasuke was unable to crack the shell normally leaving him with only one option. The new move he learned from Kakashi Sensei known as Chidori. This allowed him to pierce the sphere and stop him mid transformation.

_**Competitors Box**_

By this point, Shikamaru, Kanja, and Sakura had joined Daichi and Naruto in the box.

Daichi was impressed with Sasuke's skill. "His Taijutsu has shot through the roof and he's learned a powerful, lightning based technique. I'll have to see if I can get Kakashi Sensei to teach it to me."

Daichi looked at Naruto, who was gritting his teeth, and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Looks like someone's jealous that Sasuke got a fight." He patted the Uzumaki's back. "Don't worry, I have no intention of backing out."

Naruto smiled. "You better not."

_**Arena**_

Just then, Gaara began shrieking like a monster causing everyone to freeze and turn their attention to the battle. Sasuke tried to remove his arm from the sphere. With some effort, he succeeded while also drawing out a monstrous arm made of sand.

_**With Temari and Kankuro**_

"The demon's being released!" Temari said terrified.

"Looks like we'll have to be ready to move." Kankuro stated equally as terrified as his sister.

_**Arena**_

The sphere of sand collapsed revealing a mid-transformation Gaara. Half his body, including the wound, were covered by sand.

_**Competitor Box**_

"The energy Gaara's emanating from Gaara feels like you do at times Naruto." Sakura stated.

"That means he must be like me. Is he what I could have become?" Naruto questioned terrified of Gaara and seriously thinking about how his life could have turned out.

The rest of the competitors were equally as shocked as they stared on at what was going down. Sakura noticed a Genjutsu coming down on all the competitors in the box and could even feel it blanketing the stands.

She made the right-hand signs and sent her Chakra out to cover everyone in the competitor box. "Release!" Those that had come to notice the Genjutsu, and Naruto who had no idea, turned to Sakura. "Someone's casting a Genjutsu on the entire arena."

"An attack?" Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." He looked at Kanja. "It's not your village, right?"

Kanja rubbed her face. "I get why you would think that but no."

"I can't pin down who's done it." Sakura stated.

"Stay where you are and look for anything out of the ordinary." Daichi looked at Naruto. "I mean besides the kid with a Tailed Beast. Though, this may be the Sand's doing if he's any indication."

_**With the Kage**_

Ao noticed the crowd falling asleep and removed his eye patch. "Lady Mizukage, someone's cast a Genjutsu on the whole crowd. The only ones to stay away are the team dispatched to take the exam and several Leaf Shinobi."

The Hokage and Kazekage looked at each other.

"Shall we begin?" The Kazekage asked.

His guards rushed forward deploying smoke grenades. This caused an explosion that was seen by all who were still awake.

_**Inside and around Konoha**_

Sound and Sand Shinobi made their move. Squads of Shinobi entered through the gates while snakes were summoned to destroy the walls of the village. Konoha was officially under attack from multiple sides.

_**With Guy, Kakashi, and Zabuza**_

Guy looked at Tenten, Lee, and Karin. "Quick move down and help Hinata."

He jumped down to the other Jonin and began running with them until the Anbu ran by. "Leave it to us."

_**With the Kage**_

"Lord Kazekage, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked.

The two ninja at the Kazekage's side sprang into action launching out of the smoke and attempting to attack the Anbu only for one Anbu to easily dispatch them. Kunai hit the Leaf Jonin with Sarutobi, but Ao blocked those that came for him and Mei. The Kazekage then pulled a kunai on the Hokage and forced the two of them up onto the roof.

"Ao, the Kazekage has disrupted the Chunin Exams and is waging war with The Leaf. Your orders are to help the Leaf Shinobi secure the safety of the unconscious." Mei ordered.

Ao nodded and immediately jumped into the stands fighting off Sand and Sound Shinobi with ease. At the same time, some of the Anbu turned out to be Hidden Sound members who jumped onto the roof to make a barrier around the Kage.

Mei jumped onto the roof and past the barrier before it was fully formed. An Anbu had not been so lucky. He hit the barrier and combusted into flames. This left the remaining Anbu trapped on the outside.

_**With Kakashi, Guy, and Zabuza**_

By this point, Karin, Lee, and Tenten had moved to stand with Hinata.

"Damn, those Shinobi outwitted your Anbu." Zabuza stated.

"They're supposed to be the best." Kakashi stated

"We need to get over there." Guy stated.

The three Jonin started to run only to stop as Sound and Sand Shinobi blocked their way.

_**With Kazamae and Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya said, "Here I was hoping the old man was wrong about an impending attack. Kazamae, you know what we have to do."

Jiraiya jumped across the roofs followed by his fellow Yonnin. "It's been awhile since I've been involved in such a large fight.

_**With Baki**_

He was about to head down to the field to aid their weapon until Akana appeared in front of him.

"Here I thought you were supposed to be allies with The Leaf." Wires appeared behind the Mist Jonin. "Regardless of your reasons, I can't let you pass. Our Kage has ordered us to fight." Akana looked at Ao fighting off Shinobi in the next stand before turning to Tenjo. "Go take down the sibling Genin. This guy's mine."

"Yes Sensei." Tenjo stated.

He jumped onto the top of the stadium before running to meet the Sand Siblings.

"I hope you understand that I am only following orders." Baki closed his eyes. "As such, I must kill anyone who gets in the way of the mission."

"You seem honorable, so how about we leave the crowded stands?" Akana retracted his wires. "These people have done nothing wrong."

"I shall honor this request." Baki stated.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke jumped back from Gaara to get a clear read on the situation. _"My opponent is a beast. If we let lose, people, including my teammates, are going to be in danger."_

His thoughts were interrupted as Sound and Sand Shinobi appeared in the arena.

The proctor looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, the Chunin Exams end here, but you've already obtained Chunin level. Put your training to use and get this Sand Shinobi out of the village."

"I understand." Sasuke looked at Gaara and smirked. "Hey, you want to continue our match, you better keep up."

Sasuke took off running as fast as he could straight up the wall of the arena.

"He made me bleed, so I must take his blood!" Gaara exclaimed before following.

_**With Temari and Kankuro**_

The Sand Siblings ran along the tops of the stands.

Temari was concerned for her brother. "Come on Kankuro, we have to go after Gaara!"

Kankuro nodded in agreement. "Right behind you."

Before either of them could act, two people appeared. Kenjo behind and Kiba blocking their path forward,

"I don't think so." Kenjo was ready to fight. "My Sensei has ordered I defeat you, so that's what I'm going to do.

"Hold on their Mist Genin." Kiba declared. "I'm not just going to stand by and let you protect my village. Akamaru and I want a piece of the action."

Akamaru, on Kiba's head, barked in agreement.

"Then let us work together." Kenjo nodded to the Inuzuka.

Kiba smiled. "I'm in."

_**Competitors Box**_

Naruto, Sakura, Daichi, Shikamaru, and Kanja were left in the box.

"Here's what we need to do." Daichi looked at them. "Getting Gaara is Team Seven business. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kanja, get down there and back the proctor up. He's the man to listen to."

The three Genin nodded. "Right."

They jumped over the sides and ran into the fray with the proctor.

Naruto looked at Daichi. "Quick before we lose them."

The two members of Team Seven jumped out the arena. They then ran after their teammate and enemy.

_**With Kage**_

The Kazekage looked at Mei. "I should have gotten better men since it seems they couldn't keep an extra member from joining us." He addressed the Hokage. "You know, we had planned on capturing Sasuke in all the commotion, but it seems not everything can go as planned."

"You pull a good cover, but I've met the Kazekage a few times, and he was rather handsome. You are not him, so drop the act." Mei stated never taker her eyes off the fake Kazekage.

"I must agree with Lady Mizukage." Sarutobi stated. "Do drop the act Orochimaru." The Kage ripped off his mask revealing that he was in fact Orochimaru. "I always knew this day would come; however, you will not defeat me that easily."

_**With Guy, Kakashi, and Zabuza**_

Ino, Choji, and Shino joined Hinata, Tenten, Karin, and Lee while the three Jonin fought off the Sound and Sand Shinobi, that jumped into the stands, together. They worked quiet well off each other. Guy and Kakashi with Taijutsu and Zabuza cleaving through the enemy with his blade.

Kakashi turned to the Genin. "You seven need to break off into two squads of your choosing, remain with your squad, and help the citizens out in the village to the best of your abilities. This is an A rank mission given the danger."

The Genin nodded and left the arena heading out into the Leaf.

_**Outside the Arena**_

Neji stood on the roof reveling a little in the destruction that took place around him. Only now did he decide that it was time to leave. He took his head band and cut a line through the symbol before dropping it on the roof. He no longer had the Caged Bird Seal.

The former Genin then started running along the roof tops towards the gate of the village. The seven Genin, six leaf and former Grass, jumped down onto the streets with most of them noticing Neji, without his head band, running off.

"Neji…" Hinata stated.

"What is he doing?" Tenten asked.

Shino let his insects spread out. "I do not know, but this seems like a good way to divide our numbers. Lee, Tenten, and Hinata follow Neji. Ino, Karin, and Choji, you're with me."

Karin looked at Lee. "Be careful."

"You to Karin." Lee stated.

The teams split with each running their own way.

* * *

Flame Wolfe (14): Well I finally got to reading this and I am excited for Chunin Exam! I just got done reading the first version of this Story Little while ago. also quick question is the pairings going to be the same From oldVersion or is it going to be Something different? And also Don't let the haters Get to you! Have a good night or morning!... Depends when you're in reading this lol :)

Quillion9000: I hope the Chunin Exams didn't disappoint. Hopefully the Preliminary Exam was different enough for you. If you didn't mean those pairings, I do have some ideas for romantic pairings different from the original.

Flame Wolfe (24): Well shit!... Sakura is related to the Senju clan?! You are honestly surprise me with that one Also what do you mean about wary around any the Hyuga council? Do you mean They are Going to marry Sakura to somebody in Hyuga clan? That will suck if that happens Because I'm starting to like This Sakura... Well besides that This was a pretty good chapter! Hopefully to see more soon! :)

Quillion9000: I wanted to give Sakura little more substance to her story. I may be wrong, but as far as I remember, her parent's designs and lives were anime only with her mom's voice being the only thing canon. Yeah, I pretty much design the Hyuga Council to be after anything that can make their clan stronger. A Senju descendent with the legendary Wood Style would be quit desirable.


	26. Fights Across Konoha

_**The Academy**_

Iruka was watching his students as they ran laps. Konohamaru and Udon were well ahead of their classmates and they were both trying to out run the other. Iruka knew it had to do with the rivalry between the two that recently developed.

Iruka smiled._ "Naruto and Daichi have been a great inspiration on those two. In turn, they have inspired the class." _He then looked at the sky._ "I wonder how the exams are going? I wonder if Naruto's match is already done?"_

Konohamaru asked, "Iruka Sensei, are you worried about Naruto?"

Iruka jumped then looked at Konohamaru and Udon who were standing before him. "Hey, I thought I told the class to run 15 laps."

"Konohamaru and I finished." Udon replied

At that moment, Konohamaru noticed something in the distance. "What's going on over there?"

Iruka and Udon looked where Konohamaru was pointing and saw smoke rising.

_**Near the Walls of the Village**_

Jiraiya and Kazamae appeared next to Ibiki. In the distance they could see a giant, three headed snake. Ibiki was a bit surprised to see two Yonnin but quickly recovered.

"Status report?" Kazamae asked.

"That snake in the distance has torn though the outpost and any attempts to stop it have been met with failure. We're managing to keep the Sound, Sand, and other summoned Snakes at bay for the time being." Ibiki explained.

"Have the Shinobi focus their attention on the foot soldiers. Jiraiya and I will deal with the large summon. We'll then move onto the foot soldiers at this wall ourselves." Kazamae informed.

"For now, have your men retreat to the hole and take out any enemy that makes it this far. Once the flow of enemies stops, have your men here scatter throughout the village to aid those who need in any way possible." Jiraiya finished.

The two Yonnin took off and Ibiki addressed the men nearest to him. "I want those orders relayed. We have a battle to win."

_**Outside the Walls**_

"You remember what do, right Jiraiya?" Kazamae asked with a smirk.

Jiraiya nodded. "I wouldn't forget that easily."

"Then let's do this!" Orange Chakra appeared around Kazamae. "Lion's will: 75%."

He ran straight at the three headed serpent before jumping into the air above the middle head of the snake.

It began to look up as Kazamae's arm glowed with controlled Chakra. "True Lion's Devastation!"

He punched the serpent's middle head down into its body. The impact cracked the ground and caused the summoned snake to vanish.

Jiraiya then came in sending Chakra to his feet as he wove the signs and slammed his palms in the ground. "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"

A swamp of mud spread out trapping the unprepared Sound and Sand Shinobi that charged the Toad Sage. Kazama landed having been more than prepared as his feet also had Chakra flowing through them.

The Lion Sage wove his own signs before slamming his hands into the mud. "Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears."

The mud formed into spears of earth that skewered all the Shinobi around them. The two sages then continued along the wall dealing with the Shinobi foolish enough to attack their village. From then on, this wall was secured freeing the Leaf Shinobi to spread out into the city.

_**Akana vs Baki: A Roof**_

"Before we begin, would you at least tell me why you're attacking a village that you had an alliance with?" Akana asked.

Baki sighed, "I was against the invasion… at first. Then I took a good look around Sunagakure. Our village has less Shinobi because we get less missions. We have less missions because we produce less ninja. It's a vicious cycle that has caused us to lose missions to Konoha."

Akana chuckled. "That's a stupid reason to attack Konoha. You can't blame them for the lack of missions just because they produce superior Shinobi. Really, did you even examine the type of training your Shinobi receive in the academy? That's where it all starts.

I swear, you Sand Ninja are far too caught up in your own village. I'm certain you could have asked Konoha for missions. The point of an alliance is that you ask for help when you need it. All you've achieved today is the destruction of that alliance."

"Does that mean you don't think we can win?" Baki asked getting ready to fight.

"Who knows how the tides of battle will go, but you won't have to worry about that once I beat you." Akana stated as his wire came up behind him.

"You're going to regret challenging a Sand Jonin!" Baki threw 5 kunai at Akana, but all of them were caught by his wire and sent back at Baki who avoided them. "You can defend against my kunai. Very well, I'll just have to use a blade that can't be blocked."

Baki wove the signs as he created blades made of wind. They shot at Akana cutting his face and chest. The wind came back around, but this time Akana was ready. His wire was now on fire and when they hit the blades it only increased the intensity of the fire.

"What?!" Baki exclaimed in shock.

Akana took advantage of his surprise and shot his wires forward digging them into Baki until his tops completely burned away leaving him in pants only. He then stopped the fire and had the wires wrap around the Sand Jonin before lifting him into the air.

"I suppose you would be in shock after that little display. My main nature is fire which is the odd nature out in the Land of Water, but it's served me well. For instance, it allowed me to get the drop on a Sand Jonin." Akana stated. "That said, your village needs to reexamine its training."

Baki tried to struggle free as he angrily looked at Akana. "You already said that."

Akana shook his head. "I mean you really need to reexamine your training because I've barely used any Chakra to defeat you." The Mist Jonin then grabbed the wire and moved his hands down slamming Baki into the roof.

"Why don't you just take a rest?" Akana walked over to a still struggling Baki and punched him hard enough in the face to knock him out. "I'll leave you alive since I suspect you Sand Shinobi are pawns in another's game."

The Mist Jonin removed the wires and jumped off the roof to see where else he could aid Konoha.

_**Kiba and Kenjo vs Temari and Kankuro**_

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba exclaimed.

Kiba and Akamaru, in man beast form, attempted to hit Kankuro and Temari until they jumped out of the stands. The Leaf and Mist Genin followed and all five of landed on a roof.

Kenjo sent Swift Chakra all throughout his body. "Dance of the Demons!"

He bombarded both sibling with an incredible display of fast paced, graceful Taijutsu nailing them both multiple times in their guts and faces.

Temari eventually got her fan out and waved it. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Tenjo was bombarded by air cutting him up until he hit the ground. "Do it now Inuzuka!"

"Fang Over Fang." Both Akamaru and Kiba slammed into Temari and Kankuro.

The Sand Shinobi screamed as they were hit. Eventually, Kiba and Akamaru stopped as the two Genin hit the roof.

Kankuro fell to pieces revealing that he was a puppet while the real Genin unraveled himself from the bundle _"__They're too strong." _He stood up._ "We can't fight them, and we still need to go after Gaara."_

Kankuro observed his two opponents as Temari got to her feet. He gritted his teeth and took out 3 smoke bombs throwing them on the ground. He then grabbed Temari's arms and rushed away before they hit the ground obscuring their opponents' vision.

When the smoke cleared, Kiba was looking around. "They got away." He looked to Kenjo. "Hey Mist Genin, up for tracking them down?"

"I'm with you Inuzuka." Kenjo nodded. "let's go after them."

Just as they were about to move, a group of Sand and Sound Shinobi surrounded them. The two Genin moved back to back.

"Looks like we'll have to let them go." Kenjo stated.

"Someone else will probably stop them." Kiba stated. "You got my back because I got yours."

"Sounds like a plan." Tenjo stated. "Let's show them how tough a couple of Genin can be."

An elderly man with gray hair in a short ponytail joined the two boys. He wears a mesh armor shirt under a short, brown, sleeveless kimono with a pair of grey pants. This man has a wok, ladle, and sword sheathed horizontally across his lower back.

"I like your attitude young ones." The old man stated as the opposing shinobi quickly looked around clearly surprised by his appearance. "Hope you don't mind a fellow Genin joining in?"

"Who are you?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm Kosuke Maruboshi. A Leaf Genin. Once this is all over, the three of us can sit down to a meal, and you can tell me about yourselves." Kosuke replied with a smile.

"Well, I hope you can fight old timer." Kenjo stated.

The Sand and Sound Shinobi charged the three Genin.

_**Gate of Konoha**_

Neji had jumped off the roof and was now walking up to the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were nowhere to be seen, dead body or no, so it was likely they'd moved into Konoha. This left area before the gate empty. Neji stopped as Lee, Tenten, and Hinata jumped down behind him.

"Neji what are you doing?" Lee asked. "Did you see something over here? Has the enemy captured Konoha citizen's?"

Neji turned his teammates and cousin revealing that he no longer had the Caged Bird Seal.

Hinata was surprised. "Neji, how did you remove the seal?"

Neji looked at her. "Why are you curious Hinata?" His voice was filled with venom. "Are you sad or scared by the thought that you no longer have control over me?"

"No, I just thought they were impossible to remove." Hinata stated sincerely.

Tenten was confused. "Neji, what's going on?"

"I'm abandoning the Leaf Village." Neji stated seriously causing all three Shinobi before him shock. "I had planned on leaving without incident and still do; however, if you get in my way, I won't hesitate the kill you."

Lee and Tenten stepped forward.

"Neji you're going rouge?" Lee asked. "Is it that Curse Seal that's doing this?

Tenten asked. "If not, why are you doing this? Especially now? The Leaf is in danger. Are you really going to abandon it like this?"

"The Leaf isn't anything to me anymore. It's rotten to its core, bathed in the blood of countless lives, and filled with those lustful for power. The Injustice of this village sickens me. The Hyuga Affair and The Uchiha Massacre.

Incidents born of a corrupt system." Neji stated. "I am done being a pawn in their system. Someday I shall return to raze this village to the ground. Weather that comes before the destruction of the Cloud Village or after doesn't matter to me."

Lee approached Neji and put a hand on his shoulder. "Neji, I never knew you were suffering. Please…"

Neji had activated his curse mark, giving him those black lines all over, and slammed a chakra infused palm hard into Lee's chest knocking him back. He then kicked the Taijutsu specialist over to Tenten and Hinata with no remorse. They stared at the Genin with utter shock.

"Don't touch me failure." He glared at all as Lee got to his feet coughing up blood. "Let me make one thing clear. All ties I have to this village are severed." He got into his stance prepared to fight. "If you wish to get in my way, I will show you no mercy."

Tenten looked from Lee to Neji. "I don't think he's joking. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure Tenten." Lee stated. "Something has changed in Neji. That attack was different from any spar we've had before."

Hinata stepped forward. "Neji, please reconsider what you're about to do. Leaving the village won't resolve anything. Stay here with us and we can work to change what you find wrong. This is your home."

"Home?" Neji question. "I often hear people referring to home as a safe space, but this village… the Hyuga Compound… How could that ever be home when the Caged Bird Seal constantly hangs over my head.

If I decided to stay, then that curse would be inflicted upon me once more." He turned away from them and started walking towards the gate. "Consider yourselves lucky that I have somewhere else to be or I'd kill you three where you stand."

Lee clenched his fist. "What of that Curse Seal around your neck? Is that not another prison? Does that not bind you to hatred and anger? Does it not corrupt your mind?"

Neji didn't stop. "This seal has cleared my vision and mind to see what has always been there. It is now leading me down a new path of destiny. Farewell my former teammates. One day, I shall return to cleanse this village."

Lee grit his teeth before running and jumping over Neji. He now stood before the prodigy and the gate.

Lee got into his stance. "The Green Beast of Konoha is not going to let you leave Neji." Tenten and Hinata were shocked. "If I must fight you, I will. I will drag you back from this path and together we can forge a new one. One that does not involve the destruction of Konoha."

"I suppose a failure just can't help but waste my time." Neji stated.

He suddenly moved appearing behind Lee. _"That Curse Seal… Can I not keep up with him now?"_

Lee turned and managed to put his arms up as Neji laid into him with palm strikes. Lee was able to block his body from taking any damage but not his arms. The Hyuga finished with a hard strike sending Lee skidding along the ground. The Genin's arms dropped to his side useless.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted worriedly.

Her and Hinata started to run, but Lee shouted, "Get back!" His Chakra began to build. "Neji is stronger, faster, and has more Chakra than ever before. He's completely serious. Stay back and provide cover with weapons or Jutsu."

"Lee…" Tenten stated.

"It is the only way Tenten." Lee declared. "Gate of Opening, open!"

Chakra flowed through is arms reopening his Chakra points.

"All this time, you were holding back these gates." Neji stated. "Even with them, it will change nothing."

Lee charged at Neji only for the prodigy to spin in place and produce Chakra creating a purple dome. "Palm Rotation."

Lee changed direction running behind him. Neji stopped his rotation only for Tenten to send out shuriken from a scroll. He jumped back as Lee vanished and appeared below him kicking the Hyuga into the air. The male Genin jumped after him encircling his teammate with bandages.

"I'm sorry for this Neji." Lee grabbed him and began spinning to the ground. "Primary Lotus!"

"I'm not." Neji declared. "Full Body Blow."

He expelled Chakra out nailing Lee and forcing him to let go. The bandages came undone. Both Shinobi hit the ground, but Neji rolled back to his feet only for Tenten to run in with a staff. Neji dodged her attacks and got into the proper stance.

"You're in range Tenten." Neji declared.

Hinata pushed her out of the way and mimicked the stance. "I'll counter you. 8 Trigrams 64 Palms."

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms." Neji declared.

Hinata went wide eyed, but the two began counting the other's palms. "2 Palms. 4 palms. 16 palms. 32 palms. 64 palms."

Neji continued striking Hinata with such speed and power. "128 Palms!"

Hinata was knocked straight into a building with many of her chakra points shut down and no way, but the slow way, to open them.

Lee grit his teeth. "Gate of Healing, open. Gate of Life, Open."

Lee's skin turned red, he gained pure white eyes, and he began to glow green.

Neji saw this and instantly began spinning. "Palm Rotation!" The purple dome of Chakra sprang up as Lee began bombarding it with heavy punches and kicks from all angles. "You can't keep this up forever Lee! Which will give out first, your muscles or my rotation!?"

Lee doubled his efforts. "I'm willing to bet it all on your rotation! Gate of Pain, open!" He started smashing into the rotation harder and harder. "Gate of Limit, open!" He then jumped and spun.

"Leaf Hurricane!" He kicked the rotation smashing through the Chakra to the utter shock of Neji. "Now, I got you!" Lee vanished from Neji's sight and appeared below him kicking the Hyuga into the air. "Try this on for size."

Tenten looked up concerned. _"Lee, you're tearing your muscles apart to stop Neji. Don't go too far you idiot."_

Lee started pounding away at Neji's body with a flurry of high speed Taijutsu as his muscles continued to tear themselves apart.

"_Impossible." _Neji thought._ "Even with the Curse Seal, I'm not strong enough."_

"You are not going anywhere Neji!" Lee declared.

"Adamantine Sealing Chains!" A voice called out from the gate.

Lee was suddenly restricted by yellow chains and yanked to the ground. Shun rushed forward and slammed the Genin's his head into the ground hard enough to knock him out before catching a Neji.

"Having a difficult time Neji?" Shun asked.

"You're… You're here again." Neji stated clearly in pain.

"Actually. I'm a shadow clone." The clone stated. "The more Shun thought about it, the more problems he could see you running into. Seems he was right to worry considering this." He looked at Lee. "What an intriguing child."

Tenten stepped forward with a staff. "Are you one who's corrupted Neji?"

Shun removed a small pill ignoring her. "He also sent me with a modified awakening pills. It only works once. If you take it, all damage will be healed, and the curse seal will grow to level two. Far more powerful.

The down side is that you will be put into agonizing pain, but it shouldn't be until after you meet up with the original Shun. That pain will only be amplified by the damage you've currently sustained. Only if you have a strong will, will you not die."

Tenten ran forward. "You aren't giving him that."

"Give it to me." Neji stated.

Shun dropped the pill into his mouth before grabbing Neji's body and jumping back as Tenten swung her staff at him. He then set the prodigy down before dispelling. Neji immediately stood as his curse mark covered his whole body. Any injuries he'd sustained healed.

Neji chuckled. "I can feel the power coursing through me."

The black lines vanished as Neji's skin turned gray and his Byakugan eyes became completely black. Two, twin wing hands, which were huge, appeared out his back tearing through his clothes. His black hair became an ashen gray.

Tenten grit her teeth. "Neji, you need to…"

He appeared before her faster than she could react which legitimately scared the weapon user. He struck her dead center sending Tenten straight into a wall next to a recovering Hinata.

She looked from Tenten to Neji. _"Neji…"_

"Impressive." Neji laughed. "So, this is a 2nd level curse mark? The difference in power is night and day."

He looked at the unconscious Lee and walked over to him. "Maybe I can spend a few minutes to send a message." He drew a kunai. "A message of intent for the future."

"Cousin don't do it!" Hinata yelled.

Neji glared before throwing the kunai at her head. "Die already Hinata!"

Hiashi ran in and spun. "Palm Rotation!"

The kunai hit he rotation and deflected away harmlessly.

Neji could hear other Shinobi coming. "It appears I'm drawing attention."

"Neji! What has happened to you?" Hiashi asked

Neji ignored him and ran out of the village gate at speeds only a low to mid Jonin could match. Hiashi watched him go wanting so badly to go after him, but the village needed him more. These three Genin needed medical attention.

_**Land of Fire Forest**_

Sasuke did a decent job avoiding Gaara as he led the Sand Genin into the forest, but the time for running was at an end. The Uchiha stopped on a branch and turned to face the Jinchuriki who stopped on a branch across from him.

"Are you finally done running Uchiha?" He laughed crazily as drool ran down his mouth. "I want your blood."

Gaara immediately lunged at Sasuke who'd just activated his Sharingan. The Uchiha managed to avoid him by jumping back to another branch. He withdrew three kunai with explosive notes as Gaara swung his arm into him only to hit a log.

Sasuke then lunged forward embedding the kunai in the Jinchuriki's arm. The Uchiha immediately crossed his arms as Gaara whirled around nailing him. Sasuke then rolled around a tree and activated the explosive notes.

The stretched-out arm crumbled away due to the explosions. Gaara screamed out in pain as Sasuke jumped up to his level landing on a branch with three shuriken, attached with ninja wire, at the ready.

He threw them past Gaara and began working them like a true Uchiha with his mouth and two hands. The wires wove and wrapped around Gaara until they constricted tightly around the Jinchuriki trapping him against the tree.

"What is this!?' Gaara shouted in fury as he tried to break free.

To Sasuke's shock, the Jinchuriki was started to crack the tree with his insane strength. _"Got to do this fast."_ The Genin wove the hand signs as Gaara's arm began to reform and tear at the tree. _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." _

The fire tore off along the wires straight at Gaara causing the Jinchuriki to scream out in pain once more as he was bathed in fire. The fire itself even tore a hole through the tree behind him. Gaara was left with major burn marks all over his body.

Sasuke took a deep breath. _"Is it over?"_

Then Gaara spoke. "Uchiha…" The sand began to spill forth form the gourd on his back reconstructing the gourd and further covering Gaara. "Uchiha!" He tore apart the tree restricting him as he stood with a murderous look in his eyes. "Yes, you will prove my existence."

"_This guy's a freak." _Sasuke thought, panting, before he wove another set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A ball of fire shot out at Gaara who shoved his arm of sand right through it nailing Sasuke who turned into a log once more.

Sasuke hid behind a tree and wove the necessary hand signs creating a Chidori as thoughts of Itachi filled his mind. _"Itachi left me alive because he wanted to spare himself the guilt of killing an entire clan. If I can't defeat this monster, then how can I kill an even bigger monster."_

Gaara was looking around and noticed the charging Chidori. Sasuke then revealed himself to the Sand Genin who was still burned from the earlier fire Jutsu.

"Good, now we're going to have some fun Sasuke Uchiha!" Gaara proclaimed.

Sasuke and Gaara lunged at one another. The Chidori tore through Gaara's huge, sand arm tearing it away from his body. The Uchiha also drew more Shuriken, without wire this time, and threw them at Gaara's back before landing and panting heavily.

Gaara, who fell onto a branch, just started laughing manically. He soon got back to his feet with his sand arm nearly reformed. The Sand Genin was even more excited to kill Sasuke as a tail formed from his guard.

"_Damn this guy. I'm so low on Chakra that I probably only have a Fireball Jutsu left in me." _Sasuke thought. "_Seems I have no choice but to go further."_

Sasuke prepared to open the two gates as Gaara lunged at him. Then, Naruto and Daichi jumped onto his branch each with a prepared Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." Naruto called out.

"Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" Daichi stated.

The bullet of water and wolf of lightning shot out and merged creating a powerfully charged bullet of water. It nailed Gaara soaking the sand while shocking his body. While the damp sand was insulting, it couldn't protect Gaara fully. The Sand Genin went crashing to the ground.

* * *

_**Now, some of you may call BS on Sasuke still standing against Gaara. Especially since he's reached his limit, since he doesn't have the Curse Seal, on Chidori. That is still his limit, but nit the limit on Chakra. There are a few things I want to make known. **__**Sasuke has been training harder as his time with this Team Seven goes on.**_

_**He recognizes Daichi as an equal, Naruto as someone catching up fast, and Hinata as a competent Kunochi. Both Daichi and recently Naruto, especially with his version of Ultra instinct, have been a driving factor for Sasuke getting stronger besides wishing to kill his bother. **__**As such, all training he's been doing, especially in that month span, were done harder than in canon.**_

**_I will say that Sasuke's Chakra isn't as large as it was with the first curse seal. It's more like in between with and without the Curse Seal in canon. _**_**At this point, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji are all stronger than canon due to changes made to the world. What remains from this point forward is to see how this strength begins to branch out and affect the growth of other characters. Which it is already doing. That is all. Thank you. **_

* * *

Flame Wolfe: Well it looks like orochimaru finally made his move and is Sasuke or Neji Going to leave the Leaf Village? Because I honestly I think it's going to be Neji At this point well Besides that This a great chapter! I am very excited To what is Going to come next!

Quillion9000: As you can see, Neji has left the village, but a question one must ask is if Sasuke will do the same. I have answer in mind, but I'll save it for when that time comes.


	27. Genins vs Jinchuriki and Kage Battle

_**Land of Fire: Forest**_

Sasuke looked at his teammates. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help you Teme." Naruto declared.

Daichi looked down at Gaara. "Kind of obvious there Sasuke." He took out a food pill. "Here, this should keep you in the action."

Sasuke took the pill and ate it while not saying anymore on the subject. He did look from Naruto to Daichi though before focusing on Gaara who was standing up, gripping his head in pain, and screaming.

"Why? Why would you either of you risk your lives for him?!" Gaara questioned.

"Sasuke is our friend. Those who fail a mission are scum, but those who abandon a friend are worse than scum. That was the first lesson our Sensei taught us. I will always do everything in my power to ensure the safety of my friends." Daichi seriously stated.

Gaara let out a blood curdling scream as he jumped up to a branch across from them. His sand parts already reforming at a rapid rate as his mind turned to the memories of his uncle. The only person he ever loved. The one who betrayed him. Gaara looked at the Genin menacingly.

Naruto was terrified. _"Those eyes…"_

Daichi was rather calm as he recognized something in those eyes. "Naruto, I need you to stay with us. You need to be strong. Gaara knows nothing but sadness and loneliness. You were like that, but your life has taken a different turn."

Naruto was still scared, but now he looked at Gaara's eyes closer than he did before and saw what Daichi meant. Naruto had seen that emptiness, loneliness, and sadness many times before when he was younger and looked in a mirror.

Naruto now gritted his teeth and looked down. "Gaara, I see it now. You've been lost in the darkness and no one lent you a hand. No one brought you into the light." He looked up. "I'll be the one to extend my hand and pull you into the light. We don't have to fight."

Daichi nodded his head in agreement. "Naruto's right. We don't have to fight."

Sasuke looked at them once more but choose not to speak.

"Friendship is a trivial emotion that clouds your judgment and makes you weak. Neither of you understand what real strength is." Gaara stated. "Not like the Uchiha and I."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Daichi stated. "Sasuke's already our friend."

Gaara screamed out again before lunching at the three of them from his closer branch. Sasuke and Daichi scattered, but Naruto was frozen in place.

"Naruto!" Daichi shouted.

He stopped on his branch and lunged at Gaara himself slamming into the Jinchuriki and knocking him off course as both fell towards the ground.

"Catch!" Sasuke shouted.

He threw down a kunai with some Ninja wire and Daichi caught it. The Uchiha held it as the Fusion member swung around the trunk of the tree and up to Sasuke's branch. Together, they then jumped to Naruto's branch.

"Dobe, are we just going to keep trading roles of scaredy cat or are you going to help us!?" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face knocking him down. "I'm telling you right now I'm done being afraid of guys like him and that Orochimaru!"

Naruto looked up at him before feeling his face. Gaara then jumped up at them and Daichi drew his katanas as he began trying to fend the monster off.

"Okay, this guy does not know when to quit." Daichi stated. "We'll need to start hitting him harder."

Naruto stood up now far more confident as he remembered his promise on that mission so long ago.

Naruto activated Ultra Instinct gaining the red eyes and sheen to his hair. "Sorry guys. I momentarily lost my way." He rushed in past Daichi and kicked the monster off the branch. "I'm with you two."

Sasuke moved to the branch. "Then let's do this already." He quick wove hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu!"

A fireball nailed Gaara just as he extended his arm up to their branch. As usually, it didn't do much to him at this point. Gaara pulled himself back up and swung his arms around hitting all three boys. The Leaf Genin landed safely on branches ready to fight.

_**With Kakashi, Guy, and Zabuza**_

The Jonin were cleaning house and drawing in enemy shinobi wanting to take them down. The more they defeated, the more they fought. None of the three were anywhere near exhausted as they continued to fight together.

Guy punched a guy hard into a wall. "20." Another Shinobi tried to jump at him only to be met with a kick. "21."

A Shinobi stabbed Kakashi with a kunai only for him to use the Substitution Jutsu and knock the guy out.

Two Shinobi jumped at Kakashi, but Gai jumped into the air and spun. "Leaf Hurricane!"

He landed back to back with his rival. "Kakashi, how many have you taken down?"

"22." Kakashi stated.

Guy smiled. "Looks like I win another round. I got 23."

Three Shinobi surrounded them only for Zabuza to come in and slice all of them. "I got 24."

They then moved to the stairs as another group confronted them.

"You brought back one heck of a Shinobi Kakashi." Guy stated happily. "He lives up to his tittle."

The three Jonin continued cleaning house.

_**Forest**_

"Alright guys, its time to get serious." Daichi declared as he wove hand signs. "Lion's Will: 15%."

By going lower, he could maintain the Jutsu longer. He was now glowing orange.

"Since the Chunin the exams are canceled, there's no point in holding anything back." Sasuke wove the hand signs. "Sharingan!" He then crossed his arms. "Gate of Opening, Open!"

"Together!" Naruto shouted.

The three Genin were all moving father than before as they attacked Gaara with kicks, punches and palm strikes in Daichi's case. It was a barrage from three sides that Gaara was having trouble keeping up with.

The Sand Genin spun swinging his arms and tail. The Genin, even Naruto, were nailed by this. They each landed on a branch. Sasuke began charging lightning to his hand while Naruto and Daichi were weaving hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu." Naruto declared.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." Daichi stated.

Sasuke held out his hand containing lightning. "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

Shuriken made of water and a powerful amount of water were fired at Gaara while a wolf of lightning came forth. All at the same time. Gaara jumped into the air avoiding the water, but the wolf was connected to Sasuke who had it launch into air hitting the Sand Genin.

Gaara landed and reeled from the lightning; however, he was soon standing as the sand worked to cover his upper body. "Yes." Gaara laughed. "Prove my existence through your blood!"

"_We need something more if we're going to win."_ Naruto remembered the Summoning Jutsu._ "This uses up a lot of Chakra, but the Chief Toad may just be what we need at this point." _Naruto wove the signs, bit his thumb, and slammed his hand down. "Summoning Jutsu."

Sasuke and Daichi both looked at Naruto and immediately sweat dropped as he summoned a tiny, reddish-orange frog. "What do you want kid? Well, whatever it is, I hope you brought me some treats because I'm not doing something for nothing."

"Give me a break!" Naruto angrily exclaimed. "I'm really starting to hate you frogs!"

Sasuke sighed. _"He has the Summoning Jutsu yet summons a small fry that couldn't help us."_

Naruto continued arguing with the frog despite the situation.

Daichi couldn't help but sigh. _"Looks like it's my turn to try something." _He began charging his chakra. "Lion's Will: 25%."

The Fusion member then wove some hand signs causing his arm to become cloaked in uncontrolled Chakra.

He leapt off the branch straight at Gaara. "Lion's Devastation!"

He slammed the arm into Gaara's gut knocking him off the branch. The monster shot an arm up grabbing Daichi and dragging him down as well.

Sasuke saw this and immediately acted. "Gate of Healing, open!"

The second gate opened and the Uchiha used Chakra Control to get underneath the branch. He then jumped off it is heading straight for Gaara delivering a powerful axe kick which sent the monster into the ground and forced him to release Daichi. The two Genin then ran up a tree.

Gaara immediately got to his feet before focusing on Naruto and stretching his arms up. The Leaf Genin grabbed the frog and jumped to his teammates' branch before the one he was standing on was torn down.

"Boy you are pathetic." The frog stated.

Naruto angrily replied, "Shut up."

The frog looked at Gaara. "So, who is this freak anyways?"

"Yes, you will all prove my existence!" Gaara exclaimed.

Suddenly, Gaara went through his largest change yet becoming a huge, sandy-brown tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue. The sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each take the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Daichi broke away from each other.

Daichi yelled. "Sasuke, get over here!"

Sasuke moved to stand next to Daichi. "What's going on?"

"Naruto and I have a way to combat that thing." Daichi replied before looking at Naruto. "Hopefully."

Both Naruto and Daichi made the signs, bit their thumbs, and slammed their hands down. "Summoning Jutsu!"

_**Hokage and Mizukage vs Orochimaru, Near the Beginning of the Crush…**_

Orochimaru, holding Sarutobi, was chuckling while Mei was watching the events carefully.

Orochimaru then let Sarutobi go and walked a few steps away. "It's interesting, isn't it? After so long, things will finally begin to move again. That to me is so much better than the stillness of the past years. The destruction of the Leaf is the first step in continuing this motion."

Sarutobi tipped his hat slightly. "I see you haven't changed at all."

"This will be most interesting. Not only do I get to face you in battle, but I'll also be able to challenge the esteemed Mizukage as well. It is truly my lucky day." Orochimaru stated with glee.

"Lady Mizukage, I know I may be asking much but can I count on your assistance in this battle?" Sarutobi asked without taking his eyes off Orochimaru.

"I'll need a moment to prepare. It's not every day that you get to battle one of the Legendary Yonnin." Mei stated with a smile.

"I'll keep him busy." Sarutobi stated.

Sarutobi and Orochimaru removed their robes revealing their battle garments. Both let their Chakra run a bit wild causing the roof to crack. Mei removed both her scrolls and summoned forth two great swords.

Sarutobi threw a shuriken and made the appropriate hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Orochimaru made his own hand sign and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation. 1st."

"I've heard of this Jutsu." Mei stated while gritting her teeth.

"And 2nd." Orochimaru declared causing Sarutobi's shuriken to imbed themselves in the coffins.

"_I cannot believe he summoned those two to aid him." _Sarutobi thought disgusted at his former students' disrespect for the dead.

The coffins popped open revealing the 1st and 2nd Hokage.

The First Hokage was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face. His attire consists of dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals.

The Second Hokage was a fair-skinned man with silver, shaggy hair and dark-colored eyes He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He wore blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit.

"I'm not going to let you use such fetching men against their own village." Mei stated determined.

She appeared beside Orochimaru and swung her swords down. Orochimaru jumped into the air and threw the control kunai into the two Kage before landing safely.

"You demon." Sarutobi was frozen in place until he began to tear up at seeing two of the people he respected most. "They look exactly how I remember them."

Mei jumped back to Sarutobi's side. "Don't get distracted Lord Hokage."

He took a calming breath. "Sorry, Lady Mizukage. When you get to my age you tend to be a sentimental old fool."

The two former Hokage walked over the coffins and came to stand before the two, living Kage. The dead then rushed forward. The First engaged Sarutobi in Taijutsu while the Second did the same to Mei.

The Mizukage began slashing at the 2nd Hokage who was able to effectively dodge her slashes and kick her in the gut sending her skidding along the roof. Sarutobi was put on the defensive by the First, but he soon saw his chance.

The Third grabbed the 1st's legs. He threw him into the second Hokage. Mei took advantage of this slicing clean through both only for them to reform. The 1st Hokage kicked her in the gut while the 2nd followed up with a punch knocking her clear over to Sarutobi.

"You're good with the blades Mizukage, but these two have yet to get serious." Sarutobi stated.

She looked at him. "Think they're fighting against this?"

"More than likely or Orochimaru is having them hold back on purpose." Sarutobi stated. "Either way, do not let your guard down." He wove hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb."

He shot a huge blast of intense fire.

The 2nd made his own hand signs. "Water Style. Water Wall."

A huge wall of water appeared dissipating the flames and causing Sarutobi to stop his attack.

"My turn. Lightning Style: Raging Lightning." Mei declared shooting a continuous bolt that instantly took to the water and shocked the reanimated Kage.

The 2nd Kage dropped his Jutsu and the 1st instantly performed one of his own causing the roof to shake. "Sacred Earth Jutsu." He put his hands together like he was praying. "Deep Forest Creation."

Trees began to grow and spring up around the roof lifting the two Kage up. They jumped from branch to branch as it grew avoiding roots that attempted to grab them

"We're going to need more help." Mei looked at Sarutobi as he bit his thumb, made the signs, and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma."

A humanoid monkey with white fur appeared. His attire consisted of a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash.

"That pesky monkey Enma." Orochimaru commented.

Enma walked forward and looked down at Orochimaru. "It's you again. I should have known this would happen." He then looked back at Sarutobi and took notice of the Mist Kage who was at his side. "You should have killed him when you had the chance Sarutobi."

"Better late than never." Sarutobi shot back.

Enma closed his eyes. "Heh, it's too late now."

"Enma, transform into the Adamantine Staff!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Stop him now." Orochimaru ordered. "Do not let him transform."

The reanimated Kage made their move running at Enma, but Mei appeared in their path and stabbed them through their chest. She quickly jumped back as Enma, now in staff form, flew into Sarutobi's hands.

Mei made a hand sign. "Now!"

The two swords exploded tearing the two Kage apart. She instantly summoned two more to replace them. As the Hokage's reformed.

"This is all just so interesting." Orochimaru produced a sword from his mouth. "Now We can have some real fun.

Orochimaru charged at Sarutobi attempting to cut him, but he blocked the attack. From their both Orochimaru and Sarutobi launched attacks that the other blocked. Eventually, Orochimaru was forced to block a jab locking each other in place for the moment

The reanimated Kage attempted to interrupt until Mei appeared before them. She kept them away from the fight by swinging her swords at them rapidly. Orochimaru dropped his sword and ducked under the staff. He then moved right and jumped back before facing off with his Sensei.

"Poor old man." Orochimaru stated with false sympathy. "You're far from your prime in terms of fighting strength."

He then laughed which unsettled the Third Hokage. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I find it funny. You have only grown weaker with age while I continue to grow stronger." Orochimaru happily stated.

He then removed his face shocking both Mei and Sarutobi as Orochimaru now had the face of a young woman. In that moment Mei was kicked by the first Hokage hard enough to send her tumbling along the ground. She got to her feet and combatted the Kage again.

"What is this?!" Sarutobi yelled. "Who are you?!"

Orochimaru's voice was now that of a girls. "You have lost your touch old man. Don't you recognize me? I'm still Orochimaru."

"I-It can't be. Then you've mastered even that Forbidden Jutsu?!" Sarutobi exclaimed in shock.

Orochimaru giggled. "It's been 10 years of hard work since I left the village."

"You're no longer human!" Sarutobi exclaimed. "You are a demon!" Orochimaru broke out laughing with glee. "This is why I could never choose you to be the 4th Hokage. Your mind is sick and twisted."

This stirred up Sarutobi's memories reminding him of the day when he set foot in Orochimaru's first lab and heard his student speak of immortality.

"I see it has dawned on you. This Jutsu I have mastered allows me to claim a body for my spirit to live on in. In truth, it's more of a revival. Now I must really thank you and all of the Leaf Village for preparing my next vessel so well."

It dawned on Sarutobi. "You mean Sasuke Uchiha."

"Exactly." Orochimaru licked his lips. "You guessed it. It's Sasuke I want."

"How many bodies have you taken?" Sarutobi angrily asked knowing this was his fault for not ending things earlier. "How many lives have you snuffed out?"

Orochimaru thought about it for a moment. "Two or three currently, but I'll wait for Sasuke. I'll wait until he's been raised and trained to my liking." Orochimaru replaced his face. "Only then will I take his body.

"This ends now Orochimaru. Mizukage, to my side!" Sarutobi ordered.

Mei complied and the two reanimated Kage stood beside Orochimaru.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sarutobi declared creating two clones of himself after he set Enma down.

All Sarutobi's then made the same set of hand signs "Reaper Death Seal." Sarutobi looked behind him and saw the reaper. _"It's just as Minoto said. The reaper appears invisible to all, but the caster."_

"Whatever you're planning, it's too late. Your little friend there is worn out and beat down. You are in no better shape." Orochimaru stated triumphantly. "The Leaf Village will fall."

Sarutobi smiled. "That is where you're wrong Orochimaru. You shall be the one who falls. I will put my life on the line for this village.

"What a pointless statement. The village is just a cluster of huts waiting to be torn down." Orochimaru stated.

"You never understood what the village really was. It's a place where every year Shinobi are born, raised, fight, grow old, and die to protect their home." Sarutobi said determined as memories of all the villagers flashed through his mind.

"_It's easy to see why he's the Hokage." _Mei thought.

"All these people may not share my blood, but they are my family. To me, they are the most precious thing in my life. I will protect them all. I will protect my family. Now behold as I perform a Jutsu you haven't seen before. Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal."

Sarutobi's two clones rushed forward. Each placed their hands on one of the reanimated Hokage. The reaper then passed his hands through the clones and latched onto the reanimated Kage's souls drawing their souls out and sealing them away.

"Forgive us Sarutobi." The 1st Hokage said with a sad smile.

"We have made your life difficult." The 2nd Hokage stated with the same sad smile.

Sarutobi closed his eyes. "Please forgive me 1st Lord Hokage and 2nd Lord Hokage." In mere moments, the seals were complete. "Now seal!"

With the seals gone, the bodies crumbled away revealing two of Sound Genin sent to participate in the Chunin Exams.

"How dare you sacrifice your own people! That's not what a Kage is supposed to do!" Mei exclaimed angrily.

Sarutobi was crying for the fallen Genin. "She is right Orochimaru. You were meant to guide them, yet you played with them like they were…"

Sarutobi was forcibly stopped as Orochimaru moved his hands causing the sword, still abandoned on the ground, to stab him in the back. Sarutobi's eyes were wide as he turned his head to look at his former student.

"I think that's enough of that nonsense." Orochimaru stated with a creepy smile.

"_Damn it. I can't do the seal… on him… now." _Sarutobi thought while coughing up blood and falling to the ground.

"Sarutobi! No!" Enma yelled while changing back into his monkey form.

He ran at Orochimaru and grabbed the Yonnin before proceeding to smash Orochimaru into the ground multiple times. He eventually threw the snake and Mei caught him by the arms.

"I'm done with you Orochimaru. That man was your Sensei." Mei's hands began to spark. "I'm going to make sure that you can never use another Jutsu."

Electricity flowed from Mei into Orochimaru's arms, and the lighting never went any further than the arms. Orochimaru was screaming in pain as the lightning hit his Chakra Network. Soon, Mei fell to the ground exhausted as Orochimaru's arms fell to his sides useless.

"No!" Orochimaru shouted in pain and anger. "How dare you take my Jutsus from me!"

Mei smiled as she passed out from Chakra exhaustion.

"My arms… I can't feel my arms." Orochimaru stated.

Ukon, one of Orochimaru's elite guards, worriedly shouted, "No! Lord Orochimaru!"

"Our mission has failed. Release the barrier. Take me back." Orochimaru ordered.

All four of his guards made the right-hand sign. "Release."

They picked up their lord and jumped off the roof leaving the village. Enma wanted to chase him down, but he knew he couldn't leave Sarutobi.

_**Land of Fire: Forest, Present…**_

Naruto stood on Gamabunta's head while Daichi, panting from all the chakra he's had to use throughout the day, and Sasuke stood on The Great Beast King's head. Across from them stood Gaara who was embedded in the head of the sand monster.

"_Note to self." _Daichi thought. _"Start carrying more Food Pills."_

Sasuke looked at the two summons. _"They have the ability to summon!?"_

The Beast King began to ask, "Why have you summoned…" He stopped when he noticed Shukaku standing before them. "Now I see exactly why you summoned me Kit."

"So, you'll help us fight him?" Daichi asked.

The Beast King smiled. "Frankly, I'd have been mad if you hadn't summoned me. It's not every day that I get the chance to challenge one of the tailed beast.

What about you Chief Toad?" Naruto cheerfully asked. "Will you fight alongside us?"

Gamabunta blew out some smoke. "Take a hike."

Naruto was shocked. "What?!"

"I'm not some battle crazed lion that wants to take on a guy like that. Tosu can take that guy all he wants." Gamabunta calmly stated.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto started smacking Gamabunta's head in frustration. "You already told me you'd make me your henchman, right?! It's only natural that a boss would want to help his henchmen, isn't it?! I mean come on, Daichi's summon is going to help him!"

Gamabunta closed his eyes. "Yeah, I told you I'd make you my henchman, but we haven't even sealed the deal yet, have we?"

Naruto was angry and frustrated. "I'm not old enough to make any deal yet! What's the matter with you?!"

Sasuke sighed. _"Great. Naruto's Summon doesn't want to help him."_

Gamakichi jumped on top of Naruto's head. "Ah come on pops, don't be like that. Why don't you just settle down and hear the kid out?"

Naruto was confused. "Huh, pops?"

"And just what do you think you're doing here Gamakichi?" Gamabunta asked.

Gamakichi shrugged. "I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come hang out."

Naruto was still confused. "You're father and son?"

Gamakichi continued ignoring Naruto's question. "By the way pops, that ugly lug was picking on me before."

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes. "Come again?"

Gamakichi said, "Yeah, he almost hit me, but this kid came to my rescue. Him and his friends then went toe to toe with that monster. I'm tellin' ya pop, there's a heck of a lot more to this kid than meets the eye."

Gamabunta asked "Is that right?" He placed his hand on his sword and began to draw it. "Okay kid, you're officially my henchmen." He turned to look at the Beat King. "Let's show this monster what us summons can do."

The Beast King said, "I get to launch the first attack."

Gamabunta said, "Fine by me."

"Hold on Kit." The Great Beast King stated to Daichi.

"Sasuke, Chakra Control!" Daichi ordered.

The Beast King charged in and rammed Shukaku pushing him back a few feet. The Beast King then used his claws to tear away one of Tailed Beast's arms sending it crashing into the ground. Shukaku swung his remaining arm at the Beast King.

"Hold on!" The Beast King exclaimed concerned for his summoner.

The Great Beast King jumped over Shukaku landing on the ground. That's when Gamabunta made his move. He charged in and managed to cut the other arm off. The frog summon then landed next to the Great Beast King. The sword itself was no longer in his grasp.

The Beast King thought, _"That sand is tough."_

Gamabunta thought, _"I barely managed to make that cut._"

"I must thank all of you for entertaining me today." Gaara stated. "That is why I will show you the true spirit of the sand."

Gaara used a Jutsu to force himself to sleep awakening Shukaku as his arms began to reform. "I'm finally free! Here I come baby!"

"So that's, the one tailed beast?" Naruto stated shocked

Shukaku said, "Here we go. I hope you're ready to die."

Gamabunta said, "I'm going to jump."

Shukaku said, "Wind Style: Air bullet."

Gamabunta jumped into the air. "Liquid Style: Water Bullet."

The Beast King ran to the left side of Shukaku. "Inferno Style: Fire Bullet."

The air bullet and water bullet met in the air while Shukaku took the full force of the fire bullet. The smoke cleared, yet there was no major damage to Shukaku other than some sand turned glass that fell to the ground. Gamabunta landed, and the summons observed their opponent.

"There's only way we're going to beat him. We have to wake the medium, but I don't think he'll stand still for long." Gamabunta explained.

"If that's the way to beat him, then leave it to us." Daichi stated. "The Beast King can keep him in place with his claws. Naruto, once we have him held down, wake him up." He looked at Sasuke. "If Gaara still wants a fight, then we back Naruto up as he finishes this."

Sasuke nodded. "Got it."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

"Let's move Beast King!" Daichi exclaimed.

The Beast King said, "You got it."

The lion ran at Shukaku avoiding more bullets and got behind him. The lion then stood on his legs and can down on Tailed Beast shoulders digging his front claws in and his hind claws into the ground. For good measure, he even bit down on the tailed beast' neck making it scream.

Daichi shouted, "Now's your chance Naruto!"

Gamabunta got in close and Naruto jumped off his head. "Rise and Shine!"

He punched Gaara in the face waking him up and causing the demon to recede back into Gaara, but the giant form remained.

"Impossible!" Gaara exclaimed.

Daichi shouted, "Finish this Naruto!"

Naruto's nine tail Chakra whipped up around him as he headbutted Gaara with everything he had. Blood came forth from their foreheads and the giant form of Shukaku fell apart. Now Naruto and Gaara were in free fall.

"I got Naruto!" Sasuke declared.

"I got Gaara!" Daichi yelled.

Sasuke and Daichi jumped after both Genin managing to catch them and safely land on the ground.

Gamabunta said, "A simple headbutt, huh? He's not the most elegant fighter, but he got the job done. It's time for us to go Gamakichi."

Gamakichi said, "Right pops."

The Beast King chuckled. "The kit didn't do too bad. Reminds me of a couple of fools before him."

The summons vanished and Daichi laid Gaara down before jumping back to his friends. Gaara then stood up.

"Gaara, it's over." Naruto declared. "We shouldn't even be doing this because we're a lot alike. More than you will ever know."

Gaara got ready to run in. Sasuke prepared to take him down, but Naruto held up his arm ready to do the same. Daichi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and nodded. The Uchiha relaxed and nodded back.

The two Jinchuriki ran at one another. Gaara threw a punch, but Naruto avoided him getting a hard punch of his own off on Gaara's face laying him out flat. The Sand Genin was laid out on the ground defeated.


	28. After the Konoha Crush

_**Land of Fire: Forest**_

Gaara now looked at Naruto as he alone walked over. The Genin's thoughts turned to his past. All the loneliness and sadness. How everyone looked at him as a monster instead of a child. Naruto soon stood over him looking forlorn.

"We're a lot a like you and I." Naruto stated. "There was a time that I was alone. Lost in the darkness, but I never gave up. I never let that darkness consume me. Eventually, I met people who saw me for who I was. Sasuke recognized me as just another kid to beat.

My teacher, Iruka, saw me as a student in need of someone to care about him. Daichi came along and became my first friend. Hinata followed shortly after. Then Sasuke, Daichi, Hinata, and I became Team Seven with our Sensei. We became comrades.

From there, more people saw me for me. I became friends and/or comrades with so many people. I will do anything to protect them. I'll let you go for today, but if you come back with the intent to hurt them, I will kill you."

Naruto walked back to Sasuke and Daichi leaving Gaara thinking about everything he'd heard and experienced. This was when his siblings appeared in front of him protectively. Sasuke and Daichi did the same for Naruto.

"That's enough." Gaara calmly stated. "It's over."

Kankuro and Temari looked back at their brother.

"_I never thought I'd see this. He's had it."_ Kankuro walked over to his brother and slung him over his shoulder. "Alright Gaara."

The Sand Sand Siblings looked at the Leaf Genin before taking off.

"We should stick together as we make our way back to the village." Daichi stated. "The forest is likely littered with Sand and Sound Shinobi fleeing from Konoha."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded before all three of them jumped into the trees and made their way back to the village.

_**Konoha, Days Later…**_

Konoha was victorious; however, the casualties had not been light. Fortunately, The Third Hokage, while heavily injured, was expected to make a recovery. His days of fighting, which should have been far behind him long ago, were through.

The Mizukage, being much younger, made a quicker recovery and had plenty of fight left. Even though she'd returned to the Mist with her body guard, and what remained of her team sent for the exams, there were rumors that the Hokage and her came to a positive trade agreement.

The Village Hidden in the Sand had found that their Kazekage was dead long before the Konoha Crush. With this revelation, they had no choice but to surrender. Konoha is starting the process of rebuilding what had been destroyed.

_**Orochimaru's Hideout**_

Orochimaru sat in a throne and couldn't move or feel his arms at all. The nerves were shot, and the network wasn't transferring Chakra.

Orochimaru angrily said, "That Mizukage…"

"You didn't think it'd be easy, did you? Look at who you were playing with. Not only did you face one of the most renowned Shinobi in the 5 nations, but also the leader of a rebellion which toppled the Bloody Mist. It's amazing you held up as well as you did." Kabuto stated.

"I won't be patronized." Orochimaru angrily stated. "Do you understand me? I'll kill you."

"Forgive me." Kabuto stated. "We may not have completed any of the objectives you set forth, but we did cripple the Hidden Leaf. For some time to come I'd wager." Kabuto stated.

"If only I had gotten a hold of Itachi Uchiha's body." Orochimaru stated. "We wouldn't be in this mess. It's too late now for that dream has died. Itachi is stronger than I am. That is why I pulled myself out of that organization."

_**The Great Naruto Bridge**_

Neji, now looking like his usual self, walked up to the bridge. His Curse Seal was burning, and he could tell that any minute he'd be in for a painful time; however, he was determined, completely, that this not be the end of him. He was going to live.

Shun appeared before him weaving a set of hand signs. "You've done good Neji. Ready to go? I have a place where you can rest comfortably as the pain washes over you."

Neji looked at him. "Hurry."

Shun nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Hyuga and Uzumaki suddenly vanished.

_**Konoha Hospital**_

Lee, Tenten, and Hinata had been placed in the same room due to the influx of patients. Fortunately, all three were to make a full recovery. Lee was going to take a little longer than the girls. This was also a time when all three were awake and their minds turned to Neji.

"So, what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"We heal, get out there, and look for Neji." Lee stated determined. "At this point, I believe he has chosen this path of his own free will, and as his friends or family we can't let him continue down it."

"We can't leave Konoha to search for him." Hinata stated. "What Neji said may be right, but I don't think the village is a lost cause like cousin he does. I'm still proud to be a Shinobi."

"Lee and I agree." Tenten sighed. "As things stand now, I think what we need to work towards is some form of reform and grow stronger. We have no idea where Neji is, and the trail is likely cold by this point. If not, by the time they can search for him."

"Only problem is that none of us have much power to do anything." Hinata stated.

"We don't; however, we know people who do or can eventually reform Konoha." Tenten stated. "There's no guarantee, but I think a few clan with heirs have the potential to ascend to Chunin. They just so happen to become Clan Head due to circumstances after obtaining such a rank."

"Daichi and Sasuke." Hinata stated.

"It is worth a shot." Lee stated. "We should wait for the definite results before bringing this up with them though. That will take a while given Konoha's status."

"Agreed." The girls stated.

At that moment, Guy, Kakashi, and Karin entered.

Karin ran over to Lee's bed as she was most concerned with him. "Lee are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine Karin." Lee chuckled. "Seems as though I won't get the opportunity to show you around Konoha. Maybe we could reschedule and do so once she has returned to her former glory."

Karin shook her head. "I'm not concerned with a date you idiot." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kakashi walked up to his students' bed. "In less than a month you're back in the hospital Hinata." He shook his head. "I know it couldn't be helped, but those three boys have been worried for you."

Hinata giggled. "I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei. I didn't intend to make them worry." She shook her head as Neji entered her mind. "I didn't expect anything that had happened."

Guy stepped into the middle of the room. "That is my fault." He looked at the ground. "I am sorry you three. I was his Sensei and should have seen the signs. If I had…"

Kakashi interrupted. "There is no point in worrying about ifs Guy. What matters now is what you do from here on out. Frankly, you are a great Jonin instructor. Plus, we can't be expected to know what our students are going through unless they are willing to share."

Guy sighed. "I could have pressed harder Kakashi. It is our job to shape these kids into fine Shinobi. Mentally, physically, and emotionally." He looked at Tenten and Lee. "I understand if you want a new Sensei."

"No way Guy Sensei." Lee stated firmly. "You are an amazing Sensei, and I will not take anyone else."

"That goes double for me." Tenten added. "I'll admit you and Lee can get on my nerves; however, your still my team."

Guy cried. "Such a fiery youth you two still have even after your teammate has left."

Kakashi eye smiled. "They had a Sensei capable of teaching them such youth."

Guy stood firm now. "Okay, then I shall continue to teach you both and together we will endeavor to find Neji using our powers of youth. After all, I am not prepared to let him go so easily."

Tenten and Lee nodded. "We're with you Guy Sensei."

Hinata looked out the window.

Kakashi spoke up. "Team Seven will be happy to help. Hinata wants to find her cousin and Naruto is mad he hasn't gotten his match. No doubt Sasuke and Daichi will be eager to help given their teammates' wishes."

Guy smiled. "Thank you, my eternal rival."

The mood in that room was quite jovial after that. In a couple of hours, Hinata and Tenten were cleared to leave.

_**Fusion Clan Home**_

Daichi was eating his breakfast and thinking what he wanted to do for the day. Likely either train or see where he could be useful in the reconstruction effort if he had to wager. His attention was soon drawn to the door when he heard someone knocking.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Sakura. "Sakura? Is there a problem you need help with?" He got a little angry. "Is it your mother?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, mom's been leaving me alone actually. I came because I'd like to hear about your family." She chuckled nervously. "I know that is likely a rude and/or strange question. I just want to know what made you who you are now."

Daichi shrugged. "I mean, you spoke to me about your family. While I don't have anyone like your mother, it is only fair I speak about my family. Plus, talking about family is one of the best ways to keep my memories of them alive." He stood aside. "You hungry. I just made breakfast."

Secure smiled as she stepped inside. "I wouldn't mind trying your breakfast."

_**Daichi's Kitchen, A Few Minutes Later…**_

Daichi had finished his meal and was drinking orange juice while Sakura was chowing down. "Wow, this is good. You really made this?"

"Yeah. My mother taught me." Daichi replied. "Anyways, I don't really have a preference, so where would you like me to start?"

"How about at the beginning?" Sakura asked.

"My mom's side of the family come from Nadeshiko Village." Daichi began. "You know how the systems works there, right?" Sakura nodded. "As for my father's side, that's the land of Iron. My grandfather was a Samurai turned Shinobi."

Sakura was shocked. "Your grandpa was a Samurai?! Why did he leave the Land of Iron?"

"He wasn't only a Samurai, but a child of a House Lord. Over the years of his training, he met and befriended several Shinobi from the Leaf. He eventually wanted to become one and spent time training in their arts. This was also about the time the Fusion Clone ability was developed.

I don't know how it developed honestly. Mother told me I'd find out eventually. With this ability, he began to gain more styles of fighting and Jutsu. One day, he challenged his father. He won and had the right to leave the Land of Iron as a free man.

He immediately made his way to the Leaf where he was accepted as a Shinobi and Clan. He hoped to create a flourishing clan for Konoha and eventually found a woman to marry. While he tragically died, his dream lived on in my father, and now myself." Daichi explained.

"So, that's why it's important for you to become a Chunin." Sakura stated in understanding.

"You're thinking of the Clan Restoration Act, aren't you? "Daichi asked.

Sakura said, "It would be the easiest way for you to create a clan."

Daichi chuckled. "I intend on finding one and only one to love." Sakura looked at him surprised. "I want to be a Chunin to ascend to the seat of Clan Head. The Clan Restoration Act isn't for me. Just as it wasn't for my grandfather or father."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I can respect that.'

"What about you?" Daichi asked. "What have you decided with this new development of yours?"

Sakura smiled. "I just want to be a Shinobi. If Lady Tsunade ever returns and decides to restart the clan, I'd be for joining, but not at the cost of giving my mother any stake in that clan. If that's the case, I'd refuse to keep her far away."

"Your father is technically a Senju, so to may come down to you joining to limit your mother. After all, you're the Senju with the Wood Release." Daichi nodded. "Just remember, I'm here if you need me."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Daichi."

"Don't worry, my father was on good terms with many clans, so there'll be someone watching when I'm not around." Daichi added.

Sakura nodded gratefully.

_**Third Hokage's Hospital Room**_

Jiraiya and Kazamae entered and took a seat next to their Sensei's bed.

"So old man, why did you call us here?" Jiraiya inquired.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I can no longer fulfill my role as Hokage. The injury I received would have healed fine if I were a younger man, but I'm far past my prime. My movements are going to slow, and my strength will have almost depleted." Sarutobi explained.

"Sensei, neither of us are right for the position." Kazamae stated knowing what his intention was. "All that paper work would drive me insane. There are those certain missions I've undertaken which need some level of overseeing."

"I'm not right for the position either. My spy network would only suffer if I became Hokage." Jiraiya calmly stated.

"Then who do you suggest I get to be Hokage? If I don't find someone, Danzo will surly take this chance to seize the potion for himself." Sarutobi stated.

"How about Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I thought about her, but no one knows where she is."

Jiraiya slightly smiled. "I'm pretty sure I could dig her up as well as convince her to come back to the village. After all, we've gained some new information this past year and even recently. All you'd have to do is retain the seat a little while longer."

Sarutobi thought about it. "I suppose if anyone could find her, it'd be you. Very well Jiraiya, I'm making it your mission to find her."

"I do have a request. I'd like to take Naruto Uzumaki with me." Jiraiya stated.

"Why do you need him?" Sarutobi inquired.

"The kid's become my pupil, and I think now is the right time to teach him Minato's move. He'll need to grow if he wants any hope against the Akatsuki."

"Daichi is ready to learn that Jutsu as well." Kazamae looked at Jiraiya. "I'd teach him myself, but one of my missions needs to be looked over."

"It appears you saved me the trouble of asking to take him along. I think the two of them will learn the Jutsu easier if they're together." Jiraiya turned to their Sensei. "What do say old man? Can I take these two Genin?"

Sarutobi nodded. "You may, but I want you to ensure their safety. I don't like these reports you've been giving me on the Akatsuki. There's a stirring in the air, and they could very well come after those boys."

"Not to worry." Jiraiya stated. "They'll be safe in my hands.'

_**Konoha Streets**_

Zabuza was flipping through one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. "This is filth Hatake." He threw the book back to his fellow Jonin who caught it. "Utter filth."

"Come on Zabuza, the books aren't that bad." Kakashi flipped the book open. "Even if it were, you can't deny it's filth with good story."

"I'm not a fan." Zabuza stated.

At that moment, Asuma and Kurenai were walking down the street causing Kakashi to close the book. "Hey guys. You seem to be rather chummy."

Kurenai blushed. "Idiot." She looked away from Asuma. "Anko just asked me to pick up some rice dumplings for her."

"Jeez." Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"You got something to say former Demon?" Kurenai asked.

"First, I'm not a former Demon. Just Konoha's Demon now. Second, we're Shinobi meaning we can die at any time. We don't have the luxury of school girl crushes." Zabuza stated bluntly.

Before Kurenai could speak, Kakashi chimed in. "He's right."

"It's none of your business." Kurenai crossed her arms. "My personal life is my business only."

Asuma chuckled and decided to change the subject. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"I needed to buy something to put on a grave and figured this was a good time to show Zabuza around a little." He glanced inside the little shop where two figures in black cloaks with red clouds sat. "I'm also meeting someone. Just waiting on Sasuke."

Kurenai and Asuma glanced inside the shop.

Asuma chuckled. "It's not like you to be waiting on somebody. Is it for Obito?"

"Obito?" Kurenai questioned.

"Yeah…" Kakashi stated. "Kind of."

Sasuke approached the group. "It's not like you to be early Kakashi. What gives?"

"Well, sometimes I am." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke looked inside the shop only to see left food and hot tea. "Let's eat somewhere else. I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Is that so?" Kakashi questioned before looking at the other Jonin.

They each gave a slight nod before taking off.

_**Streets near Water**_

The two cloaked figures were walking along the streets only to be confronted by Asuma, Kurenai, and Zabuza.

"You guys aren't from around here." Asuma stated. "What are you doing in our village?"

"It's been a long time Asuma and Kurenai." The figure on the left stated. "I see Zabuza Momochi has become a Leaf shinobi as well."

"The fact that you seem familiar with Kurenai and I must mean you're a shinobi formerly of this village." Asuma stated.

The figure on the left removed his hat revealing a tall young man with a fair complexion. He had onyx eyes, which immediately became Sharingan, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. This surprised the Jonin.

"What do you know?" Asuma stated. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Those two are friends of yours." The second figure stated. "Of course, Zabuza is an old friend of mine. How fortunate."

Zabuza angrily scowled at the second figure as he tightly gripped his blade. "Kisame Hoshigaki…"

The two Jonin looked from Zabuza to the figure with surprise.

The second figure chuckled. "You remember me, little Zabuza. Thank you for the introduction. I must say, it's quite interesting you'd join Konoha of all places."

The right figure, who was taller than Itachi, removed his hat. Kisame had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth.

"Looks like we three have all the incentive needed to wipe the floor with you two." Asuma stated seriously.

"I'm warning you three, you don't want to interfere with me." Itachi stated. "It isn't my desire to kill any of you."

"That's hilarious coming from a guy who murdered his own people." Asuma stated. "Now out with it. I know you didn't come skulking around here, dressed like that, for no reason. What are you after?"

Kisame drew his bandaged sword and smashed the ground. "This ones getting on my nerves. Mind if kill him?"

"I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight." Itachi stated. "Just don't overdue it. Your moves tend to stand out."

Before Kisame could charge in, Zabuza beat him to it. Kisame moved to block the Executioner's Blade with his own blade. The two weapons locked as Kurenai jumped back casting a Genjutsu. Asuma rushed at Itachi with his trench knives slicing at the Uchiha who easily dodged him.

"Impressive little Zabuza." Kisame chuckled. "You've gone and become much stronger."

Zabuza was pushing with all his might yet getting nowhere. _"Not strong enough it seems."_

Kisame kicked the Demon back and ran his blade down the swordsman's chest causing the bandages to tear along with Zabuza's shirt, flak jacket, and skin causing him to start bleeding.

"Zabuza!" Asuma shouted.

"You've left yourself open." Itachi stated before kicking Asuma back to Zabuza's side.

"Idiot." Zabuza stated. "I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've tangled with Kisame or Samehada."

Asuma smiled. "Maybe so, but this time Kurenai's got us covered."

Kisame saw himself sinking into the ground while Itachi was bound to a tree. Kurenai came out of the tree appearing to be merged with it.

She prepared to stab Itachi. "Alright, let's end this."

She made her move only for the Genjutsu to be reversed as Itachi now stood before her and she was the one who was trapped. "Genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me."

"_He used a Genjutsu reflection!" _Kurenai thought shocked.

Itachi prepared to stab her, so she bit her lip drawing blood. This got her out of the Genjutsu and she ducked only having some of her hair removed by the blade in the Uchiha's hand. He came back around with a kick that Kurenai blocked; however, The sheer strength the Uchiha had knocked her onto the water.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled.

Zabuza firmly said, "I can hold Kisame. Go help her."

Asuma nodded and jumped onto the water after Itachi. Zabuza gripped his blade and began swinging it at the shark man with as much speed as he could muster. The Shark man easily blocked the former's blade

"Come now little Zabuza." Kisame stated. "We both know you could never beat me."

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Zabuza stated firmly. "Who knows, I could get lucky. Plus, it's been three years and I haven' been idle in that time."

Kisame jumped back and began weaving hand signs so Zabuza did the same. Asuma ran at Itachi swinging his trench knives which forced the Uchiha away from her. Then two Kakashis, one on the water and the other on the shore, appeared. Each were weaving hand signs of their own while having their Sharingan revealed. Kisame, Zabuza, and the Kakashis finished at the same time.

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu." Kisame declared.

Kakashi 1 said, "Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu."

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Zabuza proclaimed.

Kakashi 2 stated, "Wind Style: Air Bullets Jutsu."

Kisame's water shark met an exact copy of itself causing both to cancel out. The dragon made of water moved in heading straight for Kisame who blocked by holding up his blade in front of him. Itachi avoided bullets of air fired at him from the other Kakashi.

Kisame was shocked. "He used the same Jutsu as I did."

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you Kakashi, but what are you doing here?" Asuma questioned the clone on the water.

The Kakashi clone replied, "I guess I got a little worried when I asked you take care of these two."

The real Kakashi finished. "I decided to come see how it was going only to find Itachi Uchiha of all people."

"I would boast that we don't need your help Kakashi." Zabuza stated. "That's before I knew for certain who we were dealing with."

Itachi ignored all of them and focused on looking the original in the eye. "Kakashi… it's you."


	29. Defeated Jonin

_**Uchiha Compound**_

Sasuke was walking into the center of his compound as he read up on summons and the method by which you acquired one. Kakashi had revealed the dogs. While they served Kakashi fine, Sasuke was looking for something to keep up with what Naruto and Daichi had.

He closed the book. _"Okay, I bit my thumb, make the hand signs, and get transported to the realm of the summons I have the most affinity with. I don't have a contract, so this should work. No way am I falling behind Daichi or Naruto._

_As a bonus, having summons will be one more thing that can help me kill Itachi." _Sasuke stopped in the direct center of the compound, bit his thumb, and wove the hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The Uchiha suddenly vanished.

_**?**_

Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of many, tall pillars of rocks. The sun could clearly be seen overhead. He also noticed nest atop pillars in the distance. All around him were gold and red feathers of varying sizes.

"_I'm in the realm of the phoenixes." _Sasuke thought shocked. _"I thought they were merely a legend tied to Madara Uchiha because of his status."_

The Uchiha's attention was drawn to a huge phoenix, the size of Gamabunta, flying by above him obscuring the sun. She was red with golden feathers and landed near Sasuke whipping up a lot of wind with her descent.

"So, a new summoner has come to greet us after all this time." The Phoenix stated. "Tell me young one, what is your name?"

Sasuke confidently said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I demand your power."

The phoenix laughed. "I can tell you have a lot of pride like Madara. The poor boy never could get permission to summon me. Very well young Uchiha, I grant you the ability to summon my children." A scroll appeared. "This is yours to sign and keep; however, I am out of your reach."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked peeved that she would deny him her power.

She laughed once again. "Because you are like Madara. There will come a time when you must choose a path. It is inevitable. I will be watching Sasuke Uchiha. Once a choice has been made, you may gain my power or lose the contract you just gained completely."

"What exactly can your children do for me?" Sasuke asked.

"When my children are summoned, they will increase the strength of your Fire Ninjutsu. We're also capable of battle and transport."

Sasuke picked up the contract. "I'm ready to return now, but would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Solar." The phoenix stated before Sasuke was sent back.

_**Uchiha Compound.**_

Sasuke found himself back in the center of the compound holding the scroll. "_This little trip I took has brought me one step closer to my goal." _He spread the scroll out and signed it as the books instructed. _"What did she mean by a path to choose?"_

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Hinata entered her father's study. "Oh Hinata, you got out of the hospital." He had a lot of paper work on his desk. "Sorry, I lost track of time. The Hyuga Compound has taken quite a beating and the council is content to shove all the paper work onto me. Even so I should have…"

"No, it's alright father." Hinata stated. "I know things have been busy, so I won't keep you long."

Hiashi shook his head. "No, I always have time for you and Hanabi. What do you need?"

"I just came by to see if you could help me get a tutor?" Hinata asked. "I must grow stronger for many reason. I want to keep up with my team, bring back Neji, and complete my own dream. I was hoping you could help me. I want to advance further in our clan's style."

"The council wouldn't like it, but there are Hyuga loyal to me alone. If you meet whomever I get to train you at Team Seven's training grounds, they can't say a word. They can, but it won't mean a thing. Especially if the trainer I get is Anbu." Hiashi immediately responded.

"Thank you, father." Hinata stated.

Hiashi smiled. "It is no problem. The council would like to see you remain weak while Hanabi grows strong, but I would prefer both my girls become powerful." He then frowned. "Speaking of Neji, you don't blame yourself, do you Hinata?"

Hinata thought about it. "No, I realize now that there wasn't much I could have said or done other than what I did. That's why I'll just have to be stronger. While I do that father, you must work to reform the village. What cousin Neji said was right upon reflection."

Hiashi nodded. "I'm aware now more than ever how far Konoha has fallen. Rest assured, that I plan on helping Konoha become the village it once was. The rot that has infested this village will be removed. That shall be my mission as a Clan Head."

Hinata smiled. "I believe in you father." She walked out. "Thank you."

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

Naruto and Daichi had meet up for lunch and were enjoying their 5th bowl of ramen when Jiraiya walked in. "I had a hunch I'd find you two here."

Both Genin turned to face him.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi pocketed a letter, with his name on it, that Jiraiya had given him. The Toad Sage had said it was from Kazamae Sensei. He now walked along with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto was frustrated. "No way! How come Daichi and I are stuck tagging along with you while you do research for another one of your pervy books?"

"This isn't any old research trip. The Third Hokage himself tasked me with a mission to find a very remarkable woman, and I want you two to come along. There's a powerful Jutsu that I'm going to teach to the both of you as well."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "You got a cool new Jutsu to show us and this is a mission?"

"That's about the size of it." Jiraiya stated with a smile.

Naruto was excited as he ran back to his apartment. "Yeah! New Jutsu and a mission from the Hokage! I'm going home to pack my bag!

Daichi smiled at his friend's excitement before he himself walked off. "I'm off to pack as well."

_**Battle**_

The Kakashi clone stared at Itachi. _"Those eyes haven't changed. This one is a true heir of the Sharingan. That means I've got to be ready for the worst."_

Kisame was smiling. "What a surprise. That's how you copied my Jutsu. So, there really is someone, besides Itachi, with those crazy eyes. This must be my lucky day to run into little Zabuza and Kakashi the Copy Ninja."

"You can imagine my surprise." Kakashi stated. "I go to check a couple of vagabonds in a tea house and find none other than Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I assume that sorry excuse for a blade is another one of the Seven Swords. Samehada if I'm not mistaken."

"Careful Kakashi." Zabuza stated. "That blade is the 1st and deadliest sword the Mist ever had from its collection of seven blades."

Kisame chuckled as he pointed his blade at them. "Oh, this promises to be quite entertaining."

"Kisame, stand down." Itachi ordered. "If you take both on at the same time, it won't be without cost; furthermore, it will take time and the commotion would bring more Shinobi running. Your way is risky and inefficient. Do not lose sight of our goal."

Kakashi used the Substitution Jutsu to trade place with his clone before it dispelled. "Let's hear it. What is your goal?"

Itachi produced shuriken causing Kakashi to spring back weaving hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu."

Water surrounded Kakashi as more water shot at him. When all was said and done, the Copy Ninja was left unharmed.

"_The speed of his Jutsu was incredible." _Kakashi thought. _"I didn't even see a hand sign. The Shuriken in his hand were just a ruse to distract me from the Water Style attack."_

Zabuza looked at Kisame before jumping. "Heads up!"

He threw the blade as Kakashi ducked. The blade sailed over Kurenai and into Itachi revealing he was a clone. The original Itachi appeared behind Kakashi and caught the blade's handle like it was nothing.

"Impressive weight to this blade." Itachi threw it back harder at Zabuza. "You can have it back."

The swordsman just managed to duck as the bade sailed straight through a tree cutting it in half. Then another Itachi appeared.

"Move!" Kakashi yelled.

He tackled Asuma back with Kurenai jumping back as the Shadow Clone exploded.

"Crap!" Zabuza yelled as he jumped onto the water.

_**Fusion Clan Home**_

Daichi finished packing and decided to read the letter before heading out.

"Kid,

I wanted to give you more info on the mission since Jiraiya may not have filled you in completely. The Third Hokage has tasked Jiraiya, and by extension you two, with finding Lady Tsunade. The Third can no longer be the Hokage, so we need her to become the 5th."

Daichi thought, _"Lady Tsunade… The Yonnin my grandfather died to protect."_

He continued to read the letter.

"This next part is just a little piece of advice concerning Jiraiya. He's strong but also one of the biggest perverts I know. Make sure you tightly hold onto your money, or he'll end up spending it.

Good luck,

Kazamae."

Daichi threw the letter away. _"Thanks for the warning Sensei_._ I will do my best to get Lady Tsunade back to the village."_

_**Battle**_

All four Jonin stood on the river as the displaced water rained down on them.

"Stay on your toes everyone." Kakashi warned. "This guy was made Chief of Anbu when he was only 13."

"He's tough." Asuma stated. "We get it."

"I don't think you do." Zabuza stated. "Kakashi's the toughest Shinobi I've fought outside of maybe Yagura. This guy is full blooded Uchiha. Now, you want to fight the Sharingan, then you better pick up how to fight by the enemy's feet; otherwise, that Genjutsu is getting to you."

Itachi looked at him. "Those are wise words. I'm starting to see why Kakashi brought you back to the Leaf. I wonder just how all of you will fair against a true Uchiha." He looked at Kakashi. "Especially you Hatake when your body is not designed to hold the Sharingan."

"_He's right." _Kakashi thought. _"My body doesn't have the stamina."_ Itachi closed his eyes before slowly beginning to open them. "Follow Zabuza's advice!"

"It's to late for you Kakashi." Itachi stated meeting his eyes. "Tsukuyomi."

_**After Tsukuyomi**_

Kakashi had just spent a moment of real time being tortured for 3 days. This left the Jonin panting and he fell to his knees. Kisame came to stand at Itachi's side.

"_Hatake…"_ Zabuza grit his teeth. _"The Genjutsu of the Sharingan is really no joke."_

"These things you have come for, is one of them Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Itachi stated. "We've come for the Legacy of the 4th Hokage and to kill the Descendant of Iron."

"I have no idea what that first thing is, but isn't the second Hagane's boy?" Asuma asked.

Zabuza went wide eyed. _"Daichi!"_

"_Naruto and Daichi." _Kakashi thought worried for his students.

_**Flashback**_

Kakashi stood on a roof with Jiraiya and Kazamae. "How long has it been since a Yonnin has seen the Leaf Village?"

"While pleasantries are nice, they are not the reason we're up here." Kazamae stated.

"Kakashi, from here on out Kazamae and I will be training Daichi and Naruto respectively." Jiraiya stated. "The Third Hokage was wise to place those boys under your care. You've looked after them well, but even you may not have the ability to prepare them for what's to come."

"Ready?" Kakashi asked. "What's he talking about Kazamae?"

"The Akatsuki. A band of Shinobi comprised of S ranked Rouge Shinobi. Their numbers change often, so getting a proper read is hard. Orochimaru was one of them until he left. Other members have been partnering up and dispersing to grow stronger." Kazamae explained.

"Their possible targets are the Nine Tailed Fox and Kenshi." Jiraiya finished. "Two powerful sources of powerful Chakra. At least, that what we are led to believe. The only ones that have seen Kenshi are Hisashi and Hagane. We've all felt the power though. Prime targets."

"Understood." Kakashi walked away. "I'll focus my attention of Sasuke and Hinata as best I can."

_**Battle**_

"That cinches it." Kakashi got to one knee. "You're after Naruto and Daichi. Rather, the Nine Tails and Kenshi. I had my suspicions, but your members of the Akatsuki, right?"

Both shinobi were shocked he knew of their organization.

"Kisame, we're taking Kakashi with us; however, the others are useless." Itachi stated. "Get rid of them."

Zabuza drew a kunai as Kisame rushed them only for Guy to come in. "Severe Leaf Hurricane!"

He kicked Kisame back to Itachi's side before landing in front of his fellow Jonin.

Kisame smiled. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm the Leaf's fiercest beast of battle, Might Guy." Guy stated.

Kisame relaxed. "You're Might Guy?"

Zabuza caught Kakashi who passed out. "Don't take offense to this Guy, but I hope you're not the only one who came."

"No offense taken." Guy declared. "Now, give Kakashi to Kurenai. She'll get him to the medical core while Asuma and you back me up. The Anbu will arrive soon. Until they do, we three must hold the line."

Zabuza handed Kakashi's body to Kurenai.

"We got it." Asuma stated.

"Well, I'll give him this." Kisame stated. "He's got guts."

Itachi stopped him. "No Kisame, we're pulling out." His partner looked at him. "We're not here to fight a full-scale battle. Tempting as it may be, it's not the way to do this. Let's go."

The two Shinobi vanished and the Jonin relaxed.

_**On the Road**_

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Daichi had started off down the road. Daichi walked along with Jiraiya and Naruto content to let his companions speak. Naruto asked why he was chosen as Jiraiya's student, and Jiraiya told him that it was because he bears a resemblance to the late 4th Hokage.

_**A Shrine, Some Time Later…**_

The group stopped to rest. Naruto was playing with some bells that were attached to the shrine, Jiraiya was eating, and Daichi was enjoying some of the candy he packed.

Jiraiya commented, "Keep it up and you'll be cursed."

Naruto asked, "Hey Pervy Sage…" Jiraiya turned to look his student. "…what kind of a student was the 4th Hokage?"

Jiraiya replied, "I think it's safe to say that he rose to greatness due to my teachings. So, you've hit the jackpot landing me as a Sensei." Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "What? You don't believe me? A great Sensei natural turns out great students. That goes without saying."

"If that's true, then who was your Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya replied, "Like all the Yonnin, I first studied under the Third Hokage. This was back when he was a young man and I was a young buck."

"Young buck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto was so surprised that he almost dropped the bell. He caught it, but in the process, he became tangled up. The Genin then rolled down the hill and slammed into Daichi causing him to drop all his candy.

Daichi sighed before turning around to look at his friend. "Naruto." He picked his friend up and slung him over his shoulder. "I think it's time we have a talk about you horsing around. If that had been an important document, rather than candy, we'd be in serious trouble"

"No! I'm sorry!" Naruto begged. "Please, let me go!"

Daichi ignored him and took his best friend behind the shrine. It wasn't long until Jiraiya heard his student crying out in pain.

_**Konoha**_

Kakashi, who was lying on his bed unconscious, was in bad shape. Asuma, Kurenai, Zabuza, and Guy were all discussing what happened but stopped as Sasuke entered the room looking for Kakashi. He quickly noticed the Jonin and his unconscious Sensei.

He wanted answers, but the Jonin were reluctant to say anything. Unfortunately, a Chunin entered the room inquiring about Itachi and the rumor that he's after Naruto and Daichi. This caused Sasuke to run from the room and look for his teammates.

Considering he had no idea where they were, he chooses not to summon a phoenix. At this point, he wouldn't be used to riding them. He ran into the ramen stand and learns that they left with Jiraiya. From there, he sped out the gate.

_**Village**_

The Leaf Shinobi had stopped off at an inn with Jiraiya setting everything up for them. "Alright, we'll be crashing here for the night."

Daichi was fine with it, but Naruto certainly wasn't. "Come on, I can still walk.

Jiraiya said, "A disciple should always obey their master."

"Look, I just want to learn that new Jutsu you promised." Naruto complained.

Jiraiya said, "No kidding, that's what makes you a disciple."

At that moment, a girl walked by, and Daichi's companions were captivated by her beauty.

Daichi sighed. _"Just great." _He grabbed the key to his and Naruto's room before dragging his best friend away by the collar. "Come along Naruto."

"No fair." Naruto complained.

Daichi didn't stop. "She's too old for you."

Jiraiya said, "Yeah you two go on to the room."

_**The Room, Some Time Later…**_

Naruto was relaxing on the bed while Daichi moved through the movements of the Lion Style slowly. They both stopped when they heard someone knocking at their door.

"I'll let Jiraiya in." Daichi stated.

Naruto had gotten up to answer the door, but now he just laid back on the bed. Daichi opened the door only to see saw a man with the Sharingan.

Daichi immediately recognized him from a bingo book. "You're Itachi Uchiha!"

Daichi slammed the door shut and grabbed Naruto by his collar. He didn't know what the Rouge Shinobi wanted, but he doubted it was anything good. He knew from the book that Itachi was an opponent he and Naruto couldn't beat.

"What's going on?!" Naruto shouted.

Before Daichi could answer, the door was kicked down by Kisame. "Let's take a walk. Just the four of us."

Before anyone could make a move, Itachi addressed a new comer. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

Daichi and Naruto walked into the hall and were surprised to see that their teammate was in fact standing there.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. "Itachi… Uchiha."

"_This guy looks exactly like Sasuke!" _Naruto thought in shock.

Kisame smiled. "The Sharingan and he looks a lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?"

Itachi replied, "He's my younger brother."

That's when it dawned on Naruto that this was the man Sasuke wanted to kill.

Kisame said, "That's strange, because the way I heard it, the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out. By you."

Sasuke had the perfect Jutsu in mind, and since it wasn't fire, he had no intention of using the phoenixes. "It's just as you said brother." Sasuke began to charge the Chidori. "I've fostered my hatred for you all this time. I've lived for one, single purpose. To see you die! It ends here!"

Naruto and Daichi worriedly said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke charged at Itachi with the Chidori grinding against the wall. He yelled as he ran and soon he thrust his hand forward. There was an explosion as Itachi redirected his brother's attack destroying the wall of the inn. All the Genin were shocked.

_"I-I can't believe it." _Naruto thought._ "He brushed off Sasuke's attack like it was nothing."_

Daichi gritted his teeth. _"This is not good."_

Itachi began to apply pressure to Sasuke's hand which caused his teammates to think, _"I have to do something!"_

Naruto began to tap into the power of the Nine Tailed Fox while Daichi brought forth Lion's Will: 20%.

Kisame said, "The air is ripe with chakra. The Nine Tails, and to a much lesser extent, Kenshi."

Sasuke moved to punch Itachi, but he was stopped as Itachi squeezed his wrist tighter and began to break some bones. Daichi and Naruto rushed in to help only for Kisame to swing his blade out in front of them eating up their sudden boost in Chakra.

"What do you even want?" Daichi questioned knowing full well who this was.

"You honestly don't know anything, do you?" Kisame chuckled. "Kid, we want you dead because we know you'll never join us. As for your friend, we wish to capture him."

Kisame moved to attack both boys with his blade. Fortunately, a frog in armor appeared before them blocking. Behind the boys, Jiraiya appeared holding the women from earlier.

"Should have done your homework. Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls victim to no woman's charm. Rare beauties fall for me like blossoms in a storm. It isn't in my nature to be duped." Jiraiya struck a pose. "When you reach the stature I have, women kneel and admire you."


	30. Down Time

_**Inn: Hallway**_

For a few moments, everything was silent and still

The only thing that broke this silence was Naruto who turned and pointed at Jiraiya clearly annoyed. "Don't give me any of that! One wink from a pretty girl was all it took for you to turn into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people."

Daichi sighed. "Guys, in case you haven't noticed, there's something far more pressing than a girl."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head once more. "That's right."

Kisame chuckled. "I must say, you're a bit of a disappointment Master Jiraiya. It's hard to believe you're one of the 4 legendary Yonnin. At least you were capable of dispelling the Genjutsu we placed on her."

Jiraiya was not amused as he set the woman against the wall. "What kind of coward would use his Sharingan on an innocent woman? All so they could separate me from Naruto and Daichi."

Naruto thought, _"Separate us, but why?"_

Daichi thought, _"For Naruto, they must be after the Nine Tails. Though this doesn't explain why they want me dead."_

"I know about your goals. You want to capture Naruto and kill Daichi." Jiraiya stated.

Itachi said, "That explains how Kakashi knew. You are right on both accounts."

The frog went back home and Jiraiya stood. "If you want to get at either of them, you'll have to get by me first."

Itachi said, "I suppose we will."

Jiraiya walked forward. "Actually, this is rather convenient because now I can eliminate you both."

"Stay out of this." Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. "The only one…. who's going to eliminate him…. Is me!"

"Go away. You don't interest me now." Itachi calmly stated.

Sasuke clenched his fist and ran straight at Itachi. "Get interested!"

Itachi kicked Sasuke sending him flying into a wall.

Naruto and Daichi both ran at Itachi. "You lousy…"

"No, stop!" Both Genin stopped in their tracks as Sasuke got back up. "I've lived my whole life for this day. This moment." He activated his Sharingan. "This fight is mine!"

The Uchiha ran at his brother screaming and attempted a punch only for Itachi to grab his arm. Itachi then sent Sasuke right back into that wall with a single chop.

Sasuke was clearly in pain, but he got to his feet building his Chakra. "I'm not finished yet." He was panting. "Gate of Opening, open!" This. Fight. Is. Mine. Gate of Healing, open."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

Jiraiya tried to move in to save Sasuke, but he was stopped by Kisame placing his sword before him. "You heard him old man. This fight is none of our business. Let them sort it out."

Sasuke booked it back down the hall straight at Itachi. The older Uchiha grabbed his brother by the neck and slammed his fist into the gut. Blood fell from the sides of his mouth.

"_How?"_ Sasuke was utterly shocked and in pain. _"I've come so far only for it to mean nothing."_

Itachi followed up with a chop Sasuke's neck and a knee to his mid-section. Daichi and Naruto were gritting their teeth in anger as Itachi continued beating on their teammate.

"_Damn it! There must be something I can do to help Sasuke. There has to be something I can do to help my friend." _Daichi thought.

"I_t's been years, yet nothing has changed." _Sasuke fell to the ground defeated._ "What have I been doing all this time? Was it… Was it all for this?"_

Itachi picked Sasuke up and shoved him against the wall. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate, and you never will."

"_Sasuke's not weak!" _White Chakra was starting to emanate from Daichi.

Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke forcing him to relieve every aspect of the Uchiha Massacre. This caused Sasuke to scream and fall unconscious.

"Leave him alone!" Daichi screamed as the Chakra formed around him.

Naruto looked at Daichi right as he charged straight for Itachi. The ground cracked beneath his feet. Itachi kicked Daichi as hard as he could knocking the Fusion member back, but he managed to flip in the air landing on the ground.

The white Chakra began to flicker around Daichi and he could feel himself weakening. Kisame made his move charging the Fusion member, but he was stopped as the hall began to turn into a toad's mouth trapping both Akatsuki members.

Naruto looked around. "What is this?"

Jiraiya said, "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap." Sasuke's body sank into the walls. "You've both been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome my friends to the belly of the beast. He has a sensitive digestive track, so be careful not to upset him. Not the most glorious way to die, is it?"

"Whoa, I'm not liking this at all." Naruto stated in shock

Daichi was equally as shocked. "This is weird."

"Stay calm and still boys." Jiraiya stated. "Trust in my Jutsu."

Itachi looked at his partner. "Kisame, come."

Kisame broke free and ran after Itachi.

"It's useless!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "There hasn't been a ninja born who can survive this powerful stomach."

Jiraiya had the stomach close in on them as they took off down the hall. It wasn't long until the group heard someone smashing through something. They ran around the corner and saw that a hole had been made allowing the Akatsuki members to escape.

"They both got away." Naruto stated.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Jiraiya had just finished sealing the black fire when Daichi asked. "What happened to me during that fight? What was it Toad Sage?"

"I don't have every answer, but that white Chakra was Kenshi. No doubt in my mind. Whatever or whoever it is, they're sealed in your body. Not in the normal way as you, like your father, were born with this Chakra." Jiraiya calmly explained.

Naruto was listening to the explanation as carefully as Daichi was. "How come Daichi never knew he had this Chakra sealed inside of him?"

"Daichi's grandfather, Hisashi, worked out a law with the Hokage where no one could speak of it. Only those who possess it have the right to talk about it. Of course, this situation is different as your father isn't here meaning it can be discussed should you ask." Jiraiya explained.

Daichi was just a jumbled combination of emotions. Confusion over everything, sadness that his dad couldn't explain this, and understanding because of what he knew about Naruto.

In the end, the Fusion member could only smile. "It seems Naruto and I are similar."

Naruto smiled. "It seems we are."

Jiraiya stood up and pocketed the scroll. "Now, we really should tend to Sasuke."

Sasuke came out of the wall and fell. Naruto caught him with Daichi a few seconds behind. Jiraiya then stomped his foot causing the mouth to dispel. Naruto leaned Sasuke against the wall. Both teammates noticed he wasn't responsive.

Before anyone could say anything, a kunai sailed into the hallway followed shortly by Guy kicking Jiraiya in the face. "Dynamic Entry!"

_**Some Time Later…**_

Jiraiya was not happy as Guy rubbed his head in shame. "Guess I was a little overexcited. You see, I-I was trying to hurry and couldn't see clearly. I used my head band to survey the situation, but all it showed me were three, shadowy figures. I jumped in without really thinking."

Jiraiya was just barley containing his anger. "If this is your way of saying sorry, it stinks."

Guy apologized. "I'm sorry. It was just a simple misunderstanding."

"Simple minded is more like it, but never mind that now." Jiraiya stated. "We have to get Sasuke to the medical core at once."

Guy said, "Right."

"He's badly beaten, his arm is broken, and he's been knocked out by that Jutsu Itachi used." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto worriedly asked, "He's going to be okay, right?"

Jiraiya said, "Physically yes, but I'm worried about what might have been done to his mind."

This prompted Naruto and Daichi to think back to the fight between the two brothers. Naruto was physically shaking while Daichi was angry he couldn't do anything.

"This isn't right." Daichi stated. "Sasuke didn't deserve this."

Naruto clenched his fist determined. "Okay Pervy Sage, It's time for a new game plan. I admit, I let those goons scare me but that's over. No more running. After all, it's me they're after, so it's time I give them what they want."

Daichi nodded. "I 2nd that."

Jiraiya said, "It's a nice thought, but even if you worked together, using your combined abilities, you wouldn't be in their league."

Naruto angrily shouted, "What do you expect us to do?! Do we just sit here waiting for them to hit us again! What kind of strategy is that?!"

"Just be quiet!" Jiraiya shouted. "You haven't earned the right."

Naruto looked at the ground while Daichi placed a hand on his should for comfort.

Jiraiya turned to address the Jonin. "I'm sorry Guy. I wanted Sasuke to fight his own battle." He sighed. "I see now I should have intervened earlier."

"This is obviously the same Jutsu Kakashi was hit with." Guy stated. "We don't know when he'll come out of it."

The two Genin looked at Guy in shock.

Daichi said, "You're telling us that Kakashi Sensei was hit with the same Jutsu?!"

Guy closed his eyes. "The medical core has done everything possible to cure Kakashi, yet none of it has worked. What we need is a medical specialist. A master of healing arts."

Jiraiya slightly smiled. "Then it's a good thing the Third's already sent us on a mission to find such a specialist."

"Do you mean…" Guy began.

Jiraiya chuckled. "That's right, another of the legendary Yonnin. The Queen of Elixirs and Slugs. The Gambling Fool and Mistress of the Healing Arts. Lady Tsunade."

_**Edge of the Town, Some Time Later…**_

Guy had Sasuke on his back. "Master Jiraiya, find Lady Tsunade and bring her back to us."

"You can count on us. We'll have her back in the village in no time." Naruto stated determined.

Daichi nodded. "If any group has a chance of finding her, it's us."

Guy smiled. "You both have guts, and nothing impresses me more than guts. That is why I want to give you two something." He dug around in his pack. "Lee got stronger wearing this."

Naruto asked, "What is it!?"

Guy pulled out two training suits exactly like the ones he and Lee wear. "Check it out!" Daichi and Jiraiya were less than enthused by the suit, but Naruto was overjoyed. "It's breathable, retains moisture, and offers freedom of movement.

All in one sweet package. If you wear it while you train, you'll notice a difference immediately. Pretty soon you'll be wearing them all the time, just like Lee. I've got a bit of a thing for them myself."

Naruto took his and got into an odd smiling match with Guy.

Daichi; meanwhile, gave Guy a fake smile and waved his hands. "Sorry Guy Sensei, but that's not in line with what the Fusion Clan wears. Got to respect those that came before me, you know?"

"I understand." Guy nodded before running off. "Now, it's time for me to get going."

Naruto turned to his companions "Pretty cool, don't you think guys?"

"Don't even think about it Naruto." Daichi stated.

Jiraiya nodded "I agree. I mean, look at him. That is just goofy."

_**On the Road, Some Time Later…**_

Both Naruto and Daichi were thinking about their encounter with Itachi and Kisame, but their thoughts about the whole affair were different.

Naruto stopped walking causing the others to stop as well. "Pervy Sage, what did those guys want with me?"

"It's not you they want, It's the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you." Jiraiya explained.

"Does that mean that there's more than one beast? Gaara had the One Tails according to Daichi. For that matter, how does Daichi fit into this?" Naruto inquired.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning. Long ago there were 9 Tailed Beast made of pure Chakra. The Tailed Beast have appeared all throughout the ages and still exist to this day. Most if not all are bound to a hosts. My best guess is that they want your beast for their own.

As for Daichi, he's not the only one with extra Chakra not linked to the Tailed Beast. At any given time, there could be three more like him. Either way, they won't be able to touch either of you with me around." Jiraiya firmly stated.

"With these people after us, Daichi and I will just have to get stronger." Naruto stated.

"Training is important but let us not forget our mission." Jiraiya stated.

The group walked on and Daichi looked at Jiraiya. "Hey Toad Sage, Tsunade's a Yonnin like you and Kazamae, so what can you tell us about her?"

"What can I tell ya? For one thing, she's kind of unpleasant. Plus, she's known far and wide as a diehard gambler." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto happily stated. "This should be easy if she's known as well as you say she is."

"She's well known all right. She's known as the Legendary Sucker. Though I doubt, even with how well she's known, that she's going to be all that easy to find."

"What makes you say that?" Daichi asked.

"Tsunade was never one to grow old gracefully. She's a skilled Medic and has a Jutsu that can mask her age. Right now, she most likely looks like she did when she was 20. Even then that's no guarantee. From what I've heard, she's been transforming on the fly to cut out on any money lenders she's in too deep with." Jiraiya explained with a bit of nostalgia.

Naruto asked, "Then what's our plan for finding her?"

"We're going to have our work cut out for us, but I'm sure we can figure something out. In the meantime, we will focus on teaching you two the new Jutsu."

_**A Town with a Festival, Some Time Later…**_

The group was in the middle of a crowd. There were stands offering anything from food to games. Naruto and Daichi were taking it all in because neither of them had ever gone to a festival before. Naruto hadn't been welcomed at the ones in Konoha and Daichi refused to go for that reason.

"Man, this is going to be great." Naruto happily stated. "I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

Jiraiya said, "Downtime is important, so you two have some fun before we begin your training. This festival will be going on for a while. We'll hunker down here till it's over. Then we'll start your training here to."

"Alright!" Naruto and Daichi exclaimed together.

Naruto pulled out his frog wallet causing Jiraiya to happily exclaim, "Oh baby, that is one fat frog you got! You're filthy rich!"

Naruto rubbed his face against his wallet. "Yeah, I've been saving up bit by bit from my missions."

"I brought some money along as well. This should be fun." Daichi happily commented.

Jiraiya said, "Maybe I should hold onto your wallets for you."

Naruto was about to turn around until Daichi put his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Naruto, hold on tight to your wallet"

Naruto did as his friend said and they both turned to face Jiraiya. "Toad Sage, I know you aren't going take our money."

Jiraiya said, "I need to gather information, so I…" Daichi pulled out 200 Ryo and gave it to Jiraiya. "What?! 200 Ryo is nowhere near enough for me to gather information!"

Daichi shrugged. "We both know that would have spent our money on girls."

"That's why you wanted our money?!" Naruto angrily shouted. "Pervy Sage!"

Daichi and Naruto waked away with the Fusion member saying, "We'll come find you later Toad Sage."

Jiraiya hung his head. _"Kazamae, I know you warned your student about me. You never let me have any fun."_

Once they were in the crowd, Naruto said, "Man, you really saved my money Daichi"

Daichi said, "Actually, you should be thanking Kazamae Sensei. He was the one who warned me about Jiraiya. Now, what should we do first?

In response, Naruto's stomach growled. "Let's see what there is to eat."

The two Genin went from booth to booth getting servings of everything.

_**Grassy Area within the Town**_

The two boys had just finished eating.

"I think I ate too much." Naruto commented

Daichi wiped his mouth. "I tried to warn you about how large your servings were."

The two Genin laid out on the grass and stared up at the sky.

"How do you think everyone's doing?" Naruto asked

"I think they're doing as okay as can be expected, but we should make sure we train as hard as possible while we're looking for Tsunade."

"You're right." Naruto got up. "For now, we should have some fun.

_**Festival Grounds**_

They walked around the festival playing various games. They were, naturally, great when it came to games that required accuracy. They eventually came to a fish grabbing game where they saw a little girl trying to get a fish. It was clear by the number of broken, paper nets that she wasn't having much luck.

The booth guy said, "Oh tough luck. You could always try again."

Daichi stepped forward an knelt next to the little girl. "You seem to really want a fish. Would you like me to take a shot for ya?"

The girl looked at Daichi. "Mister, you can win me a fish?"

Daichi smiled. "I think I can."

"Then plrase try mister." The girl begged

Daichi turned to the man and gave him the money. In return, he was given a paper net. The Fusion member waited patiently as he observed the fish. When the moment was right, he scoped a fish. The net was only slightly damp and holding.

The man was amazed. "Impressive. You win the fish."

The man bagged it and handed the fish to Daichi who gave it to the girl.

The girl had a big smile on her face. "Thanks, mister. I promise to take good care of him."

The girl ran off, and Daichi and Naruto continued to make their way around the festival. Eventually they stopped by a mask stand and bought one with Daichi putting his on his head.

Naruto put his mask on his face and was about to walk off when The Fusion member stopped him. "Naruto, can you see where you're going?"

Naruto stopped and took off the mask. "Good call." He put it on top of his head. "how about we hit one more stand before we try to find Pervy Sage?"

Daichi nodded. "Sounds good."

Naruto led them to an octopus stand. "Hey, how's it going? I'd like to get three grilled squid please and make one of them big enough for a grown up."

The man was in a cheery mood. "Coming right up. You two got sent on a squid run, huh? Well tell you what, I'll throw in one of the kid sizes for free."

"Really, thanks a lot mister. You're the man." Naruto happily commented.

The man happily replied "You think so, huh? Well you're getting half price on those other squids as well."

"Thanks." Naruto and Daichi happily stated.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi and Naruto were walking down the street when they spotted Jiraiya standing outside a building moping. "I ran out of money on hand so fast. It's just not fair."

Naruto ran forward with the squids. "Hey, Pervy Sage! I bought you a…"

Naruto tripped, and a squid went flying. It landed and bounced off a man's white suit.

One of the man's friends, a guy in black suit, angrily said, "Look what you did punk!" Naruto got to his feet. "You stained the boss' designer suit. You'll pay for that. 100,000 large."

Naruto was completely shocked. "What?! You're telling me that suit's worth 100,000!"

Daichi had his hand on his sword ready to move a moment's notice until Jiraiya stepped forward. "That seems like a bit of a stretch fellas. You expect us to believe that monkey suit's worth that much?"

The man in white said, "You looking for trouble old man? You should shut your yap if you know what's good for you."

The black suited man said, "The boss used to be a Chunin of The Village Hidden in the Stones. The Legendary Dark Ninja. Feared across the land."

Jiraiya crossed his arm amused. "Ah, this should be interesting. The legendary what now?"

"You're asking for it pal! Just keep pushing!" the man angrily shouted.

"This is perfect timing." Jiraiya began to form his Rasengan. "Now I can show you boys the new Jutsu I'm going to teach ya. Pay close attention."

The man charged at Jiraiya who had already formed the Rasengan. The Toad Sage thrust the Jutsu into the man's stomach sending him flying into his henchman. The whole group was then knocked into a stand destroying it.

Naruto was amazed. "That was awesome!"

Daichi was impressed. "That was a powerful Jutsu."

Jiraiya walked up to the men. The only one still conscious was the Chunin who recognized the Toad Sage and gave him money to take care of the stand because he was scared. Jiraiya took it and bought every water balloon from the destroyed stand.

* * *

Flame Wolfe(28): This pretty good chapter! And Is Karin Going to Join Team Guy now like Take Neji spot in the team or Is she Going Back to her village soon? I also like the scene with Daichi and Sakura! Hopefully to see more soon :)

Quillion9000: No, Karin's to stay in the Leaf Village. Karin might join Team 10 or not. I have ideas on how that's going to be settled, but I won't be able to make a decision until I get to that point.

Flame Wolfe(29): Well it looks like Sasuke got His own summoning contract the Phoenix and I like What you did with contract Like he ever join orochimaru He will lose his contract with phoenixes and we are getting to the fight with Sasuke and itachi if Sasuke Lose will he stay with Team 7 or Or will he leave the leaf Village like neji did... Well I am very excited for the next Chapter! :)

Quillion9000: I just thought, Sasuke wouldn't remain idle while Daichi and Naruto got their own summons. Without knowing many with contracts that can keep up w with them, he needed one of his own. I already know what I'm dong with Sasuke.


	31. Rasengan Training and Safe Bet

_**Clearing above the Town**_

Daichi and Naruto stood across from Jiraiya.

Naruto happily exclaimed, "It's time to get down to business!"

Jiraiya grabbed two water balloons and tossed them to the boys. "Here, have a water balloon."

"What's this for?" Naruto asked confused.

"Just think about it." Jiraiya replied. "You saw the Jutsu I performed before, so how would you describe it?"

Daichi replied, "It was a sphere of condensed Chakra that was constantly rotating. "

Jiraiya said, "Good, now I want you two to watch closely." The sage got out his own water balloon which began to bulge in several places before popping. "This is the first step in learning the Rasengan. It combines what you've learned from previous Chakra Control Exercises.

The basics of this are to gather the Chakra in your hand using what you learned from Tree Climbing. Then, release it in a steady stream using what you learned from Water Walking. Finally, use that Chakra to turn and push the water in the balloon.

Both boys got it.

"Oh, your aiming to turn the water in the balloon until it eventually pops." Naruto stated.

Daichi smiled. "This should be easy. I got years of Chakra training under my belt and Naruto's Ultra Instinct is pretty much a combat Chakra Control Exercise."

"Let's see if you boys can do it then." Jiraiya crossed his arms. "When you're ready."

Both held the balloons out in their left hand and began moving the water within. Daichi's immediately popped while Naruto had difficulty.

"Wow, you achieved that in seconds kid." Jiraiya stated. "Your mother must have really stressed Chakra control."

"She did." Daichi nodded. "After finding out about Kenshi, I can understand why."

Naruto began trying to work on his water balloon harder, but nothing happened.

Jiraiya looked at him with a raised eye brow. _"Hm, the kid was right that they shouldn't have much trouble with this first exercise. It's the following steps they'll find trouble with."_ Jiraiya walked up to the Uzumaki. "Naruto, I need to check something."

Jiraiya put his hand on top of his student's head. "What's going on Pervy Sage?"

"Hold on a second." Jiraiya looked at the top of Naruto's head. "I see. Daichi, do you know your Chakra rotation? If so, mind explaining to Naruto what it is?"

Daichi nodded. "A person's Chakra can naturally rotate left or right. It depends on the individual. You can tell by the way your hair grows what rotation you are." Daichi ran his hand through his hair. "Mine grows to the left, so my Chakra naturally rotates the same way."

Jiraiya nodded. "Exactly." He looked at Naruto. "Alright, try again, but this time put the balloon in your right hand and rotate the Chakra to the right."

Naruto nodded and switched the balloon to his other hand before focusing on it. He began to sweat as the Chakra bulged in the balloon until it broke.

Naruto smiled and jumped into the air. "I did it!"

"It took some effort, but you did accomplish it." Jiraiya chuckled. "I assume you two want to immediately move onto the second step, right?"

"You bet." Both Genin nodded. "Let's get a move on!"

On the outside, Jiraiya was his usual self, but on this inside he was impressed the two had managed to complete the 1st step. He had been expecting it but seeing it in action was a different story. Apparently neither of them are slouches which it came to Chakra Control.

"Keep in mind that the next two steps aren't going to be easy like this one. Nowhere near." Jiraiya threw each of them a rubber ball. "Here ya go."

Naruto was frustrated. "You must be kidding, right?"

Daichi added, "It just doesn't seem like much."

"Trust me, this is a lot harder than the first step." Jiraiya popped it causing both Naruto and Daichi to gulp. Both Genin attempted to repeat what they did for the water balloon, but the rubber ball barely bulged.

"The first element is rotation. The second element is force. This object has no water, so it's harder to exert your chakra over it." Jiraiya turned. "I have to go now. There are still people to question on the whereabouts of Tsunade."

Jiraiya walked off.

_**Some Time Later…**_

The sun was setting and neither of them were any closer to doing the second exercise. True to Jiraiya's word, it was proving much harder than the 1st step had been for them. Both were tired from exerting their Chakra all day.

Naruto turned to Daichi. "Have you found anything out?"

Daichi shook his head. "I'm drawing a blank." He sighed. "We can't expect to learn a Jutsu that powerful instantly." He smiled. "Maybe sleeping on it will give us the answers."

Naruto looked at the ball before nodding with a sigh. "You're right." He smiled and stretched. "I'm feeling tired anyways."

The two friends walked back into town and towards the inn.

_**Inn, Later that night…**_

Naruto soon went to bed, but Daichi found he couldn't sleep. Eventually, he got up, climbed out the window, and walked up the wall to the roof.

_**Roof of the Inn**_

Daichi was now laying on his back staring at the star filled sky. Soon his thoughts turned back to Kisame, Itachi, and Kenshi.

_"I was more power than I've ever felt in my life, yet it didn't last long and left me weak. Is that because I can't control it. What if… it always leaves me feeling weak?" _Daichi sighed._ "I could die in combat. That's not even the worst possible outcome._

_My friends could die because of this." _The Fusion member laughed. "What am I thinking?" He shook his head. "I can't think like that. Naruto wouldn't. Someday, I will control whatever Kenshi is. Until that day, this will not be the death of me or those I love."

Daichi suddenly felt better and quite tired.

_**Hallway, Next Morning…**_

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and saw the cat playing with his rubber ball. "Hey, leave that alone. It's not a toy." He stopped and noticed how the cat was playing with it. _"Hey, that might be it!"_

_**Clearing**_

Daichi stood across from Naruto with his arms crossed. "Alright, you said you had an idea Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, check this out."

He held the back in his right hand getting the Chakra flowing. Naruto's free hand then began to glow with Chakra and he began quickly pawing at various points on the ball. It bulged greatly before a tiny hole opened letting out air.

"Ah, Damn it." Naruto hung his head. "I thought I was onto something."

Daichi was impressed as he immediately tried the same thing and got the same result. "Naruto, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Naruto asked.

You are." Daichi nodded. "We just need to work on perfecting this. More Chakra and faster movements. Together, that should achieve the result we're looking for."

Naruto smiled. "Let's get to work."

_**1 Week Total Since Starting Rasengan Training…**_

The two of them had worked on the second step diligently as they went through rubber ball after rubber ball. Eventually, the number of holes began to increase slowly. Ever so slowly as they continued working on the Jutsu. Both were panting after another hard day of work.

"Okay, I say we just pump as much Chakra into the ball as possible, you with me?" Daichi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Let's do it."

Both their free hands glowed brilliantly with Chakra as they got the Chakra from their other hands spinning in the ball. Together they pawed at the rubbed ball as fast as possible. Suddenly, both balloons end up exploding sending both Genin flying straight into trees.

Naruto weekly smiled. "We did it."

Daichi put an arm up. "Yay!"

Jiraiya walked into the clearing surprising both boys. "I must say I'm impressed boy. It's only been 1 week since you began training, yet you got both steps down. That leaves one step left before you've mastered the Jutsu."

Both Boys smiled before passing out.

_**Konoha: Hospital**_

Hinata opened the door to Kakashi's room. No change. She opened the door to Sasuke's room. No change.

"_It's too late to join Naruto and Daichi at this point."_ The Hyuga sighed sadly. _"The only things I can do is check on Sensei and Sasuke for them and continue to train."_

She became determined as she walked down the hall.

_**Cave Village**_

Shun entered the room he's placed Neji in and saw that he was unconscious. _"Good, the pain has passed." _He felt for a heartbeat. _"He lived as well. Perfect."_ Shun wove some hand signs before walking towards the door. _"Neji should be fine while I check on a client."_

He walked down a hallway until he vanished ending up in a forest.

_**Hidden Sound Village**_

Orochimaru was sitting in bed. "Kabuto, where is Shun Uzumaki! I sent for him yesterday!"

Kabuto opened the door. "He's here Lord Orochimaru."

Shun entered with a smile. "Orochimaru." He nodded. "It is always a pleasure meeting with one of my three biggest clients. How may I help you today?"

Orochimaru glared. "I believe it is obvious how you can help me. Fix my arms."

Shun chuckled. "I'm not Medical Shinobi. Sorry if I gave off that impression. Unless you want to go through death and my brand of resurrection, or special order a Shinobi, I can't help you."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. "Have you found Tsunade?"

"Yes." Kabuto stated. "The trail led to a place called Tanzaku Quarters."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I see."

"If you have no requirements for my other services, I'll take my leave." Shun walked to the door. "A treat as always Orochimaru; however, next time do have a job for me."

Kabuto waited until the Uzumaki left. "You should be careful trusting that man." He pushed his glasses up. "He's in with many you consider enemies."

"I'm aware." Orochimaru stated. "I do not believe we must worry about him greatly. A man like that wears his motives on his sleeve. We may not be able to trust the man, but we can trust what he will do."

_**Clearing, Next Day…**_

Jiraiya took the boys up to the clearing while holding a different brown bag.

"Let's get down to business!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, settle down. I got to demonstrate what you'll be working on next before you get to it and I leave you to continue the search." Jiraiya blew up a balloon. "The first step was rotation. The second was power. The third and final step is this."

Jiraiya held the balloon out and both Genin watched closely only for nothing to happen.

"What do you mean by this?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya held out his free palm and created a fully formed Rasengan. "This is what's happening in the balloon as we speak."

Daichi got it. "This exercise is to teach us containment. The balloon is intended to give us the shape the Rasengan is supposed to have. In that case, it'd be important for the balloon not to pop."

Jiraiya nodded. "You have the theory but putting it into practice is a whole other issue. This step is the hardest as you must contain both rotation and power at once."

"What's so important about the final step?" Naruto asked. "I'm not getting it."

"Here, I'll demonstrate why it's important." Jiraiya approached a tree. "After mastering the first two steps, you get an attack like this." The sage produced a larger and wilder ball of chakra that he slammed into the tree creating a spiral design to appear.

"Once you've mastered the final step, you get a move like this." Jiraiya formed a complete Rasengan and slammed it into the tree again only this time it borrowed into the tree leaving a nice sized hole.

"If the typhoon of energy is kept the size of your palm, it'll spin faster and faster, and it's power will become more and more compressed." He formed the complete Rasengan again. "As a result, its destructive power will reach its max."

Daichi and Naruto were amazed. Jiraiya threw them the bag of balloons and the two immediately got to work on the third step. They pawed at the balloon before holding their hands in place with extreme concentration. They lasted a good minute before it popped.

"This takes an insane amount of Chakra control!" Daichi commented.

Jiraiya started walking away. "There's no cutting corners with this step. You must get your power and rotation to a 100% and maintain them." He waved back at them. "Good luck boys. Master this final step, and you'll have and S rank Jutsu."

The two boys looked at one another before nodding and getting to work.

_**Tanzaku Quarters, 2 Week's Later…**_

A fair-skinned woman with brown eyes, violet diamond on her forehead, and straight blonde hair in a high ponytail was walking along the street with her apprentice. Her attire consists of a grass-green haori over a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves

Her apprentice, Shizune, was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair. Her attire consists of a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She held a pig.

Orochimaru destroyed a nearby building getting Tsunade's attention as he showed up, with Kabuto, atop a large, brown snake. The two Sound Shinobi jumped off the snake as it dispelled and came to stand across from them.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Orochimaru?" The older woman asked.

"Indeed." Orochimaru stated. "I've been looking for you everywhere Tsunade."

"What happened to those arms of yours?" Tsunade inquired.

Orochimaru calmly replied, "Nothing really. I attempted to kill the Third Hokage and Fifth Mizukage." Tsunade and her companion were shocked. "I failed but left Sensei with quite the nasty stab wound. Knowing the old fool, he'll live.

That's more than we can say for certain people. How did they die again? Oh, that's right, you watched two march to their deaths while one lost his life protecting you. Such a pity that promising Shinobi had to die. I mean you barley knew one of them."

Shizune got angry and launched poison senbon at Orochimaru. Kabuto came in and blocked them all. He almost took one to face before managing to catch it. Shizune charged in with a scalpel getting it to Kabuto's neck who did the same with a kunai.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments until Tsunade got her apprentice to back off. Tsunade then displayed her strength by punching a wall near her causing it to crumble. A way of reminding Orochimaru she is not a woman to trifled with.

Kabuto begs Tsunade to listen saying they came to negotiate. Tsunade doesn't want to listen and begins counting down from 5. Both women were ready for an all-out fight. Tsunade charged in as she reached 1.

Orochimaru smiled. "I can bring your dear, little brother and beloved back to life." Tsunade stopped. "I'll even throw in the Samurai turned Ninja that protected you. Before you ask, I have a Jutsu that will allow them to live again." Tsunade and Shizune weren't moving. "I notice you haven't chased us off yet, my old friend. Is it safe to assume we have a deal?"

Tsunade looked down as she thought of Nawaki, Dan, and Hiashi. She asked Orochimaru about his plans once his arms were restored. He revealed that it's to grind the Hidden Leaf into dust. Kabuto asks what she will do while Shizune tries to dissuade her from trusting Orochimaru.

Tsunade yells for her to shut up. Kabuto says they'll expect her answer by the end of the week. If she agrees, she must get them two human sacrifices. Shizune wants to fight but doesn't when she notices Tsunade is deep in thought. Orochimaru and Kabuto take off leaving the women.

_**Clearing**_

Jiraiya walked into the clearing and found the boys focusing hard on their water balloons which weren't popping. "Hey, you two seem like you got it." He approached them and noticed they were slightly panting. "How long have you two been at this?"

"Since morning." Daichi replied.

Jiraiya laughed. "Seems like you two are more than ready to make a proper Rasengan. Let's see it. Pick a tree and do it."

The Genin put their balloons down and walked up to a tree before holding out their palms and doing the familiar movements with their free hand. Together, they slammed their respective Rasengan into the tree before them.

"Rasengan!" Both Genin declared.

Like Jiraiya's had done before, their Rasengans bored into the tree creating holes.

Jiraiya smiled. "You know, the fourth Hokage invented this Jutsu after 3 years of work so learning it in 3 weeks is impressive." Both Genin smiled proudly. "The next thing you two should work on is getting it down to one hand, but that can be done on the road."

"Does this mean you've found out where Tsunade is?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya nodded. "I have a lead, but if she's there, we got no guarantee she'll remain. So, as much as I'd like for you guys to recover your strength, we don't have time. You can rest once we've found her."

"Forget resting Toad Sage." Daichi declared. "Naruto and I are fit for travel."

Naruto nodded. "The Third Hokage entrusted us with this mission, so let's get going already."

_**Tanzaku Quarters, Late Evening… **_

The Konoha Shinobi arrived in town.

"Man, I'm hungry." Naruto stated. "Pervy Sage, can we stop for a bit to eat?"

"I'm in agreement with Naruto." Daichi stated.

Jiraiya looked around and spotted a tavern. "Well, it is getting late and a good meal may just be what we need to really start the search."

"Come on, this is a tavern!" Naruto angrily shouted. "If we're going to eat somewhere, then couldn't we at least eat at a ramen stand?"

Jiraiya and Daichi walked into the tavern leaving Naruto no choice but to follow. The Toad Sage suddenly stopped causing both Genin to follow his gaze to a table with Tsunade and Shizune.

Jiraiya pointed at his fellow Yonnin. "Tsunade!"

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the table surprised. "Jiraiya! What are you doing here!?"

She looked at Naruto before her gaze lingered on Daichi. For a moment, she thought he was Hisashi come back from the grave. She soon noticed several differences between Daichi and his grandfather.

Jiraiya and Daichi walked over to her table. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Naruto thought, _"I should have known Pervy Sage."_

_**Minutes Later…**_

Jiraiya and Naruto sat on the empty side of the booth while Daichi pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. Naruto's and Daichi's food came, and they both wolfed it down. Daichi had noticed Tsunade glance at him from time to time, but he was to hungry to care.

Tsunade drank some sake and leaned over the table. "It's like a reunion. two old faces coming to visit me at the same time. Reminders of the past sitting at this table."

Jiraiya took a drink of sake as well. "I'm guessing you don't mean Kazamae. So, mind telling me what happened between you and Orochimaru."

Shizune gasped in surprise prompting Tsunade to glance at her "Nothing much. He said hello. That's about it." The Senju then pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "Now then, why have you been searching for me?"

Tsunade placed the deck on the table and Jiraiya took it to shuffle it some more. "I'll cut right to the chase." He placed the deck back on the table. "Tsunade, the old man can no longer continue his duties as the Third Hokage. In his wisdom, he has named you the 5th Hokage."

Tsunade had been reaching to draw but she stopped at the mention of her becoming the 5th Hokage. This news was also shocking to Shizune, and Naruto who began choking on a fish he'd just eaten. Daichi patted his back a few times. Tsunade recovered and began to deal cards.

Naruto soon got his fish down and looked at Tsunade. _"5th Hokage!? Where did this come from? What the heck's going on?"_

Jiraiya said, "That's not all we need you for. There are two Shinobi who need you to heal them if they're ever expected to get better."

"It's true Lady Tsunade." Daichi added. "The shinobi in question are Naruto and I's teammate and Sensei."

Tsunade threw down her cards as she was done playing before they even began. "I decline the position of 5th Hokage and I won't return to the village."

Jiraiya chuckled. "It's funny, I remember you saying those same words when I first asked you out on a date."

Naruto gripped his head in frustration. "Will someone please tell me what in the world's going on?!" He pointed at Jiraiya. "You told me we were going to bring her back to the village to cure Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei." He pointed at Tsunade. "Then you pull…"

Naruto would have continued if Daichi hadn't put his hand on his friend's shoulder forcing him to calm down. "With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, I can't see why you left the village in the first place."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Daichi. "You may have lost loved ones, but you're not the only one. It is the territory that comes with being a ninja." He closed his eyes. "In addition, your family isn't nonexistent."

Tsunade angrily looked at the Fusion member. "The Senju Clan is long gone. I haven't made peace with that fact, but I've accepted it. If this is your attempt at bringing me back to the village, then you got another thing coming."

"I'm not lying, but even so, you were presented a unique opportunity that no other clan, no matter how small, has. The Senju is known for its abilities as well as name alone. With their definitive traits being a long life, which led to huge reserves of Chakra.

They were also knowns as Senju due to their myriad of gained skills. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. All you needed to do was open your heart to those in the village without family and you'd have created a new Senju Clan."

Tsunade gripped the table so hard that it cracked. "You still haven't answered about my Clan not being wiped out."

"I was getting to that Lady Tsunade." Daichi replied. "It seems a Senju, no idea who, got a little frisky. I have no idea how it happened, but a Senju seems to have had a one-night stand with a civilian. That woman gave birth to a son who had a daughter."

Tsunade glared at him. "You're lying. The only Senju to ever have the Wood Style was my grandfather."

"I am in no way linking the 1st or 2nd Hokage to this fact." Daichi stated firmly. "I do not believe either of them would have done this if that is what is angering you about this."

"Be that as it may, he's not lying Tsunade." Jiraiya stated getting her attention. "Daichi here fought Sakura Haruno in the final exam of the Chunin Exams. While he ultimately won, Ms. Haruno, clear as day, shot a pillar of wood at him from the palm of her hand."

Shizune was shocked.

She looked at Tsunade who looked at the table. "I'll just have to return and take my family away from that village then because they'll eventually die like every other Senju."

Daichi glared at her. "That sounds like you're not going to give them a choice?"

She glared right back. "Why would I? Konoha will just see them dead eventually. It'll be safer and less hazardous for them with me."

"I won't let that happen." Daichi firmly stated. "I don't care if you are a Yonnin. Try to take Sakura and/or Kai Haruno out of that village, and I will stand in your way. Their life and friends are there. I'll be damned if being a Senju affects them living how they wish.

If you want to be apart of their lives, I won't stop you from trying. Should you want to be a more permanent fixture, you'd need to come back to Konoha. Whether or not you become Hokage is your choice. Either way, we need you."

Tsunade faced forward and closed her eyes. "Everyone of Kazamae's students turn out to be a real pain. Being the son of Hagane doesn't help in that regard." She turned to Daichi. "Listen kid, Hokage risk their lives every day. Almost all die prematurely. Taking this job is a suckers bet."

Naruto suddenly grew angry and stood slamming his hands on the table. "The Hokage risks their lives for the village because they want to protect what's important to them! I will not sit back and let you talk bad about any of them! It is my dream to be Hokage, and I will defend that dream!"

Tsunade froze as this brought back memories of Nawaki and Dan proclaiming the same dream. "Take my advice kid. Find a new dream because only a fool wants to become Hokage."

Naruto gritted his teeth because he was utterly furious. This woman was mocking everything the Hokage's stood for, him, and Daichi's wishes. He would have lept onto the table and given her a piece of his mind if it weren't for Daichi placing a hand on his shoulder.

Daichi was angry as well, but you didn't train, since you could remember, to be a young clan head without gaining the ability to keep cool under pressure.

The Fusion member took a deep breath. "Honestly, talking to you now is going to get us nowhere." He stood up. "Naruto, let's leave the Toad Sage to deal with her. We still have to complete our Rasengan training."

Naruto got up to join his friend a little confused but deciding to go with it.

The two of them were just about to leave until Tsunade stopped them "Hold on, did you say you two were learning the Rasengan?"

Naruto was still angry and frustrated with her. "We are."

"Kids like you shouldn't be attempting the Rasengan. It's impossible for mere Genin to learn." Tsunade stated.

"We'll show you old lady! We will master the Rasengan!" Naruto declared

Daichi turned to her with a raised eye brow. "You seem certain we can't, so how about we make a bet?"

Tsunade was interested. "I'm listening."

"_Daichi's got her playing right into his hands." _Jiraiya thought while mentally smiling.

"You give us one week to master the Rasengan. If Naruto does it, you must give him the First Hokage's necklace." He pointed to it. "Right there around your neck."

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked. Shizune because he somehow knew what the necklace was and Tsunade because she'd never bet it before. Naruto, now knowing that necklace was the First Hokage's, wanted it.

Daichi crossed his arms. "If I master it, you must give me a reward befitting the achievement. Only if we both master it, not only will you have to give us our prizes, but you'll also have to become the 5th Hokage. Should we fail at any point, I'll give you the Fusion Clan's money."

Shizune had heard that the Fusion Clan had as much money as the Hyuga or the Uchiha. It would be enough to pay off many of Tsunade's debts. Tsunade, on the other hand, was thinking about how much sake she could buy or how much she could gamble.

Tsunade didn't hesitate in the slightest. "You have a deal kid."

"_This kid played Tsunade like a fiddle." _Jiraiya thought amused.

Daichi turned to his friend. "I believe you were going to challenge her to a fight before I interrupted, right?"

Naruto suddenly got what Daichi was doing and he wanted to shove a Rasengan right into her stomach for insulting the seat of Hokage. "That's right." He pointed at Tsunade. "I wanted to take you on right here and now."

Daichi placed his hand on the hilt of his right blade. "I'll be joining in." He smiled. "I want to make things fair."

Tsunade stood. "Fine, let's take this outside children."


	32. Leaf Shinobi vs Orochimaru and Kabuto

_**Outside the Tavern, Night…**_

Naruto and Daichi stood facing Tsunade while Shizune and Jiraiya stood to either side.

"_Normally, this would be a useless endeavor; however, Tsunade's drunk and I can tell she won't take us seriously." _Daichi thought. _"That means we'll not only complete the bet, but we've also got the chance to get one good shot in. Maybe more."_

As if to prove his thoughts, Tsunade cockily said, "One of the Legendary Yonnin taking on a couple of snot nosed Genin." She smiled. "I ought to be ashamed of myself."

"Who are you calling snotty?" Naruto asked angrily.

Tsunade held up one finger.

"Careful Tsunade." Jiraiya stated. "These boys aren't to be underestimated."

Tsunade ignored him as she focused on the Genin. "You see this. One finger. It's all I'm going to need."

"Please, don't." Shizune begged.

"What are you waiting for kids?" Tsunade ushered them forward.

Naruto's eyes became red and his hair gained a red sheen.

Daichi had woven the hand signs. "Lion's Will: 25%."

He gained the orange Chakra flaring up around him.

"Don't you ever underestimate us!" Naruto declared.

Together, the Genin rushed Tsunade coming at her fast. She moved to poke each of them only for both boys to pivot to either side of her and rush in with a punch from two sides. Tsunade jumped over the boys planning on having them smash into each other.

They smiled as each jumped away from each other. Daichi then ran up the rode while Naruto moved back to where they started. Once Tsunade landed, they each made the proper movements with there free hands to form a mastered Rasengan in their palms.

Tsunade was utterly shocked. _"That kid played me!"_

The Yonnin used both arms to tear into the ground pulling up rocks that took their Jutsu. Tsunade then jumped and spun kicking both rocks hard into the Genin knocking them away with ease. Both Genin hit the ground as broken chunks of rock fell around them.

"How did these kids do this?" Tsunade questioned.

"I told you Tsunade." Jiraiya stated. "These boys are not to be underestimated."

"Well, what were you even doing teach kids like these a Jutsu like that?" Tsunade questioned.

"As you can see, they could handle it Tsunade." Jiraiya chuckled as the boys approached her. "Speaking of which, I believe you owe them their rewards."

Tsunade sighed before looking at them. "I'll come back to Konoha and give you boys what you're owed; however, I have business to conduct in this town." She looked at Jiraiya. "Can you wait until tomorrow?"

"No fair!" Naruto began. "We…"

Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Naruto. We'll get what we're owed." He looked at Jiraiya. "You'll make sure this is something she doesn't skip out on, correct?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Not to worry. You and Naruto won your bet, so consider me the man to get it done."

Naruto sighed, "I suppose we couldn't head back to the Leaf this late anyways."

"There we go man." Daichi patted his friend's back. "Come on, let's go get a room."

Naruto glared at Tsunade before walking away with his friend. "Rest sounds good."

The boys walked off and Tsunade watched them.

Shizune looked at her. _"Lady Tsunade…" _She remembered what Kabuto had said. _"Were those boys able to help her make the right decision?"_

_**With Tsunade, Later…**_

Tsunade was sitting on one of the arcs scattered throughout the town thinking about those kids. More specifically Naruto and his similarities to her brother and fiancé. This brought back memories of giving them the necklace and their deaths soon after.

She brought her knees close and buried her head between them as she started crying for them. The pain didn't stop at them. Soon her mind turned to Daichi which in turn brought the death before Dan to mind, Hisashi Ryu

_**Tsunade's Flashback**_

Activity around the boarders of the Land of Fire had picked up. The Second Ninja War was fast approaching. Squads had been deployed to show that The Land of Fire was strong. Those squads had no idea that they would be ambushed.

Many Leaf Shinobi would die this day. Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Stone appeared and attacked Tsunade's group. They made quick work of the team she'd been assigned to. She'd managed to take out many of them herself, but her Charka was running out.

She was becoming exhausted as more Shinobi came. At this rate, she'd die in mere minutes. One of the remaining Shinobi stabbed her in a non-vital area adding to the injuries she already had. The yet to be dubbed Yonnin fell to the ground panting as the Stone Shinobi approached her.

She closed her eyes and thought of Nawaki as she waited for the last strike to come. It never did. She instead heard two cries of pain. Tsunade opened her eyes and saw that the Stone Shinobi were dead while her savior, a fellow Leaf Shinobi, had two swords embedded in him.

On top of those wounds, he was cut and injured in numerous places, panting heavily, and extremely pale. His name was Hisashi Ryu and his short, sky blue hair was flecked with blood. an empty sheathe was around his waist.

The sword was embedded in one of the Stone Shinobi. By this point, he only had a pair of blooded and tattered blue pants on. His torso was covered in blood as were his armored greaves and leg guards.

One of his eyes had been cut leaving him with one good dark blue eye. Tsunade was utterly shocked and only moved as Hisashi fell to his back. She knelt at her savior's side and began applying Medical Ninjutsu.

Hisashi stopped her. "Don't bother. I'm on my last legs and you'll need your Chakra to make it back to Konoha."

Tsunade closed her eyes shed tears for this man even though she barely knew him. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to cry." Hisashi smiled. "I knew I was on death's door but saving even one Leaf Shinobi makes it worth it. Makes me feel like I managed to become the Hokage. A pipe dream seeing as there are others more qualified than I."

Tsunade asked, "Do you have a last request?"

"Tell him my wife and son that I'm sorry. I loved them with all my heart." Hiashi chuckled weekly. "Tell my son to live well and grow strong. He may be too young to understand why this has happened, but I can tell he'll be stronger than I ever was."

With that, Hasashi passed on. That day, 20 Leaf Shinobi were sent to the boarder, but 1 made it back alive.

_**Present: Small Restaurant, Some Time Later…**_

Tsunade had a bottle of sake before her and had already taken a few drinks.

"Funny finding you here?" Jiraiya happily commented as he entered the stand.

Tsunade glanced at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Don't be that way." Jiraiya stated. "You know you're glad to see me."

Tsunade turned the other way and took another drink.

Jiraiya took the seat next to her. "Bring me the house special." The chief went off to prepare the meal and Jiraiya addressed Tsunade. "I know they're on your mind."

"Who?" Tsunade questioned.

"Naruto and Daichi of course. Those two are so much like their fathers. In all honesty, you were a fool for betting against them." Jiraiya stated while smiling.

"Honestly, there's something about Daichi that makes me believe he's more like his grandfather. Though I suppose I can see how they're like their fathers. They seem like the type to always have each other's backs." Tsunade commented.

"Careful Tsunade, you're starting to make me think you've grown fond of them." Jiraiya commented with a grin.

"Yeah right." Tsunade scoffed. "Like I could ever be found of those idiots."

"Idiots that managed to play you like a fiddle," Jiraiya chuckled. "Here I thought you might actually take Orochimaru's deal. I should have known better."

Jiraiya's food came and Tsunade grabbed the bottle of sake pouring Jiraiya a drink. She glanced at him as he drank it down.

_**Streets of the Town, Some Time Later…**_

Tsunade was walking down the street when she ran into Shizune who was looking for her.

"Milady, I was just coming to escort you back to the inn." Shizune stated though she glanced down.

"I'm not going back to the inn Shizune." Tsunade stated seriously. "I'm going to meet with him."

Shizune was angry and shocked. "Lady Tsunade, you can seriously…"

Shizune was stopped mid-sentence as Tsunade punched her in the stomach. "I'm not going to heal him. I'm going to kill him."

Shizune fell unconscious. Tsunade caught her apprentice and slung her over the shoulder. She sighed as she made her way back to the inn for a brief stop.

_**Streets of Tanzaku, Next Morning…**_

Daichi and Naruto were looking for Jiraiya and found him passed out at the stand.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled as he shook Jiraiya. "Wake up!"

The Toad Sage fell over shocking the Genin slightly until they thought he must have had too much to drink. Jiraiya woke up and tried to stand though he seemed in pain and had trouble moving.

"What's wrong with you Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.

Jiraiya gripped his stomach. "I'll explain on the way. For now, help me get to the inn. We need to have a word with Shizune."

_**Inn, Outside Tsunade's Room's Window**_

The small group arrived just as Shizune suddenly opened her window.

Jiraiya threw a kunai causing her to look at them. "We need to have a word with you."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Shizune did what she could to get Jiraiya back in fighting shape while explaining everything concerning the deal to what happened last night.

Jiraiya stood up. "Whether she likes it or not, we're going to help her."

"Right." Daichi and Naruto stated.

The group lept away from the roof heading towards the meeting spot.

_**Meeting Spot**_

Tsunade had been waiting when Orochimaru appeared smiling. "Since you've summoned me, am I to assume you'll agree to heal my arms?"

"That is correct." Tsunade stated.

"Shall we?" Orochimaru asked.

The two Yonnin walked towards each other. Orochimaru was grinning until Tsunade prepared to punch him. She was stopped mid punch by a kunai that had been thrown by Kabuto. He jumped off a nearby roof and came to stand slightly behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was a bit shocked. "So that's your answer Tsunade? After all I've offered you, you would repay me by killing me. Fortunately, I can depend on Kabuto's loyalty."

Kabuto nodded

Tsunade began to tear up. "The promise to see them one more time, even if it were just for a moment, was tempting. It made me weak. So weak, that for a moment I'd have sacrificed everything just to see them again." Tears fell.

"For that, I was willing to throw away the village and everyone in it. Fortunately, two boys reminded of the Leaf beyond those I lost. Because of them, I was reminded why those 3 Shinobi gave their lives. The Leaf and everyone meant everything to them.

If I'd taken your deal, I would have betrayed all their hopes and dreams." Tears stream down her cheeks. "That is why I cannot and will not heal your arms." She wiped her cheeks. "I won't let you destroy what was so precious to them."

"It seems we've reached an impasse. So be it." Orochimaru stated. "I'm afraid you give me no choice but to use force."

Tsunade stared Orochimaru down determined to stop him. She charged in and jumped in the air preparing to deliver an axe kick. The sound Shinobi jumped back onto the wall. Tsunade hit the ground destroying it and some of the surrounding wall.

She threw off her haori and charged at the two Shinobi once more. Kabuto declares that she'll have to go through him. She's fine with doing just that. Tsunade then punched the wall they stood on destroying it and causing her opponents to retreat to the branch of a nearby tree.

As they stand in the tree, Kabuto explains that he saw someone who could give them trouble, and they'll most likely arrive soon. Tsunade kicks down the branch and the Sound Shinobi jump off before running to lure the Shinobi. Kabuto explains that the someone is Jiraiya.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, Tonton, and Daichi come upon the meeting place and see the destruction. They look around and Naruto steps on Tsunade's tossed coat. Tonton sniffs the coat, gets the scent, and starts leading the Shinobi to Tsunade.

_**With Tsunade**_

The current battle field, a clearing well outside the town, was already in the process of being destroyed as Kabuto dodged Tsunade resulting in her doing a little landscaping. Kabuto took a food pill to gain back some Chakra before weaving hand signs. His hands enveloped in Chakra.

The Sound Shinobi then tries attacking from underground, but Tsunade jumps avoiding him. She came down, but Kabuto avoided her. They begin to go at it with both dodging one another. Kabuto strikes Tsunade's right bicep and thigh muscle with his Chakra covered hand.

She managed to head butt him in the gut afterwards sending the Sound shinobi skidding. The places he hit weakened. Tsunade questions him on why he didn't just kill her with his Chakra Scalpel.

He tells her that it's difficult to accomplish precision and a long blade in the heat of battle. He charges in and the two engage in more Taijutsu. He eventually gets a hit at her chest causing Tsunade to pant as she tries to breathe.

Tsunade manages to hit Kabuto's neck sending him skidding along the ground. The Medical Shinobi had messed up the sound Shinobi's motor functions. She then punches him in the cheek sending Kabuto flying. Tsunade had hit his nervous system with her Chakra.

He's impressed that she could do such a thing in her condition. He eventually grows accustomed to how his body moves. This enables him to rush at Tsunade and attempts to stab her only to be stopped by a smoke bomb. He jumps back as Jiraiya and the others appear.

Orochimaru said, "It's been a long time, old friend."

Jiraiya said, "Long time indeed, and I can't say it's improved your looks any, old friend."

Naruto and Daichi notice Kabuto.

Daichi said, "You know, I didn't want to believe Kakashi Sensei when he told us you were an agent for Orochimaru, but I have to face facts. Kind of makes me wish I'd let your fellow Shinobi hit you."

"I can believe you'd work for that monster." Naruto angrily stated.

"You two have meet this kid before?" Jiraiya questioned.

"We met him during the 1st exam." Daichi explained.

Tsunade pushed Jiraiya. "Get out of here!" She lept and kicked at Kabuto. "This is my fight!"

Kabuto dodged as Tsunade tried to punch him. Just as it looked like she had the upper hand, The Sound Shinobi cut himself making Tsunade stop in her tracks and freak out over the blood.

Kabuto smirked. "Now your Jutsu has worn off, so I'm back at 100%." He put his kunai away. "I knew I couldn't take on two of the legendary Yonnin at the same time." Kabuto punched Tsunade who was caught by Shizune. "At least now I got one down."

Daichi stepped forward. "You'll pay for hurting the new Hokage, Kabuto." He turned to his friend. "Naruto, this guy's clearly stronger than he pretended to be, but we can take him. Stand back and prepare the Jutsu. I'll give the signal when ready."

"Got it." Naruto nodded. "We'll show him he's made a mistake betraying Konoha."

"Attack me all you like." Kabuto stated. "It won't make a difference."

"We'll see about that." Daichi stated.

Daichi charged in and punched Kabuto who blocked him. The Fusion member followed up with a kick to the sound shinobi's side causing him to stumble. He kept up the attack with a flurry of punches and kicks that kept the weakened Kabuto on the defensive.

The double agent's reflexes were still off making it hard to avoid and block the Fusion member. Naruto stood back forming the Rasengan. Daichi landed a solid kick to Kabuto's mind section and followed it up with a couple of hard punches causing the shinobi to stumble.

Daichi then grabbed Kabuto in a lock, getting behind him, holding him in place. "Now Naruto!"

Kabuto's attempted to struggle free as he to notice Naruto running in with the Jutsu. _"The chakra of that Jutsu! I have to move!" _

Daichi continued to hold The Sound Shinobi in place. "You're not going anywhere."

At the last possible second, Daichi released him and jumped clear to the right cartwheeling to his feet. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the Sound Shinobi's stomach tearing a hole in his clothes. The Jutsu sent Kabuto spiraling back.

It tore threw the ground before the Sound Shinobi slammed into a rock hard kicking up a lot of dust and debris. Eventually, it dissipated revealing Kabuto standing within a newly created hole within the rock.

_"A mere child mastering a Jutsu like that." _Orochimaru was furious._ "It's unheard of."_

"_3 weeks. May not be with one hand, but those two have mastered the Rasengan." _Jiraiya grinned. _"Those two are going to go far."_

Kabuto had one hand on the stone as he panted heavily. His wound was healing surprising almost every Shinobi there. The Sound shinobi ran at Naruto while coating his right hand in Chakra."

"I'm not letting you get near him!" Daichi proclaimed as he wove the hand signs. "Lion's Will: 25%!"

Daichi was coated in orange Chakra before running straight at Kabuto. The Leaf Shinobi avoided his hands and punched the Sound shinobi so hard that he physically lifted him. The Fusion member then removed his hand and spun kicked the Sound Shinobi back into the rock.

"_There's far more to these Genin than meet the eye." _Orochimaru thought. _"There's no telling what may happen if the Akatsuki get their hands on either of them. Best to start with the Nine Tail's brat."_

Orochimaru ran at Naruto with Jiraiya following. "I won't let you!"

Orochimaru turned and shot out his tongue catching Jiraiya's leg before using it to slam the Toad Sage into the ground. He then launched at Naruto deploying the blade from his mouth in the process. Daichi and Tsunade both noticed this, but Naruto didn't.

Daichi started running. "Naruto!"

"_He's coming for the boy." _Tsunade thought.

This prompted her to intercept blade into her chest.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted worriedly.

Orochimaru removed the blade, jumped back, and put the blade away into his body. "You are the one person I wouldn't want to kill. Listen to me, if that brat lives, it will be more trouble than you and your friends can imagine. Stay out of my way."

Tsunade stumbled but managed to stay standing. "No. You listen to me. If I do nothing else, I will protect this boy."

Orochimaru smiled. "How would you do that? Look at you, one of the Yonnin shaking like a leaf in the wind. I mean, why would you of all people risk your life for a lowly Genin?"

Tsunade looked up determined while still shaking. "This Genin has been chosen by fate to become the Hokage. Until that fated day arrives, I will gamble everything I have to protect the Leaf Village as its Hokage." She stopped trembling. "That includes my life!"

"_Wow, you go Granny Tsunade." _Naruto thought.

"_She's overcome her fear!" _Shizune thought in amazement. _"Is it possible these boys brought her to this point?"_

Orochimaru chuckled. "Whatever you call yourself makes no difference. You've conquered your inner weakness, but what about the rest of you. You can hardly expect to beat me in your condition."

Tsunade wove hand signs. "Reserve Seal Release. Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration."

To the amazement of Naruto and Daichi, her wounds healed.

Jiraiya called out to the Genin. "Naruto get over here. It's time to summon Gamabunta, and I don't have the Chakra to do it at this time! Daichi we need the Great Beast King!"

"Right!" Both Genin shouted.

Orochimaru moved over to Kabuto. "We need Manda. Do it Kabuto!"

Naruto moved to Jiraiya's side. "I got this Pervy Sage."

"You can count on me!" Daichi shouted.

Shizune moved to Tsunade's side as the soon to be Hokage stared Orochimaru down. "It's time to prove my words as a fool like Naruto."

Kabuto got to one knee, lifted Orochimaru's right sleeve, and got some of the snake's blood. Naruto, Tsunade, and Daichi all bit their thumbs and wove the proper signs.

All four shinobi then slammed their palms with blood on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Along with The Great Beast King and Gamabunta, a purple snake and white and blue slug as large as the first two summons appeared with their respective summoners, Yonnin, and or others on their head except for Kazamae because he wasn't there.

Gamabunta said, "Katsuyu and Tsunade, Orochimaru and Manda, and Tosu. All we're missing is Kazamae and we'd have a full reunion, but 7 of us isn't so bad."

"Ah, we don't have time for jokes Gamabunta!" Naruto shouted.

"Lord Orochimaru, why have you dragged me here? You know I do not like being summoned. Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it." Manda stated.

Kabuto was frightened. "Please don't Lord Manda. You'll be well rewarded for your trouble, don't worry."

"Who do you think you're talking to you little bug? What would the likes of you have that I could want?" Manda sighed. "Orochimaru, when this is over, I expect 100 human sacrifices."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm not as battle oriented as the others, but I'll do my best." Katsuyu stated.

Shizune smiled. "Thanks, Katsuyu. It means a lot that you'll help us."

Daichi looked down at Tosu. "You haven't said anything Beast King. What are you thinking?"

The Beast King was looking at the summons. "Just looking at the battle I'm presented with. I must say you've been giving me chances to really stretch my capabilities."

"Glad to hear you'll assist us. I may not be Kazamae Sensei, but I'll do my best to help." Daichi stated.

The Beast King, with concern evident in his voice, said, "Just be careful Kit. You may not think this of me, but I protect my family. You and Kazamae are part of it, so I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Daichi smiled. "Thanks, Beast King."

Jiraiya said, "Orochimaru, you're no longer fit to be a Yonnin. Your evil days are finally at an end."

"One of us?" Orochimaru laughed. "What an insult."

"After today, there will be one less Yonnin in the world." Tsunade stated.

"You attacked us in the forest and attempted to do something to Sasuke." Naruto began

"You attacked out village and cost many lives." Daichi added.

"For that, you are going down." They both finished.

"Oh, big talk from someone who was originally so afraid that he could barely fight the last time we met." Orochimaru stated while laughing once more.

Then, everything was so silent you could hear the wind blowing.

This only lasted a few moments before Katsuyu made her move. "Acid Slime."

Manda moved out of the way and the slug's slime hit a rock.

The snake then moved in and wrapped himself around Katsuyu. "I'll start with you."

Gamabunta rushed at Manda from the right while The Beast King rushed in from the left. Manda managed to catch the chief toad's sword with his teeth, but this left him wide open for an attack from the lion. The Beast King dug into Manda with his claws causing him to let go of Katsuyu.

Manda swung his tail hitting The Beast King and knocking him back a few feet. The snake then whipped around to Gamabunta who dodge it, but at the cost of losing his sword. Manda followed up his attack by flinging said blade at Gamabunta.

A now free Katsuya said, "Liquid Style: Water Bullet."

The water nailed the blade sending it off course.

"Tsunade, keep back! Daichi, get out of there." Jiraiya exclaimed.

The Beat King jumped clean over Manda and landed next to Katsuyu.

Jiraiya made some hand signs. "Time for some oil Bunta."

"You got it." Gamabunta stated.

Jiraiya spit fire and Gamabunta spit oil. Together it created one, giant fire ball. The fire seemed to engulf Manda until it was revealed that the snake had shed its skin. The ground began to shake below the toad and Manda's tail came up. Gamabunta managed to stop it.

This left him wide open for Manda to strike him with his fangs. At least, that would have been the case if the Beast King hadn't appeared and slammed his claws down on its head digging them into the snake. Naruto wove hand signs while Daichi charged lighting.

"Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu." Naruto declared.

Daichi said, "Lighting Beast Tracking fang."

The lightning merged into the shuriken electrifying them. Shizune got in on the action by launching Senbon after the shuriken. Orochimaru and Kabuto avoided the various projectiles. Daichi then noticed Tsunade coming through the air wielding Gamabunta's massive sword.

"Great Beast King, Move!" Daichi exclaimed.

The lion jumped back, and Tsunade slammed the sword right through Manda's head keeping him in place. Orochimaru and Kabuto were already on the body, so they were safe.

Orochimaru thought,_ "Fighting one Yonnin would be hard enough, but two of them, an apprentice, and two Genin is proving difficult."_

Orochimaru stuck out his long tongue to capture Tsunade, but Daichi reacted quickly with some hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu."

A clone of a Demon Brother appeared in Orochimaru's way. The clone prepared to use his gauntlet to cut the tongue, but the snake wrapped him up before throwing him to the side. This gave Tsunade the chance to grab the tongue.

She landed on the ground and pulled the Snake Yonnin right to her before decking him in the face. This sent the former Leaf Shinobi flying, but Tsunade wasn't done. She kept a hold of that tongue and started swinging him around.

She followed up by bringing him close and throwing another punch. The Slug Yonnin then jumped after him and threw flurry of punches. Tsunade then grabbed Orochimaru's tongue, once more, and pulled him back in for the final blow only to miss.

"_No! I'm starting to run low." _Tsunade thought worriedly.

Orochimaru seized his chance and wrapped Tsunade with his tongue dragging her to the ground with him. The Sound Shinobi produced the sword from his mouth, as he landed. Tsunade rushed in and didn't give him the chance. She just continued to wail on him.

"_I keep pounding him, but I get nowhere!"_ Tsunade punched him into the air and landed a kick in midair sending the snake straight into the ground before landing herself. _"No matter." _She coated her hand in Chakra._ "This will finish it."_ She stood before the snake. "Give my regards to hell!"

She punched Orochimaru in the face knocking him right into the sword still embedded in Mana's head.

Kabuto thought, _"He took the full force of that insane strength._"

Jiraiya sighed. "It's over."

"Yeah." Gamabunta stated.

"_That was amazing." _Naruto thought.

Daichi let out a sigh of relief. _"That was intense."_

Manda was agitated, "He made me clumsy and careless. I'd eat you both right now, but I won't be swallowing solid foods for weeks thanks to this hole in my mouth. You better hope we don't meet again."

Manda dispersed and Tsunade fell to her knees panting. The smoke cleared, and everyone was shocked to see that Orochimaru was standing. He was certainly panting heavily and clearly injured but still standing

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade. "So, you refuse to heal my arms, do you? No matter, there is another way, and I will destroy Konoha. Depend on it. I hope we all meet again when I once more walk among you."

Orochimaru sank into the ground.

"We'll meet again Daichi and Naruto." Kabuto stated before making hand signs that led to him vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The battle was over.

_**Tanzaku Quarters: Tavern, Days Later…**_

The entire group sat back in the tavern where they first met with all their bags nearby. They had simply stopped in for some food before making the journey home.

"Well, we best hit the road." Jiraiya chuckled. "No doubt the old man's just praying for us to bring you back soon."

Everyone stood, but Tsunade stopped them. "There are a few things we still need to take care of." She took out a sealing scroll and tossed it to Daichi. "The contents of that sealing scroll should be a fitting reward. It contains arm guards that store up to halve your Chakra."

Daichi nodded. "It's more than fitting. Thank you, Lord 5th Hokage."

Tsunade then removed her necklace and presented it to Naruto. "Here, this belongs to you."

Naruto smiled and put it on. "Alright!"

Daichi nodded. "Looks good on you future Hokage."

Tsunade then leaned in, removed his forehead protector, and kissed his forehead.

She gently placed a hand on his chest with a warm smiled. "You'll grow to be a fine man and great Hokage."

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "You bet!"

Shizune smiled. "Thank you Daichi and Naruto. Because of you, Tsunade has her faith in Konoha restored."

Jiraiya nodded. "Speaking of Konoha, seems as though it's time to return home everyone."

They got their bags and started walking.

"_Be at peace Dan, Nawaki, and Hisashi for your dreams live on in Naruto." _Tsunade happily thought_ "Hisashi your clan may just be secured this time around with Daichi in control."_


	33. Returning Home

_**With Team 8's Genin: In the Forest**_

The three Genin were taking some time off from training and spending time together. Kiba and Akamaru were jumping from tree to tree with the dog marking them as they jumped, Shino was collecting bugs, and Sakura was simply enjoying the forest.

Shino was about to collect a bug until Akamaru's pee caused it to fly away. "Is that any way to walk a dog? No, I think not. I can't gather specimens this way."

Sakura smiled. "Chin up Shino. Remember, this trip isn't about gathering bugs. We decided to come out here to be together as a team."

"That may be the case; however, I'm aware you'd much rather be somewhere else right now." Shino stated.

Sakura looked at him with a raised eye brow. "What are you getting at?" She smiled. "I'm here because I enjoy being on a team with you guys."

"That last part is true enough." Shino looked up at Kiba and Akamaru. "Recently, I've seen you outside of the Fusion Clan home hoping he's returned while you've visited the Uchiha less than people would expect."

"What are you getting at?" Sakura asked confused. "I'll have you know I've visited Sasuke plenty."

"Must be my mistake then." Shino admitted. _"She'll come to realize it herself."_

The proctor of the final exam appeared on a branch. "Shino Aburame, the Third Hokage request your presence in his office."

Kiba and Akamaru stopped on a branch. "Just Shino?"

"Just Shino." The proctor stated.

Shino looked at his teammates. "You two stay here. I'll come find you after."

_**The Academy**_

The students had been eating lunch, but now they crowded around Konohamaru and Udon. Konohamaru had his training staff out while Udon had his training sword drawn.

"Alright Udon, let's find out who's Bukijutsu is superior." Konohamaru smiled. "Just so you know, I won't be going easy on you.".

Udon shot back "You say that everyday Konohamaru, yet I stand by my statement that swords are the best weapons."

"No, staffs are better." Konohamaru firmly stated.

The two immediately charged at each other. Konohamaru swung his staff only for Udon to block with his sword. Udon then lept to the side and move in to strike his friend. Both boys had fan girls of their own these days, though Konohamaru managed to have a larger following.

Both groups were arguing witch of them was the best. They began striking at each other causing their weapons to collide. They jumped back and charged one another only for Iruka to appear catching both weapons. This was how their fights ended every time.

"I"VE TOLD YOU BOTH A MILLION TIMES TO STOP THESE FIGHTS DURING LUNCH HOUR!" Iruka angrily yelled.

Everyone scattered except for Udon and Konohamaru who were now being dragged away by Iruka. They were crying fake tears.

_**Hokage Tower**_

The entire group, Naruto, Daichi, Tonton, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya entered the tower.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto questioned. "Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei need help."

Jiraiya said, "That's the next stop Naruto, but we must see the old man first."

Naruto grumbled to himself, but it was clear he was just worried.

Jiraiya knocked and a baffled Third answered. "Come in."

The group entered to see the room packed with all the proctors from the Chunin Exam. Shikamaru and Shino both stood before the Third's desk. It was quite a surprise for many of them to see Tsunade.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

The Third ignored his question for the moment to address the slug Yonnin. "Tsunade, it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Sensei." Tsunade replied with a slight smile.

"Unfortunately, we are in the middle of something important. Would you mind attending to the injured in the hospital? That should give us enough time to finish up here" The Third asked.

"Alright, come on Granny Tsunade! Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei need your help!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not that old you brat!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hold on, I would like Daichi to remain since this concerns him as well." The Third stated.

"Right." Daichi addressed Naruto. "Tell Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke that I'll be over to visit them shortly if I don't make it before she starts waking them up."

"You got it." Naruto stated.

The group, minus Daichi who came to stand next to Shino, filed out of the room.

"So, you were just about to tell us what this was about Lord Hokage?" Shikamaru asked clearly bored.

The Hokage smiled. "I must say that it's a welcome surprise that you're here now, Daichi. It is customary for those who have attained the rank of Chunin to accept their jackets at the same time. Even though one of you still couldn't be here, and we cannot hold off for him to recover."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

Daichi was both surprised and happy. _"I passed the Chunin Exams? That means… I'm finally the Clan Head of the Fusion Clan!"_

"Lord Hokage, I can understand how these two became Chunin, but I did not make it to the final exam." Shino stated.

"I'm well away Shino; however, the Chunin Exams were cut short due to the invasion." The Hokage shook his head. "Many fine shinobi lost their lives. This has left the ranks of Chunin without enough man power. As such, we had to take much into consideration.

We shall take this opportunity to promote those we felt could fill the role well. In this decision, all Leaf Genin were considered based on their records from day one. In that, we found 4 shinobi who could fill the role. Daichi Ryu, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha.

With this promotion, Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha's statuses will be temporary. Their records shall be reexamined in 6 months. If mission reports speak positively of their actions, then their statuses shall be made permanent like that of Daichi's and Shikamaru."

"I understand sir." Shino nodded. "I will do my upmost to prove that I am worthy of permanent Chunin status."

The Third nodded and Izumo and Kotetsu presented them with their Chunin flak jackets. They immediately put them on. Izumo held out another jacket to Daichi.

The Fusion member looked to the third. "That is Sasuke's jacket. See that he gets it and fill him in on what's happening." The Third then addressed them all. "You'll still be part of your team, but with recent times being the way they are, you may be paired up for a mission or lead Genin."

Daichi nodded and took the jacket. "Right."

"From this day onward, I hope you'll all strive for a level of excellency worthy of your head bands and tittle." The Third sat back with a proud smile. "Congratulations, for you are now Chunin of The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

_**Outside the Hokage's Office**_

"I can't believe I'm finally a Chunin." Daichi smiled. "I honestly though no one was going to get promoted after the exams were interrupted."

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose I should go and tell my team."

"I told my team I would rejoin them in the forest." Shino stated. "Seems like the perfect time to tell them."

Daichi had gotten so caught up in his promotion that he'd momentarily forgotten about his teammates. "I have to go guys!"

Daichi ran past his Chunin, but Shikamaru shouted. "Hey Daichi, why don't we play some Shogi later?"

Daichi yelled back. "I'm game!"

Shikamaru walked out of the tower with a slight smile. He had been impressed with the Fusion member and wanted to see if he was a worthy enough opponent in the game the newly made Chunin enjoyed.

_**Sasuke's Room, Earlier…**_

Hinata was visiting Sasuke when the door opened. She turned to see Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune. Jiraiya had left them once they reached the hospital. Most likely to go off and do research.

Tsunade walked into the room. "May I come in?"

Hinata was surprised and immediately bowed to the Yonnin. "Of course, Lady Tsunade."

Naruto ran up to her. "Hey Hinata!" He smiled. "There's no need to worry because Granny Tsunade's going to make everything okay again."

Hinata bowed again. "If that's true, then please save Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei."

Tsunade smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

Daichi rushed into the room. "Alright, I made it!"

Hinata and Naruto saw what he was wearing.

"You're a Chunin!" Naruto shouted. "Is that what the Hokage had to talk with you about? Are Shikamaru and Shino also Chunin? Why are you carrying an extra vest?"

Hinata smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Hinata." Daichi then addressed them both. "I'll tell you everything once Sasuke and Sensei are better."

The three Genin turned to Tsunade who laid her hand on Sasuke's head. Her hand glowed green. After a few moments, the Uchiha's eyes slowly opened. This caused his teammates to smile.

"Sasuke." Naruto said

Hinata said, "You're up."

"It's good to see you awake." Daichi stated.

The Uchiha sat up only to suddenly be hugged by his teammates. "Hey, get off me! I don't do hugs damn it!"

Tsunade stood back and smiled. _"Now that's a close team."_

Shizune smiled as well. _"Ah, that's sweet."_

_**Kakashi's Room, Sometime Later…**_

Sasuke still had to rest, so Naruto, Daichi, and Hinata walked into their Sensei's room without him. Kakashi had just been awoken and Tsunade.

The Yonnin was now scolding him. "Disgraceful, to be taken out of the game by two low life punks. I thought you were supposed to be the best."

"Sorry… to disappoint you." Kakashi said sounding weak.

"I don't think that's a fair assessment Lady Tsunade. Those two are S rank criminals. Not to mention the fact that one of them is an Uchiha while the other is an ex-Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Daichi commented.

"Yeah, those two were crazy strong." Naruto added.

"You two may be right." Tsunade conceded. "Anyways, you three should leave your teammates to rest." She smiled at them. "They'll be fine."

Hinata nodded. "She's right." The Hyuga turned to her teammates with a smile. "We got to celebrate a job well done."

"Just so long as we don't celebrate mine and Sasuke's rise to Chunin until everyone's better." Daichi stated.

"Wait, Sasuke made Chunin, but I didn't." Naruto hung his head. "That's so unfair."

"I'll talk about It while were out on the village." Daichi ran out of the room. "I'll meet you two at the entrance."

_**Sasuke's Room**_

Daichi entered the room and found Sasuke fast asleep. He moved over to the table and left the vest there before finding a paper and pen. He wrote out a quick note explaining things before leaving his teammate to rest.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

As they walked, Daichi explained what happened in the office.

"So, I'm officially a Chunin now." Daichi explained.

"That's really cool Daichi." Hinata stated proud of both teammates for making Chunin.

Naruto smiled. "I'm happy for you but why did the Teme get Chunin when I didn't?"

Daichi shrugged. "Don't ask me man."

"So, where should we eat?" Hinata asked.

Naruto happily stated. "Let's get Ichiraku Ramen."

Before anymore could be said, a Hyuga appeared before them. At least, Naruto and Daichi thought they were a Hyuga. They had the fair skin and white eyes of one. Their hair was even long like most of his clan; however, it was snow white. His attire consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt with matching pants. He wore a Leaf Village Head Band and Chunin flak jacket

"Daichi Ryu, the Hyuga Council wishes to discuss matters with you once again." The Hyuga stated.

Daichi honestly thought he'd have a little time before being forced to meet with the Hyuga elders. Not immediately after becoming Chunin. Appears luck wasn't on his side today. At least he could finally initiate his plan to get them off his back and help Hiashi.

"I have to get something from my house. I'll be a long in a bit. In the meantime, can you take Hinata and get Hiashi for a pre-meeting in his study?" Daichi asked. "I have an urgent matter of my own that I must discuss with them before meeting with the elders."

"As you wish." The Hyuga turned to Hinata. "Hinata, will you come with me?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes." She turned to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, something important has come up."

Naruto smiled. "No worries… either of you." He nodded. "I'm aware of the problems the Hyuga can cause for Daichi, so if he needs you, go."

Daichi smiled. "Thanks man." The Hyuga had Hinata follow while Daichi walked towards his home. "Feel free to order whatever and put it on my tab."

_**Hyuga Compound: Hiashi's Study, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi entered the study and first noticed all the books along the walls, a desk with chairs on both sides, and that the desk was filled with paperwork. He then noticed the two Hyuga, that he wanted to see, sitting on a couch. Daichi immediately took a seat on the couch across from them.

"I'm sorry the Hyuga elders have brought you here once again Daichi." Hinata stated.

Daichi smiled. "It's not yours or Hiashi's fault Hinata. Honestly, I knew this was going to happen again."

"So, what's this pre-meeting about Daichi?" Hiashi asked.

"This." Daichi took a scroll out. "I want to issue a Duel against the Hyuga Council and wish for your permission to do so."

"What is a Dual?" Hinata questioned.

Hiashi answered, "A Samurai tradition that Hisashi, Daichi's grandfather, integrated into his clan upon establishing it. A Duel is where one person can challenge a certain person or entire group to a match much like the Final Exam fights..

Both sides must agree to the terms and sign a scroll declaring the Dual. The scroll itself contains the time the dual is to take place and what both sides wager. It's also worth noting that should a side back out of this agreement, the Hokage will step in and enforce it."

"If I win, the council is disbanded, and the head of the clan gets full power; however, he must pick advisers to help guide the clan into a better future. Finally, the Caged Bird Seal must be removed from the Branch Members." Daichi stated.

"What happens if you lose?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"The Hyuga Council gets what they've always wanted. I marry a Hyuga and give them every Jutsu the clan has ever had." Daichi stated. "That said, they have no right to restrict my clan or prevent me from dating anyone until they win."

"Your father was willing to do the same thing, but I talked him out it. To this day, I'm not sure it I was right in doing so. This would be a huge step in uniting our clan." Hiashi thought about Neji. "You have my support."

"Thank you Hiashi. Rest assured I've put in clauses which prevent them from making Hinata or Hanabi my wife." Daichi then looked to his teammate. "Hinata?"

"I don't know Daichi." Hinata was clearly worried for him. "I know you're strong, but there's always that chance you'll lose. I don't want you to regret this."

Daichi smiled. "First, the Dual won't take effect until the day I become a Jonin, so there's plenty of time for me to get stronger. Secondly, the only way I could ever regret taking this action is if you said no and I went behind your back. You and Hiashi are my friends.

Win or lose, I won't regret this action because I'll have done everything in my power to help my friends, your clan, and Konoha as a hole. Having an untied Hyuga Clan can only make us stronger. News of this should ease the minds of the Branch family after Neji's departure."

Hinata smiled. "Then I'm in favor of your plan Daichi."

Daichi stood. "Look like it's time I meet with the elders."

Hiashi and Hinata followed him as he left the room.

_**Hyuga Main House: Dining Room**_

Daichi took a seat at the table and immediately dived into the scroll. He explained every part of it to the the elders before coming to the parts he hadn't shared with Hinata or Hiashi.

"My opponent cannot be Hiashi, Hinata, or Hanabi. Besides the fact that Hanabi or Hinata can't be my wife, I get to choose a Hyuga bride on the condition that you win this Duel."

The elders discussed the Dual before coming to a consensus.

An old man stood. "Daichi Ryu, we accept."

Daichi signed the scroll and passed it around for every Hyuga, including Hiashi, to do the same.

Once Daichi triple checked that nothing had been altered, he stood. "I'll be taking my leave."

_**Sasuke's Room**_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed the Chunin vest and note on his table. He sat up and grabbed the note reading over all the information. He saw Daichi had signed it at the bottom.

When he was done, he laid down and looked at the ceiling. _"Daichi… Naruto… they've both become stronger." _He brought up the hand he uses to hold the Chidori. _"Have I grown stronger as well." _He remembered Itachi. _"I need to know."_

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi felt relieved. Until he became a Jonin, he should have no problems with the Hyuga Council.

"Hey Daichi!" Sakura shouted.

Daichi turned and waved. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura ran up to him. "Wow, you really did become a Chunin." She smiled. "Good for you, you deserve it as well as the role of Clan Head. They both suit you."

"Thanks Sakura." Daichi nodded.

"Have you eaten yet? Got any plans?" Sakura asked.

Daichi shook his head. "No to both."

Sakura began dragging him by his jacket. "Great! I'm taking you out to eat. A newly made Chunin should get a good meal. I won't hear of you backing out now."

Sakura was in a cheery mood, so Daichi figured he'd be against this. For some reason, he didn't mind Sakura dragging him around. That was odd as he knew for certain he'd mind others doing the same.

Daichi happily said, "If you insist, I won't turn down the meal."

Shino had observed this go down with a sweat drop. _"Huh… They'll realize it at their own pace."_

He walked off the other way.

_**With Lee and Karin**_

Lee and Karin were doing some sparing to get Karin into Genin shape. Turns out the Village Hidden in the Grass hadn't even properly trained her at all. Currently, the girl was panting while Lee was full of energy.

"You are doing well Karin." Lee complimented. "In no time, you will be able to join Team Guy. Then training really starts to pick up."

Karin chuckled. "I hope so. I hear there's going to be a new, 5th Hokage. What if she doesn't allow it to happen like the Third would?"

Lee smiled. "I do not think you have anything to worry about." He nodded. "The Hokage of the past have been great. If they do not let your join, then Guy and I will try to convince them."

Tenten ran into the training grounds. "Guys, Lady Tsunade has returned to the village." She was so happy. "It's really her."

"That is great." Lee stated. "If she is staying, you should ask her for training. Getting a Yonnin's help would do wonders."

Tenten nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Maybe I can't learn everything she'd teach me, but I'm certain she can at least give me some direction. I'll wait a few days to ensure she's staying before approaching her."

_**Hospital: Sasuke's Room, A Few Days Later…**_

Sasuke was alone with his thoughts until Hinata, Naruto, and Daichi entered. Naruto held a bag of apples, and each of them were eating one. The three of them were in a jovial mood.

"Hey Sasuke." Daichi stated. "You're looking like your almost back to yourself."

Naruto removed an apple from the bag. "Here, Daichi bought this whole bag of apples for us." He threw it. "Enjoy."

Sasuke caught the apple before looking at Naruto and Daichi with a series expression and crushing the apple in his hand.

Hinata was concerned. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." He was still focusing on the two of them. "Naruto and Daichi, I must fight you."

The boys looked at each other before Naruto asked. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and looked at it. "I need to know how strong you both are. How strong I am."

That's when it hit all three of them.

At that moment, Kakashi entered the room. "Well, if you must you must." He was rubbing his chin. "We'll do this once your better and separate the matches so you're always at a 100% against them. I wouldn't want you to use not being at full power as an excuse."

"I accept those terms." Sasuke declared.

Daichi nodded. "I'm game for a fight that test all our abilities against each other."

Naruto nodded. "Just make sure you wear your forehead protector and vest." He smiled. "It's the ultimate sign of respect and the only way I'll fight you."

Daichi nodded. "Good idea. Even if our vests are destroyed, we can get new ones." He thought about. "Though, I'll likely switch back to just head band after this. Got to let the crest show."

_**Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office**_

Tsunade sat behind the desk and Sarutobi, now in simple robes, stood before her. "I suppose I've given you all the useful advice I can. As of now, you are acting Hokage. It will take a few days before it's official, but you have nothing to worry about in that regard." Sarutobi stated.

Tsunade replied, "I hope you'll agree to have a drink with me from time to time Sensei. I would like to be able to consult with you as well if any major problems arise."

"Getting together and having a drink would be lovely though keep in mind that I can't drink too much, or I'll be rubbish when it comes to training my grandson." Sarutobi stated with a smile.

He then left the office and Tsunade turned to look out the window at the Hokage Monument. _"Life sure has a funny way of working out, doesn't grandfather?"_

She heard her door open and turned to see Tenten. "Lady Tsunade may I speak with you?"

Tsunade smiled. "You are more than free to speak with me. My door is as open as my Sensei's was."

Tenten walked up to the desk and bowed. "Thank you Lady Hokage. My name is Tenten and when I was growing up in the orphanage I heard stories of your exploits. How you were the strongest Kunochi ever. You're my hero and the reason I strive to be a Kunochi.

Unfortunately, I'm not great at medical Ninjutsu nor Chakra control like most Kunochi; however, I have a desire to improve myself. There are goals I wish to achieve and I feel learning some Taijutsu from you would help improve my Bukijutsu."

_The village does need strong Kunochi. This one seems eager to learn." _Tsunade put her hands on the desk. "Here's what we'll do Tenten. The village is going to need a lot of my attention with my recent instatement to Hokage coming and recent attack.

I can get you started learning from my apprentice, Shizune. She'll be instated as a Jonin soon enough. Once I have more free time, I'll take a more active role in your teaching and see what you can learn from me. Does that sound alright?"

Tenten smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lady Tsunade. It means a lot that you would even consider training me. Let alone actually agree to do it. I promise I won't let you or your apprentice down."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile and decided something then and there. "Tenten, I was about to go out to lunch with my apprentice. Would you like to join us? It would be an excellent opportunity for us to get to know each other."

Tenten was not about to turn down lunch with her hero. "I would love to Lady Tsunade."

_**Streets of Konoha, After Lunch…**_

Tsunade quickly grew attached to Tenten. She reminded Tsunade a lot of herself when she was younger. Both seemed to be one of the few, competent Kunochi in their generation. She seemed like a nice girl who was on Might Guy's team. It was a miracle she hadn't gone crazy.

Spending time with the orphaned girl had brought what Daichi said to mind about the Senju Clan. Giving such a Clan, once integral to Konoha, up and running would be a huge moral boost. Maybe… just maybe… it was time to start the process of moving on.

So, as Tenten walked on a head, Tsunade spoke with Shizune. "Shizune, I'm think it's time we bring the Senju Clan back."

Shizune was surprised. "Lady Tsunade… Are you really going to use the idea Daichi offered?"

"It's logical. The Senju Clan is the only clan that could pull off such a thing given what we were known for. I wish to adopt you and Tenten into the clan. More than that, into my immediate family as daughters. I've always thought of you as such and Tenten needs a family."

Shizune smiled. "Honestly, I've taken a liking to the girl myself. It'll take time to reinstate the Senju Clan as there are other pressing issues, but if you think your ready, then I'm in agreement."

"This means I'd be entrusting you as Clan Head." Tsunade stated. "As the Hokage, I cannot fir both roles."

Shizune nodded. "I'm willing to fill the role ma'am."

_**Tsunade's Office**_

Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune stood next to her, and Tenten stood across from them.

The Genin bowed. "Thank you for lunch Lady Tsunade. It was a true honor to get to know both you and your apprentice." She smiled. "I had fun."

"We aren't done Tenten." Tsunade stated.

"Oh, is there more you'd like to discuss with me ma'am?" Tenten asked.

"As you know, I'm one of the last remaining Senju and the Senju Clan is important to Konoha. Rebirthing the clan would be a boon to Konoha even if we no longer have the bloodline. Not fully at least. To that end, I'm going to request the adoption papers for Shizune.

I've always seen her as a daughter. She'll become Clan Head and take the last name Senhu. Now, I find myself liking you girl, and wish to adopt you into the clan as well. So, what do you say, want to join my family?"

Tenten went from shock to tears forming in her eyes at Tsunade's words. _"My hero wants to adopt me… I'd have a mom and sister. A family. Tenten Senju." _The Tears freely flowed now as she bowed low. "Lady Tsunade, I'm honored. I've always wanted a family."

Shizune immediately walked forward and hugged the crying girl joining her. "It's okay Tenten. We're here for you now and please call me big sister."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. _"I got some real emotional daughters." _She got up and joined the hug. "Alright, look for now neither of you are Senju until I sign the proper paperwork as the last Senju.

I promise I'll start working on it as soon as possible." She stepped back. "Shizune. Take Tenten to the Senju compound. Just because she isn't a Senju doesn't mean she can't start settling in. Keep in mind that when a Council meeting happens, this will be a topic of discussion."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune stated before walking towards the door. "Come on Tenten."

"Right behind you." Tenten stated with the biggest smile.

Tsunade sat in her chair feeling good about this. She'd have to start looking into other members for the clan. Not her family, but a Clan was always filled with more than one family.

* * *

Tenten joining the Senju Clan, and it's rebirth, have likely been done in many other stories. The one I saw was Clan Contracts by **colbogey**. I enjoyed the idea greatly and wished to use it in my story. It gives Tenten something over the original where she had no other purpose than to hype Neji.

* * *

Flame Wolfe:This was a great Chapter! And I Honestly love the fights in it I hope to see more soon :)

Quillion9000: You don't have to worry Flame. Glad you enjoy it as well.


	34. Senju Clan Grows and Naruto vs Sasuke

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Sakura walked with her father as they made their way to the tower. "Dad, the Hokage has called the whole family to the tower, hasn't she?"

Kai chuckled nervously. "What makes you say that Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him with a dead pan face. "Dad, I'm a trained Shinobi. Not a little girl any more. I'm not going to turn down a summons from the new Hokage because mother will be there. I'll simply address her with etiquette befitting a comrade."

"Sweetie, I know you and your mother haven't been getting along, but she's really trying to do what's best for us." Kai stated.

"No dad. She's doing what's best for her. She's always done what's best for her. Every action she takes is to serve her and her goals. The sooner you see that, the sooner you'll realize that you're better off without her." Sakura sighed. "Let's just get to the tower."

Kai sighed sadly as he didn't know what he could say, so he followed his daughter. He felt so bad that his two favorite girls, who he loved more than anything in the world, weren't getting along.

_**Hokage Office, Same Time…**_

Tsunade currently sat at her desk as Shizune stood at her side and Tenzo stood before them decked out in his Anbu gear.

Shizune, acting as the Clan Head she'd be, addressed the man. "Tenzo, do you know why you are here?"

"Given recent activity and the Chunin Exams, I could make some educated guesses; however, it would be quite rude to steal your thunder." Tenzo stated.

Tsunade nodded. "Tenzo of Anbu, I am reassigning you to the standard rank of Jonin so that you may mentor Sakura Haruno on the Wood Style. With her emergence, keeping your abilities secret is no longer a priority.

I will not break up Team Eight, so you will be working closely with Kurenai Yuhi as Co-Sensei and Jonin. As such, you will be expected to help Sakura's teammates grow as well, but your main concern will be Haruno's growth."

"Understood Lady Hokage." Tenzo removed his mask. "Is there anything more you wish to discuss?"

"There is." Shizune stated. "As you said, activity is high due to recent rumors concerning the rebirth of the Senju Clan. I will confirm that they are true. As such, I request that you join our clan and become a Senju.

You have gained the Wood Style through unfortunate means, but it may have the possibility of passing onto any children you have. Someday, the Senju Clan could flourish with Wood Style users. It is your choice whether or not you join."

"A new life as a Jonin and Senju." Tenzo nodded. "I will join; however, the name I have now is not my real name. I never have been able to remember what it once was. That is why, as a joining member of this clan, I request you give me a name Clan Head Shizune."

Shizune nodded. "For now, you will be Yamato. Once the Senju Clan is brought back into the light, you will be Yamato Senju."

Yamato nodded. "Yes ma'am."

At that moment, the door opened and Sakura, Kai, and Yumi, wearing her Anbu gear, walked in.

"Right on time." Tsunade stated.

Kai nodded. "Lady Hokage. If you are still busy, we wouldn't mind waiting."

The Hokage smiled. "It's quite alright Kai Haruno." She nodded to Yamato. "This is Yamato, and your interactions with Shizune involve him as much as you three." She turned to Shizune. "I shall leave it up to the Clan Head of the Senju Clan to speak now."

Yumi looked Shizune up and down. _"This is the Clan Head? Hm, it'll make it tougher for Kai to become the Clan Head and Sakura the Clan Heir. Maybe I can spin this to get that outcome."_

Shizune stepped forward and smiled. "Lady Tsunade and I are excited to meet you three. Especially Kai and Sakura as they are descendants of a Senju Clan. We are aware of the events that likely lead to this outcome, but the discovery of Senju blood outweighs the scandal."

Yumi wanted to stay as far away from that as possible. "Can we get on with it Clan Head Shizune."

Shizune smiled. "Yes." She cleared her throat. "We'll get right down to it. The Senju Clan is reforming, and we already have four members set to join. Myself, Lady Tsunade, Tenten, and Yamato." She nodded. "Sakura, you'll be happy to know he has Wood Style."

Sakura looked at the man and smiled, but Yumi was less than pleased by this as she had never worked with Tenzo keeping her in the dark about his abilities. "How is this possible? I was under the impression Sakura was the only Wood Style user in the village."

"It's an unfortunate story that he should share when ready, but I will say he is not a Senju." Shizune nodded. "His kids may very well inherit Wood Style as opposed to Sakura who we're unsure about. He's just now been assigned to Squad 8 as Co-Jonin."

Sakura smiled. "So, he'll be teaching me Wood Style then?"

Shizune nodded. "That is correct. Naturally, there would be more opportunity to learn if you three were to join the Senju clan. In addition, the First Hokage has left behind scrolls on Wood Style that we can only allow Sakura to use if she joins."

Yumi immediately said, "All three of us will join as one family."

Sakura stepped away from her. "Wrong." Tsunade and Shizune looked at her. "I will join as my own family and request sperate residence from my mother and father. I would like for my achievements in any field to be attributed to me alone."

Yumi chuckled and tried to approach her daughter. "My daughter is quite the joker Lady Hokage and Clan Head Shizune."

Sakura walked away from her calmly. "You'll have to forgive my mother. She's under the impression that I'm still a young girl. As you can see, I would like to live alone and attribute my achievements to myself to prove them wrong." She bowed. "Please honor my request."

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "It's your call."

Shizune smiled. "That sounds like a just goal to strive for Sakura. I agree."

Sakura nodded. "Then I will join the clan like my parents intend to."

Yamato looked at her. "I look forward to teaching, Sakura Senju."

Sakura looked back at him. "I look forward to learning, Yamato Senju."

Shizune said, "For now, you are free to move into the compound. Lady Tsunade is close to finalizing the paper work for everyone involved, and yours will be added to the pile. I would like to thank you four for joining us. This is a great step in filling our clan."

Tsunade smiled. "You have my thanks as well. With this, the clan has seven members and will be a shinning beacon of moral to the village after the attack it's suffered. I'll look forward to seeing you all around the compound."

The Shinobi filed out.

_**Outside**_

Yamato immediately took off.

Sakura intended to do the same until Yumi, who was fuming, stopped her. "Halt young lady."

Sakura turned. "What do you want mother?"

"I want you to adhere to the plans we worked out when rumors of this first began to spread." Yumi firmly stated.

"You mean the plans you outlined to me. I don't have to do anything you say mother." She pointed to her head band. "I'm old enough to kill, so I'm old enough to make my own decisions as the law dictates in this village."

Kai stepped in between them. "Girls, please stop fighting. We're family."

Yumi ignored him. "Sakura Haruno, I am your mother and you shall do as I ordained."

Sakura turned away from her. "I don't have time to stand around arguing with you. The meeting with Lady Tsunade was nice and short meaning I have time to do what I originally planned. Naruto and Sasuke are to fight with the guidance of their Sensei."

"You are not to go anywhere near that demon, so-called Clan Head, and/or that failure of an heir." Yumi declared. "They are already tainting your image. Being in the same place as those three will only taint the image I'm trying to build for you further."

Sakura had no more words to spare and took off leaving her mother behind.

Yumi grit her teeth under her mask. _"That girl is making things far more difficult then they need to be. At this point, there are too many Konoha laws prohibiting my actions. Everything is working against me. Where am I in life?_

_I've followed every order they've given me. I'm in Anbu because the Third requested it. I had to marry Kai of all people instead of Minato because he loved that loud mouthed, tomato outsider. I've been stuck in place all this time._

_With Sakura turning against me, I'm stuck where I am. No chances to improve my life. Kai won't help because Sakura's the special one. She's the one with Wood Style. That won't even be special with Yamato around. There's nothing I can do… here."_

Kai noticed that his wife was silent. "Are you alright honey?"

Yumi left him without a word. Kai sighed sadly before walking home to pack. To him, it truly was an honor to be a Senju even if it was still shocking to him that his father, whom he never met, was such a thing.

_**Team Seven's Training Ground**_

Kakashi stood with Daichi, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino while Naruto and Sasuke faced off. There were others interested in seeing the fight, civilians and shinobi, who hung back. Sakura arrived and came to stand next to Daichi just as things were getting started.

Naruto smiled. "Alright, I've been waiting for a real rematch with you ever since that match before the Chunin Exams." He pointed at Sasuke. "Just you wait Teme, I'm much stronger now. Today is the day I finally beat you."

"Don't get cocky." Sasuke calmly declared. "I may recognize your strong loser, but that's not the same as saying you're stronger."

Kakashi looked at his students. "Begin."

The two Shinobi charged one another from across the field. Both went for a punch that the other caught. For a moment, they were locked before Sasuke went for a kick. Naruto dodged to the right and went for a punch. The Uchiha fell back before spring off his hands at the Uzumaki.

He dodged to the left, but Sasuke fell to his hands and spun on the them catching Naruto with a kick causing the Uzumaki to stumble. The Uchiha capitalized by putting Naruto on the defensive, dodging, with a flurry of punches. Naruto eventually couldn't dodge.

He was sent skidding along the ground before weaving hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The clones all scattered surrounding Sasuke who looked at them as they each drew Shuriken. "Let it rip!"

They threw multiple shuriken at the Uchiha prodigy before weaving the signs and extending their palms. "Wind Style: Gale Palm." The shuriken nailed Sasuke only for him to suddenly vanish via the Substitution Jutsu. "Where'd he go?"

Sasuke jumped from a nearby branch while finishing a set of hand signs and a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A ball of fire launched right into the middle of the Narutos and became more powerful due to the lingering wind. This resulted in the fire spreading out nailing all the clones. The real Naruto used the Substitution Jutsu himself to get out of the danger while his clones were destroyed.

Sasuke landed and activated his Sharingan. "Let's get serious Naruto!"

Naruto landed across from him and activated his boost to the Ultra Instinct Fighting Style causing his hair to gain the red sheen and his eyes to become the same. "Alright, let's go Sasuke!"

The two Shinobi charged one another with more intensity entering a heated Taijutsu exchange as the Sharingan allowed Sasuke to follow all of Naruto's moves. Naruto's Ultra Instinct allowed him to avoid anything Sasuke threw at him.

What resulted was an impressive display of dodging. Eventually, both began to tag each other with various blows to the body and face while also blocking one another. In the end, no one could see a clearly better Taijutsu user between them.

"Impressive." Daichi nodded. "They've both trained their respective styles and abilities to such a degree that they're seemingly dead even."

"It's a stalemate going back and forth between the two." Hinata stated impressed. "Neither of them holds the clear advantage."

"_Amazing! Is that really Naruto?" _Ino thought. _"Sasuke used to cream him back in the academy, but now they're fighting on equal grounds."_

Kiba cheered. "Alright, way to go Naruto. Show that Uchiha you won't lose to anyone but me."

Sakura smirked. "He's already beaten you Kiba. Seeing this, I don't think it'd be to hard for him to do it again."

Kiba hung his head. "We're supposed to be supportive teammates." Akamaru barked and licked his partner's face making him smile. "Akamaru believes we can do it."

The various civilians and Shinobi were talking about the impressive display positively.

Sasuke jumped back from Naruto. "Get ready Dobe because I'm going all out!" He crossed his arms. "Gate of Opening, open. Gate of Healing, Open!"

Naruto opened his eyes wide. _"Nine Tailed Fox, you're rent is due, now!"_

He suddenly felt an increase to his speed and strength as his hair turned completely red and whisker marks became more pronounced. He gained a red glow around himself. Both Shinobi didn't stop there. Sasuke formed a Chidori and Naruto a Rasengan. Kakashi instantly lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan, prepared to move.

"Chidori!" Sasuke declared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto stated.

They charged at each other while yelling all the way. This utterly shocked the civilians and impressed many Chunin, as well as Genin, gathered to see this. Hinata and Daichi were worried until Kakashi suddenly ran in.

He grabbed the boy's wrist before impact and threw them into separate trees nearby. Their respective moves, fueled by the respective powers and emotion, obliterated those trees on impact in an impressive display.

"_Naruto learned the Rasengan." _Kakashi thought impressed. _"Does Daichi know that as well? Is that what Jiraiya taught those boys when they went to find Tsunade?"_ He stood up and began chiding his students. "What do you two think you're doing?

That was a little too intense for the sparing match I thought this would be. What's wrong with you two?" The boys' respective abilities dispersed leaving them normal. "Those Jutsu were neither the size nor power you'd aim at a comrade. I'm declaring this a draw."

Naruto, though a little miffed, looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I wasn't trying to kill you, but my emotions got the best of me."

Sasuke wasn't happy with what happened. "Fine. Sorry."

The Uchiha then ran off. Kakashi watched him go before bowing his head and vanishing. Soon, the crowd began to dissipate to spread the story of what transpired around the village.

_**Konoha: A Tree**_

Sasuke sat in a tree thinking. Thinking about the massacre, his time with Team Seven, and his meeting with Itachi with a solemn look on his face. This lead to genuinely, sincere thoughts running through his mind.

"_What have I been doing this whole time?" _Sasuke thought._ "What's it been for?"_

Kakashi appeared before his student with his arms crossed. "Well, you seem to be in a listening mode so stay seated. We have much to discuss." He looked his student in the eyes. "You must let it go. Forget about revenge. It never ends well for those who follow such a path."

"What gives you the right to talk?" Sasuke questioned. "I've lost everyone important to me in my life. You have no idea how that feels. You have no idea how I feel. Only if you've ever lost everyone could you possible understand."

Kakashi gave his student an eye smile. "Everyone you're talking… Everyone who was important to me, is already dead." Sasuke was shocked to hear that as his Sensei looked at him. "I've been around longer than you kid. Seen my fair share of troubles.

You're not to only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody. So, few people lead a charmed live Sasuke. We've been lucky enough to find new comrades to fill the void. Something many never get. I do know how you feel.

I think in your heart of hearts, you know what you're training is really for." Kakashi turned away from him. "It's your choice now Sasuke. Reflect. Reflect on everything I've said and determine for yourself if it has any merit."

With that, Kakashi left his student with more to think on than before.

_**With the Remaining Genin of Team Seven: Academy, Evening…**_

The three of them walked along the streets of Konoha and ended up where it had all started for their team. The place where they were formed and met their Sensei. It seemed like it was so long ago. The three remaining members of Team Seven sat in a circle by the fence.

Hinata giggled. "Things were so much easier back then."

Naruto chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Daichi crossed his arms. "Things being complicated isn't a bad thing." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Time ever flows, and I've learned there's no way to really prepare for what we may face." He opened his eyes and nodded. "I think things will be okay."

"Hearing that faith, how could we not think the same." Hinata stated.

Naruto nodded. "I think things will be okay because we've conveyed our bonds for one another clearly. I think Sasuke understands how much he means to us."

The three Genin spent time together as evening turned to night.

_**With Sasuke, Night…**_

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as four Shinobi jumped onto his branch surrounding him. He was immediately on his feet and on guard. All four wore sound note head bands, consisted of three males and a female, and wore large purple rope around their waists.

The first male had dark-skin, black, shaggy hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes. He was the second-tallest member, had a confident grin, and six arms. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic and tight black shorts.

The second male was the tallest member with fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes. He was stern and had three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. His attire was a beige-colored, sleeveless tunic and a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees.

The female was a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and was the shortest member of her team. She had brown eyes, was impassive, and had red hair which fell past her shoulders. Her attire was a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and black skin-tight shorts.

The last member had fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair. He was smirking and had green lipstick around his lips. His attire was a black shirt under brown tunic with long sleeves and black skin-tight shorts.

"Okay, who are you four?" Sasuke demanded. "Out with it."

"We are the Sound Four." The dark-skinned male stated. "I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate."

The androgynous male said, "I'm Sakon of the Wester Gate."

The tallest male said, "I'm Jirobo of the South Gate."

"I'm Tayuya of the North Gate." The female stated.

They suddenly started to move around.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke declared as his eyes changed.

He then bit his thumb as he tracked the Shinobi moving around him. When Kidomaru came at him, the Uchiha jumped to the ground while weaving more hand signs.

When he landed, Sasuke slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A red phoenix, about half Sasuke's size, appeared. "Fly into the air. I want to test the power you offer."

The phoenix spoke with a male voice. "Yes, summoner Uchiha."

He began ascending only for shuriken to be thrown at him.

Sasuke wove more hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Instead of the usual orange, this ball of fire was yellow and larger. It hit the thrown stopping them from hitting the phoenix. The Phoenix was soon out of sight and the four Sound Shinobi surrounded The Uchiha once more.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Let's get started."

Sakon chuckled. "You little weakling." He ushered Sasuke to him. "Come on kid. I'm waiting. I want to play Do Ra Mi on those ribs of yours until they crack!"

"_I'm facing four opponents that aren't going to let up any time soon."_ Sasuke thought as his Chakra began to build._ "My best bet is to hit them hard and fast." _His Chakra was swelling. "Gate of Opening, open! Gate of Healing, open!"

He suddenly moved faster than the Sound Four could keep up with since they were underestimating Sasuke. So, he got the jump on the ground and gave punishment for their folly in the form of knees and elbows to their guts knocking them to the ground.

He immediately wove the hand signs and formed a Chidori as Kidomaru shot webbing at him from his mouth. Sasuke avoided it and moved to the ground holding the lightning up right under Sakon. He jumped to meet the falling Shinobi.

To Sasuke's shock, a second body began to emerge and the Chidori pierced straight through the second body's heart. At that moment, both bodies separated completely. All combatants landed on the ground. Everyone, but the second body, landed on their feet.

Sakon immediately ran to the second body. "Ukon!" He picked the body's head up. "Quick, remerge with me. You can…"

Ukon coughed up blood and died on the spot as the other members of the Sound four looked from Sasuke to Ukon's dead body in shock. The Uchiha didn't exactly care given the fact that they attacked him and proceeded to attack the other members of the Sound Four again.

Jirobo punched Sasuke who noted the big guys strength. He put his hands on the ground and got to his feet before charging him once more. He dodged the other two members and ducked below Jirobo before kicking him into the air.

The guy was so big it took multiple kicks to achieve this. He then kicked Jirobo's stomach, spun to the other side, caught his neck with his arms, and spun once more before delivering a powerful axe kicked which impacted the biggest member into the ground.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke declared.

A furious Sakon stood up as black lines appeared all over his body. "You're finished Uchiha!"

He slammed into Sasuke's gut and followed up with a vicious assault of kicks and punches. Sasuke attempted a kick only for Sakon to catch his foot and toss him into the wall of a nearby building cracking it.

Jirobo stood up and slammed a fist into Sakon's head knocking him hard into the ground forcing the enraged Shinobi into unconsciousness. Tayuya and Kidomaru come to stand before Sasuke with their respective Curse Seal's activate at level 1 to be safe.

"I can see why Orochimaru wants this one." Kidomaru stated.

Sasuke stared at them while panting.

Tayuya spoke up. "We came to test you on orders from Lord Orochimaru, and now offer you this power we've displayed. We can grant you your own Curse Mark. To gain one thing, another must be left behind. What is your purpose in this life? To stay here in this back-water village hiding with your little friends? Surely you have not forgotten Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

Kidomaru said, "Don't lose sight of your purpose. Life in this village binds you, so severe your ties. If you do, you will find there is no limit to the power you can gain."

Jirobo picked up the unconscious Sakon and dead Ukon. "We will be sticking around for some time. When you come to your senses, find us outside the village."

They then jumped into the air and body flickered away causing leaves to rain down on Sasuke. The Uchiha stood up and looked at the night sky.

* * *

_**Next Chapter, Sasuke's making his choice.**_


	35. Plans and Sakura vs Jirobo

_**Before this chapter begins, you may or may not be confused by what you read. All I will say is trust me. There a plan and a method to my madness.**_

* * *

_**Hokage's Office, Night…**_

Tsunade was hard at work on the paper work for the Senju Clan when she heard a knocking at the door. "Shizune, if this is about resting, I'm fine. This…"

She stopped as the door opened and a slightly injured Sasuke Uchiha walked in. "We need to talk."

He closed the door.

_**After the Explanation**_

Sasuke had told Tsunade everything that happened. "…They then left before I could give an answer. I won't lie, I considered going heavily." He shook his head. "In the end, I'm not going with them.

I'm not going down the route my brother wants me to. Maybe everything Itachi said is true? Maybe it was all lies? I don't care because I'm going down my way and joining Orochimaru isn't my way."

"_Well, the Uchiha isn't the brat I thought him to be." _Tsunade smiled before becoming serious. "Okay, these Sound Shinobi are sticking around until you come to join them which means we must deal with them."

"They want me, so I'll give them me." Sasuke stated seriously.

"I apricate the enthusiasm, but based on what you said, these Shinobi must be somewhere around Chunin. With the Curse Marks, that'd put them in the Jonin range. The reason you did so well was the due to them not wanting to kill you and being caught off guard." Tsunade reasoned.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated firmly. "They're looking for me, so I got to go. Put me on a squad with some Jonin and we can set a trap to ambush them."

"That would work, but the state of the village has demanded Jonin, Chunin, and almost every Genin's attention when it comes to missions. I've been sending them out all day. Including today.

Even Kakashi and Hinata are out." She sighed. "I guess there is no other choice." She pressed the intercom button. "Shizune, I'm going to need you to rouse the following Shinobi and have them report here immediately."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Daichi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sakura walked into the office together to find Sasuke.

Naruto was rubbing his eyes. "Come on Granny Tsunade, was it really important that we come here now?"

"Shut up brat!" Tsunade yelled. "You're all here because there's an important mission. I'm going to tell you this right now. Its A ranked, and I won't lie, there's a chance some of you may not make it back."

She explained everything. "I get that you 6 are incredibly talented Shinobi." She nodded. "Shikamaru and Daichi I must order you to go as Chunin of this village. The rest of you, if you don't feel up to it, can opt out."

Lee firmly said, "I will not allow my comrades to go into these battles without me. They can count on the green beast of Konoha to back them up."

"I will not abandon this mission when I am fully able of contributing." Sakura nodded. "I'm in."

Naruto smiled. "Your crazy if you think I'm sitting this mission out."

"You already know my feelings on the matter." Sasuke stated.

Tsunade nodded. "Then let's formulate a plan. All of us together to ensure it has the highest chance for survival."

"About that…" Shikamaru stepped forward with a sigh. "As much of a drag as this is, I have a general plan in mind Lady Hokage."

Shikamaru explained his plan in detail. After, Daichi, Sasuke, and Tsunade worked together to fully flush it out as best as they could.

_**Outside the Leaf Village, Some Time Later…**_

Sasuke had walked out of the village without his flak jacket and forehead protector. A backpack was slung over one shoulder. The Uchiha stopped when he came upon the Sound Four who knelt before him.

"We've been waiting for you Sasuke." Sakon stated.

"What's with the change in attitude?" Sasuke smirked. "You seemed ready to kill me after I disposed of that second body of yours."

"It had already been decided that the moment you abandoned the Leaf Village, you'd become our new leader." They bowed their heads deeply. "Please forgive our rudeness. Mine especially."

"Like I care." Sasuke walked past them. "Let's go."

_**Gate, Morning…**_

Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Daichi, and Naruto watched as a phoenix, large enough for someone to ride, ascended into the air. The gate opened, and the squad moved past it a bit.

Shikamaru said, "It's time to go."

"Let's move everybody!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru said, "Naruto, I know it's a drag, but Daichi and I are the platoon leaders."

Naruto sighed. "I guess you two do know this plan of yours inside and out."

Daichi nodded before addressing everyone. "You all have nothing to worry about. Shikamaru and I got all the plans."

Sakura asked, "What's our current plan then? The Sound Four get further from the village every minute we stand around talking."

Shikamaru said, "For starters, we're put in the position of pursuit. This means the enemy has an important advantage over us. In response, I'm arranging us in a formation that can respond to any assault made by the enemy. If any of you don't follow my exact orders… we'll die."

Naruto gulped.

"We'll go with a single file, strike formation." Shikamaru stated. "As we all know, the most important position is the spearhead. Sakura, that's you. I've heard your team is the most familiar with The Land of Fire's terrain. Your abilities will help us find The Sound Four and avoid traps.

2nd in line will be myself. In that position, I'll be able to direct those behind using silent hand signals. Because I'm close to Sakura, I'll be in position to react to any situation. In the middle is Naruto.

The middle of the line is the perfect place for you because your most capable of executing quick moves either in front or behind yourself. You're the corner stone. 4th in line is Lee. No one doubts your overall speed, strength, and Taijutsu ability.

Finally, on the end will be you, Daichi. Your position is most difficult as rear look out. Thanks to your Fusion Clones you have access to the Byakugan. Now look at this." Shikamaru knelt on the ground, everyone grouped around him, and he sketched a diagram.

"This diagram shows what part of the perimeter you're responsible for. Sakura watches the front, I'm responsible for a wider forward view, Naruto's got the left, I have the right, and Daichi, using the Byakugan, has the entire area to the rear. Shikamaru put the scroll away and stood.

"Now, I need to familiarize myself with the tools you will be bringing into battle. Are there any questions?" Naruto shook his head. "Since no one has anything to add, I'll say this. I'm usually a lazy guy but not today because now I'm responsible for your lives."

Daichi nodded. "Count on Shikamaru and I. We'll do everything we can to see you through this mission. Now, let us check over your gear."

Both Chunin checked everyone's, including each other's, gear.

Once that was done, Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, we've spent enough time on the plan. Now is the time to move out."

Lee nodded. "Yes, let us venture forth!"

The team walked away from the village while Daichi left behind a Fusion Clone of Hinata.

_**With the Sound Four**_

The Sound Shinobi stopped causing the Uchiha to look at them.

"I think this is far enough Sasuke." Sakon stated. "We're well away from the Leaf Village."

"So, what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru gave us special instructions that we must take care of once reaching this point." Sakon chuckled. "Before we go any further, I'm afraid you must die this once."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sakon brought out a small jar containing a black pill the size of a marble. "This is a modified awakening pill which will grant you the Curse Mark and rapidly accelerate it to level 2."

"It will have a huge effect on your body. It's done in a way that's gradual, but you'll still have to die for a brief window of time before resurrecting. We have a specific seal and barrel to carry you in for transport during this trying time." Tayuya stated.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm only taking that pill once we reach Orochimaru. You idiots may have your Curse Marks, but you were fools for not using them early. As such, I have no faith in your ability to see me to the destination."

The Sound Four looked at one another.

"I'm afraid this isn't…" Kidomaru began.

Sasuke moved fast and came to stand in front of him. "Are you denying an order from your leader. I. Don't. Trust. You." He walked back to the middle. "Your liable to get me killed with your sloppy skills. You might as well kill me now and save Konoha the trouble."

Sakon sighed. "As you wish Sasuke." He put the pill bottle away. "Let's move on."

"Once again your incompetence is slowing your mission down." He looked at them all. "I may have a word with Orochimaru about you four upon my delivery."

The five Shinobi jumped into the trees and went on their way.

_**With the Leaf Shinobi, Later…**_

The group circumnavigated numerous traps and barriers before Daichi locates the Sound Shinobi up a head. The group moves into position. Spider webs throughout the forest, attached to Kidomaru, inform them of their sudden guest.

Paper bombs are thrown at Shikamaru and Lee. The older Genin grabbed the Lee grabbed the Chunin and jumped coming to land safely in front of the Sound Four. At which point, Lee set Shikamaru down. Kidomaru yanks everyone else out of their hiding places.

Shikamaru throws down smoke bombs and entangles the Sound Four with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. The Sound Shinobi break free due to a trap and The Leaf shinobi are trapped in an Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison.

"Since I caught them, I'm the one who get them." Jirobo declared. "Anyone got a problem with that?"

"You welcome to them." Sasuke started to walk away. "The rest of us are moving on."

The others followed.

Sakon looked back. "Don't take all day."

_**Inside the Barrier**_

Shikamaru said, "Terrific, a barrier. Now we're stuck."

Sakura asked, "What do we do now?"

Daichi looked around. "This barrier shouldn't be a problem. From there, we'll have to go with the original plan discussed in Tsunade's office."

Sakura said, "I'll be the one to stay behind and deal with this Shinobi."

"You certain you want to take this guy Sakura?" Daichi asked.

Sakura nodded. "I got him. Trust me." She smiled. "I's not like I'll be taking him on alone the entire time. If things get dicey, I'll just have to hold out until one of our allies gets over here."

Shikamaru said, "Alright, once we break out, you will take on the Sound Ninja. The rest of us will continue the chase."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain how we get out of here." Naruto stated.

Daichi smiled. "It's quite simple. The Sound Shinobi is directly behind me and this entire dome is a construct of Chakra." He tapped his eyes which were currently the Byakugan. "Directly in front of me is the weakest point."

"So, we merely need to break this constructed prison there." Lee declared.

"Correct." Daichi looked at Naruto. "Would you do the honors?"

"Got it." Naruto smiled and formed the ball of Chakra in his hand before slamming it into the place Daichi indicated. "Rasengan!"

_**Outside**_

A hole was broken in the dome and the group escaped before the earth came crashing down kicking up dust.

Daichi looked at Sakura. "Be careful. It'll take time for help to arrive."

"Don't worry." Sakura smiled. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's taking a hit." Sakura walked through the dirt. "You know that better than anyone."

The group ran back into the brush and made their way around the current battlefield while Sakura came to stand before the Sound Shinobi.

"Where are the others, and how did you escape?" Jirobo inquired angrily.

Sakura stared her opponent down. "That doesn't matter." She got into her stance. "All you should concern yourself with is the opponent standing before you."

Jirobo said, "If you won't answer me, I'll beat the answers out of you."

Jirobo charged Sakura and slammed into her only to hit a shower of flower petals. _"Genjutsu!"_

Sakura stood behind him finishing up hand signs. "Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness Jutsu."

Darkness began to set in around Jirobo, so he made the proper hand sign. "Release."

Jirobo frantically looked around only to spot Sakura in front of him having finished hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

A large bullet of water slammed into Jirobo pushing him back. The Sound Shinobi let out a grunt before charging at Sakura once more and slamming into the girl sending her skidding. She was far less hurt than Jirobo thought.

"_What's going on here?" _Jirobo wondered.

Sakura clenched and unclenched her fist. "My genes granted me a tough body." She stared him down. "It's going to take more than that to take me down."

Jirobo stared her down. "Then I'll just have to hit you harder!"

Black lines appeared all over his body and Sakura could feel the increase in Chakra. He moved much faster that before and laid into Sakura with some heavy punches before slamming her into a tree. The Sound Shinobi then jumped back.

"Ha, no one ever told you girly, did they?" Jirobo chuckled. "There's always somebody in the mix whose nothing but dead weight. When someone needs to be cast aside, they're usually the first to go. A worthless pawn. That's what you are."

Sakura got to her feet panting. "You can talk all you want because I won't deny that I was nothing more than a useless pawn. I squandered my opportunity to make the most of my academy days. Ever since then, I've been playing catch up to those around me.

I've always been surrounded by far superior Shinobi. Now, I have people who are depending on me to hold you here with everything I got." She began weaving hand signs. "I refuse to let them down. Mark my words, you will fall today!"

Jirobo chuckled and charged at Sakura who began to dodge him until he laid a shoulder into her knocking her on her back. "Brave words girl, but they are just that. Nothing but words from a useless Kunochi."

Sakura got to her feet and began weaving hand signs again. "It's useless girl." He charged at Sakura and slammed into her again. "Your too slow." Sakura smiled as she substituted herself with a log and he was seemingly bound by a tree. "What!?"

Sakura seemed to come out of the tree holding a kunai. "It took some set up. Still kind of new to one of my Sensei's signature Genjutsu, but I managed to pull it off. Now you're finished."

She moved to stab Jirobo until his skin turned red and his orange hair grew longer. The influx of Chakra was to much breaking the illusion and freeing the Sound Shinobi shocking Sakura. He wheeled around and slammed his arm into Sakura's gut winding her.

She was sent flying straight into a tree cracking it and trying to regain her breath. _"So… strong. Is this the true power of the Curse Mark?"_

Jirobo started to approach her. "It's over for you. In 2nd state, I'm invincible to physical attacks and10x stronger than before. You're dead!"

"_Damn it."_ Sakura slowly rose to her feet.

Jirobo now stood before her. "Allow me to show you what happens to weaklings."

He moved to punch Sakura only for a familiar voice to call out. "Ninja Art: Insect Tornado."

Insects surrounded Jirobo and began feasting on his Chakra. "What is this!" The Sound Shinobi looked around as he felt the massive drain and began trying to destroy the insects. "What is this!"

Sakura looked to a nearby tree and smiled upon seeing Shino; however, she was also confused. "Shino…"

Shino looked down at Jirobo. "Imagine my surprise when Kiba and I are returning from a simple mission only to come across what you've been cooking up. Fortunately, they were kind enough to point us in your direction."

"Kiba's here to?" Sakura asked.

"I sent him on a head to join the pursuit group." He looked at the insect tornado. "As for you Sound Shinobi, this is the end."

"I refuse to die here to the likes of you!" Jirobo began weaving hand signs. "Earth Style: Flying Thrown Stones!"

Multiple stones, at incredible speeds, shot up destroying all the insects. Jirobo was left panting as he returned level 1.

He laughed. "What was that about the battle ending?"

"I'll admit, that is impressive; however, you're focusing on me as opposed to the enemy you've been fighting." Shino stated.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Sakura declared.

Jirobo turned as a huge vortex formed before Sakura who collapsed on the ground as the Jutsu plowed straight into the sound Shinobi. He slammed into a tree hard. The weakened ninja was then swarmed by insects and screamed before dying as every ounce of Chakra was drained.

Shino approached Sakura, knelt by her side, and flipped her on her back. "You conducted yourself as a true Kunochi." Sakura teared up with a smile before passing out. "Rest well. You've earned it."

_**With the Leaf Squad**_

The group was well on the trail of the remaining Sound Shinobi when Daichi saw something behind them. "An ally is coming up fast behind us." He smiled. "It's Kiba." Everyone was surprised. "Bad news, I'm seeing a large force of Shinobi up ahead."

This brought the group of a stop as Kiba came to join them. "Glad I caught up to you guys before you ran into the force up ahead."

"What are you doing here Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Shino and I were returning form a simple C rank and happened to find your allies. Thought it was weird that the Sand and Mist were conspiring, so we approached with caution. They filled us in on everything going down and sent us out to help Sakura. Shino ordered me to join you guys."

"More help is greatly apricated." Lee stated.

"Yeah, we'll call in our allies and mow through whatever's ahead." Naruto stated while punching his hand.

"Naruto, we're sticking to the original plan." Shikamaru turned to Daichi. "Daichi, use the Byakugan and get a read on numbers. How many men are we dealing with?"

Daichi scanned a head. "I count 50, but It's hard to get a proper count." He looked around. "Seems our allies have sent Kanja and Temari out to aid us. They're approaching from the left."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and quickly thought things through. "Alright, I can work with those Kunoichi's skills to take down the enemy Shinobi. You 4 will go around and continue after the Sound Shinobi."

"That's insane! The three of you would get overwhelmed by such a large force!" Kiba exclaimed.

"That is a risk, but we don't have time to argue. The Sound Four can't get away, and someone must stay behind to ensure this force doesn't follow. Now, you four get going." Shikamaru ordered. "Daichi's officially in charge."

Daichi nodded. "Shikamaru is right. We must continue the chase. The longer we stand around debating, the greater the chance they get away."

"Yeah but…" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Just get going guys." Shikamaru turned in the direction of the Kunochi. "That's an order."

"There is nothing we can do to dissuade the choices they have made." Lee firmly stated. "Daichi and Shikamaru are our superiors, so what they say goes. He placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "I'm with you my eternal rival."

One by one the Genin took off until it was just Daichi and Shikamaru left. "Shikamaru, we may be equals on this mission, but I have one order that I want you to follow. Don't you die on me. You still owe me a game of Shogi."

With that said, Daichi took off after the others. Shikamaru smiled before leaving to meet the Kunochi.

_**Riverbank**_

Temari and Kanja jumped down from the tree. Kanja was keeping a careful eye on Temari and the Sand Shinobi couldn't blame her. I mean, the Mist wasn't the one to attack the Leaf Village. Kanja eventually sighed.

"Alright look, I'm going to trust you for now because we have a huge number of enemies to deal with and being wary of you will take my attention away from them." She held out a hand. "Temporary teammates."

Temari shook the offered hands. "The Sand made a mistake. We're here as allies of the Leaf."

Shikamaru jumped down from his tree and came to stand before them. _"This is going to be a drag." _Shikamaru addressed the Kunochi. "Good to see you aren't at each other's throats. Hopefully, you'd be willing to listen to me because I have a plan that will help us survive."

Temari looked at him. "I might call it stupid unless you can be convincing."

"I'm fine with hearing you out." Kanja stated. "I had more experience with your mind, so I trust it'll come up with something good."

Shikamaru explained his plan to the Kunochi outlining what needed to be done to give them the best odds of making it out of this alive. They were dealing with a large force of shinobi, so everything had to be just right.

"To sum it up, the three of us need to work together." Shikamaru turned in the direction of the Shinobi force. "We need to move because I don't think the Sound Shinobi are going to be idle for long."

Temari begrudging stated, "I suppose, given the situation, I can follow your plan."

"I have no qualms with it." Kanja stated. "Let's move."

The three Shinobi jumped into the trees and made their way towards the gathered Shinobi.

_**Clearing**_

The Sound shinobi were paying close attention to the direction the remaining Sound Four left in. Suddenly, the leader picked up the Leaf Shinobi following them.

The leader stood up and addressed the assembled Shinobi, "We're moving out and heading towards the Sound Four. Remember, if you see any…"

He stopped talking as he heard multiple kunai before seeing them nail the trunks of trees around them. Each one had a paper bomb attached to the handle before a dense fog rolling in.

"Scatter!" The leader shouted.

The Sound Ninja began to run in all directions as explosions started going off. The leader of the group heard people screaming in pain as they were caught in the resulting explosions. He then heard unfamiliar voices calling out Jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu."

All around him, including himself, Sound Shinobi were ensnared by their Shadows and forced to remain still.

"Wind Cutter!"

He heard more men scream out in pain.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Again, more men screamed. "_This crazy. All my men are falling. We were woefully unprepared to deal with…"_

His train of thought was silenced as he reached around his neck and grasped nothing. A moment later, a kunai nailed him in the head.

_**With Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru had just removed the kunai from around his neck and threw it into the mist. Not a moment later, he was bombarded by shuriken thrown towards him. By this point, after ensnaring as many Shinobi as he could so the Kunochi could clean house, he was out of Chakra.

In the end, it had been worth it as the mist cleared revealing that the area was littered with dead bodies. Shikamaru fell to his butt and looked at the clouds. Temari and Kanja made their way over to him. Both were far more banged up than he was, but they seemed able to still move.

"What are you doing you lazy bum? Shouldn't we join up with your team?" Temari scolded.

"If you're fit enough to go after them then be my guest. As for me, I'm out of Chakra and need to recover before I go jumping into conflict." Shikamaru replied

Temari sighed. _"I suppose Gaara and Kankuro are still watching them and will deploy if things get to hectic."_

Kanja put her forehead protector back over her Sharingan_. "I'd be more of a hindrance than a help given my remaining Chakra reserves."_

_**With the Leaf Squad, Same Time…**_

The group was on the trail of the remaining members of the Sound Four and closing in fast. The detour they'd been forced to make only made them move faster.

"What's our plan once we catch up with the group?" Kiba asked

"We haven't run into any traps which leads me to believe they think their man beat us. That is their mistake as we shall take them by surprise." Daichi stated. "Naruto do not dispel that shadow clone."

_**Forest**_

The remaining 3 members of the Sound Four were jumping from tree to tree.

"Jirobo's pretty late, isn't he?" Sakon stated.

Kidomaru grunted, "I don't think he's going to be showing up any time soon. We have company."

Daichi rushed the group with his Lion's Will 25% activated and his left arm glowing blue. "Lion's Devastation."

Daichi punched Kidomaru in the back of the head sending him flying. The spider like Shinobi grabbed a branch pulling himself up. His two comrades and Sasuke stopped on some branches behind him.

Kidomaru said, "You three get going. Leave this fool to me."

Without another word, Sasuke and the remaining Sound Four continued into the forest. Daichi lept off another branch heading straight for Kidomaru.

"_Ninja Art: Spider Web Net." _Kidomaru thought shooting webbing at Daichi.

The moment the Jutsu made contact, it was revealed that he'd been fighting a shadow clone.

"What?!" Kidomaru shouted in surprise.

He then looked up as multiple Naruto's appear above him. "Surprised to see me?"

Kidomaru jumped off the tree branch and created a large ball of webbing. _"Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web."_

The webbing caught all the Narutos at once trapping them. _"Now's your chance Bushy Brow. There's no way he can dodge while in midair."_

Lee lept from the shadows. "Dynamic Entry."

He aimed a kick right at Kidomaru, but the Sound Shinobi used the webbing, he was holding, to dodge.

Lee landed on a branch. "I am not done yet!" He tried to jump only to find that he was stuck in webbing that coated the branch. "This is not a youthful way of fighting."

Kidomaru was grinning until he heard Kiba. "Now it's our turn. Fang over Fang."

He turned around only to be nailed by both Kiba and Akamaru who were spinning. They sent Kidomaru flying. Again, he managed to save himself. It seems his skin was made of some tough material.

Daichi, hidden in the brush, thought. _"This guys doing a good job of distracting us. It seems we'll have to fall back on the original plan. Shadow Clone Jutsu." _5 Daichi's appeared and immediately took off to free everyone. _"Now for a distraction. Fusion Clone Jutsu."_

A clone of one of the demon brothers appeared and jumped up to face Kidomaru on his branch.

The Sound Shinobi chuckled, "This is turning out to be a blast. I'm starting to see how you Genin could have beaten Jirobo. Show me what you got."

The demon brother clone charged in and the two opponents began a Taijutsu battle with one another. The demon was on the defensive because he didn't want to get dispelled before his boss freed everyone. Eventually, Kidomaru landed enough hits to dispel the clone.

Before Kidomaru could recover, Daichi lunged from his hiding spot and threw 5 Shuriken that Kidomaru caught in his webbing causing them to fall onto the branch harmlessly. "How did they get free?!"

Daichi addressed the group. "We're falling back on the first plan. Kiba, you and Akamaru up to take this guy on?"

Kiba jumped up to a branch. "No problem. We got this, right Akamaru." The puppy barked. "You guys get going."

Daichi nodded. "Let's move."

The remaining members of the Leaf Shinobi squad continued after the Sound Shinobi.

Kidomaru said, "Oh no you don't."

The Sound Shinobi shot webbing after the group.

"Fang Over Fang." Kiba declared.

Kiba and Akamaru tore through the webbing before it reached his comrades.

"_This one is skilled." _Kidomaru said, _"He may just turn out to be fun."_

Kiba and Akamaru landed on the branch. "If you want to get them, you'll have to get past us."

"Fine by me. You'll be a descent one to play with, at least for a little while. In fact, I'll make it a game. I'll kill you in 2 minutes or less."

Kiba said, "Let's go Akamaru. Fang Over Fang."

They spiraled at Kidomaru once more.

* * *

Flame Wolfe (33): So Tenten joining Senju clan and will be training under Tsunade/Shizune This is first time For me reading Something like this I Honestly like the idea. Great Chapter Quillion!. :)

Quillion9000: Thank you. I just thought I'd try to give other characters some time to shine here and there.

Flame Wolfe (34): This was such a great Chapter! I love The fight with Naruto and sasuke. And the Sound Four Is Here to get sasuke I wonder what is going to Happen?! I am very excited For the next chapter! :)

Quillion9000: Glad you enjoyed the fight. I hope you enjoy the fights to come.


	36. Kiba vs Kidomaru and Lee vs Tayuya

_**'Last of the Spider Clan' is created by Frivolous Thoughts. Go check it out if you want to see a Naruto version of the webslinger himself as a Leaf Shinobi. If you want to see a villain version of a Naruto world Spider-Man, then this chapter is for you.**_

* * *

_**Land of Fire: Forest**_

A young man, male Shinobi, hung off the branch of a tree using a silk thread. He had wild, untamable brunette hair that peaked over a black head band with red clouds. He also had chocolate colored eyes hidden behind a red Anbu mask with black lines.

His attire consisted of a stylized red flak jacket with black lines in the shape of a spider on the front. A long sleeved, blue shirt rested under the jacket while baggy blue pants covered his legs. White bandages wrapped around his forearms and shins. He had red, fingerless gloves and blue strap up sandals to complete the look.

"A lot of interesting things going on in this forest, but where is the person I'm looking for?" A spider crawled onto his shoulder and whispered something to him. "Really, the spider summoner is ahead of me? I best get going."

The young man held out his right hand and thread deployed sticking to a tree. He then proceeded to swing off along the forest heading towards Kiba and Kidomaru's fight.

_**Battlefield**_

Kiba and Akamaru spun at the Sound Shinobi who merely smiled as he held up his hands stopping the Inuzuka and dog in their tracks. The pair were about to fall until Kidomaru threw Akamaru, who managed to land on a branch, and catch Kiba by his hoodie.

Kiba was shocked as he asked, "How?"

"It's all thanks to my sticky spider threads. I can secrete them from anywhere I have a sweat gland. At that point it's a metal that hardens the moment it leaves my body." Black lines began to appear on Kidomaru's body. "That Jutsu of yours isn't about to catch me unaware again."

Kiba thought,_ "This is bad. What are those lines on his body? No, I can't worry about that. Akamaru and I will just have to take him down with something that should get by this metal webbing of his."_ Kiba grabbed onto Kidomaru. "Akamaru, Dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru barked and jumped into the air sailing over the two them. Kidomaru looked up just as pee rained down on him.

Kidomaru let go of Kiba and tried to wipe the pee away. "My eyes! It burns!"

Kiba let go of Kidomaru and jumped into the air while Akamaru landed on his shoulders. "Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two Headed Wolf."

They both transformed into a giant, two headed wolf that landed on the ground.

Kidomaru could finally see once more and looked at them. "All that for some mutt. What do you hope this will achieve?"

In response, the wolf lept at Kidomaru, but he easily dodged the giant creature landing safely only to immediately slip on some drool. The Sound Shinobi's eyes opened wide in shock.

It was too late as the wolf spiraled at him. "Wolf Fang Over Fang."

The attack continued to press on Kidomaru's body. Even though he secreted webbing like mad, it was quickly broken by the sheer force of the wolf tearing Kidomaru through tree after tree. The webbing continued to crack and fall to the ground.

The webbing did serve one purpose as Kidomaru's body was allowed the time to go through a change much like Jirobo. His skin became darker and his hair an ashen white. The wolf eventually came to a stop and dispelled back into Kiba and Akamaru.

Both were extremely tired after such a draining Jutsu for them. Kidomaru was still able to move and now had plenty of Chakra. He hammered all six fist into Kiba destroying the branch and sending the Inuzuka crashing into the ground. Akamaru had jumped to safety.

"_That strength was monstrous." _Kiba thought.

Kidomaru bit his top right thumb, wove some hand signs with his middle arms, and spread out webbing before placing the bloody palm on the web. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge web with accompanying black and orange spider appeared. Kidomaru was seated on its back.

Kiba got to his feet and looked up as the spider birthed a huge egg sack. _"Damn… his Chakra… I'm not even a Sensory Shinobi yet I can feel it, and he had something like this up his sleeve."_

The Sound Shinobi produced a kunai, made from his webbing, from his mouth and moved to cut the egg sack open. "Scatter."

Akamaru came to Kiba's side as black spiders began to rain down.

_Damn, looks like I'm not able to hold out for back up like I thought." _Kiba drew two kunai. "Akamaru, get out of here and be a warning to the others that I couldn't stop him."

Akamaru whined at that as Kidomaru perched himself atop a branch to enjoy the last moments of a well fought game.

"Swift Style: Blitzkrieg!" Kiba watched as the Kenjo jumped from a branch directly into the middle of the horde of spiders while holing two kunai of his own. "Swift Style: Blade Dance."

The Mist Genin moved with insane speed as he took all the spiders out before they could even reach Kiba. As he fell to the ground, Kenjo withdrew multiple shuriken and threw them at the spider above. The nailed the side and caused it to explode into webbing.

Kenjo took a deep breath as he now stood in front of Kiba. "That was close. I almost didn't make it in time. Glad to see you're alright Inuzuka."

Kiba smiled. "I've never been this happy to see a Mist Shinobi before."

Akamaru happily barked in agreement.

"_Looks like I'm going to get some more entertainment." _Kidomaru produced a bow from his mouth. _"I'll need to demonstrate my appreciation to them both." _He produces an arrow to go with it and aims at Kenjo first. _"Striking Accuracy: 100% Destructive Power. Die."_

Kenjo saw the arrow coming and prepared to block it. At that moment, the young man with unruly brunette hair swings by grabbing the arrow out of the air like it's nothing, swings to a nearby trunk, and climbs up to a branch like a spider.

The young man held the arrow in his palm. "Impressive. The last of the Branch Shukeiko Clan seems to be strong." He looked at Kidomaru and noticed the signs of the curse mark. "Ah, that would explain it. Orochimaru's Curse Seal."

Kidomaru was visibly shocked. "You're a member of the Main Shukeiko Clan."

In response, a silk thread latched onto Kidomaru's torso and the young man pulled him in before delivering a hard punch to the Sound Shinobi's gut. Kidomaru was heading straight for the ground until the young man lept after him and smashed the Sound Shinobi into the ground.

The young then grabbed the now unconscious and reverted to normal Kidomaru, before slinging him over his shoulder. "That's a job well done."

Kiba and Kenjo were shocked that Kidomaru had been taken out so fast.

"Wait, who are you?" Kiba shouted.

The young man turned. "Names Pita Paka and don't worry I'm not here for to impede anyone. Just been out scouring for a partner and seems destiny has given me the perfect on in the form of distant family."

"We can't let you take him." Kenjo stated firmly. "The…"

Pita moved quickly appearing in front of Kenjo and delivering a powerful punch to his gut causing the Genin to keel over in pain. He then shot out webbing from his wrist. Enough to ensnare the Mist Genin.

"It's not a request." He looked at Kiba. "You want to try and impede me?"

Kiba grit his teeth. _"What the hell is this guy?" _Akamaru came to stand protectively in front of his partner growling._ "I'm in no shape to fight. Especially if Kenjo was taken down by one punch." _Kiba stared him down. "You're not with the Sound Shinobi?"

Pita shook his head. "Orochimaru couldn't help me achieve my goal nor do I have any desire to help him achieve his. As I said, I'm merely looking for a partner and happened upon distant family."

"Then go." Kiba stated.

Pita happily said, "Wise choice."

He used his webbing to swing away from the scene as Kenjo broke free of the webbing and stood. They both looked in the direction, away from everything, that Pita left in.

_**Hidden Sound Village: Prison**_

A young man with tousled neck length white hair, tips were red, was sitting against a wall. Surrounded by 14 other prisoners, of various ages, with the same hair only the tips of their hair were red, purple, blue, brown, and green signifying the five basic elements.

His attire consisted of a tan shirt, black trousers and wristbands, and a purple rope wrapped around his chest. Orochimaru's screams of pain could be heard by every member. Judging by how bad they seemed, today was the day to begin the plan.

This young man stood up, walked towards an elderly man, who looked like an older version of himself, and sat on his knees before him. "Grandfather?"

The old man nodded. "It is time Genyumaru." The older man reached into his pocket and took out three small pellets. "Use these to escape."

Genyumaru took the pellets and pocketed them. "I will come back with the Leaf Village's help grandfather. The Soshi Clan will taste freedom."

The young man stood up and walked to the bolted door. He looked around the rather large cell before sparing one last look at the other 14 members. His family. He took a deep breath as he faced the door and the tips of his hair became brown.

Genyumaru pulled his arm back and punched the door down. "I'm sick and tired of being a prisoner! You people may be content serving that monster, but I refuse to endure it any longer! I am out of here!"

Genyumaru ran out and down the hall as fast as he could. He came to a hallway with two ways to go. Down one hallway he saw the snake's assistant running towards him. He wanted to kill that bastard so bad, but this was not the time to try.

Kabuto stopped before Genyumaru. "What are you doing outside your room? You know Lord Orochimaru won't like this."

Genyumaru smirked. "I don't care what that snake thinks about me. The rest of my clan may kiss the ground he walks on, but I refuse to remain in this hell hole any longer."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and his hands began to glow blue. "That is unfortunate."

"I'm not stupid Kabuto. If I face you now, there's a chance I die." Genyumaru took out one of the pellets. "That is why I'm retreating."

Genyumaru ran down the other hallway while throwing a pellet behind him. The pellet went off creating a blinding flash which he did not see because he wasn't going to look back. Kabuto was less fortunate being blinded by it. Soon, the Soshi heir saw stairs leading to the surface.

He turned to look down the hall with a determined look as he clenched his fist. _"I swear on my life that I will be back."_

He heard multiple footsteps running towards him, so he chucked a second pellet back before running up the stairs to the surface. He'd have taken the time to soak it all in, but he was now on the run. That meant there was no time to smell the roses.

Genyumaru looked at his possible options. _"I have to get to the Land of Fire, but the direct route would be a stupid way to go. When your confused you genuinely choose right, so I'll go left and loop back to the boarder."_

The Soshi heir ran and would be well hidden by the brush as Sound Shinobi burst froth from the entrance. They instantly spread out into squads to search every direction. This event would prevent Kabuto from sending any more Shinobi after Sasuke. Save two who had already left.

_**With Kabuto**_

Kabuto walked down the hall towards the cell that contained the Soshi Clan. He was angry that one of them managed to escape.

The snake's assistant walked into the room only to be shocked that all the usable bodies were to injure for Orochimaru to take over. "What happened here?"

An old man, the Clan Head, said, "It was Genyumaru, sir. He's grown to strong and wanted to break out. Those of us fit to fight tried to stop him, but he defeated everyone."

Of course, this was a lie. All the able-bodied clan members had beat the snot out of each other, so the story they came up with would be more believable.

Kabuto grunted. _"This is not good. It's clear that Genyumaru has grown far stronger than the results dictated he would. We may just lose this particular subject which means we can't lose any more of them."_

"I'll send some medical ninja in to heal you all shortly." Kabuto walked out of the room and headed toward the main prison area. _"With all these bodies unusable, I'll have to resort to the backup plan and get the strongest prisoner for Lord Orochimaru."_

_**Land of Fire: Forest, Morning…**_

The team had outflanked the Sound Shinobi in the night and now stood in there way forcing Sakon, Tayuya, and Sasuke to stop on a branch across from them. They were now facing Daichi, Lee, and Naruto.

Tayuya said, "Of course, now that we need them there's no sign of Kidomaru or Jirobo."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just us." Naruto stated confidently.

Daichi said, "We're here to take Sasuke back to the Leaf."

Sasuke stood up. "My true place in this world belongs under Orochimaru where I can learn what's needed to avenge my clan. None of you shall stop me from my goal.

"You tell them leader." Sakon said, "Who needs those two? I'll handle them myself while you two move on ahead."

Sasuke looked at Tayuya. "Don't slow me down."

Tayuya nodded respectfully and the two started bolting it along the trees as Sakon lept at the Leaf shinobi. Daichi jumped in to meet him head on as his left arm glowed with wild, blue Chakra.

He punched the Sound Shinobi in the gut. "Lion's Devastation."

Sakon was sent crashing to the ground below.

"We're close to getting Sasuke back, so I'll stay here and fight this Sound Shinobi." Naruto proclaimed as Sakon immediately jumped up aiming for Daichi. "You two get moving!"

Naruto jumped off the branch and hammer fisted Sakon on the head sending him to the ground. The Genin followed him heading for the ground.

"Let's move Lee." Daichi started jumping through the trees. "We can't lose the target now."

Lee followed. "I'm with you Daichi."

The remaining Leaf Shinobi charged after Tayuya and Sasuke.

_**Some Time Later…**_

The Leaf Shinobi were closing the distance between themselves and their remaining target when a new Sound Ninja landed on a branch in front of Tayuya and Sasuke bringing the entire chase to a standstill.

This Sound Shinobi was a young man with pale skin, vivid green eyes, angular facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair. He was perfectly calm and stoic while radiating a small amount of killer intent.

His ensemble consisted of light lavender, loose-fitting, shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. A seal, circular pattern of three curved lines was at the base of his throat.

"It's him…" Lee looked at Daichi who was utterly shocked. "Kimimaro…"

Tayuya was frightened. "Kimimaro."

"You were taking too long Tayuya. I see three of you are no longer here. For 3 members of the former Sound Five to fall… it is a disgrace." Kimimaro looked at Sasuke with anger. "What's more, your four have been deceived."

He held out a finger and fired a bone at Sasuke. It first transformed back into Naruto before dissipating revealing that it had been a shadow clone. After realizing this, Tayuya was genuinely fearful for her life.

"The Sound Four have taken far too long to end up accomplishing nothing." Kimimaro looked at Lee and Daichi. "You two, where is Sasuke Uchiha? Tell me now and I may spare your lives."

"_His agenda is in line with the Sound Four's. That means I was scouted as a vessel and the reason my mom died. That's not the reason I have to fight him. This is a mission to capture or kill the Sound Four. This guys are part of that." _Daichi stared him down. "I'll take you to him."

Kimimaro stared at Daichi. "You know, it is a blessing you are here Daichi Ryu because now I can bring you and Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru. Lead the way."

Daichi looked at Lee. "You stay here and entertain Tayuya." He jumped past Kimimaro. "I'll be taking this guy to meet with Sasuke."

"_Take care my Eternal Rival." _Lee thought.

Kimimaro looked at the Sound Shinobi. "If I were you Tayuya, I would complete your duty and deal with the garbage. "Don't think of failing. You've already done as such more than enough."

Lee jumped onto Tayuya's branch and squared off with her.

_**Field**_

Daichi ran to the middle of a field, from out of the forest, and turned to face Kimimaro while pointing up. "Alright Kimimaro, if you want to see Sasuke, then look up." The phoenix from the gate began to descend. "Sasuke's been above our squad the entire time waiting until we were faced with the last of the Sound Four. As you are it, his time to enter the mission has come."

Sasuke jumped off the phoenix, which immediately dispersed, and came to stand next to Daichi.

"This is perfect." Kimimaro stated. "You two shall come with me and receive the highest of honors. Serving and/or becoming vessels of Lord Orochimaru. He will likely, eventually, consume you both. You wouldn't want to squander such a gift."

"Gift?" Sasuke questioned. "He wants to take over our bodies."

"I'm in agreement. If me being a potential vessel for Orochimaru is why my mother died, then that is great disrespect to her as a Kunochi. Not in vain though because I stand here against you and in a position to protect Sasuke."

"Neither of you understand the joy that would come as potential vessels to Lord Orochimaru." Kimimaro firmly stated. "You would be immortal forever."

Both Chunin got ready to fight. "Our answer is no."

"So be it." Kimimaro got ready to fight himself as he cast aside his shirt. "I will take you to Orochimaru by force."

_**A Fair Distance Away**_

Gaara, Kankuro, and Akana were standing together as Gaara had one eye covered. The sand eye he'd used in the exams had been able to see every field of battle and opponent thrown in the way of the Konoha Shinobi. As a result, Shinobi had been deployed.

"It seems every battle field has been settled." He pointed off to the right. "Kankuro, go aid Naruto Uzumaki. Akana, you can help Rock Lee, and I will take to the field to aid Daichi Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha against a powerful opponent."

Kankuro nodded. "Yes Gaara."

The puppet user took off.

Akana and Gaara looked at one another and nodded.

"You've been a big help in getting us where we need to be." Akana nodded. "Thank you, Gaara of the Desert."

Gaara said, "Do not thank me. This is the Sand starting to repay its debt to the Leaf after our mistake. I owe an even greater debt to certain Shinobi that have shown me the light."

"Sorry, but you two aren't going anywhere." A female stated.

Both Shinobi turned to see a pale woman with long black hair in a pony tail and matching eyes. She wore a violet, long sleeved shirt with matching pants, a dark purple flak jacket, a light purple, short sleeved coat, and Sound Note Forehead protector.

She smiled. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Hebihime and I am one of Lod Orochimaru's apprentices. I was given the rank of Jonin; however, I currently hold another tittle that you may get to see depending on how long it takes to kill you two."

The Sand and Mist Shinobi looked at one another before nodding and standing against her together.

_**Lee vs Tayuya**_

Tayuya stared Lee down. "You Leaf Shinobi will pay for deceiving us. Sasuke Uchiha and Daichi Ryu will fall to Kidomaru. Your village will lose them both."

"You were the one who fell for the deception." Lee firmly stated. "If you did not realize that was not Sasuke, then you have no one to blame but yourselves. As for Sasuke and Daichi, I have faith that they can win. Just as I have in every member of this team."

Tayuya grit her teeth. "What's so special about this Sasuke anyways? Orochimaru wants him as a vessel, but why would your village go to these lengths to protect him?" Tayuya asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is our comrade. None of us could abandon him for it would be most a unyouthful thing to do." Lee smiled. "My comrades will succeed just as I will now."

Tayuya was surprised by his reply because it caused memories long buried to surface once.

_**Tayuya's Flashback (4 years old)**_

Tayuya was in front of her home laying in the soft grass so she could stare at the clouds. Her clothes at the time were dull blue and her red hair was short. Her father opened the door to the house. For some reason she couldn't remember what he looked like.

"Tayuya, come inside. I have something I want to show you." Her father said.

Tayuya huffed before walking over to her father. "Alright old man, this better be worth it."

He father smiled as he entered the house and she followed him. He took her over to a table and she sat down in front of a book titled 'Uzumaki History.'

_**Back at the Battle**_

Tayuya's flash back faded. _"What was that? That girl looked like me. Could these be my missing memories?"_

Lee punched at Tayuya who blocked before delivering a knee to the Leaf Genin's. She spun going for a kick only for Lee to catch her leg and throw her. Tayuya flipped and landed on a branch before Lee jumped at her spinning.

"Leaf Hurricane." The older Genin declared.

Tayuya blocked so he moved to the ground and swept her legs before landing a hard kick to her face. The Sound Shinobi hit a branch hard as more memories were roused from deep within her mind.

_**Tayuya's Flashback (5 years old)**_

Tayuya was sparing against her father. Only a few months have passed since she began training.

"Alright old man, I'm going you down today." Tayuya stated.

Her father smiled as she charged in attempting to punch him. He simply dodged and landed a kick that sent her into the trunk of a tree. She fell to her butt and looked at the ground.

Tayuya angrily shouted, "Damn i!"

Her father smirked. "Don't tell me you're giving up Tayuya?"

Tayuya, determined, got to her feet. "In your dreams. I'm Tayuya _, I will never give up."

_**Back with the Battle**_

Tayuya got to her feet as Lee appeared in front of her once more. The Leaf Shinobi went for a punch and she matched him. Both fist collided in midair. black lines of the curse mark began to spread out over her body.

"_These lines."_ Lee opened his eyes wide. _"Does this mean that Shun Uzumaki has something to do with Orochimaru. "_

Tayuya placed a hand on Lee's chest and grabbed his arm before chucking hi into the nearby trunk of a tree. She followed up by slamming into his back and kicking him off the tree. She wasn't don as yellow chains shot forth from her palms ensnaring Lee.

"_Adamantine Sealing Chains!?" _Lee thought shocked as he now hung upside down.

"You're not bad for a Bowl Cut Weirdo, but let's see how you handle this." Tayuya gripped both chains tightly swung Lee around. "Come on kid. You have to at least try, or this isn't any fun."

Tayuya suddenly stopped, causing the chains to loosen and Lee to fall, and screamed out in pain. Her head was killing her. It was far worse than any other time she'd used these chains. They slowly dispersed as she fell to her knees and girpped her head.

_**Tayuya's Flashback (4 years old)**_

Tayuya stared at the book with a slow smile spreading across her face. "I finally get to learn about our clan!"

Her father chuckled. "I knew you'd be excited."

Tayuya collected herself. "I'm not excited. Where did you ever get that idea from you idiot?"

Her father laughed. "Yes, I suppose there was no way for me to ever get that idea. Anyways, we might as well begin. The Uzumaki clan…"

_**Flashback (10 years old)**_

Tayuya tried desperately to break free from the bindings that held her to the table, but nothing she did loosened them.

Orochimaru walked into the room. "Do not worry child. Once you receive your curse mark, you will forget all your troubles."

Then everything went black.

_**Back to the Battle**_

Tayuya collapsed in unconscious agony. Her skin shifted from red to its normal color. Black lines would appear and receded. The seal was attempting to repress these memories that appeared, but it wasn't having any luck.

The curse mark failed in its duties to repress Tayuya's memories, so it took the next best option and wiped her mind of any secrets pertaining to the Sound Village. When it's mark's job was complete, it changed becoming a circle with a swirl in the middle.

Lee jumped up to her branch and felt for a heartbeat. _"She is just unconscious which means we can capture her."_


	37. The Final Sound

_**Naruto vs Sakon**_

Naruto landed on the ground only for shuriken and kunai to come at him from the forest. The Genin, naturally, had his Ultra Instinct flaring by this point giving him the red sheen to his hair and red eyes. He was able to avoid every one of them.

Sakon appeared from the brush now covered with those black line of his curse seal. _"Without Ukon, I can't afford to mess around with my opponents. I'm already at an astounding disadvantage due to it."_

His skin became red, teeth demon like, a horn grew out of his head, and the right half of his body gained armor over his normal limbs. _"I'll take this kid down faster than he can react and end this farce."_

Sakon ran in and started trying to fight Naruto, but all Sakon saw was yellow blur. Naruto was moving to fast for him to react to. Sure, his speed was up there to tag the blond Shinobi, but he was ineffective fighting alone. He's always fought with his brother.

Without Ukon, he lacked that capability. The same could not be said for Naruto. His reactions were at their peak. He was dodging, blocking, and nailing Sakon with blow after blow. Eventually, The Sound Shinobi was left with only one choice as he merged into Naruto.

That only caused the Shadow Clone he'd been fighting to dispel. "What? Where's the real…"

The real Naruto, still with Ultra Instinct, sprints forth from the brush holding a complete, blue sphere and slams it into Sakon's stomach. "Rasengan!"

Sakon screams in pain as he's pushed all the way over a chasm where he promptly falls after the Jutsu dissipates. From the other side of that chasm a kunai is launched with such power it pierces the Sound Four's skull killing him. Naruto sees this and instantly ducks behind a tree.

The Genin patiently observes the area. _"Where did that come from?" _He waits minutes and moves around to see if someone tries to hit him. _"Where they only after the Sound Four? Was it the others?"_

_**With Pita**_

The Shukeiko Clan member swung through the forest with Kidomaru still on his shoulder. He'd made a brief stop to further cripple Orochimaru when he saw a chance; otherwise, he wasn't stopping until he was at his destination.

_**Akana and Gaara vs Hebihime, Same Time…**_

Gaara launched sand at Hebihime ensnaring her only for it to dispel revealing it was a shadow clone identity. Akana brought his wires out behind him and Gaara was wiping up sand.

"I'm not seeing anything in the forest." Akana stated.

"Me neither." Gaara stated.

"That's because I decided to lag behind a bit to cook this up." 3 Hebihime's appeared on branches with finished hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The each shot a massive ball of fire into the sky and clouds began to form. Akana used his wires to launch kunai and Gaara sent out his sand at the three Hebihime who were now weaving a new set of hand signs.

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave." The Hebihimes declared.

The water shot forth stopping the sand and kunai. It didn't stop there as it moved straight for the pair.

Akana came to stand in front of Gaara while cutting his palms and weaving hand signs. "Blood Style: Blood Wall!"

He held out his palms and a wall of blood rushed out blocking the water. At that moment it started to rain with a light drizzle. Both Shinobi looked up.

"_She was likely aiming for Gaara and his sand, but this rain will severely weaken Fire Style." _Akana thought.

"_This storm is just starting." _He capped his sand. _"This puts me in a bad position, but I refuse to abandon this battle." _He drew shuriken. _"I'll just have to do the best with what I have."_

Two of the Hebihime's dispersed while the original jumped down from the tree coming to face the two Shinobi with a smirk.

Akana stepped forward. "Stay on guard and back me up Gaara. I'll take point." He was weaving hand signs. "Blood Style: Weapon Creation."

Twin, pirate cutlasses, made of blood, appeared in Akana's hands.

"Got it." Gaara noticed his comrade was starting to pale. _"The effects of Blood Style. Unless he drinks blood, he will continue to pale and weaken. He should be aware of this and have blood on him. Why isn't he attempting to drink?"_

Akana charged while Gaara threw shuriken past him at Hebihime as the rain really started to pick up. Hebihime ran to meet him with two kunai. The Sound shinobi moved like a snake through the swords and wires.

Fortunately, Akana prove the superior swordsman and was able to move his swords into just the right position to block the kunai. With her attention drawn to Akana, mostly, Gaara was able to move around getting the occasional shuriken in. He couldn't hit a vital area though.

Hebihime jumped back and chuckled. "Well, you two are something. You're each at a disadvantage, small or big, yet you've managed to push me just to the point that I don't mind showing off." She bit her thumb and wove a hand sign. "Summoning Jutsu."

Gaara had thrown his remaining shuriken and all his kunai while Akana shoved the swords into the ground and wove a series of hand signs. "Blood Style: Ragging Wave."

He slammed his palms onto the swords causing it to become liquid and gain mass from the blood within his body. A ragging wave of blood then rushed at Hebihime. Her summon kicked up so much dust and air that the blood and weapons were repelled.

When the smoke cleared, a white snake was wrapped around Hebihime's waist and merged into her. "Is it time summoner?"

Hebihime smirked. "I f you got the Chakra stored than do it."

"Very well." The snake stated.

Gaara and Akana were about to rush in when a change began to happen. White, snake scales tore through the sleeves of her shirt and her eyes became snake like.

Hebihime chuckled she felt the power. "Not perfect yet. I must work on that." She suddenly moved faster than Akana could keep up with. "It should do though."

She punched a now completely pale Akana in the stomach winding him before kicking the Shinobi into the ai. Gaara jumped and caught the Jonin before landing only for Hebihime to be on him in an instant.

She smiled before Gaara decided to shoot forward all his sand at her. "Sand Coffin." It was quickly dampening, but it had done its job surrounding the Sound Shinobi. _"I have to do this."_ The Sand Genin held out his hand and clenched it tight. "Sand Burial!"

Blood flowed forth from the sand falling to the ground along with the sand which was to heavy and compact for Gaara to control. He took a deep breath before jumped back into cover and setting the unconscious Mist Jonin down.

"_He needs blood."_ Gaara thought.

He began looking for packs among Akana's things and managed to find a couple only for his attention to be drawn towards Hebihime who shockingly began to heal and stand. "Shame on me for being over confident." She looked at Gaara. "I won't underestimate you again."

She prepared to move only for Zabuza's voice to ring out. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The rainy day suddenly gained a thick blanket of fog and the next thing anyone heard was the chirping of birds.

Kakashi, with his Sharingan revealed, charged through the fog straight at the Sound Shinobi. "Lightning Blade!"

He thrust his arm forward only for Hebihime to catch him. "Copy Cat Kakashi and Demon of the Leaf Zabuza." The swordsman appeared behind her with his sword drawn. "It's an honor to meet you two."

She whirled around and threw Kakashi at Zabuza who dodged out of the way allowing Kakashi the chance to catch himself. The Sound Shinobi jumped back facing them both.

"Guess you were right Kakashi." Zabuza firmly stated. "There is Sound activity in the Land of Fire."

Kakashi was focused on the Shinobi before them. "Zabuza, this is threat like the Akatsuki. That's Sage mode she's using. I've only ever heard of it, as two of our Shinobi can do it, but it's dangerous. The best we can hope for is to hold her off until the time runs out."

"As much as I'd enjoy that, I believe I've done my job." Hebihime chuckled as she vanished in flames. "Either Kimimaro will have Sasuke or he won't."

She was gone.

"What do we do now Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"Something big is going down." Kakashi turned to Gaara. "I get the feeling you can tell us exactly what's happening."

Gaara looked at him. "It must be brief because last I checked Sasuke, Daichi, Naruto, and Lee were facing off with Sound Shinobi."

"Keep it short." Zabuza stated sounding almost worried.

_**Sasuke and Daichi vs Kimimaro, Same Time…**_

Daichi and Sasuke stood across from Kimimaro and wove the same hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke declared.

Daichi said, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

The two balls of fire formed together becoming a larger ball of fire that that bathed Kimimaro in fire. Once it was gone, it was revealed that only his skin was burnt showing off the bone underneath. What did he care for injury when he was going to die anyways.

"If this is your real answer, so be it." Kimimaro declared.

He produced bones from his palms and charged the Chunin. Sasuke drew a kunai and Daichi a sword. That engaged in blades with Kimimaro who was unreal because even together Sasuke and Daichi were doing nothing more than tying with the Sound Shinobi.

Kimimaro's movements were practiced, fluid, and graceful every step of the way. Once he had them lulled every so slightly, he extended bones from his knees. The Chunin saw this and attempted to dodge by jumping back.

The bones pierced their stomachs enough to make them bleed. The Sound Shinobi then made those bones recede. The Chunin were unfazed as their goal was taking this Shinobi down. A bone protruded from Kimimaro right shoulder.

"_His bones are tough and can protrude from his body." _Sasuke thought. _"What else does he have up his sleeve."_

"_We'll have to tread lightly with this guy." _Daichi thought. _"We can't afford to make mistakes."_

Kimimaro grabbed the bone and produced a sword. "You two are about to experience what my Bloodline Limit grants me." The black lines spread forth from his chest. "Allow me to demonstrate a blade harder than steal."

He rushed them.

"Daichi, that's the Curse Mark!" Sasuke warned as he crossed his arms and Chakra built up. _"Gate of Opening, Open."_

"I hear you Sasuke." Daichi quickly wove through the hand signs. _"Lion's Will: 15%_."

The two Chunin ran in brandishing their weapons. They moved to strike Kimimaro, but he cut clean through each blade and both Chunin just barely managed to jump back in time avoiding the blade slicing into them.

"Enough playing around." Daichi stated. "Lion's Will: 25%."

"Agreed." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Gate of Healing, Open!"

Kimimaro was happy with their power. "Yes, you two will make fine bodies for Lord Orochimaru. So young yet already this strong. You can be the bodies I cannot due to my illness." He started coughing up blood. "Wonderful."

The curse mark accelerated to the second level. Kimimaro's skin turned a rusted red, he grew a tail, and all along his back, down the tail, there were bone spikes. He was sprinting towards the two of them in an endeavor to end this fast while preserving the life of potential hosts.

"_That must be a second level."_ Daichi stated.

Sasuke made the hand signs. _"Sharingan."_

Kimimaro rushed in and punched Daichi sending him skidding across the ground. The Sound Shinobi they rammed into Sasuke pushing him back. The Uchiha dug his feet into the ground giving him just enough of a standing to pivot around Kimimaro.

He went sailing by only for Daichi and Sasuke to be on top of him with multiple punches and kicks. He moves to strike at Daichi who draws his remaining blade and holds it up. Kimimaro punches right through it shattering the blade, but it gave Daichi valuable seconds.

The Chunin does not waist them as he hammers his free fist into the Shinobi knocking him straight to Sasuke who spins and kicks the Shinobi away. He flips to his hands catching himself only for Daichi to stab the broke blade into the shinobi's gut.

Kimimaro doesn't let this stop him. With the blade in his gut and drawing blood, he spins on his hands kicking Daichi. He then springs to his feet and elbows Sasuke in the back of the head before following up with a knee to the gut sending a winded Uchiha flying.

Kimimaro begin panting and coughing up more blood. _"These two are beginning to run my time down. I need to end this now." _He clapped his hands together and slammed his palms on the ground. "Dance of the Seedling Fern!"

Bones began to rapidly rise.

"Daichi! Get over here!" Sasuke bit his thumb, wove the hand signs, and slammed his palm on the ground as Daichi sprinted to him. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The smoke puffed up around them as bones continued to rapidly fill the field. Kimimaro was lying in wait as Sasuke and Daichi were just above them atop a golden phoenix big enough for two people.

Kimimaro coughed up more blood and began panting. _"Orochimaru." _He looked up determined. _"I will see the truth of this world you spoke of." _At this point, Sasuke and Daichi were worn out and their respective abilities shut down. _"Orochimaru will gladly take one of you!"_

They both saw Kimimaro launch up into the air after them as his left arm was covered by a large, bone lance

Sasuke addressed the phoenix. "Ascend now!"

"I will show you Sasuke Uchiha! I will show you the power he offers by killing your comrade!" Kimimaro shouted as he continued climbing after the phoenix.

As if on cue, at that moment, the Sound Shinobi's heart gave out mere inches from the phoenix. While it and the Leaf Chunin rose, Kimimaro fell.

_**With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru, bandaged after taking a new body, sat in a throne with Kabuto nearby.

"Can it be?" Kabuto stated. "Kimimaro…"

"He is of no further use to me." Orochimaru angrily stated. "On this day Sasuke Uchiha escapes my grasp, but I will have him. The Leaf Village cannot protect him forever."

_**With Naruto**_

After a good amount of time with nothing happening, Naruto came out of the brush. _"I'll just have to tell Tsunade later." _He ran up a tree to the branches above and started off in the direction of his friends. _"In the meantime, I'll head this way in case the others need help."_

_**With Kankuro**_

Kankuro had just finished off a small squad of sound Shinobi that had jumped him. He now rushed onward.

_**With Daichi and Sasuke**_

The two Chunin looked down at the bone field and spotted Kimimaro's dead body.

Sasuke looked at Daichi as two questions came to his mind. "That man killed your mother. The one who was everything to you, right?" He remembered Kakashi's words. "Does seeing him dead leave you with nothing?"

Daichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Seeing him dead does nothing for me Sasuke." He smiled and patted his teammate's back. "Having comrades that mean everything to me is what motivates me."

Sasuke simply nodded. "What happens now?"

At that moment , Naruto showed up from the south while Zabuza and Kakashi came in from the west.

Daichi smiled. "We join them, make sure our comrades and allies aren't in trouble, and return to the Leaf. Hopefully with a successful mission under our belts."

Sasuke looked at the phoenix. "Take us down."

_**Konoha: Hospital, Later…**_

Every injured Shinobi was brought in for treatment should they need it. Understandably, the Sand and Mist were pretty much fine except for Akana. In the end, he just needed to drink some blood before he was good to go.

Kakashi was leaning against a wall when he was approached by Tsuande. "Kakashi, you said you wanted reports on Leaf Shinobi injury?"

Kakashi nodded. "What are we looking at?"

Sakura Haruno was severely Chakra Exhausted and had a few broken ribs. Fortunately, they're quickly on the mend given her Senju DNA. Kiba Inuzuka had mild injury and was Chakra Exhausted. He simply needs rest.

Sasuke Uchiha and Daichi Ryu were a little injured and have been treated. We'll be keeping those two until tomorrow just to be certain. Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee had slight injuries. We treated them and will release them in an hour or two."

Kakashi sighed. "It's good to hear that no one was put into critical condition."

Tsunade nodded. "I don't have the reports yet, but based on the battlefields, it seems as though their mission were a success."

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura laid in bed staring at the celling when her door opened. Kurenai and Yamato, who stayed back, entered.

"I just heard what I could from Shino." Kurenai nodded. "I'm very proud of you Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Kurenai Sensei." She turned to look at her Sensei and Yamato who had yet to teach her anything given how quickly this mission came about. "I know I need to work hard though. I must make up for wasting my time in the academy. Will you both help me?"

Kurenai smiled. "Don't worry." She brushed the girl's hair out of her face. "If working hard is what you want to do, then I'll put my all into helping you."

Yamato nodded. "I take my missions seriously. I'm ordered to train you, so I will do so to the best of my ability from here on out."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you…"

She was fast asleep.

_**With Kiba**_

Kiba and Akamaru were both lying in bed as an older woman attended to them. The woman in question has animalistic features, like Kiba, long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, and elongated canine teeth and nails.

She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Kiba thought back to both Kidomaru and Pita. _"I could have easily died if Kenjo hadn't come around. Pita was in a league higher than both that multiple arms guy and Kenjo." _He looked at his mother. "Mom, Akamaru and I are nowhere near strong enough. I want to grow stronger to protect my friends. More than that, I want to be able to keep Akamaru safe."

Tsume chuckled. "You're so much like your father. He two had to go out on a dangerous mission before he got his butt in gear." Tsume gained the sort of evil grin only a mother could give. "Okay pup, we'll ramp up your training as soon as you're able.

Tsume was leaking killer intent scaring both Kiba and Akamaru. _"Now I'm starting to wonder if I've made the right choice."_

_**Front Gates of the Village**_

Team Akana stood before the gates leading out of the village.

"This mission was one to remember." Akana stated. "I think we got a few Shinobi to add to the Bingo Books."

Kanja looked at him. "We haven't forgotten what we heard Sensei."

Akana looked at them. "I don't know…"

"Sensei, you took the village's valuable Medical Shinobi because you refused to drink the blood our village gave you." Kenjo interrupted. "It'd have been one thing to fall to a powerful Shinobi. It's another to refuse to drink blood because you think it makes you uncool.

Akana sweat dropped before starting to run.

"Damn it Sensei!" Kenjo and Kanja ran after him. "We're not done talking about this."

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was looking out the window when Hinata entered the room. "Naruto, you're okay."

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Hey Hinata." He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He noticed the Ichiraku Ramen in her hands. "Is that…"

Hinata smiled and walked over. "I figured I couldn't be there for the mission, the least I could do was get food for everyone who went."

Hinata passed him one of the boxes containing cooked ramen.

Naruto smiled big. "Thank you, Hinata! I love you!"

Hinata blushed a crimson red. _"D-Did… Did Naruto just say he loves me?"_

Naruto ha a mouthful of ramen when he noticed Hinata blushing. _"What's…"_ He realized what he'd said making him blush. "Hinata I…" Naruto couldn't deny she was pretty, but he wasn't exactly over Sakura to think of a girl in that light.

"I didn't… I don't think… It's not that I don't think your pretty… I mean come to think of it did I… did I ever love Sakura? I don't rightly know, but that was a slip of the tongue, but it's not like. I didn't mean…"

Suddenly, Naruto's words hit Hinata and she realized that he hadn't meant. Despite the fact that she didn't want to feel this way, she was sad.

The Hyuga couldn't help it and turned away from him before the tears could start. "I'm sorry Naruto. I should…"

Naruto smacked his forehead because he didn't want to hurt Hinata. She was a great friend and now that he thought about it, maybe she could be more. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Hinata's shoulder before she could leave.

Kakashi sat on a tree branch outside the window intending to enter and check on his student when the scene before him began. _"Ask her out. Ask her out. Ask her out."_

Naruto turned Hinata around and saw the tears. "Hinata, I'm not going to saw I meant to say I love you, but I don't know. You seem really hurt and now I'm kicking myself because it seems you feel the same way about me that I felt about Sakura. Maybe you'd like to do something some time."

Hinata froze before happiness overcame her and she hugged Naruto. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Naruto blinked. _"Huh, it does feel nice not getting punched by a girl."_

"_That a boy Naruto." _Kakashi thought. _"Your dad would be proud, but your mom likely would have had this all happen earlier if she were here."_

_**With Shikamaru and Temari**_

Shikamaru was worried for his whole team even though he'd heard no one was in life threatening danger. The worst of them was Sakura who had broken bones, yet she'd heal. She'd live.

Temari, who sat across from him, said, "There's no point in making yourself crazy. I mean, don't you remember your psychological training? With every mission there is the possibility for sacrifice. Your mission ended up a success with no injury. Cheer up already."

"Training and reality are two very different things. I made mistakes that no platoon leader should have. If only I…" Shikamaru began.

"You can only account for so much as a leader. The enemy had many variables that even a genius like you couldn't have possible accounted for. Staying put was the best possible option because any battle we could have joined would have been long over." Temari stated.

Shikamaru stood up. "You say that, but I know there has to be more I could have done to ensure their safety." He clenched his fist. "It's all my fault that the men under my command got hurt."

"Think what you like, but I don't believe you were the only Chunin out there. Even then, you're getting worked up over nothing. Everyone perfectly fine" Temari stated.

Shikamaru sat back down, still clenching his fist, as he thought back to the mission. He went over every detail again while taking Temari's words into consideration.

"You say I didn't make a mistake, but I made many. They depended on me and Daichi to see them through this mission safely. I feel as though I failed. There were things I could have accounted for but overlooked. Next time, I won't miss a thing."

_**Village Hidden in the Cave**_

Neji was furiously training to further his Byakugan and gain further abilities. It's what he's been doing ever since waking up. All around him were stone buildings with the Uzumaki symbol and colors everywhere. Due to their being practically no one around the village was silent.

Shun walked into the training field. "Neji, I have an interesting plan. One that will help you grow stronger to advance your goals and further my own."

Neji looked at him. "What is this plan?"

"Recently, Orochimaru has tried to get Sasuke Uchiha. He failed and had to take a new vessel. It's a way for him to theoretically have eternal youth. Now, it will be years before he can use Sasuke's body. That's why I'm planning on offering you up to Orochimaru.

The Yonnin can train you to become so much stronger than you are. Strong enough to destroy the Leaf and Cloud. Not to mention the surplus of Shinobi with interesting talents he has. Search out those who aren't loyal to Orochimaru and you can put together a team."

It did not take Neji long to have his answer. "Fate once again provides what I need on the path to my ultimate destiny." He walked over to Shun. "I will go."

Shun smiled and wove some hand signs before putting arm arm around Neji. "Very good Neji."

They vanished.

_**Forest**_

Neji and Shun appeared before the stairs leading down.

As if on cue, Kabuto came up. "Shun Uzumaki? Lord Orochimaru hasn't asked for you. This is Neji Hyuga. I had heard he'd left, but my scope on the Leaf Village has been limited with semi recent affairs."

"My information on the Leaf is quite accurate, and I'd heard of the failure to get Sasuke Uchiha." Shun smiled. "That is why I offer a possible vessel to Orochimaru." He put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji Hyuga. Hyuga Clan prodigy with a desire to see Konoha crushed."

Kabuto looked at him. "Is that so?"

"I want Konoha wiped from the face of the Land of Fire. The only other village that has earned an equal desire is the Hidden Cloud. I hear from Shun that Orochimaru grants the request of his vessel. Mine would be to see Konoha devastated." Neji stated with calm anger.

Kabuto smiled. "I think Orochimaru may just like you, but I can't say for certain." He turned back to the stairs. "We'll see what he has to say. Do mind your manners. Orochimaru isn't happy with how events transpired."

"I'll keep that in mind." Neji stated.

Shun and Neji followed Kabuto inside.


	38. Attempted Kidnapping

_**Village Hidden in the Sound, Orochimaru's Chamber…**_

Orochimaru had heard Shun out concerning Neji, and it wasn't a bad idea. Certainly, would make his fury over losing Sasuke Uchiha barrable. Getting the Byakugan, if he couldn't get the Sharingan in time, would be a good trade off.

The Byakugan was strong it just didn't have the Jutsu copying skills the Snake Yonnin was looking for. The boy had even spoke openly and honestly about his disdain for the Leaf Village. His goal was something Orochimaru wouldn't mind granting.

"What payment do you wish for bringing me such a prodigy?" Orochimaru asked.

Shun withdrew a vial and tossed it to Orochimaru. "I'm aware you have a Hozuki and I want some of their DNA. In addition, I request that Neji be trained for five and half years before you take him over. I'm interested to see the effects a stronger Shinobi has on you than the usual."

"That won't work. Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto began.

Orochimaru held up a hand. "You will have Hozuki DNA for Neji Hyuga; however, I request a powerful vessel in return for holding off on Neji Hyuga. I will have to take a new vessel at around the halfway point."

"Done." Shun wove hand signs. "In three years, I'll provide you with a strong vessel."

"You can leave the boy here." Orochimaru stated. "Kabuto will deliver the Hozuki DNA to you."

Shun smiled. "I'll be waiting."

With that, Shun vanished.

"We must simply find out how he does that." Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru smiled under his bandages. _"Oh yes, this one will make a fine vessel." _He looked to Kabuto. "Help Neji Hyuga settled in."

Kabuto nodded. "As you wish." He looked to Neji. "Come along now."

Neji looked at Orochimaru before following.

_**Village Hidden in the Caves**_

Shun reappeared at the entrance and not even a moment later Pita entered carrying a still unconscious, and now more beat up, Kidomaru. The Akatsuki member had to knocking him out a few times as they came here.

"Pita Paka." Shun happily stated. "Always happy to accommodate the Akatsuki. Come on in and tell me what you need done."

Pita walked with him. "I need this one's curse mark altered so he's no longer fed the negative effects and a place to stay while I hash things out with my distant family here."

Shun smiled. "I have plenty of room. Come."

_**Daichi's Hospital Room**_

Daichi had been cleared to go, so he walked out of his room. He didn't get far before his eyes saw what looked like a blur enter the room at the end of the hall.

"_What's going on here?" _Daichi thought as he ran down the hall.

_**In the Room**_

Tayuya was strapped to the bed. Even her head was strapped down which made it difficult to look anywhere but up.

"_It's not like I can blame these idiots for strapping me down. They most likely think I'm still working for that snake. He may have had me in his clutches for a while, but I know the truth. There's no way I'm ever going back to him." _Tayuya thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a figure in a black cloak appeared in her field of vision wearing a mask and a tanto strapped to their back. Tayuya knew that this person had to be Leaf Village Anbu.

"I suppose I should have expected this." Tayuya sighed. "Just get it over with you creep."

The Anbu drew their tanto and held it above Tayuya. Before They could do anything, the door to the room was thrown open, and Daichi stepped in. He looked from the Anbu to Tayuya. He recognized her from the mission.

Daichi drew a kunai. "Step away from the girl."

The Anbu spoke with a woman's voice and without any emotion. "You have no authority over me. I am simply eliminating a potential threat before it can harm the Leaf Village.

Daichi sighed. "You can't kill her because I've placed her under the Fusion Clan protection for the time being. While that may not seem like much, I implore you to think about the clans who would rally against you should you act against me."

The woman put her tanto away. "I will take my leave."

She body flickered out of the room leaving Daichi with Tayuya. He grabbed a chair and sat beside her bedside. Tayuya was speechless. She'd never been saved by anyone. Her old 'teammates' would have sooner watched her die then do anything to help.

"Seems as though you were the Sound Shinobi we captured. Mind telling me how?" Daichi questioned.

"It was Rock Lee who brought me in." Tayuya responded. "It's what I was told and the logical conclusion since he was the only Shinobi around at the time I passed out." Tayuya stated.

"_She seems to be cooperating." _Daichi took note of the mark on her neck thinking it looked familiar. "Why are you answering me honestly? I would expect a ninja under Orochimaru to speak with lies if they were ever confronted by an enemy ninja?"

Tayuya sneered at Orochimaru's name. "The only reason I served that monster was because he repressed my memories. He had my father killed and burned down my home. He made me forget that I am an Uzumaki."

Daichi's eyes opened wide and he visibly stiffened. _"That's why that mark looks familiar. It's the Uzumaki Symbol. The symbol on the back of our jackets are derived from that._

"I don't care if you believe me or not because it is the truth. I am an Uzumaki." Tayuya firmly stated.

Daichi regained his composure. "I believe everything you've said is the truth. You were a pawn Orochimaru used for his games."

Now it was Tayuya's turn to be surprised. Before the memories of her father, there was no one who trusted that what she said was true. Trust and honesty weren't something associated with being a Sound Ninja. It felt good that someone else could trusted her.

"Just so I'm sure, you do not harbor any feelings of loyalty to Orochimaru?" Daichi asked.

Tayuya became angry again. "If that snake ever dies, I'd dance on his grave."

"You are a Uzumaki?" Daichi inquired.

Tayuya created a few yellow chain links that she immediately dispersed. "Does that answer your question?"

Daichi nodded. "Would you like to join the Leaf Village?"

Tayuya was shocked. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like to join the Leaf Village?" Daichi restated.

Tayuya closed her eyes. "Like I'd ever be accepted?"

"That word has multiple different meaning. If you genuinely want to join, then you'd be able to. Zabuza of the Mist and another Uzumaki from Kusa were able to join. Right now, you have a chance at a better life. All you must do is cooperate fully."

It didn't take long for Tayuya to decide. "I want to join the Leaf as a Shinobi. The Uzumaki always had close ties with the village, and I wish to honor those ties."

"It's going to take time to accomplish, but the village needs Shinobi. As you said, we have close ties with the Uzumaki." Daichi stood "I'll inform Tsunade of what happened, and she'll likely send a personal Anbu of hers to guard you."

Daichi then walked out of the room.

_**Haruno Residence**_

Yumi Haruno removed her mask and head band slicing a line into both._ "From this point forward, the Leaf is no longer my home."_

Kai entered the room at that moment. "Yumi? I thought I heard you." He noticed the head band and mask. "What are you…"

Yumi took out a kunai and cut two big gashes into Kai's chest causing him to heavily bleed. Before he could scream out in pain, she knocked him unconscious and placed him in a closet before putting a chair up to it.

"_I only need one of you to secure my place in a new village." _Yumi opened the nearby window. _"You'll either bleed out or we'll be gone long before you come to."_

_**Outside Tayuya's Room**_

Daichi had been leaning against the door when Tsunade approached him with an Anbu. "Report."

Daichi nodded. "Yes, Lady Hokage."

The Fusion member told her about the Anbu and his discussion with Tayuya.

"_A tanto and emotionless… It has to be the work of Danzo." _Tsunade thought as she recognized the two key features Root agents were known to have. _"The only question is, why did he want a captive Sound Shinobi killed? Is it because he views her as a threat or is there another reason?"_

Tsunade turned to her Anbu. "Take Tayuya Uzumaki to interrogation. I want what information she has. Tell them to be gentle unless it absolutely can't be helped."

The Anbu nodded. "Yes, Lady Hokage."

"So, do you back her for becoming a Shinobi of the Leaf?" Tsunade asked.

Daichi nodded. "Everything she's told me is the truth. She's also one of the few Uzumaki out there which means she's family to Naruto. Let's not forget the ties between the Leaf and the Uzumaki clan. We really do owe it to the Uzumaki to help those that remain."

"You're right on all accounts, but this matter must be brought to council as it was with Zabuza Momochi and even Karin Uzumaki. They've gotten word on her, and the meeting is set for next week where a multitude of topic will be discussed besides her."

"Fortunate I'm a Chunin which means I can attend as a Clan Head." Daichi stated. "I can only assume that part of the meeting will be dedicated towards me all things considered."

"You and Sasuke will be one of the topics of discussion." Tsunade sighed. "The council enjoys playing Shinobi match maker. Considering how valuable the Sharingan is and your Clan's history…"

Daichi crossed his arms. "I get it."

While this upcoming meeting would be his first, Hiashi had spoken about what he could concerning the council. The Shinobi side was okay with a few bad eggs, but the Civilian side was corrupt and power hungry.

There were measures in place to ensure they kept the power they currently had and Danzo Shimura was said to be the one they agreed with the most. The Civilian side hated Naruto while according Hiashi, Danzo wanted to make Naruto into a weapon.

"I think it might be time to fix Konoha. After all, Neji Hyuga may have had a stick shoved up his butt, but he wasn't wrong. Konoha has been slowly rotting." Daichi smiled. "This meeting could be a good opportunity to exercise some rights bestowed one me."

"I'm glad you will be making use of your Clan's unique opportunity. We'll talk later and put a proper Duel together." Tsunade smiled. "For now, there's a festival happening at the end of the week." She walked away. "You should go and have some fun."

_**Hallway**_

Daichi was making his way out of the hospital when he saw Kazamae leaning against a wall. "Sensei, your back!"

Kazamae smiled. "It's good to see you Daichi." He nodded. "I'd enjoy catching up as much as you, but there's a reason I'm here and not coming into your home for a friendly chat. From what I understand, you ran into some Akatsuki on the mission to find Tsunade."

"I did Sensei." Daichi stated.

"Then you know what they're after?" Kazamae asked.

Daichi replied, "They want me dead and to capture Naruto."

"Exactly, which is why in 6 months I will return to focus on your training." Kazamae stated.

Daichi nodded as he thought about his past opponents. "I definitely need to become stronger."

Kazamae nodded. "Best Jiraiya and I can figure, there are 5 and a half years until the Akatsuki makes it's move. I plan for your training to finish in 3 so the remaining 2 can be dedicated to field experience."

"I understand Sensei." Daichi smiled. "While you're gone, I won't stop training myself. I'll also gain some more mission experience in the meantime."

Kazamae smiled as he placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Keep that mentality because the training I'll offer will make that month with Zabuza and I seem like a walk in the park."

Kazamae patted Daichi's shoulder before walking the other way.

Daichi smiled and began making his way out when he noticed another blur enter a room. _"Okay, what is up with everyone having agendas with people in the hospital?"_

He ran to the door.

_**Naruto's Apartment, Same Time…**_

Naruto opened his window to let some air in, and not a moment later Jiraiya jumped inside. "Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Hey there kid." He leaned against the wall. "I came to speak with you about something important. A warning that in six months, I'm taking you out of the village for 5 years to train."

"Out of the village?" Naruto questioned. "Why can't we train here in Konoha?"

"It's to keep your mobile." Jiraiya stated. "You're a more important target to the Akatsuki then Daichi is. They just want him dead for fear he might get in their way. You are a certainty that they want captured. Keeping you both here is trouble."

Naruto nodded. "I understand mostly, but why we don't leave sooner?"

"I have some preparations to take care of. Don't worry, there'll be times we stop back into the village on occasion." He walked to the window. "I'll be back."

Jiraiya left Naruto there with his thought.

_**Sakura's Hospital Room, Some Time Later…**_

Sakura had heard her door open and turned her head only for a dart to hit her neck. Almost immediately, she was completely paralyzed while still conscious. Yumi walked up to her daughter, picked her up, and slung her over the shoulder before moving towards the window.

"_What did she put in me? I can't even move a toe, finger, or my mouth." _Sasuke thought.

She couldn't even move her mouth or struggle no matter how hard she tried. This left her with only one thing to do. Scream with her mouth closed as loud as possible in hopes of attracting someone's attention.

"Stop screaming Sakura." Yumi ordered as she opened the window. "I'm taking you to a new life. Konoha doesn't deserve the Wood Style when other villages would treat you so much better."

"_Mother… She's gone full blown crazy!" _Sasuke tried screaming louder, but it was still muffled given circumstances.

At that moment, the door was thrown open as Daichi ran in and saw what was going down. "Hey, you can't take her!"

"_Damn, the false Clan Head!" _Yumi thought.

"_Daichi!?" _Sasuke couldn't move to see him, so she was unsure.

"Hey!" Daichi shouted as Yumi jumped out the window and proceeded to run along the trees. "Sakura Haruno is being kidnapped!" He ran to the window. "Call in anyone!"

He jumped out the window to give chase.

_**Konoha**_

Yumi had made it to the roofs and was running away from the gates towards the forest.

Daichi was right behind her. _"She's heading towards the forested area where Mizuki meant to meet Naruto. Does that mean there was a secret passage out there? I don't think he'd have gone through the front gate unless he sealed the scroll. Either way, I need to stop her."_

"_Damn it…" _Sakura thought as she could only see roof. _"I can't move."_

Daichi wove the hand signs. "Lion's Will: 25%."

The orange Chakra appeared around Daichi and he blasted forward slamming into Yumi's back.

She was utterly shocked. _"The Lion Sage's Jutsu… Another Shinobi who should learned his place."_

She was forced to let go of Sakura and Daichi caught her bridle style. Yumi took out a kunai with some ninja wire on it and threw it into the wood of the building. It stuck, and she wrapped the wire up until it caught. At that point she swung back up.

Sakura was staring up at The Fusion Clan member. _"It was Daichi. He saved me."_

He looked down at Sakura. _"She's limp, yet alive. Must be a paralyzing toxin."_

Yumi landed on the roof and charged at Daichi. He jumped back as she went for a kick to his face. The Fusion member managed to avoid her but threatened to fall. He moved his legs in a way that sent him skidding to the edge of the roof. By this point, civilians were noticing this.

Daichi jumped back to the next roof and looked around. _"Are there any Shinobi among the crowd? If there are, they may be confused due to Yumi's Anbu attire and attack me."_

Yumi jumped across the roof forcing Daichi to jump to another roof since he didn't feel comfortable confronting her head on.

"People of the leave Village!" Daichi shouted. "This woman has used a toxin on her own daughter and is attempting to do something with her! I don't know what, but a mother wouldn't do this to their daughter if it were anything good."

Yumi got an idea as he yelled. "Do not listen to him!" She looked at the gathered citizens. "I was ordered to watch over my daughter by the Hokage and observed recently made Clan Head Daichi Ryu absconding with a fellow Shinobi. My daughter."

The people began whispering amongst themselves, and it wasn't in Daichi's favor. No one who really knew him was in the crowd, and people were more inclined to believe Anbu over a Chunin who's only made a name among his peers.

By this point, Sakura was trying hard to speak, but her mouth was refusing to speak resulting in loud mumbling. _"Come on, yell something. Anything to help him."_

"_Okay, that back fired. I can either try to explain myself or find someone who won't turn on me in a moments notice. I better make that fast because I'm starting to see Shinobi." _Daichi thought. _It's not like I can attack them as this does look bad out of context."_

Leaf Anbu and a few Shinobi in flak jackets began to jump onto the roof.

"_I could surrender now, but there's a chance they give Sakura to Yumi. She might even injury or kill a few Shinobi. In the panic, she'd run. Likely, she'd wait until I'm pinned." _Daichi backed up to the roof as the Shinobi slowly approached.

"_Hokage it is; however, she's a good distance away. Plenty of time for faster Shinobi than myself to catch me. That would also leave Sakura in harm's way which I won't allow. Damn it, I'm not letting them have her. If that means the potential for death, so be it."_

Yumi smirked as she came to stand across from Daichi. "It was a nice try, but whatever plans you have end here?"

"I think not Yumi Haruno. You have them fooled because they only know of me; however, I'm not without allies." He looked around as the Shinobi as they began to move into place. "I protect my comrades even if I must risk my life to do so."

"_Daichi…"_ Sakura thought. _"I need to move!"_

The shinobi charged at Daichi as he braced himself. "Lion's Will: 100%."

Chakra exploded around him in a spectacular display as he launched himself back off the roof jumping clear over several roofs. His face contorted into agenizing pain as he landed, but he wasn't about to give in. The Shinobi, despite being shocked, gave chase.

Daichi turned in the direction of the tower and started sprinting at an amazing speed. He felt as though his body was being crushed by two rocks and rapidly sliced up by a blade. It even brought tears to his eyes as he ran and dodged projectiles.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Daichi had jumped from a roof, turned so his back would hit the glass, and smashed through the window. He went right over Tsunade and smashed into the wall across from her before landing on his feet with Sakura still in his arms.

Tsunade jumped to her feet. "Daichi!? What is the meaning of this!?"

Before he could answer, Yumi jumped into the office followed by other Anbu. "First you kidnap my daughter and now you attempt to kill the Hokage. Are you determined to bring Konoha to its knees?"

Daichi ignored her and gently placed Sakura against the wall away from the glass on the floor. He was then surrounded by Anbu who held blades at various points where they could easily kill him. He slowly turned around as the Lion's Will dispersed.

Blood ran down the sides of his mouth, he was sweating profusely, and his body felt like it was being crushed. He just wanted to drop unconscious; however, he couldn't. Not yet. He coughed up blood and started panting.

Just as he was about to speak, Sakura was finally able to speak. "My… mother… drugged… me."

Daichi smiled as he fell onto his back unconscious.

Tsunade looked at Yumi. "What was that your daughter just said?"

Yumi maintained her composure. "It must be the toxin Daichi Ryu used ma'am. Her words aren't…"

Sakura struggled to her knees, fell to her hands, and crawled to Daichi's body. "Please… Help… Him…" She struggled and lifted her arm placing it on his chest. He's… in… pain."

Tsunade looked at the gathered Anbu. "Arrest Yumi Haruno. Inochi will get to the bottom of this."

Yumi grit her teeth realizing that every card had been played. Her tattoos began to glow until Tsunade punched the Anbu in the gut sending her out the hole.

"Now, arrest Yumi Haruno and get Inochi immediately. I also want Daichi Ryu and Sakura Haruno brought to the hospital because I'm giving them personal examinations."

That got the Anbu moving as some went to collect the now injured, former Anbu while others collected Daichi and Sakura running them back to the hospital.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Kakashi was walking by the Haruno household with his book out when Kai, looking pale from loss of blood, came stumbling out. He fell to the ground.

Kakashi ran to him and flipped the guy over. "Hey are you okay? What happened?"

"My wife is abandoning the Leaf Village." He was panting. "I think she may be going after Sakura. Please, make sure my daughter's alright."

He passed out.

Kakashi picked him up. "I will once you get medical attention."

The Jonin put the man on his shoulder and ran to the hospital.

_**Kai's Hospital Room, A Day Later…**_

Sakura entered the hospital room to find that her father was awake and smiled. "Dad, your awake."

He looked at Sakura in shock before looking at the bed sadly. "I'm so sorry sweetie… for everything. I truly loved your mother, but she proved time and time again that she never loved me or you. For years, I made you suffer because I couldn't get rid of her."

Sakura walked up to her bed. "Dad, I'm just glad your okay, and it hasn't been all bad. Who knows where I'd have been if my life hadn't worked out like this." She hugged him. "I still have you. You've taken care of me, and I still love you."

Kai was surprised by his daughter's words. "I thought you'd be angry with me. I mean the things I let your mother get away with when it came to you."

"I could never be angry with you dad." Sakura reassured warmly.

"Thank you, sweetie. I promise, I won't fall prey to your mother anymore." Kai smiled. "From this moment onward, you're the only important lady in my life." He looked at the bedding. "I'm just glad that Ryu boy was there to save you."

"Me to." Sakura nodded. "I'll need to find a way to thank him once he's up."

All she could do, before they crashed into the Hokage's tower, was see. She saw his pain. She saw the blood. He'd pushed himself to get her to safety. She truly was thankful for what he did.

_**Daichi Hospital Room**_

Daichi sat up and rubbed his head and looked around spotting his teammates and Sensei.

"He's awake!" Naruto and Hinata shouted.

They hugged him while Sasuke and Kakashi stood back relieved. Daichi screamed in pain.

Sasuke sighed, "You two knew full well he's not healed yet."

They backed off sheepishly and Daichi fell onto his back. "Kakashi Sensei is Sakura okay? What happened after I passed out."

"She's fine Daichi." Kakashi informed. "The toxin was worked through her system. Yumi Haruno was quickly sentenced for her crimes which were quite numerous by the end of the whole fiasco. You're expected to make a full recovery."

"I just hope Lady Tsunade isn't mad." He sighed. "Given circumstances, crashing through her window was all I could think of." He winced. "Come to think of it, the Third's retired, so he'd have been at the Sarutobi Compound."

"Actually, he was at the academy as a special guest at the time. As for the window, Lady Hokage blames Yumi." Kakashi replied. "Our Lady Hokage is also ordering you to attend the festival to unwind now. Fortunately, you should be discharged the evening before.

"That's good." Daichi sighed relieved. "I think I'm just going to get some rest now guys."

Kakashi nodded. "Right, come along everyone."

Naruto smiled. "Once you're out, all the Genin of Team Seven will go for ramen, Sasuke's treat."

"You wish Dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "I'm buying everyone but your ramen."

"That's not fair Teme." Naruto complained.

Hinata giggled at the rivals as Kakashi led them out of the room.


	39. Festival and Council Meeting

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

The four Genin of Team Seven were eating ramen given to them by Teuchi. Daichi had been laden with apology gifts even though he tried to refuse them. He didn't blame the civilians or even the shinobi that attacked him. The one responsible was now serving her sentence.

The Fusion member looked at the gifts after finishing his bowl. _"Coupons for various stories, more kunai, shuriken, and senbon than I need, and chocolates from my fan girls which I do not want."_

He thought about it. _"I suppose the projectiles are fine, and the rest could be given to the hospital. Getting something nice might brighten any injured person's mood." _He finished his ramen and wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

4 Daichi's appeared. "Alright, two of you gather the coupons and chocolate. See if the hospital will accept them. If not, then hand them out. Don't be forceful. The other two need to gather all the projectiles and store them in the basement."

All four said, "Yes boss."

They then got to work before he looked at his team. "So, you three want to go to tomorrow's festival together or you got plans?"

Naruto finished off his ramen and chuckled. "Sorry Daichi, but I'm taking Hinata on a date to the festival."

Daichi raised an eye brow, "Really?"

Sasuke chocked on some ramen. _"The Dobe's got a date?"_

The Fusion member patted the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke eventually got a handle on things and stood. "I don't do festivals. I'll likely come out to eat, but I'm planning on training." He tossed money on the counter and walked off. "See you three around."

"Sorry Daichi." Hinata stated sincerely.

Daichi smiled genuinely. "Don't worry about it." He put his hands behind his head. "It's bound to be fun regardless." He walked out. "I'll try the various foods and play a food games."

_**Fusion Clan Home, Next Night…**_

Daichi removed his sheathe, still had to buy two new blades after the last mission, as well as his other weapon holsters. He then took a single kunai and tucked it away on his person. This may be a fun night in the Leaf Village, but you couldn't be too careful.

The Fusion Member was just about to leave his room, the master bedroom, and head out when he heard a knocking at the door. _"Who could that be?"_ He walked down the stairs. "I'm coming!" He opened the door and found Sakura standing outside. "Hey, what's up Sakura?"

"Daichi, I came because I heard you were ordered to go to the festival by Lady Tsunade." Sakura stated. "If you didn't have any plans, I was thinking you'd like to go with me? I'd pay for the night as a thank you for all you did."

"Huh, you don't have to thank me Sakura." Daichi smiled. "I protect my comrades with my life. So, you don't have to pay; however, I'm not going with anyone. As such, I'd be more fine going to the festival with you." He steeped out. "Did you ask Sasuke and he say no?"

Sakura looked seemed genuinely confused. "No, I didn't even ask him? I came here first."

Daichi looked at her funny. "Would you like go ask him? He didn't seem enthused about the whole festival thing, but you may have some lick."

Sakura looked at Daichi. "Nah, I think… I think my desire to always ask him out came from my mother because he's been moving further and further from my mind as the days go by."

"You never know." Daichi shrugged. "Maybe you need to reexamine what you want without the influence of your mother."

Sakura nodded. "Maybe…"

Daichi smiled. "Hey, questions of the heart can wait." He closed is door. "Let's just get out there and have a fun night."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Naruto walked up to the gate of the compound which had two Hyuga guarding it. The Hyuga with snow white hair he recognized from that time Daichi was called to the compound, and a standard looking Hyuga.

Naruto was a little nervous. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm expected… I think."

The snow white haired Hyuga smiled slightly. "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki. Follow me."

The Hyuga led the way into the compound and up to the main house only for Hinata and Hiashi to step out.

The Hyuga bowed. "Lord Hiashi, Naruto Uzumaki is here for his date with Lady Hinata."

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you Mizu. You may return to the gate."

"As you wish sir." Mizu stated before leaving.

Naruto stood before Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi."

"Naruto." Hiashi nodded. "So, as Hinata's father, may I ask what you have planned for this evening?"

"Hinata and I agreed to attend the festival together sir." Naruto stated. "Nothing extreme."

"That sounds like a nice night." Hiashi stated. "Now, I know she's a Kunochi, but I'd still like her home by eleven. Of course, I can't legally stop you two from doing anything given your status as Shinobi." He smiled. "That said, you do anything inappropriate with my daughter and the two of us will have a conversation that you're not going to like."

Naruto gulped.

Hinata blushed and shouted. "Dad!"

"Sorry Hinata, just me being a father." Hiashi genuinely smiled. "Go have fun."

_**Konoha: Festival Grounds…**_

Sakura and Daichi had been walking around and trying a little of all the food. Daichi currently had one of every dumpling from a stand while Sakura ate some anmitsu.

Sakura was over the moon. "I love anmitsu!"

Daichi chuckled. "It was good, but I'm personally digging these dumplings. The chicken is my favorite so far."

They suddenly stopped when they noticed Sasuke duck into an alley.

Daichi walked over with Sakura following. "Hey man, what's going on?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Shh. Keep your voice down." He whispered. "I got hungry and decided to come out for dinner. It was a mistake because I was swarmed by fan girls. Now, I'm trying to stay hidden."

Daichi and Sakura looked around noticing quite a few females frantically looking around.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Daichi passed him the dumplings before weaving hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

4 Daichi's appeared and they in turn wove their own hand signs. "Transformation Jutsu."

They each became a Sasuke and moved out into areas where they could clearly be seen.

"What's that Sakura?" Daichi questioned. "You're telling me that Sasuke is here?"

Sakura played along. "Oh yeah, I see him over there!"

The various girls looked around before certain girls laid their eyes on certain clones. Those clones immediately then ran off away from the festival grounds.

All the fan girls shouted. "It's Sasuke!"

The various fan girls began chasing whatever Sasuke they saw first.

Sasuke let out a relieved breath. "Thank you Daichi." He was so relived. "I owe you one."

"Don't think anything of it." Daichi happily stated. "What are teammates for?"

Sasuke backed out of the alley only to bump into Tenten. "Oh, sorry. Fan girls."

"Don't worry about it." Tenten shook her head. "I never understand how some girls could scream that loud. Let alone over boys." She looked at Sasuke. "You know, I thought you were stuck up, but now I see you've been overwhelmed."

Sasuke sighed. "You have no idea." He smirked. "You were never like that?"

"No way." Tenten stated. "I wanted to become a Kunochi like Lady Tsunade, and I worked to make that dream a reality. Still am actually."

"Huh, hey are you doing anything?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not really. Lee and Karin came out for a date, so I came alone to check things out." Tenten shrugged. "I'm not busy."

"Want to walk around the festival together and get a bit to eat? Something?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten got an idea as she smiled. "You know, I hear you're good with kunai and shuriken. Want to see whose better at the toss?"

Sasuke smirked. "You're on."

The two walked off together and Daichi sighed. "Aww, he took my dumplings, and I still had half to go."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I'll buy you more."

Daichi smiled. "Thanks." He looked at her. "You broken up about Sasuke and Tenten basically going on a date?"

Sakura shook her head. "You know, not really." She walked on. "Come on, there's still plenty of festival to enjoy."

Daichi nodded. "Let's get to it then."

Kakashi was sitting in a tree nearby as he went about observing his students. _"So many people would have been proud of their Children."_

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Naruto came to the front gate with Hinata. "I had fun tonight Hinata."

"_It was wonderful." _Hinata nodded with a smile. "I did to. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Any chance you'd maybe want to do this again."

Hinata hugged him tight. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I'd love to."

"Really?" Naruto smiled. "That's great."

At that moment, Hiashi walked out the front gate causing Naruto to pull back. "Lord Hiashi, sir. I assure you that I didn't do anything you'd consider inappropriate."

Hiashi smiled. "I know Naruto. I have my ways of finding out. I know you were a respectable gentleman, so I will allow you to continue seeing my daughter."

Naruto let out a breath of relief. "Thank god." He nodded to Hinata. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

He ran off.

_**Haruno Residence**_

Daichi, upon his insistence, had walked Sakura home.

"You didn't have to walk me home." Sakura stated. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm aware." Daichi chuckled. "Guess I'm just a little jumpy after what happened with your mother. Plus, my own mother, in the many things she taught me, made sure I knew how to be a gentleman. Fangirls were the exception in her teachings."

Sakura giggled. "It was really sweet of you to bring me here." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight."

Daichi was surprised. "Oh, uh… you're welcome Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "I'll see you around."

Daichi blinked. "Yeah, see you around." He walked off. _"Huh… Is it possible I may like Sakura?"_ He frowned. _"Naruto liked her first. Even though she clearly didn't like him. Is it right to have these feelings?"_

Sakura watched him go with a smile. _"I think… I think I may actually be developing feelings for Daichi." _She smiled at that thought as she walked inside. _"I at least want to spend more time with him."_

_**Senju Compound**_

Sasuke had walked Tenten back to her Clan Compound as any gentleman should. Imagine his surprise when he found out Tenten was to become a Senju. Of course, he kept such emotions internalized.

"I'll admit, this was nice." Sasuke stated.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, you're not a bad guy."

After that they lingered awkwardly.

Sasuke eventually broke the silence. "Hey, would you like to train together, sometime?"

Tenten smiled. "You know what, yeah. I'll take you on any day."

Sasuke nodded. "Guess I'll see you around."

He walked off.

_**Council Meeting, Days Later…**_

Tsunade took her seat at the head of the table while Shizune stood behind her awaiting the vote on the Senju Clan. All the other council members were already there. The Shinobi council currently consisted of 10 clans.

Those were the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Hyuga, Uchiha, Fusion, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Kurama. The council members were Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Asuma Sarutobi, and Unkai Kurama.

Of course, the recently made Chunin Sasuke Uchiha and Daichi Ryu. The civilian side consisted of 12 prominent civilians which included the three elders. Most prominent of whom was Danzo Shimura. Retired Shinobi and leader of Root, as well as two other elders.

"Everyone seems to have arrived promptly for this meeting." Tsunade stated. "That is good because there is much to discuss. The first order of business I'd like to bring to the table is the proposal to revive the Senju Clan."

Murmurs passed though the councils. Sasuke and Daichi remained quiet until their input was needed on votes. Neither had spoke with the other beforehand, but both had decided to observe. Except for one moment Daichi was to speak.

Shikaku decided to help things along as he was one of the few in the know concerning the Hokage's plans. "What do you mean Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled. "The Senju Clan has never had an established Bloodline Limit. It is a miracle that Sakura Haruno has ancestry gifting her such an ability, but it is not the ability of the Senju Clan. The Clan itself has always focused in all areas of being a Shinobi.

As such, we are in a unique position to give Konoha a powerful morale boost as well as a powerful message that all other villages will hear. In these times, a powerful message is what we need to remind not only other villages, but common people of Konoha's power."

Danzo was conflicted. _"On one hand, Tsunade will likely adopt Shizune. From there, she'll be named Senju Clan Head giving Tsunade another who'd agree with her on votes. On the other hand, there likely won't be anyone who opposes on the Civilian side. I can't oppose this. Especially given the fact that she's right about the protection a revived name can provide."_

"I motion to approve Lady Tsuande's request." Shikaku stated.

"Seconded." Every member stated.

Tsunade said, "With that motion passing, I've already filled out the proper paperwork for several adoptions. Some into my direct family while others into the clan. If you look at the papers before you, you'll see it's all in order. Shizune is my adopted daughter and named Clan Head.

A Genin named Tenten is another of my daughters. Genin Sakura, Jonin Yamato, and retired Chunin Kai Haruno are officially adopted into the clan." She looked at Shizune. "Shizune Senju, you may take your seat."

Shizune nodded. "Yes, Lady Hokage."

A civilian with well-groomed black hair, matching eyes, and fair skin spoke up. "This has been quite fascinating and happens to bring the topic many of us wish to discuss to light more so than before. That is about clan heirs.

Asuma, Daichi, Sasuke, and Shizune need to be married and having children. Especially since Hisashi and Hagane Ryu prove that life is fleeting. Clans are fragile. As it stands now, two clans are on the verge of extinction. I insist we come to an understanding on this."

His words clearly rubbed many of the Clan Heads, including those named, the wrong way.

Asuma maintained his composure and spoke up. "The four of us you mentioned are seated on the council, and I believe we can all agree how important it is that any Shinobi consider having children as soon as possible; however, forcing a relationship usually leads to a loveless marriage.

That is no environment for a child let alone a future Shinobi. After all, there are many stresses and trauma that happen in our line of work. We should do our best to limit those. Frankly, if we're making attempts, serious or just beginning, we should be fine."

The civilian looked at the four Shinobi in question. "Are the four of you looking for a relationship?"

Asuma said, "Nothings set in stone, but I'm looking."

"I'm here to be a proper Clan Head for the Senju, so I'll start looking." Shizune stated.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'm uncertain if anything will happen, but I've started to look."

Daichi said, "I'm aware of my Clan's unfortunate inability to get off the ground. Rest assured, that I'll be looking; however, I refuse to rush into anything."

"I believe we're ready to move on." Shibi stated.

Tsunade nodded to Daichi showing that enough time had passed.

Daichi took out two scrolls. "I do have something I wish to bring to the council's attention."

_**Flashback: Tsunade's Office, Couple of Hours Earlier**_

Daichi and Tsunade had discussed the plan for the council meeting in detail. Once the Council seemed unaware, meaning they got through some unrelated yet important topics, Tsunade would nod at him. The Fusion member was then supposed to issue the Duel they'd come up with.

Daichi was worried. "Lady Tsunade, I don't think I can go through with this."

"You already issued a Duel against the Hyuga Council." Tsunade stated. "This isn't much different."

"That Duel is one that only risks me. The Duel you're talking about is one that puts the whole village at risk. From what you've told me of the Foundation, I'm not sure I could beat the opponent they would choose." Daichi explained.

"I'm confident you can beat whomever Danzo throws your way, and it's not the end of the world should you fail. One way or another, I'll gain control of the council back. Either way, this route leads to less bloodshed." Tsunade assured.

Daichi closed his eyes and sighed. "You're right Lady Tsunade. I'll make sure to win. Just promise me that you will keep everyone out of this fight no matter what. They could claim a win based on interference, and I do not want to see my comrades hurt because of this."

"I promise." Tsunade smiled. "Now you best get to writing those scrolls."

_**Meeting Room**_

Daichi sat the two scrolls, both containing the same content, before him.

"The Konoha Council is divided. The Shinobi Council votes one way while the Civilian Council votes for whatever suits them. In the end, the Shinobi Council can only stall proceedings. That is why I am utilizing my right to challenge the Civilian Council to a Duel."

"What are your terms?" Danzo asked while carefully watching Daichi.

"Should every member of this council agree, we will meet at the arena in 2 hours. I will face any Chunin the Civilian Council picks. If I win, the Civilian Council will be disbanded until Lady Tsunade has new rules in place and hand picks a new council.

If I lose, the Civilian Council will be the only council for Konoha. There are two rules. Your Chunin must be a registered with the village and they can't come from Teams 7, 10, or 8. Winner will be decided by death or knockout."

Sasuke looked at Daichi. _"He worked this out with the Hokage, so I'll support him."_

The Clan Heads observed the Civilian Council to see what their reaction would be. Every member was thinking that it sounded too good to be true. If they won, they would get their greatest wish granted.

"I agree to these terms." Danzo stated calmly.

With their line of thinking, and Danzo on board, it didn't take long for the Civilian Council to agree. The Shinobi Council were all for the Duel because getting a better Civilian Council greatly appealed them. Even Sasuke who's only sat in on one meeting. The two documents were signed. Daichi looked them both over before having one of Tsunade's Anbu give a scroll to her.

"With that, we are to halt this meeting until such time as the outcome of the Duel has been decided." Tsunade stated.

Every member left the room to prepare for the match that would decide the fate of Konoha.

_**Root**_

Danzo waited patiently for the one he summoned to arrive. Just as he expected, he did not have to wait long. A young man, who was 2 years older that Daichi, walked up to Danzo and knelt before him.

This Shinobi had grey hair, green markings on his face, and small red horns on his head. His attire consists of blue and red robes with a belt. The buckled was green and had a dragon on it. He also had a large scroll strapped to his back with a carved dragon's head on one end.

The man spoke with no emotion. "You called for me Lord Danzo."

"Kuroma, the time has come for you to complete your long-standing mission. Be at the arena in 2 hours to face Daichi Ryu."

"Understood."

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto heard a knocking at his door and answered it to see Daichi. "Hey, what's up? Has Lady Tsunade given us a mission?"

Daichi shook his head. "No, I actually need to talk with you about something important."

"Huh?" Naruto stepped aside. "Sure, come on in."

Daichi entered and leaned against the wall. "I've recently issued a Duel to Konoha's Civilian Council. I won't go into detail, but I'm going to take on a Chunin." He looked at Naruto. "I need you to give me your word that you won't interfere."

Naruto looked at his best friend before nodding. "I can tell that this is important, so I promise that no matter what, I will not interfere; furthermore, I will keep the others from interfering as well."

Daichi let out a sigh of relief grateful that Naruto understood. "Good. The fight takes place in about an hour from now at the arena where the Third Exam of the Chunin Exams took place."

Naruto held out his fist. "I know you can win."

Daichi bumped it. "I will do my best."

Daichi left and Naruto went about gathering the other members of the Konoha 12.

_**Arena Stands: With Rest of Konoha 12, Some Time Later…**_

Lee, Tenten, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Sakura all sat together. They watched as Daichi walked onto the field.

Choji was munching on some chips. "Does anyone know who Daichi's fighting?"

Everyone turned to Naruto. "All he told me was that he was fighting some Chunin."

"Alright, but what does this match really have to do with Daichi?" Tenten asked before looking at the council. "I don't think the whole Konoha Council would be here unless it was important."

Everyone turned their attentions to Shikamaru since he was the smartest of them. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say this match has to do with the power struggle of the council."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Shikamaru sighed. "Simply put, there are two councils of Konoha. The Shinobi Council and the Civilian Council. They are supposed to work together for the betterment of Konoha, but the current members of the Civilian Council are corrupt.

Daichi has most likely used the rights bestowed onto him as head of the Fusion Clan to challenge the Civilian council. Though I can't really say what either side gets if they win. I'd place money of the disbandment of either council."

_**With the Council**_

Both halves of the council were sitting apart from each other.

Choza turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, you know Daichi's fighting abilities better than any of us. Do you think he can win?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'd say he has a chance."

The other member of the Shinobi Council relaxed a bit upon hearing that.

_**Battle Field**_

Daichi entered the main part of the arena and looked around. He noticed the council members. Then his friends who sat well away from them. Finally, he noticed his opponent who was walking towards the middle of the arena.

Daichi looked at the Chunin. _"Dark blue robes with red trim, light purple pants that are kept up by a belt with a green buckle with the symbol of a dragon on it. Medium length, gray hair. Yep, this is Kuroma Tatsushiro."_

Eventually, the two Chunin stood across from each other and immediately got into their respective stances.


	40. Lion vs Dragon

_**Battle Field**_

Daichi entered the main part of the arena and looked around. He noticed the council members. Then his friends who sat well away from them. Finally, his opponent who was walking towards the middle of the arena.

Daichi looked at the Chunin. _"Dark blue robes with red trim, light purple pants with a belt. The buckle has the symbol of a dragon on it. Medium length, gray hair. Yep, Kuroma Tatsushiro. I'm going to have to perform at my absolute best."_

The two Chunin stood across from each other and immediately got into their respective stances.

_**With the Konoha 12 and Karin**_

Shikamaru was in shock. "That's his opponent?!"

Everyone turned to look at him

"I must agree." Shino added. "This is rather troubling."

"Do you know him?" Ino questioned.

Sakura, who had been the best with book work, answered. "That's Kuroma Tatsushiro. He's the last known member of the Ryu Clan which was blessed with the Dragon Summons. He never attended the academy, but he appeared on graduation day.

He took the test and passed with perfect scores. This was done at the age of 6. A year later, he obtained the rank of Chunin; however, no one is aware of where he goes or what missions he undertakes. Only that he's shown up for the important moments

"He looks to be about 15, so why hasn't he moved up to Jonin if he's so good?" Tenten asked.

"It must mean he's not good then." Naruto stated with confidence.

"I doubt that. No one would place their hopes in someone that isn't that good. Especially given the fact that this is a match between Chunin and given Kuroma's background. It's likely the Civilian Council had him hidden away for this eventuality." Shikamaru stated.

This caused the whole group to stare at the field intent to see how Daichi would fair against his opponent.

_**Middle of the Arena**_

"I hear you're strong." Kuroma asked plainly. "Is this true?"

Daichi smiled. "You can judge for yourself."

"I suppose I can." Kuroma stated.

Kuroma's right arm began to glow with green Chakra, so Daichi countered by making his left arm glow blue.

"Lion's Devastation." Daichi declared.

"Dragon Multi Strike." Kuroma declared.

Both opponents hit the other's fist. At first glance, the two techniques seemed to cancel each other out. Then, Daichi's Chakra faded while Kuroma's remained. The Dragon Summoner punched Daichi with the still glowing arm.

The Fusion member pivoted to the right and launched a kick at his opponents' side only for Kuroma to jump back. Daichi wasn't about to let up as he ran at Kuroma keeping him on the defensive with his Mixed Fist.

The Dragon Summoner saw an opening and threw a punch. Daichi caught his fist, but not before being pushed back a couple of inches. Kuroma was clearly strong. The Fusion member still took advantage of the situation.

He swept Kuroma's legs while pushing him at the same time causing the Dragon Summoner to fall. Daichi tried to follow up with a punch to his opponent's gut, but Kuroma rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet.

He struck at Daichi, nailing him in the gut and sending the Fusion member flying. Daichi flipped in midair, landed on his hands, and flipped back to his feet. He was now the one forced onto the defensive as Kuroma got in his face.

Daichi's teammates had clearly helped him in the speed and reaction department because he was faring better when it came to dodging. The Fusion member soon saw his chance as he caught both of Kuroma's fist. He then kicked the Dragon Summoner in the side and threw him.

The Fusion member then wove hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

10 clones of Daichi appeared and charged at Kuroma who wove his own hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon's Breath."

This Jutsu resulted in a long stream of fire which Kuroma spread to all the clones before they could even touch him. Daichi had accounted for this as he appeared below his opponent and kicked him into the air following shortly after.

_**Stands: Konoha 12 and Kari**_

"My eternal rival has gotten even better than when I last saw him fight. He's performing the Dancing Leaf Shadow perfectly." Lee marveled.

"I wouldn't go celebrating yet." Kiba stated. "Kuroma's weaving more hand signs."

_**Back with the Battle**_

"Allow me to show you some Taijutsu a teammate of mine made." Daichi stated.

He placed a hand on his opponent's back before spinning around and kicked his opponent. The Fusion member then spun to the other side and landed another kick. Finally, as they approached the ground, Daichi spun once more catching Kuroma with his arm.

"Lion's Barrage." Daichi declared before leaping away.

Not a moment later, Kuroma said, "Earth Style: Dragon Scales."

He stood up to reveal that his body was covered in scales made of earth that were falling off him after the impact.

Daichi smiled. "Pretty impressive, but let's see how you fair against this." He held his hand up and gathered electricity. "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

The wolf of lightning charged at Kuroma.

"Wind Style: Dragon Claws." Kuroma declared. "Fire Style: Dragon's Breath."

Like the Tornado Fist, visible wind, in the shape of dragon arms, appeared around Kuroma's arms. He then breathed fire on them increasing the power of the wind. The Ryu member proceeded to cut the wolf dispelling it.

Daichi stared down his opponent. _"This guy is good."_

_**Stands: Konoha Council**_

Both Council's were watching the fight and were amazed at the Chunin.

Sasuke had not missed the use of his Lion's Barrage. _"It's only natural that he'd copy me, but the fact it didn't work means this Shinobi he's up against isn't one to be taken lightly."_

_**Stands: Konoha 12 and Karin**_

Naruto stood up and moved to the railing. "Come on Daichi, this guy's got nothing on you! Take him down!"

Sakura joined him. "Naruto's right. You can take him!"

This prompted the other members, at least those who were more expressive in these types of situations, to shout encouragement.

_**Back with the Battle**_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi declared

10 clones appeared and surrounded Kuroma while the real Daichi hung back creating a Rasengan.

"Your efforts are futile." Kuroma drew a green short sword with a circle at the top of the handle and a red tassel at the end. "Still, I feel as though I must commend you for forcing me to draw my blade."

All 10 clones immediately charged Kuroma who dispelled them with his blade. Daichi immediately charged in once all the clones were dispersed and thrust the Rasengan forward. Kuroma hit the Rasengan with the blade causing it to disperse.

Daichi drew his both his blades and the two charged in going at it with their blades. Neither of them gave an inch. Eventually, both swordsman realized they wouldn't get anywhere if they blocked, so they switched to a dodge and strike strategy.

Now the two of them would receive cuts and nicks that began to bleed. Neither opponent could get a killing blow or a strike that would impede the other in this fight. Both were dead even in skill to the point that it at least created a spectacular display.

_**Stands: Council**_

"It's quite amazing." Shibi commented.

"Indeed, Daichi is using his training to the fullest. When I look at him, I can see his father clearly." Hiashi smiled. _"That's your boy Hagane."_

"_I didn't expect Daichi Ryu to have reached a level where he could match Kuroma. If this goes on any longer, Kuroma will be forced to use his trump card. " _Danzo thought.

_**Back with the Battle**_

Daichi slashed down only for Kuroma to just be able to block both blades with his short sword and lock them in place a moment.

"Lion's Will: 25%." Daichi declared.

The orange Chakra flared up around Daichi, and in this moment, Kuroma decided the battle had gone on long enough. He moved his weapon allowed Daichi to strike his left shoulder drawing blood. This surprised the Lion's Apprentice, and Kuroma took advantage of that to kick Daichi.

The Fusion member was sent flying, but he managed to flip to his feet as Kuroma bit his thumb. For a second, Daichi thought he was summoning, but the signs turned out to be different. These were the signs for the Ryu Clan's forbidden Jutsu.

Kuroma finished the signs before slamming both his hands on the ground. "Ninja Art: Dragonic Merge."

The silhouette of a dragon sprang forth from the ground. It was crimson red with a black outline. It flew high into the air before crashing down upon Kuroma engulfing him in black and red Chakra. Everyone in the stadium could feel Kuroma's Chakra begin to rise.

The very ground was cracking beneath Daichi's feet. "_Whatever this is, it isn't good."_

Eventually, the Chakra receded inside of Kuroma. Everyone could see what he'd become. His skin was red with black scales, his hair was black, and he had red wings with a black outline. His feet and hands changed to that of a dragons. His eyes were red with black, lizard pupils.

Daichi gritted his teeth. _"I can feel his Chakra, but that doesn't matter. I must fight because Konoha's future depends on this battle."_

_**With the Council**_

"Lady Tsunade, that chakra isn't nearly as strong as the Nine Tails, but it feels like that Chakra. The people are going to begin panicking." Shikaku informed.

As if on cue, every Anbu within range of the arena appeared near the council. Ready to fight until they saw the source of the Chakra.

The Anbu closest to her asked, "Lady Hokage, what is going on?"

"That is a good question." Tsunade turned to Danzo. "What is going on Danzo?"

"I may have picked Kuroma to be Daichi's opponent, but I had no idea he had such power at his disposal." Danzo stated.

Tsunade knew he was lying, but that wasn't what mattered right now.

She turned to address the Anbu. "Leave halve your men in the stands and keep everyone out of this fight. The other halve are on crowd control. Get the people under control and tell them exactly where the source of Chakra is coming from."

"At once milady." The Anbu replied before signaling orders to his men.

"Lady Tsunade, you're not honestly going to let Daichi continue this fight?" Hiashi questioned.

"I promised him we would not interfere until this fight is over. Granted, we didn't know this was going to happen, but we must let this play out."

"Tsunade, shouldn't you have us evacuated?" A member of the Civilian Council asked.

"I will not. Every member is to remain here to see this battle. I do not want any member to have any reason to say that Daichi did not win this fight." Tsunade stated while leaking killer intent.

It was just enough so none of the civilian members questioned her.

_**With the Konoha 12 and Karin**_

"_This power…" _Hinata looked at Naruto. _"Now that I think about it, this feels similar to what Naruto used in the forest of Death."_

"What is this?" Tenten asked.

Everyone looked to Shikamaru and Shino for answers; however, they didn't have them.

"The only thing I got is that this must be a Ryu Clan Jutsu." Shikamaru stated.

"We have to help him!" Sakura shouted.

After a moment, Naruto stood. "We can't. The moment we interfere Daichi loses."

Everyone was shocked as it wasn't like Naruto to sit by and do nothing when a friend was in danger.

"If we cannot interfere with this fight, then let us cheer our comrade on." Lee did his signature pose. "Let our flames of youth burn bright."

Everyone stood up and began to cheer for Daichi as the Anbu settled in around the arena.

_**Back with the Battle**_

"Show me your power." Kuroma stated with emotion. "Show me Kenshi's Chakra."

"What?" Daichi asked confused by this sudden request.

Kuroma angrily said, "You heard me. Show me that Chakra you have locked inside of you. Once you do, I will kill you. I will prove myself the strongest. Show me your power."

"_What happened to this guy. It's like he's not even the composed Chunin I was facing." _Daichi then looked down. _"He wants to see Kenshi's Chakra, but I can't control it. I can't bring it out. Guess I'll just have to rely on what I do have to combat this guy."_

Daichi charged at his opponent and attempted to strike him, but Kuroma always moved just enough to avoid him. Even with Lion's Will activated, he wasn't any match for Kuroma's speed.

"Speed, strength, Chakra, and durability. They greatly increased by merging with a dragon. Even if you could hit me, you won't damage me." Kuroma stated.

"_I have no choice but to try a new Jutsu." _Daichi suddenly crossed his arms while facing his palms out and gating electricity. "Double Bolt."

He shot the lighting at Kuroma while separating his hands. This resulted in two, continuous bolts of lightning that spread out right in front of Daichi. Kuroma grinned as he avoided the lighting and got in close to the Fusion member.

The Dragon Summoner was in the perfect position to impale Daichi with his claws, but that wasn't his goal. Kuroma grabbed Daichi, turned him around, and lifted him into the air by his shirt. The Summoner then slammed Daichi into the ground causing him to cough up blood.

Kuroma grinned. "Nice try Daichi Ryu, but that is not enough." His grin quickly faded as it was replaced by anger. "Now show me Kenshi's Chakra."

"I can't." Daichi stated.

Kuroma looked into the stand before his eyes settled on Daichi's friends.

Kuroma smiled once more before turning his attention to Daichi. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to break your limbs and force you to watch as I kill every one of your friends. See if that grants you access to your Chakra."

Daichi's eyes opened wide. "Don't you say anything about them being Leaf Shinobi. I'll be perfectly fine in the end no matter what I do today. The only way I'll let them live is if you show me Kenshi's Chakra."

Kuroma didn't wait for a response. He just lifted Daichi over his head and threw him into the ground again. The Fusion member didn't get to do anything as Kuroma picked him up, put him on his feet, and launched a flurry of punches. Daichi screamed out in pain as every punch landed.

"_He said he'd kill all my friends." _Daichi tried to block, but it was useless against Kuroma's increased speed. _"He may not kill them all before he's stopped, but he'll at least get a few." _Kuroma added in kicks to his combo._ "My friends. My Friends. MY FRIENDS!"_

Daichi grabbed both of Kuroma's fist surprising everyone. The Fusion member now had a moment to breath as his body hurt in several places. Blood was flowing down the sides of his mouth, and he had no doubt that a few bones were broken.

That wasn't the most shocking thing anyone would see that day. No, for Kenshi's Chakra had been released. It flared up white around Daichi until it formed into a solid outline of a man. The Outline then wrapped itself around Daichi as his body absorbed the Chakra into himself.

This caused Daichi's clothes to change from blue and gold to white and gold. This Chakra caused him further pain much like when he'd gone to a 100% with his Lion's Will. His body just wasn't ready to use Kenshi's Chakra.

"_I'll have to end this before I can no longer move." _Daichi thought

Kuroma grinned. _"This is what I wanted. This is the power I want to beat."_

_**With the Council**_

Every member was awestruck with the Chakra Daichi was putting out. Compared to that of Kuroma or the Nine Tails, it was warm. That was the best way they would be able to describe it later.

Danzo gripped his cane tightly. _"That boy. He'll be a bigger pain than his grandfather ever was."_

_**With the Konoha 11**_

"It feels almost like that time Daichi first activated this Chakra." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean Naruto? You've felt this before?" Sakura asked

"Only once, but this feels different than that time. I don't know how to describe it any other way than heavier." Naruto stated.

"I think it's great! My eternal rival's flames have been rekindled!" Lee excitedly exclaimed.

_**Back with the Battle**_

Kuroma kicked at Daichi, but the Fusion member grabbed his leg. He then threw him into the air following up with shuriken. At the last moment, Kuroma used the Substitution Jutsu causing Daichi's shuriken to hit a log.

"You didn't think you'd caught me off guard, did you?" Kuroma said as he grabbed Daichi's arm and ran him into the wall of the arena. "Sure, you surprised me by your rather large Chakra, but you'll have to do more than that if you want to kill me."

Kuroma's fist glowed with green energy. "Dragon Multi Strike."

Kuroma struck at Daichi, but he ducked at the last possible second causing Kuroma's fist to go through the wall of the arena. Daichi seized his chance and grabbed the Dragon Summoner's wings.

"_My body… It's burning… The pain has only gotten worse… I have to end this!" _Daichi thought as he threw Kuroma into the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi declared creating a single clone.

The clone ran forward and put Kuroma into a lock as he dragged the Dragon Summon back to the middle of the arena. The Dragon Summoner struggled, but he just couldn't get free.

Daichi then stood tall and addressed his fellow Chunin. "I'm only going to say this once so listen up." He was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "You could be a member of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or Kage level

I don't care. I will always do everything I can to protect my friends and comrades. I will never let anyone hurt them so long as I am able to move. Now, this fight is finished by a move I created myself.

Daichi slid his right foot and placed it behind his left. He then moved his right arm up and placed his left hand down and back.

"Lion Claw Strike." Daichi declared.

He ran forward at his top speed heading straight for Kuroma who was still struggling against his clone's grasp. Daichi nailed him, dead center, with multiple strikes. The force of which dispelled the clone allowing Daichi pushed the Dragon Summoner back.

Finally, it was time for one, final strike. he moved his left hand and rotated it until it was touching his right hand. Then he put every ounce of strength behind one final strike that he slammed into his opponent. Kuroma was sent flying before smashing through the arena wall.

Daichi was panting and would have welcomed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, but he still had one thing to do. He walked to the newly created hole in the arena and pulled out Kuroma's unconscious form.

The Fusion member dragged the body to the middle of the arena before dropping him. Daichi then looked at the Civilian Council. Blood trickling from his mouth at an accelerated rate. Every muscle screaming for him to stop moving.

He held up his left fist. "I win, the Civilian Council is disbanded, and I vote in favor of Tayuya Uzumaki being allowed to join the Shinobi ranks. In addition, I am for the reformation of the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha."

With that, Daichi collapsed on the ground unconscious, but not before he saw his friends jumping into the arena and running to him.

_**A Few Days Later…**_

After the Dual, the two Chunin had been immediately taken to the hospital with Tsunade working personally on Daichi. After she had finished, the Civilian Council, per the Dual they signed, were disbanded until Tsunade found time to reorganize it.

_**Tsunade's Office**_

Naruto walked into the office and noticed Tayuya as well as Karin standing before Tsunade's desk. "Granny Tsunade, what's going on?"

"First, stop calling me granny brat." Tsunade stated angrily. "Secondly, they are Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki."

That reminded Naruto of what Daichi said yesterday. "Oh yeah, Daichi said her name yesterday before passing out… Wait a minute… He also talked about the reformation of the Uzumaki Clan. Does that mean I'm from a clan!?"

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came from a Village that contained a single clan. They were famed Seal Masters. Our two villages had close ties and their clan symbol can be found on the back of any Chunin or Jonin flak jacket." Tsunade replied.

"Why I am I just finding this out now?! You keep on saying things like 'had' what does that mean?" Naruto asked angrily.

He had always wanted to know about his parents, but no one ever seemed to know anything about them. Or if they did, they refused to tell him. Any attempts to search for himself had been met with failure.

"Because years ago, well before you were born, they were wiped out in a combined assault by three of the 5 major Shinobi villages. The remainder of your clan, those that got away, are spread throughout the continent.

As for why you were not told, it was better that way. Your father and mother made many enemies in their time, and they could have tracked you down had your mother's identity been known. Things changed when these two showed up."

We now must tell you about your mother because it has been voted, unanimously by the remaining Council, that the Uzumaki Clan be reformed here in Konoha. We hope this will prompt the remaining Uzumaki to reveal themselves and join."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that his parents were so well known that he could have been in danger if he knew about him, yet he found that he still wanted to know about them. What about his father?

"Can you tell me more about my mother? Who was my father." Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, that's not in your best interest. Your father was a greater danger than your mother to many. His enemies would likely target you. You can't know about him until you reach Chunin." Tsunade stated. "Your mother shall become a free to talk topic."

Now Naruto was feeling a mixture of sadness, excitement, and happiness. He was sad that he couldn't know about his father. Excited that he finally had some family. Happy that he was from a clan like Daichi and Sasuke.

That wasn't even mentioning the fact that he could learn more about his mother now and be apart of her clan's reformation. In the end, he knew there was only one thing he could do. He hugged his new-found family.

"Get off of me, blond idiot!" Tayuya angrily exclaimed.

"I don't mind." Karin stated.

To her, the hug felt warm and inviting. Much like her mother's hugs.

Naruto happily exclaiming, "I finally have family! I'm from a Clan! I'm so happy you're here!"

Tsunade was happy for Naruto, but she still had somethings she had to tell him.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "I get that this is a happy moment for the three of you, but there are matters we must attend to." She slid a piece of paper, two Leaf forehead protectors, and a Chunin vest over to them.

"Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki, your request has been granted. You are official Shinobi of Konoha. Karin, you are ranked Genin and placed with Team Guy. He will observe you in these six months to ensure you act as a proper Leaf Shinobi. Tayuya, your rank is Chunin.

You will be observed for the next 6 months by Anbu." Karin tied the forehead protector around her head while Tayuya put hers on her left arm and the flak jacket on. "That paper will tell you the location of your clan compound." Naruto picked it up. "You three are free to go."

The three Shinobi left the office

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Tayuya and Karin's stomachs growled.

"Oh, you two are hungry?" Naruto smiled. "This is perfect. I know just where we can eat and get to know each other better."

He started moving and beckoned for them to follow.

"You idiot." Tayuya angrily stated. "Shouldn't we go see the compound first?"

"I need to take care of my family." Naruto stated. "We can go check our compound after we eat. Oh yeah! I also got to introduce you to Iruka, Konohamaru, and my friends. Though Karin already knows my friends."

Karin looked at her fellow Kunochi. "I mean, I am pretty hungry."

Tayuya sighed and the two followed Naruto. The former Sound Shinobi thought he was an idiot, but she smiled as he seemed like an idiot who cared about them greatly. That honestly felt nice compared to what she could remember about the Sound Village.

Tayuya looked at her headband. "_I think I'm going to like living here."_

_**Root**_

Shun walked into Danzo's office while cleaning his glasses. "Daichi Ryu did a number on your man Danzo. Lots of broken bones. I'm not a Medic Shinobi, but I've done what I can to stabilize him with the help of your medics. He's going to be laid up for a while though."

"What have you been able to do for Kuroma?" Danzo asked.

Shun just continued to smile. "There wasn't much that could be done. I can't reverse the Jutsu he's done. You want him to go unnoticed, he's going to need to be decked out in full Anbu attire."

Danzo placed a satchel on the table. It contained a generous sum of money, a few Jutsu scrolls, and notes on anything interesting Danzo was working on. Shun took the bag and slung it over his shoulder without looking at the contents.

He and Danzo had an unspoken agreement. If the payment was short, Shun would stay away for some time before returning, and he would request an even harsher payment that would need to be made.

Shun walked to the door. "It appears as though it's time for me to take my leave. Until next time Danzo."

Shun walked out leaving Danzo alone with his thoughts. _"You may have won this one Daichi, but you will not win next time. One day, this village will become what it was always meant to be. I shall lead it into a new future of strength and protection."_

* * *

Flame Wolfe(37):So Neji Is going to be training under Orochimaru I wonder how lee and tenten And Everyone else Reaction Going to be after Hearing that. Keep up the great work Quillion! :)

Quillion9000: Shun has that connection to Orochimaru, so best to make use of it.

Flame Wolfe(38):I think you did Spelling error in the Sakura's Hospital Room scene Instead of typing Sakura You typed in Sasuke Well Beside that This was a good Chapter!

Quillion9000: More than likely. I'll go back and look at that. Most of the Time, I can catch myself mixing up Sasuke and Sakura's names.

Flame Wolfe(40): really like this chapter and I'm looking forward to the next one. I also Wonder What is Kuroma Tatsushiro mission?

Quillion9000: That's not a secret. His entire mission, as designated by Danzo, is to be the counter to Daichi. Why he's specifically trying to counter Daichi will be revealed later, but I will say it has to do with Daichi's grandfather and father.


	41. Land of Iron

_**Konoha Hospital: Daichi's Mind**_

Daichi suddenly found himself standing in a green field. There were clouds over head that would obscure the sun before moving on. He looked around and eventually his eyes came to rest on the only point of interest for miles. A large, black seal that merged with both the ground and sky.

In front of the seal there sat a young woman wearing a white dress. Daichi ran over to her and got a better look the closer he got. This woman had long, black hair, matching dragon like eyes, and fair skin. She seemed to be the only one around for miles.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Daichi asked.

The woman giggled. "This is the visual representation of your mind. Everyone has one and subconsciously makes their own." She chuckled. "Though the Yamanaka clan visits the real mind, it's easier for Jinchuriki and your classification to do this."

"_This is my mind? That must mean I'm resting after that battle with Kuroma."_ Daichi looked at the seal before placing his hands on it. _"So, this must be the seal that contains Kenshi." _He turned to the woman. "Why am I here? Are you Kenshi?"

"No, I'm not Kenshi. I'm someone else whom you've recently formed a bond with." The woman happily replied. "See, you defeated Kuroma and have in turn been named the main Dragon Summoner. The only one currently."

"What?" Daichi asked shocked. "Because I beat Kuroma, I now get the contract?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." The woman replied. "Dragons are loyal to their summoner and by extension clan. We have been ever since the Ryu Clan was formed. Kuroma broke our trus by using the forbidden technique for selfish reasons."

"You mean Ninja Art: Dragonic Merge?" Daichi asked.

The woman nodded. "We dragons enjoy battle, but he killed one of those under my leadership sorely to beat you. That is something we see as a breach of trust. We did not wish to be forgotten, so our contract has been passed you. You beat Kuroma after all.

The Summoning Contract, the Dragon Blade, and Jutsu have been reversed summoned to your basement. They are yours." She bowed her head. "I sincerely hope my kind will be able to serve not only you, but your clan… One day. Now, I must go."

In a bright flash of light, the woman became a dragon the size of Gamabunta. She was a beautiful white dragon with black scales. The dragon began to ascend into the with her huge, majestic wings.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name!" Daichi shouted.

"My name is Vonyss, Leader of the Dragons." Vonyss then vanished, but her voice remained. "I look forward to eventually working with you Dragon Summoner."

_**Land of Iron: Ryu Training Grounds**_

A Samurai in training was working hard to perfect his craft. He was solidly built, had fair skin, short, spiked sky-blue hair and turquoise eyes. His attire was samurai style sky blue armor that bore the family crest, a moon, on the back.

The Samurai was about to strike another dummy when he noticed a younger girl running towards him. She had the same fair skin, turquoise eyes, and sky-blue hair only it was straight and kept in a bun. Her attire consists of black robes with sky blue trim.

"Big brother Toshiro, I brought lunch!" Momo happily exclaimed.

Toshiro sheathed his blade with a smile. "Thanks, Momo. I was starting to feel…"

Toshiro's smile dropped as he drew his blade and turned to block a sword that seemed to be made of yellow electricity. In the end, his assailant's blade cut through his practice sword like butter. Fortunately, the Samurai in training was given the few seconds needed to jump back.

Toshiro carefully observed his attacker. His opponent had green hair and his forehead protector declared him a Shinobi from the Hidden Rain. The Shinobi wore a light blue cloak and carried an umbrella on his back. In his right hand he carried the yellow, glowing sword.

Momo had stopped in her tracks. "Big brother?"

"Momo run back to the house and get father." Toshiro stated seriously.

"R-right." Momo stated, a little frightened, before running.

The ninja smirked. "It's not very smart to turn your back on me."

The rain shinobi moved fast enough to seemingly appear behind Momo causing her to turn around with a look of pure terror. She screamed as the blade came at her. The screaming soon turned to shock as she saw her brother in front of her. The sword had gone clean through Toshiro's armor and out the other side.

Aoi laughed, "Here I thought attacking a few Samurai in training were going to be boring." He removed the blade causing Toshiro to stumble back. "It's a real pity boy. Seems this injury will keep you from competing in the Promotion Exams. Such an important time for your house."

Momo was shocked as tears began to form in her eyes. Then, Toshiro started to fall back, so she caught him. The young girl gently set her brother on the ground.

Toshiro, even with his injury, looked at Momo genuinely concerned. "Little sister, you're not hurt, right?" He coughed up some blood which caused her tears to fall tears; however, she nodded in the affirmative. "That's good."

Toshiro passed out. The Rain Shinobi jumped back as flower petals bombarded the ground he'd stood on easily cutting into the snow.

Momo recognized these petals. "Father!"

She looked looked up as a tall man now stood in between them and the Shinobi. This man had long, sky blue hair kept in a pony tail, fair skin, and black irises. His attire consisted of light, sky blue armor with the moon crest on the back and a white scarf.

The flower petals returned to the Samurai's handle forming a seemingly standard blade. "You've attacked my children and injured my son. For that, you will die.

Then ninja smirked. "It'd be fun going toe to toe with you Byakuya Ryu; however, I must be going."

The ninja vanished in a swirl of leaves and Byakuya sheathed his blade. He then knelt at his son's side and checked for a pulse.

"Father, is he going to be…" Momo began.

Byakuya picked Toshiro up and carefully put him on his back. "We must return home at once."

Momo attempted to look serious but it just came off as cute. "Right."

_**Ryu Residence, Some Time Later…**_

Byakuya entered his study followed by a young man with brown eyes and long crimson hair in a high ponytail. His upper body was covered in tribal tattoos, and his attire consists of black robes with white trim and a moon crest on the back.

"Lord Byakuya, how is Lord Toshiro?" The young man asked clearly concerned

"We'll get to that Renji." Byakuya stated before sternly looking at the young man. "What I want to know is why Toshiro was out there alone. Last I checked, you were tasked with training him."

"I have yet to write an official form, but the Abarai house was attacked by three more Rain Shinobi. One of my men came to me, and I had to leave Toshiro." He shook his head. "I should have seen the obvious and taken Toshiro home first."

Byakuya sighed. "Toshiro will make a full recovery, so consider this a warning."

Renji looked at Byakuya. "What about the Promotion Exam?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Toshiro won't have recovered in time and Momo has six months before she's read. Three if we pushed her." He looked at Renji. "Are the Samurai in your house ready?"

Renji shook his head. "My daughter is the oldest child of the Abarai House, yet she's still a full year from being ready to compete." Renji sighed. "Seems as though the Ryu house won't be on top until the next Promotion Exam in two years."

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. "I know someone who is eligible to compete." He opened his eyes. "Renji, send a message to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We have a mission for them."

_**Konoha: Fusion Clan Home, Backyard…**_

Udon and Daichi faced each other with practice swords. Udon charged in swinging his sword in a downward arc. Daichi blocked each slash with one blade and even pushed the student around the backyards with well timed, controlled strikes of his own.

Daichi eventually jumped back and sheathed his blade. "That's enough." Udon sheathed his own blade and the Fusion member smiled. "You're coming along nicely Udon, but you're hesitating. Makes you far too easy to read and predict."

"What do you mean Boss?" Udon asked.

Daichi said, "I mean, it's good to think, but you got to do it on the fly. You start a movement and immediately move onto what you need to do next. It would also be good to work on a more relaxed yet firm stance. Let your moves flow. Your blade is an extension of yourself."

Udon nodded in understanding. "What should I do for homework?"

"200 times in and out of your stand as well as 300 sword strikes with the sword in your right hand and double that in your left." Daichi nodded. "You're opting for one sword, so being able to swap hands in battle may buy you a few crucial seconds."

Udon wrote this down in his note book before closing it. "Thanks boss." He then jumped over the fence. "See you next time for more training.

Daichi smiled and was just about to walk in when Kakashi jumped into the backyard. "Hey Daichi, Lady Tsunade is requesting the two of us for a mission."

"Right Kakashi Sensei." Daichi nodded. "Let's go."

_**The Mission Room**_

Kakashi and Daichi arrived in the room to find Tsunade and Shizune waiting for them.

"Hey Lady Tsunade, may I ask why the rest to Team Seven isn't here?" Daichi inquired.

Tsunade nodded. "I have a different mission in mind for those three and figured you two will be more than enough for this mission which specifically ask for you Daichi. It's a B rank; however, I'm not going to force you to accept it."

"A mission that ask for me?" Daichi inquired. "What is it Lady Tsunade?"

"It was a mission issued by Lord Byakuya Ryu." Daichi recognized the name but remained quiet. "It's almost time for the Promotion Exam, and his son was set to compete until A Hidden Rain Shinobi attacked them. He requests that you compete since you are a Ryu, but as I said, I will not force you to take this mission."

Daichi nodded seriously. "I'll take the mission Lady Tsunade."

The Slug Yonnin nodded. "You two are to leave in an hour."

Daichi walked to the door. "I'll meet you at the gate Kakashi Sensei.

Kakashi watched as the Chunin left. _"Well, it's a good thing I got assigned to the mission."_

_**Flashback, Many Years Ago…**_

A young man with medium length sky blue hair and dark blue eyes stood at the door of a rather nice house decorated in sky blue with complimentary colors. His attire differed from the black robbed, with sky blue trimmed, men and woman depicted in paintings.

He wore dark blue pants with gold lines down the side and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with gold trim. A sun crest was imprinted on the back of his attire and he wore dark blue greaves and shin guards. A sheathed blade was at his side. He now put on a dark blue cloak with gold trim.

The young man opened the door when a younger voice spoke to him. "If you leave, you can never return Hisashi."

Hisashi turned to look at a man two years younger than him. Other than that, they looked identical. Same hair and eyes, yet their clothes were now different. This younger man wore the black robe with sky blue trim and the moon crest was imprinted on the back.

Hisashi gave the young man a sad smile. "I know Shiha. Tell mom and dad I love them." He opened the door. "I love you little brother. I hope you live a good, long life."

Shiha watched as his older brother closed the door and a tear slid down his cheek. "You too big brother."

_**Present: Fusion Clan Home**_

Daichi walked into the master bedroom, his room, and looked at one pf the many pictures he'd decided to place on his dresser. It was a picture of his father, when he was younger, and who he could confirm to be his grandfather.

"So, after all this time, one of us is returning to the Land of Iron." Daichi sighed. "I wonder what you would two would say."

He then got to work packing and putting on his new sheathe which contained the Dragon Blade and a Katana. He then put on a white traveling cloak and slung his traveling pack onto his back. Daichi then took a deep breath before leaving.

_**Land of Iron: Capital**_

It was snowing as Daichi and Kakashi entered the capital. Daichi looked around and saw that the people wore various types of clothing. Those that didn't seem like Samurai wore long sleeves and pants of various colors. Those that were samurai wore robes or various armor with crest.

"_So, this is where my grandfather was born."_ Daichi looked around. _"I don't know how he handled snow or cold like this, but I guess Samurai and the citizens are used to it."_

Daichi had barely spoken during the journey and every time he had it wasn't with any kind of happiness. Kakashi knew exactly why and wanted to help his student; however, he knew this was something the Fusion member had to face.

Kakashi spoke up. "Let's go meet Lord Ryu."

Daichi nodded. "Yes Sensei."

_**Ryu Residence**_

Kakashi knocked and Momo opened the door before yelling back into the house. "Daddy, cousin Daichi is here!"

Byakuya walked up to the door seemingly uninterested. "Come in and we will discuss the mission."

Kakashi nodded. "Right."

_**Byakuya's Study Office**_

Kakashi and Daichi took a seat across from Byakuya.

"There isn't much I need to say. The Promotion Exam begins tomorrow. You are planned to fight two matches even if you were to lose tomorrow's match. It our hope that you win both. The second will be conducted at the end of the week."

Byakuya explained. "Both matches will be against Samurai and you will be representing the Ryu House as well as all houses underneath. Of course, we have conformation of four Rain Shinobi that might be lurking around. You two will have to protect yourselves."

"Understood." Kakashi stated.

Daichi said, "Since I'm here, you already know I'm going to compete; however, I will not change out of my gear or attire. What you see now is what I will be wearing into combat." Daichi firmly stated.

Byakuya placed his head on his hand. "Any reason why?"

"The obvious reason is that this is a combat orientated mission. I'm a ninja whose focus is speed over power. Your armor or robes would only impede my movements, and I doubt you want me to lose because I wasn't fast enough.

In addition, what I'm wearing is filled with memories and experiences. My short sword and arm guards are items I earned through my actions or training. My family's crest is the only crest I will fight under."

"I can respect these wishes." Byakuya stood. "Please allow me to show you to your rooms."

Both Shinobi stood, but Daichi wasn't done. "Byakuya Ryu, I would like to speak with you, in private, after the match tomorrow. I have something I must ask you."

"Understood." Byakuya stated.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Right, we'll follow you now."

_**Ryu Family Kitchen, Early Morning…**_

Daichi had spent a lot of time thinking about things last night. The two Ryus he'd meet didn't seem like bad people. In fact, they seemed like good people. There was just one thing that was causing him to hesitate.

"_If they are good people, then how come none of them attempted to contact my grandfather, father, or me? Granted I never tried to contact them, but I guess I never saw a point in trying. Mom said both grandfather and father tried, yet they never heard a thing."_ Daichi thought.

"Cousin Daichi, you can cook?" Momo asked curiously as she walked in.

Daichi hadn't been so lost in his thoughts as to be taken by surprise and merely answered. "Yeah, I can cook."

"It smells wonderful." Momo stated.

Daichi sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Would you some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" The girl happily exclaimed.

Daichi made the hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The clone immediately started to mix more batter for pancakes.

Momo was in awe. "That's so cool. That must be Ninjutsu, right?"

Daichi flipped the pancakes before answering. "That's right. I usually use them for combat, but they're great for helping with household chores."

Momo was about to speak again until Toshiro slowly entered the room.

She immediately smiled at him. "Big brother Toshiro!"

Toshiro patted his sister's head and smiled back at her. "Good morning Momo."

Daichi addressed his clone. "Better make enough to feed them all."

Toshiro angrily glared at the Chunin. "So, you're Daichi Ryu?"

"You know, I'm not that ninja that attacked you." Daichi calmly stated.

Toshiro said, "I know; however, you're still a ninja."

Daichi firmly asked. "What are you implying?"

"Only that people like you can never be trusted. Personally, I'll never understand your grandfather's choice to leave the life of a Samurai behind. He disgraced and weakened our family by his actions." Toshiro remarked.

Daichi placed his hand on his clone's shoulder. "Stop making the batter and get started with clean up."

Daichi put the pancakes he'd made onto a plate before setting it in front of Momo. He then walked over to Toshiro and punched him in the face. The Samurai was caught completely off guard and sent straight to the floor.

"Let's get one thing straight." Daichi leaked killer intent. "I will not let you say anything bad about my family. I'm proud of where I come from, and I'm not talking about this land you call home. My grandfather gave his life to save Lady Tsunade.

My father gave his life trying to stop the Nine Tailed Fox while my mother used her skills to protect me. They have more honor than you're displaying by talking ill of the dead. If you ever say anything like that in my presence again, I will not hesitate to beat you down."

Daichi then left the house to cool down leaving a terrified Toshiro behind. Momo was only slightly affected since none of her cousin's anger was directed at her.

_**Arena: Waiting Room**_

Daichi sat alone in the waiting room while the first match was fought. He wasn't certain, but he could guess Byakuya was keeping everyone clear of him because of the earlier incident with Toshiro. With little else to do, he was looking over his blades

His mind kept thinking about what Toshiro said witch only made him furious. _"I know he got attacked by a Shinobi, but that does not excuse what he said about my grandfather. I mean, you can't judge a person by what they choose to do. He went about it within the laws of the land."_

Daichi was snapped out of his thoughts by the appearance of the winner of the 1st round. It was girl around his age with short, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Her attire consisted of heavy, blood red armor with the crest of a scythe on the back. A sword was sheathed at her side. She took one look at Daichi before her face showed disgust.

Before she could speak, Daichi stood. "Save it. I've heard enough insults about Shinobi to last." He walked to the door. "I don't feel like being insulted by another.

The girl spoke anyways. "You're acting like you're any different from other Shinobi. You're all just weapons to be sold to the highest bidder."

Daichi clenched his fist. "You want to know the only difference between Shinobi and Samurai. It's a tittle. We're all people. People are capable of maliciousness and virtue. No one is born evil. There is no such thing as good or evil. It's all perception."

At that moment a voice said, "We need Daichi Ryu and Inoue Jinta to the arena floor."

Daichi walked away with the girl speaking after him. "You better win your match Shinobi because I want to kill you with my blade!"


	42. Promotion Exam and Leaf vs Rain

_**Arena: Stands**_

Kakashi, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Momo watched at Daichi walked to the middle of the arena. They then turned their attention to his opponent. A girl with medium length brown hair and matching eyes. Her attire consisted of heavy, purple armor and a short sword at her side.

Momo turned to Kakashi. "Mr. Shinobi, what do you think Cousin Daichi's chances are of winning?"

Toshiro grunted at his younger sisters' question but stayed quiet upon remembering what happened to him that morning.

"I'd say there's nothing to worry about. As I understand it, these exams are vastly different from our Chunin Exams in that they forbade Samurai from using their unique Chakra. In a contest of blades, I don't see Daichi having any difficulty." Kakashi stated.

"I only sent out that mission because he is the last hope the Ryu House has." Byakuya stated. "What exactly makes you certain he can compete?"

"He can do more than compete." Kakashi stated assuredly. "Daichi has trained for years in swordsmanship and recently received training from a Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Frankly, it's a mistake to underestimate him."

_**Arena Floor**_

A Samurai in pure black robes stated. "You may begin when ready."

Inoue bowed to Daichi. "Please do not hold back against me."

"_Finally, someone who doesn't insult me." _Daichi drew his blades. "I don't hold back unless I'm training someone. Trust me when I say I have no intention of holding back."

The girl drew her sword and the two of them squared off. Daichi made the first move slashing his blades at the girl who was genuinely surprised by his speed and just managed to block the blades. Daichi wasn't about to let up.

He threw his blades into the air before spinning and kicking Inoue. The Samurai stumbled back and Daichi swept her feet sending Inoue to the ground. The Fusion member then caught his blades and pointed them at the girl's chest.

"Daichi Ryu wins." The Samurai in black robes announced. "He will go on to face Akira Koga at the end of the week."

Daichi sheathed his blades and held out his hands to Inoue.

The Samurai took the help without hesitation before bowing to the Fusion member. "Thank you for that fight Daichi Ryu. I now see many areas I must work on to become a better Samurai. I hope that we may one day meet in combat again."

Daichi smiled and held out a hand. "I'll look forward to it."

Inoue shook the offered hand before they parted ways.

_**Arena: Stands**_

"Wow, Cousin Daichi was so cool." Momo happily stated. "Did you see that father?"

"I did." He addressed Kakashi. "It seems you were right in your assessment of your student. He does indeed know how to handle a blade."

"Swordsmanship is in his blood." Kakashi stated. "Hisashi and Hagane were both excellent Shinobi that few could match when it came to the blade."

"It wasn't that impressive." Toshiro commented a little jealous.

_**Byakuya's Study, Some Time Later…**_

Byakuya entered his office to find Daichi waiting for him. The Lord took his own seat across from the Chunin. He had a feeling as to what this talk would involve, but he decided to let the young Shinobi say what he wanted.

Daichi clenched his fist. "I only have one things to ask. Why did none of you ever answer my grandfather or father's letters?"

Daichi's mother had told him of the many occasions his grandfather and father would send letters to the Land of Iron, yet they never once heard anything back. They both wanted to mend what had been broken, but neither of them ever got that chance.

Byakuya calmly said, "We never opened the letters. It's been a long-standing law of my now dead grandfather and father that the two halves of the family remain separate. In truth, it would have stayed that way had we not needed you for this exam."

"My grandfather went through proper protocol for leaving, correct?" Daichi angrily asked.

Byakuya nodded. "I won't deny that."

Daichi stood up. "Looks like I got the confirmation I wanted. The entire Ryu House is filled with petty individuals. My grandfather attempted to contact you and mend fences. My father wanted to know this side of the family.

They say blood's thicker than water, but you must wonder when things like this happen. Well, you got your wish. After I finish my mission, you'll never see me again. In fact, why should I continue to discomfort you and Toshiro?

I'll get a room at a local inn." Daichi walked to the door. "Oh yeah and do a better job raising your son. Teach him that it's not right to judge people because of who they are. If he speaks crap to the wrong Shinobi, he could die."

Daichi then opened the door and stormed out of the office.

_**Hallway**_

Daichi had just finished packing his things and walked out the bedroom when he found his Sensei leaning against the railing reading his book.

Kakashi held up his hand. "Go on ahead and get a room at the inn. The mission doesn't force you to stay here. Just remain on guard."

Daichi gave his Sensei a genuine smile. "Thanks Sensei."

He then walked down the stairs.

_**Front Door**_

Daichi was about to leave when he sighed and turned to find Momo standing behind him. He wasn't mad at her. She was the only one of the three who hadn't caused him to feel angry.

"Cousin Daichi, where are you going?" Momo asked with a frown.

Daichi walked over to the young Samurai and patted her head. "I decided it would be good if I spent some time in the capital. I've never been to the Land of Iron and figured this would be my chance to see the sights."

Momo looked down at her feet. "Will I still be able to see you?"

Daichi chuckled. "You can come and visit me at the training field."

Momo brightened up. "I'll make sure to bring you lunch every day."

Daichi nodded. "Don't think you have to bring me food."

The Chunin walked out of the house.

_**Land of iron: Alleyway, Night…**_

A 7 ft tall, muscularly defined man with short red hair and hazel eyes entered the alleyway. His attire consisted of black robes with blood red trim and a scythe crest on the back. At his side he carried a red blade inside a red sheathe.

The man spoke into the alleyway. "What is the best time to meet if it is not day?"

"You meet when night has fallen." The green hair Shinobi replied before appearing. "I wasn't expecting the high and mighty Lord Koga to contact a lowly Shinobi once more. What do you want Mizaku?"

"You know what I want Aoi." Mizaku firmly stated. "I only need to know how much it's going to cost?"

Aoi smiled. "S rank fee."

"That's 5 times what you asked for the 1st job." Mizaku angrily declared.

"It's for a good reason. I may like to play with my opponents, but this time I'll have to be on my toes. This job could have me confronting Kakashi Hatake. I remember him quite well from my time in the Hidden Leaf." Aoi explained.

"You'll get your money after the job is completed." Mizaku relented.

Aoi smiled. "Consider it done."

Aoi vanished and Mizaku left the alleyway. Both were unaware of a certain silver haired Jonin who'd followed Lord Koga. He vanished from the alleyway.

_**Woods Near Ryu Training Ground, 2 Days Later…**_

3 Rain Genin, the same ones Team Seven handedly dealt with in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams, waited patiently for Aoi's signal.

"Is it almost time?" One of the Genin asked.

"Not yet, we must…" The Genin began.

He stopped once he heard a grunt that came from the right. The remaining two Genin turned but saw no trace of their comrade other than that Genin's foot prints in the snow. The Genin heard his last comrade grunt and quickly turned to his left only to see nothing. He was alone.

The remaining Genin was spooked until he was knocked out by a chop to his neck. Kakashi caught the body and tied the Shinobi up like the other two. Once he was done, the Jonin looked out at the training ground ready to jump in if Daichi couldn't handle himself.

_**Ryu Training Grounds**_

Daichi was practicing against one of the dummies when he heard Momo. "Hey Cousin Daichi, I brought your lunch."

The Fusion member smiled until he saw Toshiro was with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure my sister's alright." Toshiro replied.

"I should have figured that'd be your response. Go on and say something. I've been wanting to teach you a lesson." Daichi angrily stated.

"What's stopping you?" Toshiro angrily asked. "Attack me right now. In fact, why don't you kill me. Kill me like your kind killed our mother!"

"Toshiro, that's not Cousin Daichi's fault." Momo proclaimed.

Daichi paused for a moment before becoming furious and grabbing Toshiro by the collar of his robe. "So, that's what this is all about. A Shinobi kills your mother and you suddenly hate all of us. By your logic, I should hate all Shinobi because one killed my mother.

He punched Toshiro sending the Samurai to the ground. "All you're doing is taking the easy road by blaming every ninja for the actions of one. That will never allow you to become stronger. You're holding yourself…" Daichi turned around and drew his real blades "Lion's Will: 25%."

The Chakra flared up around him as he blocked a shower of Senbon.

"Y-You protected me. Why?" Toshiro asked shocked.

"What's the point of becoming stronger if you're not going to use your power to protect people. At least, that's how I view my training." Daichi stated determined. "Now, take your sister and leave. Now!"

Toshiro looked at his feet. _"Maybe… I've been wrong." _He then nodded and grabbed his sister's hand. "You heard him Momo. Daichi will take care of this ninja."

"O-Okay big brother." As they were running, she turned to the Fusion member. "Be careful Cousin Daichi."

The two Samurai in training took off. Aoi tried to force the same situation as he had before by going after them; however, Daichi was much quicker on the up take as he got in the way slashing at the Shinobi and getting a cut across the chest before Aoi jumped back.

The Fusion member stood firm. "I'm your opponent Rain Shinobi."

Aoi smiled. "Interesting. You far outclass that Samurai in training."

Daichi carefully looked over Aoi. "Let's see… yep you're a perfect match for Aoi Rokusho. Missing Nin of the Leaf Village. That must mean that blade in your possession is The Sword of the Thunder God."

Aoi smirked. "You know of me. I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be. Any ninja who's read the Leaf Bingo Book knows of you. Now, I'm going to reclaim that sword you've stolen. While I'm at it, I'll be taking you back to the Leaf." Daichi stated.

Aoi laughed. "That's funny. Listen kid, you may be a Chunin, but I'm a Jonin. My skills far outclass anything you got." He drew the sword. "You're welcome to try. Who knows, you may even provide some entertainment."

Daichi charged Aoi, and the Jonin thrust the sword forward catching Daichi inside an electrical cage. The Rain Shinobi then lifted the Chunin into the air. A moment later Daichi dispelled reveling himself to be a shadow clone.

"What?!" Aoi shouted in shock.

The Fusion member appeared behind Aoi holding a fully formed Rasengan. "You may call yourself a Jonin, but you've relied on that blade far to often. As a result, your other skills have deteriorated."

Daichi used the dragon blade to cut Aoi's umbrella off his back. "Now let's end this!" Aoi angrily whirled around the slash into Daichi only to be met with the blue sphere straight to the gut. "Rasengan."

Aoi was sent spiraling into a tree which cracked and fell to the ground. The Rain Jonin was down for the count. Daichi picked up the umbrella and made his way over to Aoi. Along the way, he saw the sword on the ground and pocketed it. Once he reached Aoi's body, he took out some wire and tied the Jonin before slinging him over his shoulder

_**With Kakashi**_

_"Impressive strategy. He poured three fourths of his Chakra into one shadow clone knowing that Aoi would most likely attack him at the training ground. Once Aoi was distracted, Daichi rushed in and took him down with the Rasengan._

_"You are growing into a fine ninja."_ The Leaf Jonin stood. _"I suppose I should get back to the house before he shows up."_ He looked at the three Rain Genin. _"I should do something with them as well"_

Kakashi created three shadow clones and had them take the ninja in the direction of the Hidden Rain Village before jumping into the trees and making his way back to the house.

_**Ryu Residence**_

Daichi walked in to find a now happy and relieved Momo. "You're okay Cousin Daichi!" She noticed the unconscious Rain Shinobi. "You even managed to defeat that ninja!"

Daichi smiled. "Of course, I couldn't call myself a Chunin if I let this joker beat me."

Kakashi walked around the corner. "I'll take him back to the Leaf." He took the body from Daichi and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll leave the completion of this mission to you."

Daichi knew that it was best if Aoi was taken back to the Leaf Village as soon as possible. "Right Sensei." He then remembered the sword. "Oh yeah, you also need to take this back to the village."

He took out the Sword of the Thunder God only to find that it had changed. The handle was dark blue, there was a sun crest on the side, and the bottom had a golden seal visible to all.

"Sensei, what happened to the sword?!" Daichi inquired

"It appears the sword has chosen you to be its next wielder." Kakashi replied.

Daichi looked at the Jonin. "Really?"

"It's your blade now." Kakashi stated giving his student an eye smile.

"Shouldn't you still take it back to the village?" Daichi asked.

"The 2nd Hokage's wish was for that blade to be given to its next owner besides it can't be used by anyone else now, so there's really no point in me taking it." Kakashi explained.

Daichi put the sword away. "Very well." He then lifted the umbrella he took from Aoi and put it on his shoulder. "I'll keep this umbrella as a nice trophy as well."

"Right, well I best head out now." Kakashi stated before leaving.

"Well, I'm heading back to the inn." Daichi stated.

"Wait Cousin Daichi!" Momo shouted. "Can't you stay?"

"Well... ah…" Daichi didn't know what to say.

Toshiro appeared causing both Momo and Daichi to look at him. "Why don't you stick around?" He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "It would mean a lot to Momo if you did."

Daichi smirked. "Oh alright. I'll stick around since 'Momo' wants me to."

"What are you implying?" Toshiro asked angrily.

"Only that you also want me to stick around." Daichi replied.

Toshiro scoffed. "Like I want you to stay."

He stormed off.

Daichi chuckled. "I should go and speak with Byakuya."

"After you're done, can you help me train?" Momo asked.

"Sure." Daichi stated before walking up the stairs.

_**Arena Stands, End of the Week…**_

Byakuya left his children with Renji and sat beside Mizaku Koga. "What do you want Ryu?"

Byakuya took out a scroll and Mizaku immediately recognized it. "You know exactly what I want. You sent a shinobi to attack my son. Then you had him attack my nephew. I do not take kindly to these attacks against my family Koga."

Koga was contemplating weather or not to draw his sword, but before he could make a move, three Samurai, in light sky-blue armor, appeared. They all pointed their swords at Koga, and he knew he was beat.

Byakuya stood up and took out a second scroll that he opened. "It is my duty to inform you that your house has been stripped of all status with every sub house under you now split up between the three remaining houses.

In addition, Lord Mifune has ordered that you receive the death penalty for your actions. As the wounded party it will be my job to do so." He put the scroll away and addressed his guards. "Take him away."

_**Arena Floor**_

Daichi now faced Akira Koga. "I hope you're ready Shinobi because I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think so Akira." Daichi calmly stated.

The referee relayed the news to everyone. "Attention everyone." The crowd and the two contestants immediately looked at the Samurai. "It has come to my attention that Lord Mizaku Koga has been stripped of his status. As such, The Ryu House wins the Promotion Exams."

Akira was shocked until she looked at Daichi becoming furious. "It was you!" She drew her blade. "You framed my father, so you wouldn't have to fight me!"

"Your father broke a law when he hired a ninja to kill off not one but two Ryu's." Daichi calmly stated.

"You lie! My father hated Shinobi as much as anyone in the Koga House!" Akira shouted before swinging at Daichi.

He jumped back avoiding the blade and held his hand out to the referee who was attempting to intervene. "I will subdue her."

The referee nodded. "As you wish Lord Ryu."

"Draw your blade!" Akira angrily shouted.

"There is no need to draw what isn't needed." Daichi explained.

Akira shouted, "Draw it now!"

She lunged at Daichi who stepped to the side. "Anger in a fight can be good, but pure rage is a hindrance. At this point, a Genin fresh from the academy could beat you."

Akira yelled as she slashed at Daichi like a mad women. The Chunin avoided every strike until he got in close. His arm glowed with wild blue Charka. He grabbed Akira's arm and pulled her in close before striking her in the stomach.

"Lion's Devastation!" Daichi declared.

Akira's armor cracked. "Damn it. I can't beat you." She took out her sword which began to glow an earthy brown." Mark my words Daichi Ryu, I will kill you."

Akira slammed her blade into the ground as Daichi rushed forward only to be forced to dodge as a wave of earth came at him. Once the earth subsided, everyone could see a clean hole in the ground. Akira Koga was gone.

_**Outskirts of the Capital, Night…**_

Akira was panting as she now stood atop a hill looking back at her home.

"It's a shame you've lost your home." A male sounding voice stated. "I must wonder, is your desire for revenge is enough to override your prejudice."

Akira turned to face a figure with long, feminine black hair, a black cloak with red clouds, and a Hidden Mist Anbu mask with a line through the symbol.

"Who are you Shinobi?" Akira asked.

"I am with Akatsuki and we can provide you the power needed to get your revenge." The figure stated. "All you must do is swear your blade to our cause. If not, I can leave you here. It is your choice. He who I serve has no need for those unwilling."

"You can really grant me strength?" Akira asked.

"My group is filled with S ranked, Rogue Shinobi that have been helping many grow to that same level." The figure stated.

Akira took a knee before the figure. "I swear my blade to the Akatsuki and will carry out any order given."

"Then we must leave now." The figure stated.

_**Byakuya's Office, The Next Day…**_

Daichi was dressed in his traveling cloak. His pack and souvenir umbrella were on his back.

"So, no word's come in about Akira?" Daichi asked.

Byakuya said, "Unfortunately not. She seems to have vanished."

"I suppose it doesn't matter. In this line work, people tend to make many enemies." Daichi stood and moved to the door.

"Wait Daichi." The Chunin turned to face Byakuya. "I must apologize. You've proven that you're honorable. In fact, you're more honorable than some Samurai I know. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to write."

Daichi smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

He walked out.

_**Down the Hall**_

Daichi saw Toshiro and Momo and stopped to hear what they had to say.

Momo happily said, "Take care of yourself Cousin Daichi, and come visit us whenever you can."

Toshiro looked to the left. "Just make sure you continue to grow because the next time we meet, we will fight."

Daichi smiled and held out his fist. "Train all you want Toshiro because it's never going to be enough to beat me."

Toshiro looked at the fist before bumping it with a small smile. "We'll see."

Daichi walked down the stairs. "Yeah, I suppose we will."

He then left the house and started the journey home.

* * *

Flame Wolfe: Damn so Daichi Got the Dragon Summoning Contract After fight with Kuroma I honestly Surprise with that one!. And Is the land of Iron arc Going to be crossover with Bleach?. Well besides that This was a good chapter hopefully to see more soon! :)

Quillion9000: I'm going to be honest, the Samurai never really sold me as a force that Shinobi should respect as much as they seem to, so I figured bringing in some Bleach like abilities would do something to elevate them to a higher status. If I was going to do that, I might as well bring in a few Bleach characters while I'm at it. As for the Dragon Contract, I have an idea for that which I should have used in the original.


End file.
